The Object of my Affection
by shannyfish
Summary: Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end. Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late.
1. The Skeleton in the Tunnel

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Please also read the author's note. 

**Chapter 1 – "The Skeleton in the Tunnel"**

**Author's Note: ** Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

…………………….

**New York Subway System**

"Why am I doing this again?" Booth asked as he followed Brennan and a city employee down the tunnel.

"Because Cam reminded you that you need to bring me back in one whole piece," Brennan informed him as she shone her light down the tunnel.

"Breathing, too," Booth added and sighed as he looked over his shoulder anxiously. "Are you sure no trains are going to come barreling down here?" he asked as they walked along.

"Not today," the city employee informed him. "There's a lot of people pissed off about the L being shut down, but what can we do?" he asked in his heavy New York accent.

"You can resume your transit system as soon as we can safely remove the skeletal remains," Brennan assured him.

"We just happened upon the…remains…by chance," the employee continued on as he led them farther into the tunnel. "We had to do some repairs…and there it was."

"When was the last time this area was serviced?" Booth questioned.

"About four months ago."

"Any workers go missing?"

"Not that I know of."

Booth sighed as they continued to walk on, he felt like they'd walked much too far, but Brennan hadn't said anything about the distance. He wasn't about to say anything first. "We're going to need a sure answer," Booth informed him.

"I'm sure my bosses won't have a problem with it," the worker said matter of factly.

When the worker stopped, Brennan walked to his side and let her light shine on the remains in front of them. He had been accurate. The remains were just that, bones…a bit of clothing, but nothing substantial. "I should be able to remove the remains fairly quickly, so that you can resume your transit operations," Brennan said as she crouched down to inspect the remains. She dropped her pack alongside her. She'd brought everything she needed to transport the skeletal remains, but wanted to first exam them before packing them up.

"Can you tell the gender?" Booth asked as he stood behind Brennan.

She nodded and then started to pull on latex gloves, "Male. I assume that many of the city workers that work in the subway system are male."

"You'd be correct, Doctor Brennan," the employee told her as he just watched and kept his flashlight steady on what she was doing.

"Transport to the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked hopeful to be able to leave the subway tunnel and get back to the safety of his black SUV.

"Yes, hopefully we'll be able to give him a face and match that rendering to someone in a missing persons database or to a New York city workers database."

…………………

**En Route to the Jeffersonian**

"You know we could have flown," Brennan pointed out. The four hour drive back to the Jeffersonian was not something she was looking forward to. They'd argued the whole way there and she wasn't looking forward to a repeat.

Booth just looked over to her before looking back, "It's like a road trip, Bones. I told you we could stop for some food…but you want to get back _as soon as possible_ to look over the bones. I mean, you have to learn how to live some time!"

"What? So, you think that driving four hours each way is going to help me live?" Brennan challenged.

"If you do it, right…then yes," Booth told her and knew that she wasn't understanding the meaning of a true American road trip. "It's something that families do…or something you do with friends. It's_ fun_ to drive places and play stupid license plate games and singing songs…and eating all kinds of fast food," Booth tried to explain for her.

"That doesn't sound entertaining to me at all," Brennan told him not seeing the point in wasting the gas or the time in driving for the heck of it.

Booth sighed and looked at the time, "Maybe we should pull over and find a place to stay for the night."

"Let me drive."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I think it would be safer for us to find a place to stay tonight," he repeated. "I don't want either of us falling asleep at the wheel and us both ending up dead with your bones in some crazy car wreck," Booth told her as he pulled off the freeway and started to look for a motel.

"Don't you trust my driving skills?" Brennan asked.

"It's not _that_," Booth insisted. "It's just that it's safer this way."

Brennan pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Who're you calling?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering," Booth told her noticing her tone as he scanned the road for a motel. So far, nothing.

"I told Hodgins and Angela to stay late, so that we could start working on the remains," Brennan explained with her phone to her ear, "But since you insist on us not getting back until tomorrow, I thought it would only be fair to let them know. Maybe they can go out to dinner or something."

"That's a nice thought," Booth told her with a smile before quickly changing lanes when he spotted a motel up ahead on the right side. After a few minutes of Brennan talking to Angela and then silence following the end of the call, Booth spoke up, "You know, I figured you wouldn't mind the space from the Jeffersonian."

"Why would I need space?" Brennan questioned.

"Your grad students," Booth reminded. "I know you're not too fond of having to find a replacement for Zack, but it has to be done."

His voice was different. They weren't bickering anymore, but she didn't like the topic of conversation. "I know that," she said quietly and turned to look out the window. They'd pulled into a motel and Booth had parked, but she just stared out the window. Crossing her arms, she continued, "It's _logical_ to have another forensic anthropologist on staff."

"But I know you're not too thrilled with the newbie squints in the lab," Booth said as he watched her. He knew that she'd been quiet in any regards to Zack or a replacement and when a small handful of grad students had been brought in to help out and learn how to work at the Jeffersonian as Brennan's lab assistant it had just made things worse. Her mood hadn't been the best and whenever he'd tried to cheer her up, she'd make some excuse to do lab work alone.

"They just don't know any better yet," Brennan said, "They'll learn."

"Hopefully before you kill any of them?"

A small smile slipped across her face, "That would be _criminal_," she told her glancing over at him briefly before opening her door to get out of the vehicle.

"At least you know how to hide to bodies," Booth teased as he got out and reached into the back to grab the bag he'd brought.

"Actually, I know how to disintegrate the bodies…and clean up so there's no evidence." Brennan played along and opened the back to get her bag from the back as well and then closed the door. "You know what they say, Booth…" she said as she walked towards the end of the vehicle.

Booth met her at the back of the SUV, "What?"

"Friends help friends hide the bodies," she told him with a smile.

……………………….

**Loews Philadelphia Hotel**

The room was nice, but it wasn't the room that had made the night go by so nicely. Booth couldn't wipe the smile off his face. They'd ended up with a room with two double beds, which had turned out much better than he had thought. They'd called in room service and along with the room service they'd ordered up alcohol. He and Brennan had ended up on the same bed drinking away the alcohol that had been ordered up. At first, it had been just to relax Brennan, but then they'd started a game…and it had gotten carried away.

"I'm going to have a headache in the morning," Brennan mumbled as she relaxed back into the pillows behind her.

Booth smiled, "Cold shower and hot coffee in the morning," he suggested. His arm was over her shoulders as they both relaxed. "At least the headache will be gone by the time we get back to the Jeffersonian tomorrow…"

"Maybe."

Laughing, Booth pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "It will be. Just remember to be nicer to me on the way back…"

Brennan let her eyes start to slide shut as she thought about it. "I'm always nice to you…"

"You're drunk," Booth laughed, but held her close.

"So are you," she argued and yawned.

"Yeah…I am," Booth agreed and yawned himself. He adjusted his position getting more comfortable. Lying there with her, he felt so relaxed and comfortable, so he had no current motivation to move away from Brennan.

…………………..

Booth found himself awake and wondering why the lights were still on. His eyes darted to the clock. 3:45am. He remembered the alcohol and Brennan and then noticed that they were still completely dressed and tangled in her bed together. Sighing, Booth carefully untangled himself from her and removed himself from the bed. He turned off all the lights except the far bedside lamp. He carefully pulled the covers back on one side of the bed before removing as many articles of clothes he felt comfortable with removing from Brennan before tucking her into bed. He hoped that that would help her sleep more comfortably. He placed her clothes on one of the chairs before stripping down to his boxers and then slipping into his bed.

Looking over to Brennan, he watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful, and he hoped that maybe their little road trip would help her. At least to help her be more happy around him. He hated to see her so miserable. He didn't mind if she took out her irritation on the newbie squint squad. He just wanted to see her happy sometime. Looking at the clock again, he sighed heavily before reaching over and pulling the cord to turn off the bedside lamp. "Night, Bones," he whispered before trying to find a comfortable position himself and managing to fall back asleep.

…………………..

TBC…


	2. Fuel to the Fire

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 2 – "Fuel to the Fire"**

**Author's Note: ** I appreciate all of the comments! It really helps me to keep motivated, especially since this is still a fairly new fandom for me to be posting in. I also appreciate people favoriting this story, putting me on author alert, and adding me as a favorite author, but also I'd love your feedback! Sometimes you help the wheels to turn ;)

…………………..

**Jeffersonian**

It wasn't until mid afternoon the next day that Booth and Brennan made it back to the D.C. area. It had taken longer than they had expected to get motivated and moving that morning. Booth followed Brennan as she stopped to swipe her card at the base of the platform and then proceeded up the steps behind her as she headed directly towards the examination table with the bag of remains. He noticed immediately that both Angela and Hodgins had been alerted to their presence and moved to converge with their position. He watched as Brennan immediately started to pull on blue latex gloves and then proceeded to remove the remains from the bag.

"What took you so long?" Angela asked Brennan, but when she didn't get any response she turned her glance to Booth.

"What?" Booth asked.

"You two didn't come home last night," Angela pointed out.

"There were two beds."

Hodgins smirked, "That doesn't mean anything."

"Help me out, Hodgins," Booth pleaded.

"You know she's just going to keep poking until she finds out what happened," Hodgins explained.

"He's right," Angela agreed.

"_Nothing_ _happened_," Booth tried again. "It was getting late, so we stopped. We got a room with _two_ beds, ordered in some food, and had some beers…and then we went to bed…in our respective beds. End of story."

"Maybe you should just give them a good story, Seeley," Cam said with a grin as she joined them on the platform.

"Don't get them started again," Booth complained.

"Oh, they don't need my encouragement," Cam told him and laughed when both Angela and Hodgins shook their heads in agreement. "They were theorizing away last night after Doctor Brennan called to let us know that you guys wouldn't be coming back until today."

"Bones, help me out here," Booth pleaded. He turned his glance to her and found that she was still studying the bones they'd brought back from New York.

Brennan was hunched over the table oblivious to the conversation going on around her. She'd already arranged the bones, so that they were physiologically laid out on the table. She had counted the bones and found that the only missing pieces were various phalanges from both the hands and feet. Everything else seemed to be present. She'd left the remains of the clothing in the bag focusing solely on the bones. Hodgins could use the clothing to get trace evidence off of it later. _Left radius broken in two places, left femur broken, left tibia broken, several ribs on the left side broken…_

"She's not listening," Angela informed Booth with a smile. She nudged her friend gently, "Tune in, Sweetheart. Booth thinks we're ganging up on him. He needs back up."

"What?" Brennan asked as she pulled her focus away from the remains in front of her and looked over to the group that had formed behind her.

"They've been insinuating things about us," Booth told her.

"They do that all the time," Brennan informed him.

"They do?"

"We do," Hodgins and Angela spoke up together.

"Well…stop," Booth told them with irritation laced his voice.

"Anthropologically—" Brennan started.

Booth quickly cut in, "Don't add fuel to the fire, Bones!"

"I'm not! I'm simply stating historical facts put into context with modern day situations," Brennan pointed out matter of factly.

"Not _everything_ can be explained anthropologically," Booth argued.

"It can, Booth."

Booth fumed in frustration and then quickly tried to wheel the conversation in a different direction. "So, what are the bones saying to you?" he asked.

"They don't actually speak to me, Booth," she told him looking at him oddly and then walked to the other side of the table, so that she could illustrate what she was saying for Booth mainly.

"I _know_ that."

"But you just said," Brennan started to argue.

Booth noticed that everyone else seemed amused by their banter, but he urged Brennan on. "Just…talk bone talk," he said motioning with his hand for her to continue.

Brennan glared at Booth for a minute before speaking up, "So far, I've noticed that mainly the injuries sustained to this male was to the left side."

"Have you come up with an age range?" Cam asked curiously.

"Male – late teens, early twenties."

Cam nodded and mentally noted that fact.

"There are several broken ribs along with a broken tibia, femur, and the radius is broken in two places. A good number of the phalanges are missing, so I'm not sure if the injuries were sustained in those areas," Brennan explained.

"Can you tell how he died?" Cam pressed.

"I need more time."

"Did you bring me goodies?" Hodgins asked as he ventured closer.

"Remains of the clothing," Brennan told him motioning to the bag. "The victim was dumped in the subway system in New York…away from the platform."

"Quite a ways from the platform," Booth added.

"So, it seems like someone planted the body there."

Booth looked around confused and then looked to Cam. "Where are the newbie squints?"

"I told them to take a long lunch," Cam explained. "They were starting to drive us all crazy with nothing productive to do around here. I think they're all trying to form good impressions on all of us."

"They could be working on identifying remains from Modular Skeletal Storage," Brennan suggested.

Angela shook her head, "They all seemed way too excited when we they heard that you'd found remains in the subway system in New York and were bringing it back here."

"It is exciting, though sad because someone killed the man…" Brennan explained.

"Yeah…" Angela said with a sigh. "You guys all need lives…" she added before looking from Brennan to Booth. "You two would be good for each other. You complete her."

"What?" Booth asked shocked and confused by the statement.

"I wouldn't say that he _completes _me," Brennan argued uncomfortable with the conversation.

Hodgins just grinned as he snatched up the bag of clothing remains that were found with the skeletal remains, "I'll get to work on these," he said and left Brennan and Booth in Angela's hand with Cam watching the whole bit of entertainment in front of her.

"Sweetie, he's good at all the things you need to work on," Angela told her friend. "He completes you."

"I don't like where this conversation is headed," Booth mumbled and looked to Cam, "Some help here, Camille," he pleaded.

"You're lucky you weren't here last night, Seeley. This is nothing compared to that," Cam told him.

Booth sighed and shook his head, "Angela, do you think you could just let Bones and I be?" he tried.

"No, someone's gotta look out for Brennan," Angela told Booth.

"I can look out for myself," Brennan told her friend with a frown as she looked up from her remains.

"Sure you can, but sometimes you get lost in what's really important and are oblivious to what you really should be paying attention to."

"She should really be paying attention to the remains, you should be doing a facial reconstruction, and Cam here should be doing something else scientific and important to the case," Booth said aloud.

"And what are you going to be doing?" Cam asked amused.

"Supervising."

"He really means hovering and asking questions," Brennan spoke up.

"That's what supervising means, Bones."

"Actually, the definition—"

Booth sighed, "If anyone needs me before I get me, I have my cell on," Booth told them in irritation and frustration and headed off of the platform.

Brennan just looked confused to Cam. She didn't understand the other woman's amusement with the situation. "I don't understand what just happened."

"You just proved Angela's point," Cam informed her.

"What?"

Angela patted her friend's shoulder with a smile. "Just don't fight things with Booth."

"I don't fight with Booth," Brennan said even more confused.

"I'd say it in another way, but you get frustrated with that line of approach. So, just think about it for right now," Angela suggested. With that Angela left Brennan to think about what they'd all just discussed and what Brennan didn't understand. Sometimes she worried about Brennan, who could someone so smart be so dumb when it came to things like these? Someone had to be there to look out for her. She smiled more when she noticed Cam was leaving with her leaving Brennan alone to think about things. The question really was: would she figure it out?

……………………….

TBC…


	3. The Candidates

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 3 – "The Candidates"**

**Author's Note: ** I know there are going to be like 'grad students' of the week in the coming season, so I decided I'd invent my own. So, don't shoot me if they don't actually exist currently ;) Not my fault that new Bones isn't on right now. Five-ish more weeks!

……………………

**Jeffersonian**

"Doctor Brennan, you're back!" Kensington Hart exclaimed as she and the other two grad students who had been working with Doctor Brennan for the past week entered the medico-legal lab area and headed for the platform. Kensington Hart was a petite young woman in her late twenties and extremely bright. Her face was perfectly framed by her bright bronze hair, bangs swept to the side and her long hair pulled back and up into an elegant bun. She had green eyes that shone with her excitement about what they'd be doing now that Doctor Brennan was back. It meant that they weren't going to be sitting around twiddling their thumbs or trying to go through Modular Skeletal Storage and trying to identify hundred year old remains.

They all noticed that she didn't return Hart's greeting, but that didn't stop Scott Keller from stepping up onto the platform. Each of the grad students had been given a keycard, though Doctor Brennan hadn't seemed too thrilled about that fact. The trio approached Doctor Brennan and the skeletal remains that she had on the table. "You found these in New York, right?" Keller asked. New York was where he was from, so the case was bound to hold interest for him. He looked over the bones before looking at Brennan again, "Phalanges are missing… Were the remains found in an area frequented by rodents?"

"The remains were found in a subway system," Brennan finally spoke up. She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. Booth was right, she needed one of them. One of her many grad students would be able to fill Zack's previous position, she just had to allow them the time of day to prove themselves to her.

Keller was a dark man with a closely shaven head, leaving only a shadow-like form on his head that represented his hair. He tended to be the most thought out of the group before he spoke and the youngest as well. He had excelled and was merely twenty-three years old. His warm chocolate eyes stared down at the remains as he thought about what was in front of him. "Subway system…he didn't jump in front of it…or get hit by the subway train."

"No," Miller chimed in. Mark Miller was the third and oldest the group. He was also the quietest. He didn't speak often, but spoke when he was asked a question or for his opinion on something. He was in his late thirties and was happily married with two children and a dog. This was one of the rare times he'd chosen to speak up without being directly brought into the discussion. "There's evidence of possible stabbing," Miller explained as he pointed to the nicks in the bones.

Hart frowned as she more closely examined the remains as well, "Everything is mainly damaged on one side."

Miller nodded and his ear length blonde hair softly bounced with his movement. He wore wire rounded frame glasses that framed his light brown eyes as he stared down at the remains trying to make sense of what was in front of him. "They most likely dumped him somewhere where the subway train wouldn't harm the body. If they wanted to destroy the remains, they could have put it on the track, then we'd be piecing together skull fragments."

"We work on evidence only," Brennan reminded. "Not theories. That's for Booth."

………………………

**Brennan's Office**

She'd have to pick one eventually, but she still wasn't too keen on the three that she was currently working with. None of them reminded her of Zack. They did not have the same sense of logic or emotional detachment from cases. She didn't feel comfortable around the grad students. They were all too excited to be there; though it wasn't the passion for forensics…at least she didn't think so.

Brennan sighed as she sat in her office staring down at paperwork. She was allowing the grad students to work on the remains from the subway on their own. Angela had mentioned that when Brennan was out with the students that she interrupted and corrected them when they should be allowed to freely bounce ideas off of one another. It was hard, though, she knew it was necessary. There was nothing more they could really do until more results came in and Angela was done with her facial reconstruction.

"Knock, knock."

Brennan couldn't help, but smile at his voice as she looked up to see Booth entering her office. He had a large smile plastered across his face, one that was contagious. "Hey Booth," she greeted and looked away from her paperwork.

"I counted three newbie squints, so you haven't killed any yet?" Booth teased. He took a seat across from her. He folded his hands in his lap and looked up at her, "So, my assistance isn't needed with a shovel, yet?"

She smiled wider, "Not yet. I'm trying to give them more space. Angela suggested it."

"It's a good idea," Booth told her. "Any more info on the remains yet?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, I'm waiting on Hodgins and Angela."

"So, why don't we get a bite to eat?" Booth suggested.

"I'm not really very hungry," Brennan told him truthfully.

"The diner has coffee," Booth offered with a bright smile.

…………………..

**Royal Crown Diner**

"So," Booth started as he held his coffee cup gently between his hands letting the hot coffee warm his hands. "Do you have any ideas if these three will work out?"

Brennan shrugged and looked down into her coffee, "Angela says that with Zack…I found something in him that was similar to me…his logic and reasoning. Hart, Miller, and Keller aren't like Zack. They're all quite intelligent, but none of them would I consider a favorite in any way."

Booth nodded, he wasn't sure if Brennan _would _be able to choose someone to take Zack's place. "Why don't you tell me about them? What are they like? Why do _you_ like them?"

She cautiously watched as he sipped his coffee for a minute before speaking up. "Kensington Hart—"

"Kensington? Who names their kid Kensington?" Booth interrupted.

"The use of surnames as first names is becoming more and more popular," Brennan informed him. "And," she told him, "You're interrupting."

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

She gave him a smile before continuing, "Hart is a very energetic and bright young woman. She knows what she's talking about, but she always seems…_too happy_."

"So happy it gets on your nerves?" Booth asked.

"Yes."

"I _hate _that."

"Scott Keller is the youngest, he's intelligent, but I don't think he's ready for lab work."

"Maybe he'd be better suited for field work?"

Brennan shrugged, "It's certainly possible."

"And the other one?" Booth prompted.

"Mark Miller. He's the oldest; he has a wife and two kids. I'm not sure if he'll be ready for how long we're here sometimes," Brennan explained. "I'm really not too sure about him."

"Why not?"

"He's very quiet. He mostly only answers when he's spoken to," Brennan explained.

"So, he'll probably never interrupt you," Booth said putting a positive spin on it.

Brennan smiled, "That's hardly something I consider when choosing a new assistant, Booth."

"I'm just saying."

Sweets had entered the diner for a cup of coffee when he'd spotted Brennan and Booth and decided it was perfect timing. He'd intended on getting coffee and then proceeding to the Jeffersonian to check on Doctor Brennan, but this was perfect. "Can I sit here?" he asked politely.

"You know that's really a rhetorical question," Booth told Brennan, ignoring that Sweets was even there.

She smiled at Booth and then looked up at Sweets, "Of course. Sit."

Sweets smiled and sat down next to Booth. "I just wanted to check to see how things were going with the grad students. See if you needed to vent or discuss things at all," he offered as a cup of coffee was set down in front of him.

"I'm fine," Brennan told him.

"You are?" Sweets asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Sweets said, "Normally, given what I know about you – I would think this would upset you. Your world is going through a very big emotional change. You have to find someone to replace Zack – who was not only very good at his job, but also a very good friend of yours."

"That's right," Brennan agreed.

"But you're not upset?"

"Not right now."

"You don't feel like you need to discuss anything?"

"No."

Sweets was floored. He'd set aside a good hour in order to discuss problems with her grad students and it seemed there was nothing to discuss. "Well," he started and then clamped his mouth shut in complete frustration. He tried again, "Why?"

"I talked to Booth," she said matter of factly.

"We're perfecting the communication between us," Booth said with a smile.

"Uh huh," Sweets muttered.

"It was very helpful," Brennan told him. "I'm learning to let go a little."

"And Agent Booth taught you that?" Sweets asked floored by the very idea.

"Well, yes," Brennan said. "Both Agent Booth _and_ Angela."

"I'm suddenly feeling very unneeded," Sweets mumbled.

"Hey, I know what you could do, Sweets!" Booth spoke up.

"What's that?"

"Profile the newbie squints, so we know which assistant will be best for Bones," Booth suggested.

"That's not how it works," Sweets countered quite annoyed.

"I wish it were that easy," Brennan said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She sighed suddenly and slumped back against the padded bench seat. "I miss Zack," she whispered.

Booth felt bad. It had seemed like she was doing better…and then Sweets had shown up. His face turned into a gentle and concerned frown as he reached across and grasped one of her hands, "I know, Bones. We all miss him."

"When Cam hired Zack after he received his doctorate, I never thought I'd ever have to really look for a replacement."

"What about when he went to Iraq?" Booth asked.

Brennan gently squeezed his offered hand in hers, "I knew he was coming back."

"Yeah… I figured you'd never let someone take Zack's place," Booth said.

"None of them were good enough," Brennan argued.

"None of them were Zack," Booth corrected gently.

"That's what I said." She stared at Booth for some time. She hated to think of Zack the last time she had seen him. He had seemed so small and far away. She'd been on the other side of the hospital's intensive care unit's glass door, he hand on the window and tears forming in her eyes.

"That's actually—" Sweets started, but was silenced quickly by the glare directed at him.

"It's going to be okay, Bones," Booth tried to reassure.

………………..

TBC…


	4. Turning Wheels

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 4 – "Turning Wheels"**

**Author's Note: ** Okay, so I want to get this started now and going because I will be on the road starting August 3rd and I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update this during that time along with the fact that I'm supposed to be finishing up my CSI: Miami stories and my Stargate: Atlantis stories as well. I've been super good at wrapping up loose ends, so I should continue with that.

………………….

**Brennan's Apartment**

She hadn't slept well; her mind was running at a hundred miles per hour and refused to rest. She'd finally given up on sleep at four and had ended up doing various things that she'd been telling herself she'd do…like catching up on reading, folding towels, doing laundry… Things that she normally didn't have the time to do, she had time to do.

There was a knock on her door and she promptly answered it and was surprised to see Booth there. She frowned a bit and tilted her head before speaking. "Booth, is everything alright?" she asked worried that there was something wrong. Why else would he be there?

"I was thinking we'd have breakfast," Booth told her with a bright smile as he rubbed his hands together. He was hungry just thinking about it.

"Why are you here?"

"I just told you. Breakfast."

Brennan frowned, "But why today?"

"Why not?" he challenged and let himself in past her. He started to look around for her things, so that they could leave. "Where's your bag?"

"Booth, why are you here? Today? Asking me to go to breakfast?" Brennan pressed as she let the door closed. She turned and put her hands on her hips as she stared at Booth. "Booth, you must be doing this for some reason."

Booth sighed and looked at her. She didn't look like she'd slept, which only made him worry more. "I just…I just wanted to check on you. I figured that maybe breakfast would help get the day going in the right direction."

Smiling, Brennan walked past him. "That's sweet, Booth, but I'm fine. I promise."

"So, does this mean we don't get to go to breakfast?" Booth asked a bit disappointed. He had been craving pancakes and eggs.

"We can have breakfast here," Brennan offered.

"I love when you cook for me," Booth said enthused.

Brennan laughed, "I've only done it once before," she reminded him as she turned to see that he was following her to the kitchen.

"It was fantastic!"

She laughed again and went to the fridge to see what she could make and to pull out the ingredients while she was at it. "It was mac and cheese."

"Best mac and cheese I've ever had," Booth told her. "So, what are we going to have for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure yet," Brennan said as she looked through her fridge and tried to decide the best thing to make.

Booth started to look through her cupboards, "Do you have any mix?"

"What kind of mix?" Brennan asked as she continued to look through the fridge.

"Pancake mix."

"Maybe."

"Ah ha!" Booth shouted triumphantly and held the box up in the air. "We have pancake mix!" he told her happily and set it on the counter before looking for a bowl.

"I guess we could go with eggs and pancakes," Brennan told him. "I'm afraid I don't have any kind of breakfast meat or hash browns or anything…"

"I think that sounds perfect," Booth said with a smile as she brought a bunch of eggs along with the carton of milk to the kitchen counter near her stove. "We can make breakfast together…it'll be great," he told her excited.

Brennan couldn't hold back the smile on her lips. Booth made her smile even when she didn't want to. "That sounds much better than going out to breakfast," she told him sincerely.

…………………..

**Jeffersonian**

It didn't take long for Brennan to be bombarded by information that had come in. Results were always good, but she preferred to put her stuff down and pull on her lab coat first. This was not one of those good days.

"Doctor Brennan!" Kensington Hart shouted happily as she approached the older woman. "We've been trying to figure out how the victim died…and we've come up with a couple of different scenarios."

Brennan noticed that Miller and Keller were coming up behind Hart with bright smiles on their faces. They were obviously confidant of what they'd been working on. "You know that Angela can do reconstructions…and most of the time they're pretty accurate," she informed them and found herself suddenly aware of how she was talking to the grad students. She needed to let them do what they needed to do.

"I bet they've got some pictures or something…old school reconstruction," Booth spoke up.

"We do have some sketches," Miller spoke up. "Ms. Montenegro won't let us into her lab, so we had to keep to the old fashioned methods of reconstruction."

"That's very admirable," Brennan told them and noticed how they all lit up a bit. "Let's see it," she prompted and then looked over at Booth briefly. He seemed happy, but he'd seemed like that all morning. Though, most times he seemed happy… She followed the grad students after a moment and noticed that Booth was still at her side. She wasn't sure if he was there for support or just making sure that she didn't snap at any of her grad students.

Miller and Keller were in position to do a physical recreation for them, while Hart narrated the events that they felt happened in order for the skeletal remains to have the marks they received and how the body got into the subway tunnel. Brennan and Booth both watched with intrigue and curiosity as the trio tried to solve the murder of the young man found in the tunnel.

"Good job," Brennan finally spoke up after going over the injuries the young man would have received and took into account the events the grad students thought took place. It was very possible that they had figured out how the young man had been injured.

"It was most likely an accident, Doctor Brennan," Hart spoke up.

"Know we just need to know _who_ accidentally tossed their buddy into the subway tunnel," Booth spoke up.

"They would have had to specifically moved him, they cared about him and didn't want him to get crushed by one of the subway trains," Miller added.

………………….

**Brennan's Office**

"You did good out there, you know," Booth told her with a smile. "It's good to let the newbie squint squad know that you're an actual human being under that mass of intelligence."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that," Brennan told him honestly.

He smiled brighter and sighed, "That's okay…"

"I'm not even sure if I should be offended or not," Brennan told him.

"It's just that you aren't always as good with people as I am," Booth told her. "You and Cam are great with the dead, but the living…that's more my territory…and Angela's some times."

"I just…I can't see any of them here instead of Zack," Brennan admitted.

Booth frowned, "I know it's hard, but you need an assistant. And we both know that I can't do that. I don't even know all the different bones…"

"It's never too late to learn," she teased with a small smile. Zack wasn't a happy topic, she knew. It made her sad. She hated to think of him somewhere locked away. She knew she wasn't the only one who missed Zack, but sometimes it felt that way. Booth had said that everyone else just knew that the world had to keep turning. Life had to go on, and they had to go on with their lives…without Zack.

"You know…the newbie squint squad isn't so bad. The girl—"

"Kensington Hart."

"Her."

"You know her name, I think you just like to make sure I know it," Brennan told him with an irritated look on her face.

"Just…testing," Booth told her with a small smile.

"She's always so…"

"Happy?" Booth tried.

"Yeah…." Brennan told him not too enthused. "I guess it's not a bad quality… She's not logical all of the time, though. She makes leaps…"

"Most people make leaps, Bones."

"Hodgins, Zack, and I don't make leaps," Brennan informed him.

"Hodgins and you can keep with the evidence and you can reign with the logic, but sometimes you need to be a bit illogical…to think outside of the box."

Brennan frowned, "I really don't know how I'm supposed to pick…and there are _more_ grad students that I can pick from."

"None of them reminds you of Zack at all?" Booth asked. He was hoping that one of her students would be weird and odd…and genius-like…like Zack had been.

"No."

"Then, you're going to have to just find the best fit."

"The best fit would be Zack."

"Then the closest fit."

"I don't know how to do that."

"I'll help," Booth promised. "Together, we'll find you a new assistant."

…………………..

TBC…


	5. Identity

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 5 – "Identity"**

**Author's Note: ** Currently writing from Colorado… We'll see how much I can post. In the small city we're currently in, the only wireless is in the local coffee shop. Which at least gives me a break to drink coffee. Typical Californians, we need our coffee and our internet. So, please bear with me. Okay, so I sort of skipped ahead of this part…so to me…this is backtracking and it's actually harder to fill in the blanks than I thought.

……………….

**Angela's Domain – Jeffersonian**

Angela had been working hard scanning in all of the schematics of their current unknown victim. She'd give him a face and then run him through their databases and hope to come up with some kind of result. Someone had to care for him, after all, why else would they had made sure that the body wasn't bothered in anyway by New York's subway system. If they didn't care, then most likely they would have tried to destroy the body…after all, who would really think that a skull would be able to be re-pieced like a jigsaw puzzle with just some patience and Elmer's Glue.

"Is it safe in here?"

Angela turned and smiled when she saw that it was Cam, and she was checking to make sure no one had seen her enter Angela's office. "Depends on what you mean by safe I suppose," Angela mused.

"Grad students?"

"Brennan sent them to lunch."

"When Brennan isn't here, they trail me just as badly and I really don't have the choice in which one becomes her assistant."

"You're leaving that entirely up to her?" Angela asked looking over her shoulder to gage Cam's response.

"I'm smart enough to know that she needs to do this on her own," Cam explained. "I know it's been hard on all of us…"

"But especially for her," Angela finished and kept her attention on the computer pad that she was entering information on. "Zack and Brennan functioned on their own level…Hodgins wasn't even quite on their level, but he lives in their world."

Cam sighed, she missed Zack as well. She knew that Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, and even Booth had worked with Zack much longer than she had and that they were even more traumatized about Zack's departure from the lab and current incarceration in a mental ward somewhere. She really wished that somehow Zack could be paroled and sent to the Jeffersonian for community service. Even if they had to have Zack constantly guarded and double-check his results, it would be well worth it. "Mind if I hide out here for a bit?" she asked.

"No, but Brennan and Booth will be coming in soon enough…and there's always the matter that I haven't had lunch yet. Hodgins went down to pick up something from the cafeteria. Want me to call him and have him bring something up for you? So, you can hide in here while Hodgins and I find someplace to hide ourselves for lunch."

Cam smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll escape down there myself to pick up something…maybe leave the building."

"That's an idea…" Angela agreed.

"So, do we know who our victim is yet?" Cam asked gesturing to the empty holographic space.

"Almost have an image," Angela informed her as she continued to input information into her device.

"Good, because here come Booth and Brennan…and they're arguing again," Cam said getting up. "I think I'm going to break for lunch now," she told Angela. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Angela responded sarcastically. She didn't mind, though. She was used to her best friend and Special Agent Seeley Booth's special banter that went on at all times. Angela was still convinced that Booth liked Brennan, though she firmly denied it. What would Brennan do without her? She'd be locked in the lab at all hours and not know that a world outside of the Jeffersonian and bones existed.

Booth and Brennan entered just as Cam existed. "Do you have a face?" Booth immediately asked, taking a smidgen of time away from his banter with Brennan.

"Give me another minute," Angela responded. "What are you two arguing about today?" she asked with a smile as she finished calibrating the holographic image.

"We're _not_ arguing," Brennan and Booth agreed quickly in unison.

"What are you calling it?" Angela teased. "A heated discussion? It's the same thing."

Brennan frowned and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Angela's holographic image to come up.

"She says that she's going to go and do some dig," Booth explained. "I said that she's just running from trying to make a choice on the grad students. I personally think that any of those mini squints could be a great assistant for Bones."

"Your opinion doesn't count because you're not informed enough for your opinion to count."

"Why? Because I don't have a Ph.D.?" Booth asked.

"That's exactly why."

"Um…are you guys going to come over and look at my hologram or continue to argue about who's opinion really counts?" Angela asked interrupting Booth and Brennan. She was irritated, but she'd discuss that with Brennan later. After all, she wasn't about to get in the middle of things.

……………………….

**Jeffersonian**

"His name is William Collins," Booth announced. The newbie squint squad was gathered. Now, they had to find out exactly how Collins died, why, and who did it. Of course, a lot of that was work that had to be done in the field. He wasn't going to take the newbie squint squad out. Field work was only for him and Brennan. Occasionally Hodgins, Angela, and Cam…but definitely not the mini squint squad, not unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon and if it did, that newbie squint would most likely be Brennan's assistant and he didn't see her actually picking one of the grad students so soon.

"We know that he's been missing for nearly a year," Brennan informed the group. "He was listed as a missing person ten months ago by his parents. He was attending college and his room mates apparently thought that he was extending their winter vacation."

"From the remains, I found cast off that is used in the rails, which is obviously from the New York subway rails," Hodgins informed them.

"Is that all?" Booth asked.

Hodgins sighed, "No. Don't rush me…" Hodgins waited a minute before explaining what he'd found. "There was also spores…from a tree. I located the specific tree in central park and it seems like that's the only place they plant it in New York."

"Okay…well, that would explain things since the university that he attends is very close to Central Park," Booth informed them. "He probably spent time there. Could have done some running or played sports with his roommates."

"So, it's a plausible frequented location," Brennan summed up.

"So, how is any of this going to help find who killed the victim?" Hart asked.

"You're going to start interrogating the roommates, right?" Miller asked. "They always know more than they tell."

Keller frowned, "It might not give us much to go off of. This case just might end up cold. We don't even have any specifics really…no real unique evidence."

"I don't like him," Booth told Bones pointing to Keller. "He's pessimistic."

"He could be right," Brennan told him.

…………………….

TBC…


	6. Questions

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 6 – "Questions"**

**Author's Note: **Still in Colorado… Wray, Colorado to be exact, but will be moving on to Fort Collins, Colorado tomorrow 

………………………

**New York**

"It could have been an accident," Booth mused in the car as they headed for the apartment that William Collins had shared with two roommates. "I mean, in college kids do stupid things..."

"I don't understand," Brennan told him.

Booth sighed; she never understood anything that had to do with many people's common life experiences. "You know, college…they have fraternity rushes…initiations…drunken stupidity… It's stuff that guys do in college."

"You didn't do_ all_ that, did you?"

"No…"

"It can't be _that_ common then," Brennan concluded.

"I'm just saying that it's a possibility."

It didn't take Booth long to find the apartment building, but it did take him a good twenty minutes before he found a parking space. Typical New York. He led Brennan in the right direction and up five flights of stairs before they were on the correct floor. Down a long hallway, they found the correct apartment number. Booth knocked and then waited. There was definitely movement inside; he waited listening carefully to make sure no one was running. He really didn't want to think about having to break down the door and then pursuing them down a fire escape.

The door was opened and a young man in a sweatshirt that read 'Brandeis University' across the front waited. "Umm…can I help you?"

Brennan studied him silently. He was in his mid twenties, Caucasian, average height and weight, and he didn't seem to understand yet why they were there. She noticed movement in the background and then immediately understood that there was another roommate in the apartment. The Collins had said that their son lived with two roommates.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the F.B.I.," Booth introduced himself as he flashed his badge. "This is Doctor Brennan with the Jeffersonian Institute. We wanted to ask you a few questions about William Collins."

"Mamma Collins called us and told us about Bill…and said you might be by," the man said and stepped aside. "Why don't you come inside? We're still trying to take the fact in that he's really gone."

"He's been dead for nearly a year," Brennan said as they entered the oddly spacious apartment. "Does that surprise you?"

"No, but you know…you always hope," the man told them. "We're all really close. Max is finishing up getting ready. We all went to high school together and our parents are always really close…it's like each one of us belong to three families."

Booth didn't miss all the pictures with the young boys playing various sports together spread around the apartment. His eye caught onto a picture of three families…and the three boys in front. It almost seemed odd, but they all seemed so happy. "How long have you guys been here in this apartment together."

"About four years…we're due to graduate this semester."

"What's your major?" Booth asked.

"All three of us are the same major. Business."

"We ready, Reese?" a voice called from one of the rooms.

"Yeah, but the F.B.I.'s here for some questions," Reese answered.

"About Bill?" Max asked as he emerged from one of the rooms in a matching 'Brandeis University' sweatshirt. A black backpack slung over his shoulder, a dark beanie in his hand and a scarf loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah," Reese told him. "Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan," he introduced. "This is Max."

"We won't keep you long," Booth said. "We just have a couple of questions about the last night you saw…Bill," he said using their friend's nickname.

"Of course," Max said quickly, "Why don't we sit down?" he offered motioning to the couch.

Booth and Brennan sat down on one of the couches while Max and Reese sat in the couch opposite them. "When was the last time you saw Bill?" Booth asked.

"We were at a party… Some of our buddies rented out a club… It was in celebrating the end of term…" Max explained. "They have them all the time…"

"I'm going to need the names of the guys who rented out the place along with the location," Booth informed them.

"Dustin Radford and Dennis Nickols," Reese said.

"The club was located on Lexington and East 86th. Not too far from here. It's one of those places where they switch the name every school semester," Max told them. "It used to be called 'The Green Umbrella'…and now I think it's called the 'Golden Sun'. I could be wrong, though."

Booth nodded, "We'll figure it out."

"When did you notice that your friend was missing?" Brennan asked. She still didn't understand the need for going to clubs. She saw them as socializing outlets, but she didn't see the need for her to attend one. She socialized just fine at the Jeffersonian Institute.

"The next morning… We always have breakfast together," Reese told them. "It was something we promised our moms we'd do. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and all that. I was making pancakes and eggs and Max went looking for him."

"We got really worried when he didn't show up by noon," Max added in. "I mean, maybe he went home with a girl… We had to give him enough time to get home. We all use the subway systems around here and sometimes it takes a while to get home depending on where you end up."

"Is that a normal thing for him to just go home with a random stranger?" Brennan asked.

"No."

"But sometimes it happens…" Reese added. "I mean…keeping girlfriends is a hard task."

Max nodded, "First year we were here, we tried juggling girlfriends, but it's such hard work. So, after that we decided no girlfriends until we all graduate and get jobs. But a booty call…we're only human after all."

"Reproducing is a basic biological function," Brennan told him.

"Not reproducing…just…sex…_protected_ sex," Max corrected her.

"Still it's a basic biological function," Brennan told him. "Survival of the species."

"Yeah…" Reese mumbled uncomfortably.

Booth decided to take the time to turn things back to the path they'd been on originally. "Do you know if Bill left the party with anyone?" Booth questioned.

"No one that I saw," Reese responded and then looked over to Max.

"I didn't see him leave at all…but I didn't see him with anyone either," Max added.

"Well," Booth said getting up and watching that Brennan got up with him. "If you remember anything that you might think would be useful, please," Booth said handing them each a card, "Don't hesitate to call me."

"No problem," Max told him as he studied the card.

Reese got to his feet and guided them to the door and opened it for them. "If you have any further questions, just let us know," he told them politely.

"Thank you," Booth replied just as politely as he and Brennan headed for the door. "We'll let you know if we have any further questions."

……………………….

**En Route to the Jeffersonian**

They had driven for a good twenty minutes in relative silence, but Booth couldn't suffer through it much longer. So, he broke the silent barrier between them. "What do you think?"

"They have an odd social bond. Their families are tightly knit. That's uncommon for America. This society is very isolated here…we don't connect the way other societies do."

"Right…so what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure yet."

…………………

TBC…


	7. Family Ties

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 7 – "Family Ties"**

**Author's Note: **okay, back from Colorado! Which is sad…really… We stayed in Fort Collins the last couple days and that area is really lovely. I'm hoping to eventually move there. Anyways, for now I'll have to deal with California and finishing my degree this year…

………………………

**Lexington and East 86****th**

**New York**

Booth and Brennan immediately went to the club where William Collins was last seen. Though, it had been almost a year, they were still hoping for some kind of clue. Anything. Something. When they entered, though, Booth's small idea of hope came to a stop. It was dark and it was obviously not the same club name as it was a year ago. It was likely in a place like that that they could have a change in ownership every couple of months. He wouldn't be surprised at all. It was just how things worked there. It wasn't something that was supposed to make sense. It was just how life was…always changing…money coming and going…

Darkness wasn't the only thing present in the club. It was centered with a brightly lit bar that had glasses hanging everywhere that looked like they hadn't been quite washed. There were no barstools or any type of chair or table in the club, but just an extensive dance floor that reached until the small stage at one wall of the club. The name of the club was completely different inside from what the room mates had informed him. In bright blue lights above the stage, it now declared itself 'Club Blue Rain'.

"This is most likely going to lead us to a dead end," Booth mumbled to Bones. They knew who the victim was, that was a big step, but he really wanted to solve_ how_ William Collins died. Why had this happened to a young man who seemed to have such a put together life? He wanted answers, and he wanted to give the Collins answers…even if they weren't the ones they wanted. Something was better than nothing.

"There's someone there," Brennan pointed out a man bringing in a case of alcohol.

"F.B.I.," Booth announced with his badge out, directed at the man. "I need to talk to whoever is in charge."

"That would be Walter," the man responded. "He's in the back checking in what we're receiving. Give me a minute and I'll get him."

Booth waited there with Brennan, he noticed that she seemed to be taking in the club's atmosphere and anthropology-ing it. She always managed to point everything back to anthropology and how it worked in the world. He was sure that a night club was no different. She'd find some kind of social benefit and how it went back to like Africa or something. Booth noticed an older man emerge from where the other man had gone. He assumed that this was Walter.

"How can I help the F.B.I.?" Walter asked, slightly irritated to have his work interrupted.

"We wanted to know if you were here when this club was previously called 'The Green Umbrella'?" Booth asked.

"No, I just got the place like four months ago," Walter responded. "This place changes hands more than you can believe. I just hope I can last the next eight months. Being here for a year would be unbelievable."

"Do you know any of the previous owners?" Booth continued.

"No."

"We're investigating a murder of a college student that was last seen here a year ago…" Booth explained.

"Good luck with that, man. That sounds like a God sent miracle you're lookin' for," Walter said.

…………………………..

**Jeffersonian**

"I really think it was an accident," Hart insisted as the grad students with Angela's help with a holographic recreation of possible events went over things.

"If it was an accident, then why would someone _hide_ the body?" Keller asked.

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't freak out if you were drunk and accidentally killed your best friend?" Hart asked in slight shock.

"Who said they were drunk?" Booth questioned as he and Brennan entered the room.

"College students," Miller supplied as if it were common sense.

"I don't understand," Brennan said. There was no evidence that said that they were drunk, or that Collins was with any one. Sure, someone had to move the body, but that didn't mean that the person was drunk. They could just be some psychotic serial killer.

"The weapon has to be something that's in plain sight between the club and their apartment," Hart said. "It's something that doesn't jump out at you that it would be the weapon…but it's something rather subtle. Maybe some kind of landmark…a statue…"

"I like her," Booth said with a small smile. "She thinks outside of the box."

"Thank you," Kensington Hart said feeling good about her ideas of what might have happened and having her thoughts somewhat validated. "But there are many possibilities."

"She's right," Miller agreed. "We need to scout out the area in order to give a more exact weapon match."

"You want to go out on a field trip?" Booth asked.

"It would help us better assess what killed the victim," Hart explained.

Keller shook his head, "The weapon might not even be around now. It could have been something moveable…or something that has been disposed of since then. It's a wild goose chase just because you two can't decide that this case should be considered cold. Not everything can be solved. Sometimes things have to just be left a mystery." Keller continued, "We have the victim's identity, that's a lot more than most get… We identified the victim, we did our job."

"But we didn't find out how," Hart argued.

"Or why," Miller added.

"Those are all vital pieces of what we do here," Booth explained.

"But we usually let Booth do the 'why' part," Brennan spoke up.

"So, you're not going to declare the case cold?" Keller asked slightly irritated.

"No," Booth said. "At least, not yet. We still need to talk to the parents…"

"They display a social connection that is not common in families that reside in most modernized locations such as the United States. In tribes, sometimes there is such a bond between families with children of similar ages, but one that exists here—" Brennan babbled on.

"Yeah, we know. It doesn't make sense," Booth concluded for her.

……………………..

**Lyon Residence**

**Poughkeepsie, New York**

The yard was beautifully decorated, well kept. The house itself looked out placed in his mind, but that was because Booth was far too used to the concept of New York with city life. The country in New York was like stepping into another state. It had taken them three hours with traffic to get there from the Jeffersonian and Booth wasn't especially looking forward to the trip home. It wasn't that he minded spending three hours stuck in the vehicle with Brennan, it was rather that he and Brennan had agreed to let the squints go out on their own kind of field trip to New York to try to track down possible weapons that had been used to kill the young William Collins. Booth knocked on the door and took a step back to stand with Brennan. He knew that she was mostly just curious about the odd social bond between the three families, and he was hoping that it would hold a key…

"Hello?" the woman who answered the door greeted.

The woman was in her mid to late fifties with dark hair that was lightly lined with silver. Her delicately wrinkled face held worry filled chocolate eyes that took them both in. He pushed a smile forward, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, Ma'am, with the F.B.I.," he explained.

"Oh yes, come inside," she said politely and held the door open. "And is this your partner?" she asked just as politely.

"Yes, Doctor Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian Institute," Booth introduced as he and Brennan entered the home. When they were inside, Booth immediately came to a stop when he saw two other women in the room, one he recognized as Mrs. Collins. He and Brennan had delivered her the bad news of her son's demise only days earlier. "Um, we didn't mean to interrupt…" Booth said quickly.

"No, you're not interrupting Agent Booth," Mrs. Collins insisted. "We usually spend the afternoons together," she explained quietly.

Booth noticed that Mrs. Collins did still look extremely upset by her son's passing and the two other women seemed upset if not worried as well. He didn't think that any of the mothers had anything to do with William Collins' murder, but he still needed to talk to all of the families involved. "We're very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Collins, but we just needed to touch base with Max and Reese's families. I hope you understand," Booth said gently and softly. "We don't mean any disrespect."

"We understand," one of the women spoke up. "I'm Reese's mother."

"Mrs. Gelispee," Booth greeted, still quiet.

"Please, call me Greta," she told him.

"I'm Linda," Mrs. Lyon spoke up. "Max's mother."

Booth and Brennan asked questions and just talked with the women, and Booth could tell that even after their hour's time there, Brennan was still stumped. She wasn't any closer to figuring out what kind of social system they had and why it was there…or maybe she was just completely stumped, he was sure she'd spill it all to him once they were in the SUV. "Thank you so much for your time," Booth said again as Greta saw them to the door.

"If you have any more questions, you just let us know, Seeley," Greta said politely. She took his offered card and noticed an odd look on Doctor Brennan's face, "Is there something wrong?"

Booth noticed the look on Brennan's face; he put his hand on her lower back helping her out the door, "She always looks like that when her brain's like in overload. It's the curse of being so intelligent. I'll get her a candy bar and she'll be as good as new," Booth said and hurried out the door. "Thank you again."

"Of course," Greta called out a bit worried and watched them to their vehicle.

……………………

**Booth's F.B.I. Issued Sports Utility Vehicle**

Booth just stared at Brennan as he started up the car, "You looked like you were having a brain aneurysm or something. You know…you squints are not normal."

"Their societal grouping is odd," Brennan began.

"You've said that before," Booth pointed out.

Brennan frowned, "But I've seen the maternal social grouping live and I still don't understand it. They're bonded as if they're family…maybe even more so."

"Sometimes that kind of thing just happens, Bones."

"It's just…something that I can't explain."

"You know," Booth said, "I think that's a good thing." He pulled the vehicle out of it's paralleled parked position and moved it down the street.

"A good thing? How? I don't understand."

"Exactly."

"I don't understand."

"I think it's _good_ for you_ not_ to be able to understand everything."

"I don't understand."

Booth just smiled and headed in the direction of Washington D.C. and the Jeffersonian Institute.

………………..

TBC…


	8. Evidence

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 8 – "Evidence"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so…not only is school coming up (first week of Sept – I can't wait to graduate in May), but I'm also diving back into working and apparently my family is going camping next weekend… (yay?) So, if I got MIA it's because the bugs tried to kill me and I'm in a benedryl coma or something… I will try to get all the chapters that I have been writing in my notebook typed up, so they can be posted, since I'm getting to the point where they can come into play also. Good news – new Bones eps for US people starting Sept 3rd!

…………………

**Jeffersonian**

When Booth and Brennan arrived back at the Jeffersonian, they found the newbie squint squad hard at work. They'd definitely gone out on their field trip. Booth and Brennan observed various objects that had not been there before. All items were being measured and tested. "Well, at least it looks like the squints are working…"

"A little _too_ thoroughly," Cam commented as she walked up behind them.

"How can they be too thorough?" Brennan questioned confused.

"One of your grad students went a little too far," Cam told them and lead them off into another direction, so that she could _show_ them what she meant.

"Hart?" Brennan asked before they arrived at their destination. That was the only grad student that wasn't in view when she and Booth had arrived.

"Yeah," Cam confirmed. "She means well, but…the city of New York isn't going to be very happy with us."

"What exactly did she do?" Booth asked and then they all stopped and Booth didn't need her to answer.

Minutes passed in silence.

"Uh…WOW!" Booth finally broke the uneasy silence as he took a step forward. "She's definitely one of those people who doesn't let the size of evidence stop her." The young Kensington Hart had brought in a huge bronze statue of a man with a sword held out in defense. He looked back at Brennan, "Reminds me of someone else," he teased.

"Where did she find the sculpture?" Brennan questioned.

"Some park that's located in a reasonably vicinity of the night club, the apartment building, the university, and the subway system," Cam said and then shrugged. "I don't know… I just make sure they don't contaminate evidence and that they don't try to do something stupid. They're under your purview," she told Brennan.

Brennan sighed, she hated this. She wished that she didn't have to deal with finding a new assistant. It was difficult and trying. She put her hands into the pockets of her pants and walked into the room to talk to her grad student. She had to admit, though, Hart went out on a limb if she thought she was right. Hart was willing to pursue evidence…even if it was huge and had to be removed from a city park. Evidence was evidence after all.

"Miss Hart," Brennan spoke up.

"Doctor Brennan," she greeted brightly as she looked up from examining the tip of the sword. She noticed both Doctor Saroyan and Agent Booth watching her and smiled at them and then looked at Doctor Brennan who was examining her piece of evidence. "Doctor Saroyan isn't happy with me."

"Her job is to make sure that this team follows the rules and looks out for the Jeffersonian and the Medico-Legal Lab's best interests…" Brennan explained. "What do you think happened if this is in fact the murder weapon?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. She took a step back and examined the statue trying to put a picture together.

Hart brightened at the question. "Well," she said and used her hands to try to describe the scene as she saw it in her head. "I think that William Collins was out with his friends. They were in college, so it's very likely that they were drinking at that club. It's a high possibility that they were drunk and were trying to get back to their apartment."

"His roommates say that he left with a woman."

"I think that they're lying," Hart argued. "I think that they were all drunk out of their minds. I think they were in the park on their way home and were messing around. They might not have even pushed William Collins or maybe they did, but they could use very little force in order to force William Collins to tip and fall into the sword here," Hart explained and then pointed to the sword point. "He was their friend. They probably sobered up a lot when they realized he was dead. They didn't want to get caught and they didn't want to try to explain things, but they also didn't want to really _hide_ the body. They put him in the subway, somewhere where his body wouldn't be damaged. They probably figured that the subway tunnels are frequently inspected or that someone on one of the trains would have reported seeing the body."

"Where's your evidence?" Brennan challenged.

"I sent in a sample for DNA comparison," Hart said. It was all that she could do.

"The DNA could have deteriorated by now."

"True. I'm also working with Angela with comparing the wound markings with the dimensions of the sword," Hart informed her. "But there's sort of a line forming. So, I just really have to wait at the moment."

Brennan smiled, "Good work."

"Really?"

"Really. You worked through it. Maybe more than we normally do at the Jeffersonian…but it's good."

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan."

………………….

**Brennan's Office**

"I think I'm starting to like Hart. She's like a mini you," Booth told Brennan as he sat across from her.

"What?" Brennan asked pulling her head up from her paperwork. She didn't know if he meant that as an insult or a compliment. The grad students still weren't her favorite subject. Miller and Keller were both looking through items they had found in trash and in alleys. But Hart, she'd gone a completely different route, she'd worked outside of the box…or maybe she'd redrawn the box boundaries. Either way, Hart was working on a different level than the other two grad students.

"Are you going to pick her? I think she'll be good."

"I don't know yet."

"C'mon, Bones! If you pick one of them now, then you don't have to be so stressed out at the lab all the time and you don't have to worry about them," Booth told her.

Brennan sighed, "Look, I'm just not ready to pick one of them."

"Maybe you should play this like some crazy reality show."

"I don't understand."

"Keep the one you like and then get rid of the other two. Replace Miller and Keller with two other grad students and let Hart compete with their replacements. See if you like one of the other two better or if you still prefer Hart. Just weed through your grad students," Booth suggested.

She frowned, "Can you do it?"

Booth smiled, "Nope."

"I really miss Zack."

His smile fell a bit, "I know you do, Bones. We all do. But Zack wouldn't want you to be without an assistant," Booth told her. "You have to do this for your own sanity as well as the sanity of the rest of us."

Brennan smiled a bit, "What would I do without you?"

"You'd shoot all your grad students on sight."

"Quite possibly…"

"So, Chinese or the diner?"

"We haven't had Chinese in a while…" Brennan told him, her thoughts still tethered to her grad students and their evidence.

"So, we'll go with Chinese. I'll order it up then," he told her with a smile.

…………………..

TBC…


	9. The Hart of Anthropology

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 9 – "The Hart of Anthropology"**

**Author's Note: **I know I've said this before, but let me repeat. I love being favorited and put on author's alert, but just FYI, the more comments the more likely you'll get a chapter sooner!! Today was my first day of school; I've decided that the new Bones episode is my payment for getting through it. I also bought a new book, which will be a valuable resource for writing Bones fanfiction.

…………………**..**

**Jeffersonian**

"Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan told us to wait here," Hart informed Angela, who walked into Brennan's office to find no Brennan, but three bored grad students.

Angela frowned, "Did they say anything else?"

"No," Keller responded.

"Maybe we broke the case," Miller suggested a bit confidently.

"Did Brennan get that sparkly look in her eyes like she just realized something that was right in front of her?" Angela asked.

"She always looks like that," Keller told Angela confused.

Angela shrugged, "True."

"Wouldn't they tell us if we'd broken the case?" Hart asked frowning. She didn't like having to sit out when they could be working.

"Not necessarily," Angela told them with a smile.

"Congrats Hart," Booth said as he and Brennan entered her office. "You are…the next…American Idol."

"Huh?" Hart blurted out confused.

"Your evidence was correct," Brennan informed her. "Your reenactment that you worked on with Angela was pretty much what happened."

"So, Hart will stay," Booth said. "And Keller and Miller will return to whatever you guys would do if you weren't here…"

"So, I'm your new assistant?" Hart asked.

Brennan shook her head, "No…but you're in the running…as Booth puts it. Two other grad students will take Miller and Keller's places. I need to be sure before I make a permanent decision."

…………………

**Royal Crown Diner**

"Are you sure I did the right thing?" Brennan asked as she sipped her coffee. She had felt the tiniest twinge of guilt when Keller and Miller had left. She did prefer Hart over the other two men, but she still wasn't convinced that Hart was the person for the open position quite yet. She needed more time. Booth had promised her that auditioning more grad students would give her that time. Would it?

Booth smiled at her, "Trust me, Bones."

"I do."

"Good," Booth said with a brighter smile.

His smile was dazzling, she found herself thinking. She loved it. It gave her such a great feeling…like nothing bad could happen… "So, tomorrow's Friday."

"Tomorrow's Friday," Booth agreed catching onto the fact that she was trying to shift the topic of discussion. That was fine with him. "I have paperwork…but do you want to meet here for lunch?"

"Sure," Brennan told him. "Do you have Parker this weekend?"

"Yep!" Booth said even more happiness entering his mood as he thought about his son. "We're going to the zoo. You should join us. Parker would like that."

"I have remains to identify."

"Bones, you can't do that _every_ weekend. You know, you_ have_ to schedule in some_ fun_ time every now and then…" Booth reminded her.

Brennan smiled at him, "I'm not." Before Booth could argue with her, she added, "My dad is coming into town…we're going to go to dinner tomorrow after my shift."

"That's really nice," Booth told her sincerely. He knew that Max Keenan could be dangerous, but he only wanted what was best for his daughter, so he was okay in Booth's book…at least for now. He liked seeing Brennan happy. Happiness wasn't something that Brennan always seemed to have…not true _happy _moments. He wished she'd take him up on the offer to go with him and Parker to the zoo. Getting her out of the lab would do her some good, even if she didn't see the need in it. "But you really need to find other activities."

"What should I do, Booth?" she asked shaking her head a bit.

"Come to the zoo."

"Booth—"

"Start a hobby…that doesn't involve anthropology or dead people…or bones…" Booth said trying to make sure that he'd excluded all the fields of interest related to their work that he could. "Did I miss anything?"

"Possibly," Brennan told him, "But I'll remember that you implied it."

"Thank you."

Brennan just smiled brightly at him. "You know, I was thinking earlier…it makes sense for us to just take turns cooking. We both have to eat and we're normally alone after work. Eating here every night isn't healthy…"

"Are you trying to seduce me with your macaroni and cheese?" Booth inquired amused. Sweets always brought up the fact that he tried to seduce Brennan, which he still didn't understand how pie was a metaphor for it, but Sweets…was Sweets.

"Are you up to being seduced?" Brennan asked leaning towards him from across the table.

Booth just smiled at her and closed the distance, so he was only a couple inches from her. "Depends on what you have to offer."

"Food isn't enough?"

"Food can be."

"You're confusing," Brennan admitted.

Booth laughed and leaned back into the bench seat, "That means I'm doing a good job of distracting you from being too sciency."

"That's not a word, Booth."

"Squinty?"

"I'll have to look it up."

Booth just grinned, "You do that."

Talking to Booth always came so easily…even when she didn't know what to say…she could tell him and things would be perfect just the same. It was confusing. She didn't know how to describe it. Brennan hated it when their times like this ended, but that's what had to happen. It all had to end. It wasn't like they didn't see each other everyday. She'd see him tomorrow for lunch and talk to him a dozen times on the phone before then. They were practically inseparable. "It's getting late," she brought up looking down. She hated for it to end…she wanted him to extend it somehow. To tell a joke…to tease her…something…just so that they didn't have to separate so soon.

"C'mon," Booth said putting down what they owed and then got up from his seat. He looked down at her and noticed her sad expression, but he didn't understand it. He didn't like to see her upset, but he also didn't know what had caused the sadness. "I'll walk you to your car."

Brennan nodded and then got up. She was going to see him tomorrow. She promised herself this before putting on a smile. "Maybe we should do the paperwork together," she suggested. It was selfish. She just wanted more time with him because she knew that the time they'd have together would be just lunch.

"Then nothing will get done," Booth told her and guided her towards the door. She was quiet. He didn't understand her change in mood. Once they were outside and on their way to her vehicle, he finally asked. "Anything wrong, Bones?"

"I think I'm just really tired," Brennan told him.

"Maybe I should drive you."

"Then how will I get to the Jeffersonian?"

"I'll come get you in the morning."

"It's out of your way," Brennan argued.

Booth frowned, "I don't want you to fall asleep and get into an accident." An unwanted visual of Brennan crumpled in a matching car haunted him and made his gut twist. He couldn't bear such a vision. He hated to let her go when she wasn't one hundred percent. Of course, he wished that he could just take her home and make sure that she was fine. He was starting to think her dinner idea was a really good idea. He'd bring it up at lunch.

"I won't."

"Please," Booth pleaded quietly. He caught her chin and raised it, so that he could see her eyes. They were red. She'd been working and squinting far too much that day. She was exhausted. "You really need to take care of yourself."

"Booth—"

"Temperance, please, just let me take you home. I won't be able to sleep if I think you might have twisted your car around a pole," Booth admitted.

She gave him a small amused smile, "I won't. I can call you when I get home."

"You don't have to be so difficult."

"I'll call you when I get home," she told him as she pressed the remote to unlock her car and then opened the door.

"No, we talk until you get home. I want to make sure you stay awake," Booth told her as he started to cross the street to get to his car. At least he could follow her a small way before he'd have to leave her. With the phone at least they could stay in touch. It would give him some comfort.

"Alright," Brennan agreed loudly, so that he could hear her. She got into her vehicle and shut the door. Starting up her vehicle, she checked her mirrors before pulling out of the parallel space. Her phone rang and she picked it up knowing it was Booth. "You know you're not going to be able to follow me all weekend…"

…………………

TBC…


	10. Best Ever

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 10 – "Best Ever"**

**Author's Note: **Please remember that you help power the epic story with reviews!! The more reviews, the more chapters you get! Perhaps I should even put a number on it before I post a new chapter…Okay, so I know the number, so when I reach that number of reviews for this chapter, then chapter 11 goes up…hmmm I think this is an excellent and devious plan! MUWAHAHAHAHHA… I do have chapters 11-13 already written…so more incentive for reviewing!! Also!A movie (on DVD) to recommend: "Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day". It's uber cute!

………………**..**

**Jeffersonian**

Max was late, though Brennan was not surprised by that fact, but it didn't keep her from being irritated with him just the same. He'd made a big deal out of going to dinner and now he wasn't there. They'd discussed him picking her up at her office at the Jeffersonian. She'd even made sure that she brought a change of clothes in case she'd ended up going out into the field with Booth. She had ended up changing just because the clothes were nicer and they were supposed to be going to a fairly nice restaurant. She had been waiting anxiously and when she heard footfalls, she immediately got to her feet. Brennan was disappointed that it wasn't her father, but rather Rebecca and Parker.

"Bones!" Parker exclaimed excitedly.

"I told you to be nice," Rebecca quietly scolded him. "I told you to call her Doctor Brennan."

"That's not what Dad calls her," Parker argued.

"It's okay," Brennan spoke up. "Bones is fine." She didn't see any reason for Parker to call her any different. Children learned from observation and he'd observed his father many times call her 'Bones'. It was logical.

"Is Seeley around?" Rebecca finally asked looking hopefully around.

Brennan shook her head, "He left about twenty minutes ago. He should be home now. You should call his cell phone," she quickly suggested. She could tell that Rebecca wasn't too thrilled with her answer.

"We just came from his place," Rebecca said. "He wasn't there and he hasn't been picking up his cell phone." She put her hand on her son's shoulder and sighed. She was frustrated with the situation at hand.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

Rebecca thought about lying, but then decided that she felt the need to vent. "I'm supposed to go away tonight with my boyfriend for the weekend and Seeley's supposed to have Parker for the weekend."

"I'm sure he's at his place by now," Brennan said.

"Probably, it's just…we were supposed to fly out in like an hour and –"

"So, why don't I take him?" Brennan offered, surprising herself slightly.

"I couldn't—"

"Yeah, Mom!" Parker spoke up and looked up at his mother. "Bones can take me to Dad's."

"It's not a problem, really," Brennan insisted.

"Are you sure? You look like you're on your way someplace. I wouldn't normally do this, but we've had this weekend planned for two months," Rebecca explained.

"I'm just waiting for my father, we're going to dinner. Booth's place is on the way, though. I promise it's no imposition."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Rebecca exclaimed happily. She pushed Parker forward towards Brennan gently. "He has his backpack; it has everything in it that he needs. He also has other things at Seeley's."

Brennan nodded, "Of course."

"Mom," Parker complained. "What about my car seat? Bones doesn't have one."

Rebecca nodded, "Right. I'll get you the one from my car. It's a law. Six years _and_ sixty pounds or else the child rides in a car seat of some kind. Parker's is more of a booster seat."

………………….

**Jeffersonian Parking Garage**

Brennan pulled her car keys from her purse. She figured that Parker's car seat was bound to strap in differently than the car seat Andy had had when she and Booth had him. And she didn't have Booth there; he was the one who knew these things. She followed Rebecca and Parker and was sad for a moment as she thought about Andy. She knew he had a good home with people who loved him, but she had loved taking care of him. She and Booth had loved him and it was the first time in her life when she'd told herself she could do it; she could have a child and be a mom. She snapped out of it when she heard the quick _beep beep_ of Rebecca's car alarm de-activating. She unlocked her car, which wasn't too far from Rebecca's and made sure there was space in the back seat for Parker. She hadn't let any bag or miscellaneous anthropological items in the back.

Rebecca and Parker were behind her when she turned. She moved to the side, and Brennan watched curiously as Parker put his booster car seat and his backpack into the back seat of her car.

"Temperance!"

Brennan recognized her father's voice and looked to Rebecca, "Don't worry; I'll get him to Booth's."

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan," Rebecca said before hugging Parker and saying their goodbyes.

Brennan walked towards her father to explain. "I need to drop Booth's son off at his house. He wasn't there when they went by and his cell phone is off."

"I was mainly worried that you were leaving without me," Max told her.

"You are late," she reminded with a small teasing smile. "You don't mind us stopping by Booth's? It's on the way," Brennan said.

"No problem," Max agreed.

Brennan noticed Rebecca's acknowledgement in her direction and she smiled in return. "Who's vehicle should we take?" she asked.

"I'll just follow you," Max told her.

She nodded and then proceeded back to her car to find that Parker was all set to go. He was all strapped in and he'd even already shut his car door. Brennan got into the driver's seat and started up her personal vehicle.

"Who was that?" Parker asked.

"My father," she told him as she backed out her of her space and then headed out of the structure towards the exit.

"Why isn't he driving in your car?"

"Because it would take longer if he had to drive me back to the Jeffersonian to get my car and then for me to drive to my apartment. This way is faster."

"Oh."

She peeked into her rearview mirror back at him when there was an extended silence.

"Where are you going to go tonight?" Parker asked and then quickly added, "After you drop ,e off at my Dad's house?"

"We're having dinner together," she explained as she kept her eyes on the road.

"To a restaurant?"

"Yes."

"Is it a fancy restaurant?"

Before she could respond to his query, she realized that children were a lot like anthropologists. Children observed, mimicked, and asked questions. This was how they understood the world and people in it. "Not _too_ fancy," she finally responded with a smile. "You know you might make a very good anthropologist some day."

"Like you? Like putting together bones?"

"That's not quite what I do, but…close," she told him.

"I think it's rather be a doctor of dinosaurs," Parker told her. "Dinosaurs are cool."

"You mean a paleontologist," Brennan informed him. "You could travel a lot digging up dinosaur bones and writing research papers."

"Are research paper like stories?"

"Research papers tell you facts. The truth. They aren't fictionalized."

"I don't know what fic-tion-nal-ized means."

Brennan turned down Booth's street and hoped he was home. Where else would he be? It really wasn't like Booth to forget it was his weekend with Parker. "No, _fictionalized_. It's one word. It means made up, like a story."

"Oh."

"Here we are," Brennan announced for Parker. She parked her vehicle and watched as her father parked his vehicle close by. She turned off the vehicle and pulled her keys out. There were lights on, that was a good sign. She got out and saw that Parker was already out putting on his backpack. "I'll get your seat," Brennan offered.

"I've got it," Parker said pulling his booster from Brennan's car and then headed for the door.

…………………….

**Booth Residence**

Max stopped and waited for Parker to lead the way. "You've just got everything, don't you?" He followed Parker with a smile. He remembered when his children were that small, they tried to be so independent even though they were so small. He smiled brighter at the memory. His daughter joined them at the front door and he waited as she rang the door bell. He hadn't seen Temperance with many children, but he had a good feeling that deep down she had a mothering sense. He was sure that if he asked her the anthropology of motherhood that she could site all kinds of references.

They waited patiently and when the door was finally opened they stared at a very surprised Booth. "Hey Booth!" Max greeted happily. He had no hard feelings against the man and was rather happy that he was there, even if it was just to keep his daughter safe. He knew he could depend on Booth, not only to physically protect his daughter, but to keep her heart safe as well when he couldn't look out for her.

"How do you have Parker?" Booth asked seriously confused.

"You weren't' here before," Parker said speaking up and pushing his way inside, so that he could set down his things.

"Rebecca tried here and then went to the Jeffersonian. Your phone's off," Brennan told him.

"The battery's dead," Booth informed her.

"I offered to bring Parker by, since it was on the way," Brennan told him. "She seemed like she was in a hurry."

"So, she just dumped Parker with you?"

"I offered," Brennan corrected.

"But you don't know how to take care of a kid Parker's age," Booth argued.

"It can't be that hard."

"Well, it is."

Max rolled his eyes at the bickering, "Do you two think you can stop fighting, so that we can go to dinner?"

"We were just having a discussion," Brennan told her father.

"You two sound like an old married couple," Max commented.

Parker had been waiting for his dad's attention, but when that wasn't working out; he tried the more vocal approach. "Dad! Dad!" He pulled on his dad's pant leg to emphasis his want to talk to him.

"Yes Parker?" Booth asked looking down at his son.

Parker smiled, "Doctor Brennan said that I could be a pale-ee-tologist."

Booth looked to Brennan for clarification.

"Paleontologist."

"A doctor of dinosaur bones," Parker explained.

"Bones really aren't _that _exciting, Buddy," Booth told him.

"Hey!" Brennan complained.

"But bones are cool," Parker insisted. "They're like puzzle pieces."

"It's like what you do, but without people to question," Brennan tried to justify.

"Your job is a lot messier," Booth pointed out.

"You know what," Max spoke up silencing everyone else. "Why don't we all go to dinner together?"

"What?"

"Temperance and I had planned on going to dinner together tonight," Max explained. "Why don't you and Parker join us?"

"Yay!" Parker cheered. "I like macaroni and cheese."

"Wait, we can't just invade your dinner plans," Booth spoke up. "Thank you for bringing Parker to me. I appreciate it—"

"But Dad!"

Brennan frowned, "It really would be nice if you'd join us Booth."

"You sure?" he asked staring at his partner.

"Yes," she told him as a small smile formed on her lips.

………………………..

**Booth Residence**

Brennan walked with Booth and Parker to their front door. Her father had gone his own way home from the restaurant. She found herself laughing as Booth joked. Their laughter filled the dark night for a moment as Booth tried to find the house key on his key ring.

Once the door was open, Booth ushered Parker inside. "Put your pajamas on and brush your teeth," Booth reminded his son as he hurried in.

Parker stopped and shouted with a bright smile, "Night Bones!"

"Night Parker!" Brennan shouted back and gave him a small wave and then watched him hurry off. "He's really a good kid, Booth," Brennan commented as she turned her attention back to him.

Booth smiled, "He is and I think you might have made his weekend."

"What?"

"Macaroni and cheese. Soda. Banana split. That's like the best dinner _ever_."

Brennan laughed, "It's not exactly completely nutritious."

"Exactly my point," Booth told her. "Best dinner _ever_."

Brennan smiled, "I'm glad he enjoyed it."

"You know what I bet he'd enjoy even more?"

His smile was beautiful as he leaned closer to her. "What?" she asked.

"Your mac and cheese."

"Would you make the sundaes?" she asked thinking about the idea.

"I definitely would."

"Next time, then," Brennan agreed.

Booth smiled brighter, "Then it's a date."

She gave him a sideways look and knew that it was a figure of speech, but it still struck her. "I should be going. I'll see you Monday?"

"Alright," Booth told her. He was looking forward to an uneventful weekend with Parker. No bones, no bodies, and no serial killers. "Night Bones."

"Night Booth."

………………….

TBC…


	11. Unexpected

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 11 – "Unexpected"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, fanfic(dot)net people! You did NOT reach the review goal, but I am NOT a mean author…and I'm feeling like getting reviews because it will make me happier after a bad day at work. The goal number for Chapter 12 to get released is 11…because 11 is the magical number and with this story on alert by 63 people, it should be something easily done.

On my website, I've uploaded pictures for all the grad students…I'll add new pictures as they are needed for future chapters. If you are interested, e-mail me directly and I will send you an invite 

………………**.**

**Brennan's Office**

She spent her weekends trying to identify bodies from "Limbo". Though, that didn't always happen. A lot of the times she and Booth were called out onto a case, so she was taking the quiet downtime to do what she was originally hired for. She was determined to make a dent in the unidentified remains.

It was Sunday and she'd felt fairly productive. She'd gone home to sleep at night and then had turned back around to return to the Jeffersonian. She didn't mind. He was always there to provide her with spontaneous breaks and was great at ordering take out.

Brennan was about to retrieve a new box of skeletal remains when her cell phone went off. She smiled unconsciously when she read the ID on her cell phone.

Booth.

She picked up her cell phone and pressed the green accept button before putting it to her ear. "Brennan," she answered automatically.

((Bones, where are you?))

"At the Jeffersonian," she responded and frowned at his panicked tone. "What's wrong, Booth?" They'd been working together long enough for her to identify when he didn't sound right.

((I need a favor.))

"Of course."

((I need to drop off Parker with you…can we meet at your apartment?))

Brennan immediately started to move in order to toss her things into her bag. Booth was one of the people that she'd drop anything and everything for in order to help him. "I'm leaving now, but Booth, what's wrong?"

((There's been an accident.))

It was a specific, yet vague reply. It was the only information Booth gave her before hanging up. She hurried through the Jeffersonian. All she wanted was to get home in hopes that she'd be further clued in on what was going on.

…………………….

**Brennan's Apartment**

Amazed by the fact that she arrived first, Brennan nervously paced her living room. She'd left her front door open, so that Booth would know that she was home. She'd thought about calling Booth just to let him know that she was there, but had decided against it every time. The sudden sound of Parker's questions caught her ear and she quickly diverted her attention to the doorway.

"But why can't we go to the zoo like you promised?" Parker asked, almost whining. He let his backpack drop next to the inside of the door and then set his car seat next to it.

"I told you I have a _work _emergency," Booth told him. "You're going to stay here with Bones."

"I could take him to the zoo," Brennan offered.

"Yes!" Parker cheered immediately.

"I would rather you and Parker were here…or at the Jeffersonian."

She could see that Booth was worried. She could hear it straining in his voice. "Okay," she told him quietly.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be," Booth told her.

"Don't worry, Booth. I'll watch Parker as long as you need," Brennan told him. She had moved closer to him, so that she wasn't more than a foot away. "Just let me know what you need."

"Thanks Bones." He turned to see that Parker was investigating his surroundings. "Be good for Bones, Parker. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Parker replied, but his tone replayed his complete disappointment.

She wanted to ask what the emergency was, but stayed quiet. Was it a secret? Was it really work related? Was it personal? Brennan walked Booth to her door and let him out. She sighed as she shut the door. Brennan wanted to know what Booth's emergency was. Her phone beeped and she opened the text message. It was from Booth.

_There was an accident. Rebecca and her boyfriend were badly injured. They're not sure if they're going to make it. Parker doesn't know, please don't say anything. Thanks._

It wasn't detailed, but it told her basically what she wanted to know. Parker's surprised voice broke her from her thoughts.

"You don't have a TV?!"

"I'm afraid not," Brennan said trying to break the news gently.

"So what are we going to do?" Parker asked curiously.

Brennan crouched down in front of Parker and shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

"Go to the zoo."

"Your dad would feel better if we stayed here—"

"He promised!" Parker said interrupting and then crossed his arms over his chest.

Brennan frowned and thought for a moment. "Maybe we still can…"

…………………….

**Hospital**

Booth sat worried out of his mind in the waiting area. They wouldn't tell him anything more than that she was in surgery. They didn't give him any reassuring words. They all just gave him sad glances.

He hated hospitals.

The smell, the isolation, the uncertainty… He just wanted some news. Anything.

"Seeley?"

The voice seemed familiar, but Booth had to look up to place it. Lydia Stinson, Rebecca's mother, she had been the source of the voice. She was standing in front of him with her husband, Murray Stinson. "Mr. and Mrs. Stinson. They won't tell me anymore than that she's in surgery."

"Where's Parker?" Murray questioned.

"He's safe," Booth assured. "He was with me."

"Are the next of kin of Rebecca Stinson present?" a doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm her mother," Lydia immediately spoke up.

"We've stabilized your daughter as much as possible."

"What does that mean?" Murray asked.

The doctor sighed and then continued, "Right now, she's being supported by a ventilator. The impact forced her ribs to pierce one of her lungs and came very close to doing the same to the other."

"So, she can't breathe on her own?" Lydia asked.

"There's a slight possibility, but there was a lot of damage. The pierced lung had to be removed. It had been punctured in several places."

"Is she conscious?"

"No, your daughter is suffering from a brain trauma. There's swelling and possible bleeding on her brain."

"Can you help her?" Lydia pleaded.

"There's a surgery in which we drill a hole into the skull to remove the pressure on the brain," the doctor explained. "I just need consent if that's what you want done."

"Just tell us what you want us to sign," Murray told the doctor.

The doctor nodded and then left to go to the nurse's station to get the consent paperwork.

"Who did you leave Parker with?" Lydia suddenly asked as she took a seat.

"With my partner," Booth answered.

"An F.B.I. agent?" Murray questioned.

"No," Booth said and then quickly corrected. "I work as an F.B.I. liaison with the Jeffersonian. My partner is Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Isn't she the one who writes those books?"

"Yes."

"She's a bestseller, but awful on TV," Lydia commented. She motioned for Murray to sit with her. "How close are you with your _partner_?"

"She's my best friend," Booth responded. He was actually thankful for the distraction even though Rebecca's parents were playing twenty questions.

"How trustworthy is she?"

"Very," Booth responded slightly offended. "I wouldn't just leave Parker with anyone. I just really didn't think he needed to be here."

"Isn't she _just _a friend?"

"Yes, but even_ if_ she was _more_ that really wouldn't be any of your business," Booth told them trying to stay as respectful as possible.

"Does Parker know?"

"No. I didn't want to scare him."

"You shouldn't lie to him."

Booth gawked. "I didn't want to leave him with the thought that he may never see his mother again."

"He's more likely to make better choices if we treat him more like an adult," Lydia informed him. "I read it in a magazine."

Booth didn't understand Lydia's logic, but didn't argue. He knew he'd made the right choice. That was all that mattered. He knew that Rebecca would do the same if their roles had been reversed. They had done their best to shield Parker from the evils of the world.

…………………….

**Hospital**

Doctor Camille Saroyan was at the hospital looking for one person. She'd been called and informed of the situation and had agreed to make sure Booth was okay. She worried about Booth…and for Parker. She eventually found him with his head down in his hands. She noticed the couple sitting together watching her and she figured that they were probably Rebecca's parents. Silently Cam took a seat next to Booth. "Seeley," she said quietly as she reached out to take his hand.

"Bones told you, didn't she?" Booth asked as he allowed for Cam to take his hand, but kept his gaze down.

"She hasn't heard from you in over eight hours. She's just worried and figured that maybe you needed some company."

"Rebecca's lungs were seriously damaged," Booth tried to rattle off what the doctors had told them several hours earlier quietly and as discretely as possible to Cam. "Her brain has swelling and I think they said that there could be bleeding."

"So, they're drilling a whole in her skull to reduce the pressure. The bleeding they'd have to see...it depends on what they see…sometimes they do a scan to see."

"They had to remove—"

"Who is _she_?" Lydia interrupted and kept her gaze fixed on Booth and the woman with him.

"I'm Doctor Camille Saroyan. We work together at the Jeffersonian," Cam said seeing the look she was getting from Rebecca's mother.

Booth ignored Lydia and focused his attention instead on Cam, "Do you know how Parker was doing when you talked to Bones?"

"They were learning about dinosaurs… Parker chattered about how he could go to the zoo from the computer," Cam reported. "He sounded just fine. They already had dinner. I asked."

"She made him mac and cheese."

"How did you know?"

"Because it would make him happy," Booth explained. He knew that Brennan was doing well with Parker from what Cam had told him. That was good. He let out a long sigh after a few minutes, "They said it would take four hours and it's been longer."

"That happens a lot," Cam told him. "Have you heard anything about her boyfriend?"

"No."

"I'm going to go and see if I can find out any information on him," Cam said getting up and heading towards the nurses' station.

Booth wasn't too concerned about Rebecca's boyfriend's condition, but he knew Rebecca would be. He didn't like the idea of being replaced as Parker's father, but the guy was a good guy. He meant well and didn't mean to even try to take his place. For that, Booth respected him.

………………..

TBC…


	12. Take Your Kid to Work Day

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 12 – "Take Your Kid to Work Day?"**

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I'm taking mercy on all of those who actually reviewed…I wanted 11, but there was 8. It's been a week; this means I just have more chapters that are piling up. Maybe people just don't READ Author's Notes…silly people… shakes head

Also! Posted exclusively on my wiki website for my fanfiction is a chart with the pictures of everyone used in this story, including people I picked out for the grad students. If you'd like to be invited to gain access to this site, just e-mail me directly. : ) Remember to keep reviewing!! This keeps chapters coming! It especially helps keep me going when I'm going to school and working!

…………………

**Brennan's Apartment**

Brennan had finally gotten him to settle down enough to sleep, but only after a story about a warrior. She liked Parker; he was naturally curious and _wanted_ to learn new things. She already wanted to buy him books about dinosaurs and ancient civilizations. The look of amazement that danced in his small, bright eyes made her so happy. It was something completely unconscious.

She'd talked to Cam right before Parker had been put to bed. There was still no word on if Rebecca was going to make it or not, but Cam did tell Brennan the existence of the operations performed and being preformed on Rebecca. That gave Brennan a good picture of what had happened and how severe it really was.

She had already planned on taking Parker to the Jeffersonian in the morning, but they'd drop by the bookstore first. Brennan wanted Parker to get Parker some books, which not only would be educational and enjoyable, but would also occupy his time. Brennan knew that she'd have no problem at the lab getting help from Angela and Hodgins. When they had watched Baby Andy everyone had wanted to help. The whole lab came together in order to care for an infant. It was just like a village coming together to raise a child.

………………

**Jeffersonian**

Parker sat in Doctor Brennan's office with his head laid down across his book. He'd been reading his books that Doctor Brennan had gotten him, but it was twelve and they'd been at the lab since eight that morning, but they'd been up since six-thirty. He was _bored_ and he was _hungry_. He got up and stood at the glass door of Doctor Brennan's office and stared out. Parker could see Doctor Brennan from where he stood and she looked busy. She didn't look like she was going to feed him anytime soon.

What was he going to do?

He sighed and then looked around. He didn't see any food. He was going to starve to death if he didn't get food. He was going to have to leave the office even though he'd promised Doctor Brennan that he'd stay in her office. He'd done that for _four hours_. He was bored and he was hungry. Didn't she realize that?

Parker popped open the door and peeked out, "Bones?" he called loudly.

Brennan snapped her head around, "Parker, we agreed that you'd stay in my office for the duration of the day," Brennan told him in a very disapproving tone. She left the remains she was studying on the table and walked towards her office.

"I'm still in here," Parker told her. He _technically_ hadn't left Doctor Brennan's office.

"Whoa! You've got Booth's son? How long has he been here? Where's Booth?" Hodgins asked getting up from his lab space and following after Brennan.

"I just promised to watch Parker," Brennan explained.

"Why?"

Brennan stopped with a slightly frustrated sigh. She put on a smile for Parker, "I'll be right there. Go back inside and wait for me on the couch."

"Kay," Parker said slowly and reluctantly. He didn't want to be in trouble. He didn't do anything wrong! He turned and went back to the couch.

She turned back to Hodgins who was waiting and then noticed that Angela was approaching as well. She'd want to know as well. Brennan knew Hodgins and Angela well enough to know that. She waited until Angela was there in order to speak about what was going on. She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke softly. Though Parker was in her office, there was still a chance he could hear what his father had requested she shield from him. "Parker stayed with me yesterday and spent the night," Brennan began.

"Parker? As in Booth's son?" Angela asked to make sure she had the story right. It was possible that there was a Parker that she didn't know about.

"Yeah," Hodgins responded and then directed his question to Brennan. "Why would Booth leave his son with _you_…no offense…you just don't seem like his first choice."

Brennan frowned, "There was an accident. Rebecca, Parker's mother, and her boyfriend were away for the weekend. There was a car crash and Booth's at the hospital."

"This happened yesterday?" Angela asked shocked.

Brennan nodded in response.

"Why didn't you call me?" Angela demanded.

"I called Cam. She went to the hospital to be with Booth. She can tell him medical things that you can't know," Brennan pointed out.

"We could have helped you out with Parker," Hodgins told her.

Brennan looked over her shoulder into her office and then back to Angela and Hodgins. "We were fine," she told them simply.

"You didn't have to come in today," Angela told her. "Things would have been fine."

"The lab's already short without Cam here," Brennan pointed out.

"We survived fine_ before_ Cam," Hodgins pointed out. "Though it's far more interesting with her around."

"Zack's not here… I _need_ to be here…" Brennan said quietly and a bit pained. She looked down. She hated to think of Zack. All of his genius bottled up and with him locked up, there was no way that she could trust any of the current grad students alone with the lab work. None of them were Zack.

"One day without you and Cam isn't going to kill us," Angela pointed out.

"It's called a vacation," Hodgins told her.

"It's called calling out," Angela corrected. "We all do it sometimes. We're all human."

"He has activities," Brennan told them. "Parker will be fine in my office until the end of the day.

Angela and Hodgins looked at each other before looking back at Brennan. "Honey, have you fed him?" Angela asked.

"Yes."

"This morning?"

"Of course," Brennan said. "I understand the rituals that our education system put children in. They try to drill in a specific mealtimes and structure education."

"It's twelve-thirty," Hodgins interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Twelve. Noon. That's normally the standard lunch time, Sweetie," Angela informed her friend.

"Okay."

"Did you feed Parker?"

"Breakfast."

Hodgins laughed, "The kid's probably starving!"

"Honey," Angela said putting her hands on Brennan's shoulders before spinning her around and guiding her towards her office. "Listen, I know your mothering skills aren't fine tuned…but you have to feed the kid. Plus, it takes more than three meals a day."

"Yeah, there's snacks and ice cream," Hodgins added opening Brennan's office door to both her and Angela enter before following.

Angela walked forward to check on Parker for herself. She immediately noticed the slew of educational material. Sure, it was on dinosaurs, but there was no _fun_. "Oh, Parker…we are_ so_ going to find some coloring books and crayons."

"Trying to make him a paleontologist overnight?" Hodgins asked with a laugh.

"No," Brennan said quickly.

Parker looked up at Angela, "I'm hungry."

"Don't worry, Sweetie. We won't let you starve," Angela promised. "And we'll get you more age appropriate materials."

"These are age appropriate, Angela," Brennan argued. "I just found something that he was interested in."

"The problem is that they're_ too_ educational," Hodgins tried to explain. "He's a kid. He needs to color dinosaurs, not learn about what the full species name is and like a whole encyclopedia on each type of dinosaur."

"How about we get you some food?" Angela suggested.

"Where are we going?" Parker asked.

"Somewhere _outside_ of the Jeffersonian," Angela told him. "You can pick."

"Wait!" Hodgins said and smiled when everyone stopped and looked at him with surprise. "I just want to know which is Parker's favorite dinosaur," Hodgins explained.

"Well, we should know that shouldn't we?" Angela agreed.

"I like the T-Rex," Parker said proudly.

"Actually, it's full name is tyrannosaurus rex," Brennan quickly corrected.

"But it's his nickname," Parker argued.

Brennan noticed the looks she was getting from Angela and Hodgins. She looked back to Parker; he looked a little bit upset by everything. "Well, I _suppose_ that you are correct, that T-Rex is a valid nickname…" Brennan told him and then watched as his face broke out into a bright smile.

"Okay! Time for lunch!" Hodgins told Parker. He'd discarded his jacket and left it hanging over the back of Brennan's couch. He scooped up Parker and started to carry the giggling child out of the office.

Angela had also removed her coat and left it with Hodgins' coat. She started to help her friend out of her own coat. "Sweetie, you need to learn how to _not_ be so technical sometimes."

"I'm not," Brennan argued confused.

Angela just looked at her friend before leading her out of her office. "Kids just like to be kids…they don't research dinosaurs."

"But—"

"No, that's how they are. You can't change them into odd super mini geniuses at your will," Angela told her. "And plus, I don't think that Booth would approve."

……………………

TBC…


	13. Hard Start

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 13 – "Hard Start"**

**Author's Note: **There is a HUGE chapter coming up…so keep reviewing and you shall get to it sooner!! Mind you, I'm working on writing chapter 18 now…or 19…can't remember off the top of my head. Again, if you want to see the chart of characters (cuz I have pictures picked out) e-mail me directly and I will invite you to my wiki!

………………

**Brennan's Apartment**

It was late, she hadn't heard from Booth. Cam had come by the lab when she was leaving and told her that Rebecca was worse. In her professional opinion from what she knew, Rebecca wouldn't make it. And if she did, it would be a miracle. Cam had also brought by a duffel bag with clothes for Booth, figuring that he'd tear himself away from the hospital and come by and visit Parker and that that way he'd be able to change into some clean clothes.

Brennan found herself wanting a miracle as she sat on her couch forgetting the book in her hands. All she cared about was Booth and Parker. She knew from personal experience that not having a mother was hard. She always felt like a piece of her was missing, that she wasn't whole. She didn't want Parker to have to feel that way.

Parker was asleep in her guest room. It had been a long day and he had been exhausted. Too exhausted to ask about his parents…and for that, Brennan was grateful. As much as she was a firm believer in telling the truth, even to children, she couldn't tell Parker. All she could tell him was, "Your dad will be here soon, Parker". After that, she'd find a way to distract him.

Laying her head against the soft cushion of the couch and setting the book on her coffee table, she told herself that she'd rest her eyes before getting up to go to bed. She let her eyes close and relaxed. Before she could even realize it, she was asleep on the couch with all the lights on.

A knock pulled her from her sleep; she pulled herself to her feed and shuffled to the door. Peering through the peep hole, her eyes widened slightly at Booth's figure in her hall. She unlocked and opened the door. Brennan stood to the side to let him in. She rubbed her eyes, but still watched him. He didn't look well. He needed sleep. She closed the door and locked it before silently following Booth to her couch.

Brennan knew. She didn't want to ask to reinforce what she already knew. Rebecca was dead.

He sat down and she sat down next to him. "Rebecca's…" he tried, but found himself unable to say the words and breaking down instead of saying the words he'd practiced in his head on the way over. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't break down, but it seemed like his body had decided otherwise.

The sight of him was enough to bring tears to her eyes. He looked horrible and even more so with the tears flowing down his face. She wrapped her arms around him wanting so badly to merely comfort him. She was always the one hugging him when she was scared and now she found herself scared _for_ him. He cried and she held him. Brennan wished she could make things easier for Booth, but she didn't know what to say or do. It was advice that she'd normally get from him or Angela. It wasn't an option at the moment. Brennan just hoped she could know what was the right thing to do.

After Booth's tears had dried, he was laying in her arms with his head against her chest. Brennan's arms were wrapped securely around him, her head laid across the top of his. His breathing had calmed and when she looked down, she saw that he was asleep. She moved and effectively woke him up, "You should get some sleep in a bed," Brennan told him gently. She took his hand and gently pulled.

He didn't move, but just stared at his partner. He was so confused; he didn't know what to think. "Temperance," he said softly.

"It's only sleep," she told him. "You really need it."

Booth looked around for a clock. Time had gotten past him, but it was still dark out.

"It's four-twenty."

"What?"

"The time."

Booth just nodded and got to his feet. He watched her turn off all the lights and then followed her to her bedroom. "Parker," he said suddenly realizing that his son was there.

"He's asleep," Brennan informed him as she stripped out of her slacks. "He's fine."

"Maybe I should sleep in with him," Booth said suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"We're both adults," Brennan reminded him as she turned off her alarm. She stripped down to just her camisole and panties.

"I know, but—"

"You'll wake Parker," she told him. "He shouldn't find out now…just wait…"

Booth nodded and then suddenly wondered why he felt so awkward. Brennan had seen him naked before and it wasn't like he planned to do that now. He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt before following Brennan's lead and pulled back the covers and getting into bed. He watched her turn off the bedside lamp. She rolled, so that they were facing each other.

"Sleep," she whispered before closing her eyes.

…………………….

**Brennan's Apartment**

The smell of coffee pulled Booth from his sleep. He realized three things in a flash. He didn't put the coffee on, he didn't know where he was, and he wasn't alone. He could feel a warm body lying next to him. Carefully, he rolled over just a bit to see that it was Brennan. And then, it all flashed back to him and he suddenly felt sick. Rebecca was dead. He was going to have to tell Parker. How was he going to do that? How would he still be able to work and take care of Parker? He rolled back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"You put on coffee?"

Brennan's voice was tired and he remembered she hadn't been in bed when he arrived. So, who was making the coffee? "Automatic? Or did you teach Parker to make it?"

"No…" Brennan said slowly as they both sat up.

Booth tumbled out of bed and to his feet. He hurried out of Brennan's room and towards the kitchen to make sure that Parker was okay. He came to a complete halt when he realized Parker was in the kitchen, but _not_ by himself.

"Sleepover?" Angela asked with a highly amused smile.

Booth quickly retreated back into Brennan's bedroom and shut the door. "Your apartment has been invaded by _squints_."

"I forgot…Angela and Hodgins are making dinosaur shaped pancakes," Brennan said and then yawned.

"How'd they get in?"

Brennan shrugged, "Angela has a key."

"_I_ don't even have a key," Booth said feeling slightly less important.

"There's never really been a need for you to have a key," Brennan told him matter of factly. "I don't have a key to your house."

"You've gotten in before just fine without a key," Booth reminded her.

"Do you want to shower first?" Brennan asked as she pulled out a pair of soft grey yoga pants out and pulled them on.

"I guess—" Booth said and then let his voice drop off.

"What?"

"I'm going to have to tell Parker," Booth told her.

Brennan nodded, "After breakfast." She left the bedroom and saw that breakfast was just about ready. She pulled Angela to the side and quietly explained what had happened and why Booth was there. She didn't want her to say anything to Parker, but also didn't want Booth taunted. Once they were updated, she smiled at Parker and then picked up a duffel bag from the living room. She returned to the bedroom to find Booth looking very confused and trying to pile up his discarded clothes on her bed. "You shower first," she instructed and pushed the duffel bag into his hands. "Cam brought it by…she said when you came to visit Parker you might want to shower and change."

"Thanks."

Brennan nodded and made sure he knew where the shower was before going in search of what she was going to wear. Once she'd picked out something, she left it on her bed and went out to join Parker, Hodgins, and Angela. She didn't want Booth to rush. He hadn't _really_ slept or showered in some time and Brennan just hoped that it would make him feel a tiny bit better.

Angela had obviously told Hodgins, the look on both of their faces told her that. They weren't giving Parker any clues, though. They were both interacting with Parker. Brennan wished there was another way…that they'd managed to save Rebecca. She just didn't know how Booth would bear it, let alone tell Parker.

"Why don't we start breakfast?" Angela suggested.

"But what about my dad?" Parker asked.

Brennan sat at the table with Parker, "He said it was okay to start without him."

"Really?"

She could hear concern and worry in his voice. "Yeah, we'll make sure we save him breakfast if he's not out soon."

"So, who wants eggs and dino pancakes?" Hodgins asked in a bright voice trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh! Me!" Parker shouted excited.

………………………

**Brennan's Apartment**

Booth hadn't joined them for breakfast, so Brennan had volunteered to go check on him. She took a cup of coffee with her. Brennan found him washed and dressed sitting on the end of her bed. She didn't say anything, but sat and handed him the cup of coffee.

"Was breakfast good?" Booth asked as he took the coffee.

"Yes," she answered evenly. "But Parker's worried about you."

"There's no need—"

"He _knows_ something is wrong, Booth," Brennan explained. "He's not stupid."

Booth took a long sip of his coffee and then sat there for a moment before speaking up. "I don't know how to tell him."

"I could tell him—"

"No," Booth said quickly. "I'll do it. I _should_ be the one to tell him."

"You _should_."

"But how, Bones?"

Brennan shrugged, "Is there anything reassuring you could tell him to ease the grief?"

"What? _How_ could I possibly do that?"

"You're Catholic—"

"Don't go bashing Catholics again, Bones. I'm really not in the right mind set to be tolerant."

"My intention isn't to bash," Brennan quickly clarified. "Doesn't the fact that you believe that she's in Heaven with God relieve _some_ of your pain?"

Booth looked at Brennan silently for a moment before wrapping an arm around her and kissing the side of her head. "Thank you," he said gently.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For helping me figure out a way to reassure Parker," Booth said. He still didn't like the idea or the thought of telling Parker that his mom was gone, but it was something that he'd have to do. It was necessary in order to start the healing process and Booth was ready for the pain to slowly ebb away.

"Are you ready to tell him?" Brennan asked quietly.

"Yeah."

His voice didn't assure her, but she wrapped her arm around him for a moment before getting up, "I'll have him come in here." She stopped and turned around to look at him. "Booth?"

"Yes?" he asked, his head lifting a bit.

"We're all here for you. Just remember that."

"Thanks."

Brennan turned and left her room to retrieve Parker. She hated what it was doing to Booth. He really looked like the world was ending. But it wasn't and she was determined to take care of them both until Booth was able again. Parker was waiting and all eyes fell on her. Why did life have to be so unfair? Certainly Booth didn't deserve it.

"Is my dad going to come out and eat now?" Parker asked.

Brennan smiled a small smile. Parker was_ so_ concerned for his father. She found it adorable. "I think your dad could really use a hug right now," she told Parker quietly.

"Okay," he responded quietly and quickly disappeared into Brennan's bedroom.

She watched as the door closed and took a breath to hold off her tears. She didn't understand why she felt like crying. She hadn't been close to Rebecca, so why did she feel that way? It was confusing to say the least.

"Sweetie," Angela spoke up.

Brennan crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face Angela and Hodgins. She closed the distance between them. "I really don't know what to do or say in this situation," Brennan admitted.

"Just be there for them," Angela told her. "You've been doing just fine this far."

"Why do _I_ feel like crying?" Brennan asked. "It's so confusing."

"Booth hurts, so you hurt," Angela tried to explain.

Hodgins nodded, "You two are close, that's what happens."

Brennan just nodded. That didn't make her feel any better. She wanted to be in control of her emotions.

"We're going to go," Angela told Brennan. "We put Booth's breakfast in the fridge, but if you need anything—"

"_Anything_," Hodgins emphasized.

"Just call. Okay?"

"Thanks," Brennan told them and found Angela's arms wrapped around her.

Angela whispered into Brennan's ear, "You take good care of them."

"I will," Brennan promised. It was an easy promise to agree to and one she had already intended on keeping.

……………….

TBC…


	14. Dinosaurs and Destiny

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 14 – "Dinosaurs and Destiny"**

**Author's Note: **A movie (on DVD) to recommend: "Martian Child". Remember…the more reviews, the faster the next chapter goes up…and I just finished chapter 17 last night. Chapter 16 is the big chapter with 12 pages! So keep up with the reviewing!

………………………

**Jeffersonian**

It had been a day since Parker's mother had died. Booth and Parker had stayed the night at Brennan's again. She had been careful not to wake Booth as she'd showered and gotten dressed, but when she'd gone to leave, Parker had been standing there fully clothed. She didn't know what else to do, but take him to work with her and leave Booth a note letting him know where they were along with a reminder that there was _still_ a dinosaur pancake breakfast waiting for him.

"Hey Buddy!" Hodgins greeted as Brennan and Parker arrived at the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal lab.

"Hi," Parker responded quietly with his head down.

Hodgins frowned, "I gotcha something," he told him and reached under his work table to retrieve a bright green bag.

"It's not my birthday," Parker said, his head still down.

"It's just a friendly Angela and I were thinking of you gift," Hodgins tried.

Parker lifted his head and spied the bag. It had bright blue tissue inside, so he couldn't see the contents. But he still felt sad. It didn't feel like a time to have presents. "My mom died," Parker said sadly.

"I know, Buddy. We're all really sorry to hear that," Hodgins said. "We were hoping this would help you feel better when you got sad."

"It's okay?" Parker asked and then looked up at Brennan.

The gesture was truly beautiful. She crouched down, she remembered how alone she felt even with Russ there when her parents disappeared. She put an arm around the boy, "You know, I don't think your mom would want you to be sad. Do you think she'd want that?"

"I guess not…"

Brennan hugged him and kissed the side of his head. "Your mom's an angel, isn't she?" Sure, she didn't believe in religion, but she knew enough about Booth's to try to bring a small comfort to Parker.

"Yeah," Parker agreed. "With wings."

"I bet she's keeping an eye on you and your dad right now," Angela said. She'd walked in on the conversation after immediately spotting Parker in the lab.

"So, it's okay?" he asked again, a bit unsure.

"Yes," Brennan told him. "Go ahead."

Parker's face lit up just a bit as he took the bag from Hodgins and removed the blue paper from the bright green bag. He stopped when he finally found what was in the bottom of the bag. "It's a T-Rex!" Parker exclaimed and pulled out the eighteen inch brown and green colored stuffed dinosaur from its bag. He looked to Brennan as he hugged it, "I mean…tyrannosaurus rex." The stuff dino roared. "Wow!"

"It roars when you hug him," Hodgins told him.

"He'll scare any bad dreams away," Angela added.

"That's a really cool T-Rex," Brennan told Parker with a smile.

"But it's _really_ a tyrannosaurus rex," Parker argued.

"T-Rex is more like a shortened name…sort of like how my is Temperance, but my brother calls me Tempe."

"That's a _weird_ name," Parker told her as he eyed her suspiciously for a moment.

"What about Parker?" Angela asked.

Parker just shrugged and hugged his T-Rex. He roared in response.

"I think he needs a name," Hodgins told Parker. "Something _fierce_."

"When did the lab become daycare?" Cam's voice reigned in.

"Parker's just going to hang out in my office," Brennan told her.

"What does fierce mean?" Parker asked Cam as she joined the group.

"It's sort of like scary," Cam told him. "Like trying to scare someone."

"How about Rex?" Hodgins suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's original," Angela commented.

"What are we naming?" Cam asked wanting into the loop.

"My T-Rex," Parker said as he held up his new stuffed dino.

"Ah," Cam said. "How about Seeley?"

"Nah!" Parker said as he laughed, "That's my _dad's_ name!"

"Okay, you guys keep trying. I'm going to borrow Doctor Brennan for a moment." Cam smiled at Parker before walking with Brennan to her office.

"I'm sorry, Cam—" Brennan started as soon as they were inside the office.

"You know you have sick days and vacation you could take," Cam reminded. "Why not take some time off?"

"I…I just don't know what to do," Brennan admitted. "How to help. Parker—well, he was ready when I was sneaking out, I figured that he'd be better off here—"

"You know he goes to school," Cam interrupted.

"I know, but he said he's not ready," Brennan said.

Cam nodded, "Plus, you're probably not on their list of people to release him to."

"No."

"He has to stay in your office or Angela's," Cam said. "We can't have him on the platform and possibly contaminate evidence."

Brennan nodded, "Angela's volunteered to have him in her office as well in case he gets lonely."

"That's acceptable."

She held up the new backpack, "I made sure he'll be occupied. I bought a portable DVD player and he picked out DVDs. He also has music that will play in the DVD player and coloring books. There's also an odd assortment of dinosaurs, knights, dragons, and soldiers in the bottom…somewhere," she said as she shook the bag around. "He also has snacks and some juice boxes."

Cam smiled brightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well done, Doctor Brennan."

"Thanks."

"What do you think about Booth?" Cam asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

Cam clarified, "Is he going to be okay? I know he took the news hard."

"I think the hardest part was telling Parker," Brennan said. "I think he'll be okay. It's just going to take some time is all."

Cam nodded in agreement. "Just let me know if you need time off, okay? It's not a crime to miss work if you need to be somewhere else."

"I don't understand."

"Booth will be taking bereavement time. He'll probably take longer…take some of his sick days or vacation days in order to get Parker settled."

Brennan finally nodded in understanding, "I'll let you know."

"Good."

"Thanks, Cam."

Cam just smiled, "You're welcome," before leaving. She had no major problems with Parker being there, they'd done it for a couple days before and nothing disastrous had happened. Now, Brennan had had time to think over Parker's previous time at the Jeffersonian and had improved her plans.

…………………..

**Jeffersonian**

The whole team took a break for lunch at the same time. It had been Angela's idea, so that they could make sure that _everyone_ ate, including Parker. Hodgins had gone out and bought Chinese, which he figured could be educational in a cultural and culinary sense. They were all camped out in Brennan's office around her coffee table. Brennan, Parker, and Cam on the couch while Hodgins sat in one of the chairs with Angela perched on the arm rest of the chair.

"I hope you brought enough for everyone."

The group turned to see Booth standing in the doorway in blue jeans, black t-shirt, and an olive green army style jacket.

"Daddy!" Parker shouted happily. He dropped his chop sticks and hurried over as quickly as he could. He hugged his dad, happy to see that he was out and about and there to have lunch with them. "We're having Chinese…and Angela is teaching me how to use chop sticks." He pulled his dad towards the couch where Brennan and Cam were sitting. Parker waited until his dad was seated before handing him a set of chop sticks. "We're sharing."

Booth smiled as he watched his son sit down between him and Brennan. He looked over to his partner, "You know technically you kidnapped my son," he teased.

"Didn't you see that today is: take your child to work day?" Cam teased.

"I do think that the Jeffersonian is a much better atmosphere than the F.B.I.," Angela told Booth.

"He wanted to come," Brennan defended in the end.

Parker pushed a container into his father's hands when he noticed he didn't have any food yet. "Eat," Parker insisted.

"Okay, okay," Booth said as he separated his wooden chop sticks and then rubbed them together to remove the excess stray wood particles off. Booth dug into the chicken lo mein in the box in his hands.

"Hey Booth," Hodgins spoke up. "We wanted to know if it'd be okay if Angela and I took Parker to the dinosaur exhibit later."

"How much later?"

"Private tour later."

Booth shook his head, "Aren't you sick of being here all day, Hodgins?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Sorry, I forgot. This is like the squint paradise," Booth teased.

"What's a squint?" Parker asked curiously.

"Bones and Hodgins are squints sometimes Cam and Angela too," Booth told his son.

"What does that _mean_?" Parker pushed.

"Squints are…geeks, nerds, scientists, people who _squint_ at things."

"Am I a squint?"

"No, you're too cool for that," Booth said quickly.

"But I like school…and I like dinosaurs," Parker told his dad.

"A squint is actually someone of high intelligence that has basic reasoning skills," Brennan argued.

"So," Parker said.

"Someone who's smart, Honey," Angela explained.

"Like my dad."

"Whoa! I am _not_ a squint," Booth exclaimed. "I'm an agent of the F.B.I."

Angela and Hodgins just laughed. "No need to get_ so_ defensive when lumped with us, Booth," Hodgins told him.

"We help you catch the bad guys, remember," Cam told him.

"Is being a squint bad?" Parker asked.

"No," Booth told him.

"Then why can't I be a squint?"

"He was waiting for Brennan this morning," Angela told Booth.

"Face it, man," Hodgins said. "Your kid's destined to be one of us."

……………………..

TBC…


	15. Placement

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 15 – "Placement"**

**Author's Note: **You are getting very close to getting to the extra long chapter… Keep reviewing!! You could have it by Monday if there's enough…and then you will be practically caught up with where I am 

…………………………

**Brennan's Apartment**

"I don't understand why they would do this," Brennan told Booth from the bathroom as she changed into her pajamas. Booth and Parker were still staying at her apartment, so she'd made some adjustments to her routine to make things easier for Booth.

Booth sighed as he sat on the edge of Brennan's bed and stared down at the papers in his hands. He'd have to go to court tomorrow. "They're not _trying_ to be mean. They probably just think they'd be able to raise Parker better than I can."

"But you're his _father_," Brennan said emerging from the bathroom. She didn't understand why Booth wasn't more upset.

"They mean _well_, Bones."

"But you're a _good_ father, Booth. I know that you always wanted to spend _more_ time with him. You _never_ work when you have your time with him. He's the center of your world."

"He's a big chunk of it," Booth agreed as he stared at Brennan.

Brennan frowned, "Don't you think you could be a good father _all_ the time?" She thought so, and she thought that Parker would greater benefit from living with Booth full time rather than with his maternal grandparents."

Booth shrugged, "I just don't know how to be able to be a great dad to Parker _and_ an F.B.I. agent."

"You know we'll help you, Booth."

"I just…"

"Look, did you talk to Caroline?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Booth told her gently as he stared down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs.

"So?" Brennan pushed and sat down next to him. She _really_ wanted to help him. What did she say?"

"Just basic stuff."

Brennan waited and then stared at Booth for a moment when he didn't respond. She expected him to tell her, so why wasn't he? "Come on, Booth," Brennan said. "Why aren't you telling me what was said? I'm your partner."

"I know," Booth sighed. "Look, you know how Caroline has this _obsession _with us?"

"I don't understand."

"Christmas. The _kiss_."

"She said she wouldn't help you unless you kissed me?"

"No, not that," Booth told her.

Brennan frowned and was curious. What could Caroline Julian possibly want from them in order to help Booth keep his son? She was a mother; didn't she understand Booth's position? "Then what?"

"Caroline _suggested_…that we…get married," Booth finally said the last.

"What?" Brennan blurted out shocked.

Booth finally pulled his head up and turned to look at her. "Caroline only suggested it because being married would be a _big_ pro."

"So," Brennan said quietly and evenly. "We get married."

Booth just stared at Brennan in shock. "_What_?"

"If it'll help you keep Parker, Booth, then I'll marry you." Brennan reached out and took his hand. She squeezed his hand lightly and stared into his shocked chocolate brown eyes, "I'd do _anything_ for you."

Anything.

He'd do anything for her. She'd _marry_ him. The shock still felt fresh as he stared into her bright eyes. She was beautiful and…she'd do anything for him.

"Is it that hard to believe?" she asked after several minutes of Booth staring at her in silence.

"No."

"So, we'll go down to the court house early in the morning and get married," Brennan told him.

"No."

"But Booth—"

"I can't make you—"

"You're not _making _me," Brennan told him. "I _want _to."

"You're not _wanting_ to for the_ right_ reason."

"What _right_ reason?" Brennan asked. She thought that the reason she was doing it was the _right _one. Booth was her partner and her best friend and there wasn't _anything_ in the world that she wouldn't do for him.

"Like being in love with that person," Booth started to explain.

"I love you," Brennan told him matter of factly.

……………………..

**District of Columbia Family Court**

"This judge may not even _let_ me speak on your behalf," Caroline Julian told Booth as they walked with Brennan and Parker. The judge requested them to chambers for a more informal atmosphere.

"I still feel better knowing that you're there," Booth said. Caroline had told them that the informal atmosphere was most likely done for Parker's benefit. The judge wanted Parker to attend, but didn't want to freak him out with just losing his mother. Booth wasn't sure how to feel about it. He was starting to wonder if he should have turned Brennan down on her offer.

When they arrived at Judge Emilio Santez's office Lydia and Murray Stinson were already inside chatting with the judge. Caroline didn't like it. She wasn't familiar with this judge and for all she knew the Stinsons were buddies of his. "I'm Caroline Julian representing Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"This is supposed to be an informal meeting," the judge spoke up.

"Do you mind if I sit in just the same?" Caroline questioned.

"If you like." The judge watched as the woman took a seat and then looked to the two adults and the young boy, who was starting to look scared. "You must be Agent Booth and Parker?"

"Why are we here?" Parker asked as he looked up to his father and clung to his leg.

Booth frowned and kneeled down in front of Parker, "I told you." His voice was quiet and he hoped calming. "We have to talk to the judge. He's responsible to make sure that you're taken care of."

"That's right," the judge spoke up. "Why don't you give everyone a piece of candy, Parker?" he suggested and pushed his candy bowl towards the edge of his desk.

Parker looked to his dad, who nodded, and then back to the judge before finally moving.

The judge put on a smile for the child before looking to the mystery woman, she looked familiar. "And you miss?"

"This is my partner," Booth informed the judge.

"You look familiar," the judge told her. He pulled on his silver wire rimed glasses and peered through to try to get a better look.

"Doctor Temperance Brennan," she told him. "I work as a forensic anthropologist for the Jeffersonian. We work with the F.B.I."

Parker was still passing out candy, but decided to chime in. "My dad calls her Bones."

"Ah! I own your books," the judge said. "They're brilliant."

"Thank you," Brennan told him.

Judge Santez was happy that he'd cracked the familiarity. "Doctor Brennan, could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," Brennan said.

"Would you mind taking Parker outside for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Parker didn't have to be told, he was immediately out the door with Brennan.

He waited until the door was completely closed before speaking up. "Now, we're here to discuss the custody issue of Parker Booth. I will speak with Parker in a few minutes once I know that I have all the facts." Emilio opened the folder on his desk and started to read it to himself silently. "Parker Booth was formally in permanent custody to his mother, Rebecca Stinson. There was no issue of revoking any visitation rights to the father, Seeley Booth. The custody issue is now up in the air because of the recent death of Rebecca Stinson, for that, I am truly sorry. You have my sympathy."

"Thank you," Lydia said.

Santez continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Stinson, you're both retired and living in Virginia?"

"Well, mostly," Lydia spoke up. "I do help out at the school from time to time. Murray does repairs at the youth center."

Santez nodded, "And have you thought of the impact that your grandson would have on your lives and your retirement fund?" He liked to make sure that they'd thought of _everything_.

"Of course," Murray said. "We had our book keeper check our funds. We are just fine to support ourselves and Parker."

"And we have enough room," Lydia spoke up. "We have two rooms for Parker: a bedroom and one perfect to be converted into a playroom."

"That's very thoughtful," Santez said.

"The schools in our area are also very good."

Santez nodded and then folded his hands in front of him and stared at the couple. "How do you feel about Agent Booth visiting Parker?"

Lydia frowned, "I really don't think that would _help_. I hate to say it, but I think that sometimes Agent Booth can be a bad influence…and not married," she added at the end and shook her head.

Santez made some notes and then turned his attention to Agent Booth. "You're single, Agent Booth?"

"Yes, Sir," Booth responded.

"How do you plan on being there for your son while working for the F.B.I.?"

Caroline pulled a piece of paper from her briefcase and handed it to the judge.

"What is this?" Santez asked as he looked over the chart.

"It's a schedule," Booth explained. "See, the squints I work with—"

"Squints?"

"They're scientists…it's a nickname," Booth said. Once the judge seemed satisfied, he continued. "Someone will _always_ be there to pick up Parker from school."

"How do we know these people are trustworthy?" Lydia asked.

Caroline pulled out a folder and handed it to the judge. "A file on _all_ of them, including signed permission for us to share this information with the Stinsons to review their credentials if they so wish. They have also all been cleared by the F.B.I."

"What if you can't make it on your day to pick up Parker from school?" Santez asked. "Or if you have to go in in the middle of the night?"

"Angela Montenegro has agreed to come to _my_ house, so that Parker can remain in his normal routine and environment," Booth said.

"What about your gun?"

"I have a gun safe."

The judge nodded, "Do you have room for your son?"

"Parker already has his own room at my house," Booth informed him.

"Have you looked into schools in the area?"

Booth nodded, "There's an elementary school located near the Jeffersonian Institute. I already have a packet for registration."

"That's _very_ good, Agent Booth," Santez said. "And now do you feel about the Stinsons having visitation of Parker?"

"They're his grandparents," Booth explained. "They can visit him anytime and I'm sure Parker would be interested in spending weekends with them now and then."

"Even though they do not want to send you the same courtesy?" Santez questioned.

Booth looked over at Rebecca's parents, "They mean well. They're just trying to do what they think is best for Parker."

Santez nodded and made additional notes. He looked at the occupants of his office, "Can you please wait in the hall and send Parker in?"

……………………….

**Judge Santez's Chambers**

"This is a tricky situation," Judge Santez told the group. "I'm awarding temporary custody of Agent Booth. This custody situation will be reassessed in eight weeks to determine a more _permanent_ custody situation. Agent Booth, we'll send someone out to your home in a few weeks to check on things. Just to look out for Parker."

"I understand," Booth said calmly.

"What does this mean?" Parker asked.

"You're going home with your dad," Santez said.

………………………

TBC…


	16. Making an Effort

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 16 – "Making an Effort"**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the great reviews!! I really appreciate it.The longest chapter yet! 12 pages long… Possibly the most drama filled chapter as well! Please remember that reviewing will get you more chapters and possibly long ones like this…that and me posting quickly if there are a multitude of reviews!

……………**..**

**Booth Residence**

They'd celebrated Booth being given temporary custody of Parker, but Booth knew that there was a lot of work that needed to be done. He wanted to have full permanent custody of his son, which meant giving up some things that he'd become accustom to since Rebecca's death. He needed to go home to his house; he could no longer crash at Brennan's. It wasn't fair to her…and it wasn't something that would be seen as stable for Parker, since he'd be in between two houses. He hated to do it. He'd grown accustom to sleeping in Brennan's bed with her warm, though slightly clothed, body lying curled up next to him. Her apartment had become comfortable and her mere presence. He _wanted_ to stay, but knew he couldn't.

He'd packed his small amount of things that had been at Brennan's apartment and had unveiled all of the items that his partner had purchased for Parker. It had been more than he'd expected or seen. In under eight weeks someone would be out to inspect his home and do some kind of report on Parker's well being, and in eight weeks' time they'd be back in court to decide a placement that was permanent (hopefully) for Parker. He needed to prove that he could be a single dad and raise his son in his own way with his own plan.

"You know you could have stayed at my apartment, Booth," Brennan told him. She'd agreed to help him and Parker move…or as it really was to re-settle back at Booth's place.

"I told you that it won't work," Booth said with a sigh. "Plus, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"I don't see how, since I offered," Brennan countered.

Angela cleared her throat as she entered with Parker. They'd just brought up the last of Parker's new things Brennan had bought for him from the car. "You know," Angela said irritated, "You two should be fine, but since you're not playing nicely together I'm going to have to take Brennan with me back to the lab." Angela didn't give Booth or Brennan time to argue with her. She grabbed Brennan's arm and quickly pulled her out of the room.

"Bye Bones," Parker called after.

………………….

**En Route to the Jeffersonian**

"I can't believe you're acting so…I don't know…_offended_…seemed like the best word," Angela told Brennan as she drove.

Silence.

Angela sighed as she continued to drive on towards the Jeffersonian. "Look, Sweetie, if you _like _Booth, then just _tell_ him."

"Can we not talk about this, please?" Brennan finally requested quietly as she stared out the passenger side window.

"Honey, as much as you _think_ that being able to completely compartmentalize all of your emotions is a _good _thing…_it's not_." Angela continued, "You have to _vent _sometimes… Talk to me, Bren."

Brennan thought about it, but she decided against it. She didn't see the importance of sharing the fact that not only had she offered to marry Booth so that there was a better chance that he could keep Parker, but also that she was confused by the fact that Booth's turning her down on her offer had such a crushing effect on her. Angela would probably tell her to have sex with him and somehow that would make everything better. It wouldn't. There was no logic in it, it would only make her feel worse.

Unfamiliar sights started to rush past the car and Brennan snapped out of her daze. She saw that they were getting onto a freeway, but didn't know why. Confused, she turned to Angela for some information. "This isn't the way to the Jeffersonian."

"No, it's not."

"Where are we going?"

Angela said matter of factly, "I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm kidnapping you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Look, it's for your own good," she tried to explain. "When you tell me what's wrong, then we can go back to the Jeffersonian."

"That's not logical," Brennan told Angela.

"I'm still deciding…do we want to head for Florida or California?" Angela mused aloud.

"Angela, this isn't funny," Brennan said getting frustrated.

"I'm serious, Sweetie," Angela told her changing her tone from casual to serious. "I'm willing to drive all the way to California if necessary."

"That's not possible. There isn't enough gas in this vehicle to make it all the way to the other side of the country. The tank size, even if it were the largest one, couldn't possibly hold enough gasoline for us to make it thousands of miles to California."

"I didn't think you'd try to escape while I was filling up on gas," Angela admitted.

"This is ridiculous, Angela!"

"No! _You're_ being ridiculous, Brennan!" she said getting increasingly irritated. "Just tell me what's wrong, it's not that hard." Angela's voice softened, "We're supposed to be best friends."

"And we are," Brennan confirmed.

"Best friends tell each other everything, Sweetie, especially when there's something wrong."

Silence.

"North Carolina's going to be coming up soon enough," Angela reminded as they drove through Virginia.

Brennan sighed and found tears rolling down her face. She was being too emotional and she knew that Booth was to blame. She wasn't sure how, but it was. She sniffled and then wiped the tears away.

Angela looked over prompted by the sniffling sound and immediately knew it was far worse than she'd originally thought. "Sweetie, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Booth…" she started and then somehow ended with, "I don't even know why I'm so upset or how to explain…" Brennan sighed and looked over at Angela, "I'm so confused, Ang."

It was a start and for now that was enough for her. Angela pulled off the highway and immediately started to look for a diner or a restaurant.

…………………..

**Daisy's Diner**

**Virginia**

Angela and Brennan sat at one of the vinyl padded booths and ordered two coffees for the time being. "So, your unhappiness has something to do with Booth?" Angela asked once they had coffee to try to prompt the conversation in the right direction.

"I don't know," Brennan admitted. "Maybe it's me."

"What happened?"

"You know how Booth and Parker were staying at my apartment?"

"Yeah," Angela responded simply.

"We slept in the same bed, Booth and I, but it wasn't sexual. We held each other a lot, though." Brennan stopped for a minute and stared down at her coffee being speaking up again, "I felt _safe_."

"Okay."

"It just felt odd to me."

"Maybe it has some thing to do with your abandonment issues," Angela suggested.

"I don't have abandonment issues," Brennan argued.

"Ask Sweets next time," Angela challenged. She didn't mind the glare that Brennan was giving her. She sipped her coffee and watched Brennan. After a moment she tried to pick up the conversation again, "So, is that it? Please tell me that's not it, or else you're going to need more counseling, Sweetie."

Brennan frowned, "Booth said that Caroline told him that if he were married that it would be better for him in order to get custody of Parker. Caroline suggested to Booth that we get married in order to accomplish that."

"Wow…"

"I told Booth I'd do it."

Angela's jaw dropped, she hadn't seen that one coming. After letting the news settle, Angela pulled up her jaw and stared at Brennan. "You said you'd marry him."

Brennan nodded, "Of course. I'd do _anything_ for Booth, just like I'd do anything for you."

"But we're talking about Booth."

"He thought he was making me make the decision without thinking about it, but I had thought about it," Brennan insisted. "Then he said it wouldn't be right because we weren't getting married for the_ right_ reasons."

"Sounds like a lot of excuses to me," Angela told her. "Maybe Booth's the one with the problems."

"Maybe he's right," Brennan said. "Maybe it wasn't the right reason."

"You and Booth may be blind to it, but the rest of us see it. You guys love each other," Angela told her friend honestly.

"No, he doesn't love me," Brennan argued a bit sadly.

"Sweetie, he gets jealous if you even _look_ at another guy, let alone if you're dating…"

"He does get a bit hostile."

"See."

"That doesn't mean he _loves_ me."

Angela just stared at Brennan, the two of them just staring at the other for a long time. The sound of Brennan's phone going off distracted them both and Angela watched as Brennan retrieved her phone and put it up to her ear.

"Brennan."

((Hey Bones, I was just checking on you.))

"I'm fine, Booth."

"Be nice," Angela whispered. She knew Brennan, Brennan could push men away easily when she wanted to.

((What are you doing?))

"Drinking coffee with Angela."

((Oh. At the diner?))

"At _a _diner in Virginia," Brennan said. "We didn't make it to the Jeffersonian."

((Why not?))

"Angela kidnapped me," Brennan told him truthfully.

Angela sighed, "Don't tell him that."

((Angela_ kidnapped_ you?))

"I'm fine."

((Do I need to come and get you?))

"No, stay with Parker."

((We were hoping you'd come over for dinner. I enrolled Parker into that school near the Jeffersonian, so we're sort of celebrating that.))

"Hopefully he'll like this new school, but I think I'm going to have to pass this time."

((Okay.))

Disappointment, she could hear it in his voice and it made her sad, but she'd had enough for one day and she was still confused.

((So, I'll see you tomorrow?))

"I thought you were taking more time off?"

((I was going to, but I think that I have everything straightened out at the moment.))

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she agreed.

((Night Bones.))

"Bye Booth."

"So?" Angela asked.

"He's coming by the Jeffersonian tomorrow," Brennan informed her.

"But _why_ did he call?"

"To ask me to come over for dinner."

"So, why didn't you say _yes_?"

"I don't know," Brennan mumbled.

……………………….

**Jeffersonian**

Booth had nervously taken Parker to his first day of second grade. It was Friday, but Booth figured that that way Parker could get his feet wet without jumping in head first. Rebecca's funeral was tomorrow and Booth had already explained to Parker's teachers in case there was a need to keep him out of school on Monday. He figured that he'd ask the brain trust what they thought about extracurricular activities he should try to get Parker interested in.

"How are you doing, Seeley?" Cam asked. She'd seen Booth and had hurried to catch up with him to check on him and to warm him.

"Hanging in there," Booth told her honestly.

"Parker?"

"He's excited about school," Booth responded with a proud smile. "I think you guys may have inspired him while he was hanging out here."

"I think it's actually going to be odd without him here today," Cam admitted. "He's a good kid." She stopped and made sure that he stopped with her. "Look, do you feel up to dealing with Sweets today?"

"Why? He here?" Booth asked surveying the area.

"He's been pestering Brennan in her office," Cam explained.

"Why?"

"He's asking her all kinds of questions about Parker and taking care of him and how you are, but I believe Angela was going to try to intervene. Though, he did start out with why she weeded out her grad students down to Kensington Hart."

Booth sighed, "I'm sure she _loved _that."

"She can handle herself, Booth," Cam told him.

"I know, but she's having a hard time adjusting to having to choose a grad assistant."

"You're having a hard time, too," Cam said. "Although for different reasons. Maybe you _both _need more time off."

"Maybe," Booth agreed as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So?"

"Thanks, Cam, but I should go in and run into Sweets. He can put in a good word for me at the F.B.I. that I'm sane and it'll count towards grief counseling," Booth told her. "It's time Parker and I start to move on… I think that putting a murderer behind bars will help."

"Just don't push yourself too much, Seeley."

Booth smiled a bit at her concern, "I won't, Cam. Thanks." With that, he headed towards Brennan's office and hoped that Sweets was up for being _helpful_ rather than _annoying_. He intended to ask him what he thought about how much stress Parker was going through and if putting him in extracurricular activities would be beneficial to him. Booth came to a halt when he noticed Brennan slamming her office door shut and Angela trying to get Sweets obviously away from Brennan. He frowned, there was something wrong.

"Just let it go," Angela encouraged Sweets. "You know she doesn't like psychology, especially when you're trying to shrink her with it."

"I was merely—" Sweets tried to explain before he was interrupted.

"What did you do to Bones, Sweets?" Booth asked.

"I didn't do _anything_," Sweets defended.

"She's _obviously_ upset," Booth said and pointed in the direction of his partner's office.

"Sweets didn't do it, he just stirred up Brennan's current frustrations with life. He almost got himself decked…which would have been fun to watch," Angela mused with a smile. "I'd suggest unless you have two X chromosomes to stay away from her for the rest of the day."

…………………

**Rebecca's Funeral**

To Booth, the Priest's words were like background noise. It was blurred and curved around him. It was easier not to hear the words. He'd thought that he'd grieved and started to move on, but he'd been wrong. Rebecca's death felt fresh and stabbed at his heart like a dagger. Rebecca's parents had requested a full detailed autopsy, so it had gone slowly. Mourning renewed, but Booth knew that everyone needed to mourn and in their own way.

"She leaves behind a son."

The Priest's words stabbed through the muddled wall and Booth couldn't hold back the tears. He heard the sobs of Lydia and Murray and Parker's sniffling. Booth let his head fall forward and down a bit, to his right his hand that was being held for support before was now being moved around to his back in an awkward hug. Lydia had Parker in her arms; he knew that her pain was greater than his. No parent should outlive their child.

After everyone had paid their respects, Lydia and Murray made their way with Parker. Booth and Brennan slowly followed them. As they waited a few feet behind Rebecca's parents, Booth looked over to Brennan. "Thank you for coming with us," Booth said quietly.

"Of course," Brennan responded in kind.

It was his turn, Booth took a couple steps forward and placed a rose on the coffin and placed his hand on the cool wood. "Don't worry," he barely whispered. "We're going to take good care of Parker." He joined Parker, Lydia, and Murray after a moment. He could hear the quiet steps of Brennan behind him.

Lydia had her arms around Parker's shoulders and looked up at Booth as he joined them. Tears were still falling down her cheeks as she made a heart felt request. "Do you think Parker could spend the weekend with us?"

"We would really appreciate it," Murray added.

"Do you want to Parker?" Booth asked his son.

Parker shrugged.

"You don't _have_ to go back to school on Monday," Booth reminded. "Remember? We talked to your teacher."

"But I _want_ to go," Parker spoke up.

"Well, we'll have you back Sunday early evening," Lydia promised both Booth and Parker.

"I guess so," Parker said quietly.

Brennan moved around Booth towards Parker. She crouched down and took his hand in hers. "I bet they'd love to meet your dinosaur," she told Parker with a small encouraging smile.

"He still needs a name," Parker said quietly.

"I'm sure your grandfather can help you think of some," she said.

"Sure," Murray spoke up.

"And we could make cookies," Lydia tried to slightly bribe. She just desperately wanted to spend time with her grandson.

"Can we make dinosaur cookies?" Parker asked slightly interested.

Lydia smiled, "I'm sure we can find some dinosaur cookie cutters."

Parker looked up at his dad for the okay.

Booth noticed Brennan straightening out and made a note to thank her for being completely the best friend ever later. "How about you pick up Parker in a couple hours at my place? That way he can settle and pack a bag."

"And my dinosaur," Parker piped up.

"And the dinosaur," Booth repeated.

…………………….

**Booth Residence**

Brennan sat with Parker on the couch reading _Where the Wild Things Are_. Parker laughed and Brennan continued to read. Booth had gone to pack a bag for Parker, but would occasionally spy on them. It was amazing to him at how wonderful his sometimes unsocial partner was with his son. He heard the knock at his door and quickly stuffed the last thing into the backpack for Parker. "I'll get it," Booth called and hurried, so that Parker and Brennan could continue reading.

Lydia and Murray Stinson walked into the living room a few seconds later. Lydia stopped, "Oh, I didn't mean for us to interrupt."

Brennan smiled, "It's okay. It's a good stopping point," she told Parker and handed him the book. "I'm sure your grandparents will finish reading it to you later," she told him.

"Okay," Parker agreed and went to slip the book into the front empty pocket of the backpack.

"You know you've never officially met my partner," Booth spoke up. "Lydia and Murray Stinson," he said. "Meet Doctor Temperance Brennan." He turned to Brennan, "Bones, meet Lydia and Murray Stinson."

"It's nice to meet you," Lydia said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you," Brennan said with a small smile.

"Bye Bones," Parker said hugging his dinosaur.

"Have fun," she told him.

Booth hugged his son tightly and kissed the side of his head. "I love you. You be good, okay?"

"I will," Parker promised before leaving with his grandparents.

Once Parker and his grandparents were gone, Brennan had started to immediately clean up where she and Parker had been reading. "I should go," she said after the couch was tidied up.

"Stay for a while," Booth said.

"It's been a long day," she told him with her back to him.

"I didn't thank you for everything you did today," Booth said.

"You're welcome," she told quietly.

"What's wrong?" Booth finally asked.

"Nothing," Brennan told him as she turned to face him.

"You never told me what was going on yesterday," Booth reminded her. He thought there was a connection. "When you kicked Sweets out."

"It wasn't anything important," Brennan said. "He was just using psychology—"

"I know you don't like it, but you seem really upset."

"Maybe I am," Brennan said quietly and walked past Booth to pick up her coat and purse.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Booth asked her.

"Because it's illogical to get all emotional over a decision that's already been made," Brennan said getting worked up.

"Wait," Booth said trying to keep up. "_What_ decision?" He was truly confused and he honestly wanted to understand.

"Not today, Booth," she said quietly.

"Bones—"

She shrugged a bit, "I think you've changed me more than I thought possible. Maybe I just need to check myself back into the lab on a more permanent basis."

"Are you breaking up our partnership?" Booth asked.

"I think I just need more time in the lab," Brennan told him.

"_How_ is this related to a decision?" Booth asked confused at why he was losing his partner.

"You made it," Brennan told him.

"Do I get a clue?"

Brennan sighed, she hadn't wanted to leave Booth there feeling horrible. He'd lost the mother of his child, a woman he had once wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Parker was with his maternal grandparents. "I love you," she said calmly.

"I love you, too," Booth said feeling like their confusing fight had ended, though he wasn't sure if that was true yet.

………………..

TBC…


	17. Another Day at the Office

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 17 – "Another Day at the Office"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so you guys have impressed me with the amount of reviews and I appreciate them all!! I'm currently working on chapter 19…though I'm supposed to be writing a paper for Shakespeare II, you can guess which one is winning out…

…………………**..**

**Jeffersonian**

Sunday morning, Booth and Brennan had been called in on a case in which an employee was somehow crushed in a baler at their place of employment. Cam had joined them, since Brennan had declared there was too much flesh. The remains, the contents of the baler, and the baler itself were all transported back to the Jeffersonian.

"You still never told me why you were all upset last night and trying to dump me as your partner," Booth told Brennan as they headed for the forensics platform.

"I can _still _dump you," Brennan reminded.

"That's _not_ funny."

"Or you could take Hart out into the field."

"That's _really not_ funny."

"New grad students today," Brennan announced as the platform came into view. Hart and three other grad students were waiting blew the platform.

"Great," Booth mumbled, "The overachieving peanut gallery has arrived."

Brennan heard him and looked back over her shoulder at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask Angela to explain it later."

Brennan frowned, but slid her keycard through and stepped up onto the platform. She could hear the clatter of the grad students' footfalls behind Booth as they hurried up the short collection of metal steps. She reminded herself she needed to let them talk, not only would this encourage them to discuss amongst themselves, but she would know what they were thinking. This would also let her see who was working and speaking most like she'd expect from a grad assistant.

"I've got to take this," Booth told Brennan quietly as he held up his phone. "Parker's calling."

She smiled a bit sadly, "Tell him I said 'hi'."

"Sure thing," he responded and then whispered into her ear, "Don't kill any while I'm gone."

Brennan couldn't help, but smile wide. It was the only thing she could do to contain the laughter. She couldn't stay mad at Booth, he wouldn't let her. Maybe it was just his natural charm.

There was a barrel up on the platform and the students gathered round to see the contents. A multi-colored goo was the all amazing content of the barrel. "What the _hell_ is that?" one of the students asked.

Hodgins and Angela were standing in the back just taking in the sights. They didn't want to miss any of the circus that was right in front of them.

"Doctor Brennan—" one of the grad students tried to address, but was quickly stopped.

"Today it's very important that you all work together," Brennan said. "I need all of you to work with Doctor Saroyan and Doctor Hodgins in order to separate any bone from this barrel."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth announced to the grad students and gave them a small wave. It hadn't been a long conversation with Parker. He just wanted to check on him. He couldn't believe that his son was checking up on _him_. Maybe Parker just missed him as much as he missed him. He turned his thoughts back to the group of Brennan's grad students. "Here's a tip. Don't try to kiss up. Doctor Brennan is making the decision, not any of us. By the way, it's useless to kiss up to Doctor Brennan it only irritates her."

"He's right," Brennan said. "All I am concerned about is the evidence and solving the case."

Hodgins was slightly disappointed. He had wanted to see one of the grad students do something stupid. "I think I should at _least_ be informed of their names if you expect me to work with them."

"We obviously need newbie squint squad name badges," Booth said.

"I _like_ that idea!" Hodgins told Booth with a smile.

"They're not going to last _that_ long," Booth said to Hodgins ignoring the frowns from the grad students at his comment.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves," Angela said. "Names only. We already know you're Brennan's biggest fans."

"Kensington Hart," the returning grad student went first.

"Alejandro Gonzalez," a Hispanic young man spoke up.

"I'm going to call you Alex," Booth told him.

"That's fine," Alejandro said.

"Good because he would've done it anyways," Hodgins spoke up with a smile.

"I'm Isabel MacGowan," the quiet young woman announced.

"Cedric Kelsey," the last young man informed them.

"So, the game plan is that the newbie squint squad works with the goo with Hodgins today," Booth summed up.

"Tomorrow we can hopefully start to piece together the skeletal remains," Brennan told Booth.

"What is a squint?" Isabel asked. "I am not familiar with the term."

"He means us," Kensington told the other woman.

"Basically a scientist or anyone who works in the lab," Angela clarified.

"Okay, time for some fun mucking through goo," Hodgins said excitedly and clapped his hands together.

…………………..

**Autopsy**

With the grad students off with Hodgins, it left Brennan and Booth in a more sane state. They'd hidden in Brennan's office for a couple of hours before going to check on Cam's progress. "Got anything for us yet?" Booth asked.

"I'm running the goo for DNA," Cam said. "So far I can tell you that our victim was a male, but it's going to take a couple more hours until we get a DNA match."

"Let us know when you've got a match," Booth requested.

Brennan and Booth quietly left autopsy and left Cam to do what she was doing. They'd been sneaking back and forth from Brennan's office as stealthily as possible in order to keep from being noticed by any of the grad students.

……………………

**Brennan's Office**

They'd worked silently the whole day until Brennan spoke up, "How was Parker?"

"He said he was having fun," Booth responded quietly. "I think it's making Lydia and Murray a little happier, which is good."

"Are you okay?"

Her voice was quiet, but sincere and filled with worry. He looked up at her, "I'm fine… I think I'd feel a lot better when Parker's back and with the case closed."

Brennan just nodded and then went back to her paperwork.

"What do you think about Chinese?"

Brennan smiled, "How about Thai?"

"I could go for Thai."

"Want me to go pick it up?" she offered.

"I'll go with you," Booth told her as he grabbed his jacket and got to his feet.

"The grad students _should _be gone by now," Brennan told Booth quietly as they exited her office.

He guided her towards the exit quickly, "But let's stay quiet…just in case."

…………………….

**Brennan's Office**

"You were right," Booth told her as he stretched his arm over, so it lay across her shoulders. "Thai was the_ best_ choice." He propped his feet up on the table and scooted the empty containers out of his way with his foot.

"Comfortable, Booth?" she asked.

"_Very _comfortable," he told her as he tried to pull her to him.

Brennan got up though and started to clean the dinner mess. "Maybe you should go home," she suggested.

"No, if you're staying, then I'm going to stay."

"Others have gone home," Brennan told him. "I'm sure Angela has left."

"I think Hodgins is still working the grad students on sifting through the goo," Booth said. "He's probably trying to see if he can get any of them to drop out of the little competition."

"It's not a competition," Brennan argued. "It's merely an apprenticeship to see which grad student is most qualified to be my assistant."

"That's what competition means," Booth said with a smile.

"We never did find out if Cam's DNA came back with a match," Brennan reminded him in an attempt to change the topic of conversation.

"She probably left before the search was done," Booth said.

Brennan shrugged, "Then I guess we'll find out in the morning." She cleaned up the coffee table first and then tidied up her desk where she and Booth had been working earlier.

"See, now you can go home," Booth told her.

"I'm not ready yet," she countered.

"But…what else are you going to do?" Booth asked.

"I'm not sure yet," she told him honestly.

He got up and approached her, "It's the weekend. You're not supposed to be working twelve hour days."

"Sixteen," she corrected. "But we took time for lunch and dinner, so probably closer to fifteen if not fourteen hours and thirty minutes."

"You're insane, you know that," Booth said seriously.

"There is absolutely nothing off balance with my mental state," Brennan told him feeling a bit defensive.

"C'mon, let's go do something fun…there's still time."

"Don't you have to pick up Parker?"

"No, he's just going to miss school tomorrow. Lydia and Murray are going to bring him up tomorrow." Booth smiled at her, "So, what do you say? We could go to a club."

"I don't think so."

"Bar?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

Booth let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"You can go without me."

"No," he said disappointed.

Brennan took a step forward with a frown, "I didn't mean to ruin your weekend." She knew that the last week had been hard on him and hadn't meant to make the weekend any harder… Maybe he _needed_ to go out and she was keeping him from doing so. She knew that sometimes going out made some people feel better about life because they were out _living_. She was not one of those people. Of course, the last time she went out and tried to live with Angela…they'd found a mummy in the wall and had gotten high by accident.

"You didn't," he promised and put on a smile for her. "Come here," Booth said and pulled her into his arms. "I wouldn't rather spend my weekend," Booth said into the top of her head, "With anyone else, but you."

Brennan smiled, "What about Parker?"

"Well, Parker is excluded from the weekend decision since he's in Virginia," Booth explained. He hugged her tighter and then froze when he heard voices.

Brennan started to laugh and was about to ask him something else when she felt the air being pushed from her lungs and her office became a blur.

Booth had moved them, mostly by tipping his partner's whole body backwards and landing on top of her as she lay on the couch. He continued to hold her, hoping that their position hadn't been compromised. "Grad students," he informed her as he whispered into her ear.

There would be endless ruthless gossip if they were seen in their current state. Brennan just lay still listening. She stared up at Booth and watched him as he remained alerted. "The lights," Brennan whispered. "Will go off without any motion in the room after ten minutes."

"So, if we just stay still," Booth whispered back.

Time passed, but the voices remained outside of Brennan's office. The lights went off on their own. Booth and Brennan remained on the couch quiet and still. It didn't take long with the pull of the late hour for them to both fall asleep. Brennan had fallen asleep first, but it hadn't taken Booth very long to nod off.

…………………..

**Brennan's Office**

Brennan woke up when she realized that she couldn't move her arm and her chest felt heavy. It was dark, but from the glow provided by the lights from the platform she knew she was in her office. She also quickly remembered the events of the night before. Booth was the one obstructing her airway slightly and pinning her left arm down.

Carefully, Brennan tried to skillfully maneuver out of Booth's hold in order to not wake him, but ended up falling off the couch and landing in a heap on the floor. In the process she'd let out an automatic scream as she'd plummeted the whole foot to the ground.

"Bones?"

"I'm okay," Brennan spoke up and collected herself up and off of the floor. She bent over and felt down her calf to find the zipper on her boot and then did the same to the other before stepping out of them and stowing them under the small coffee table.

"What are you doing?"

"Take off your shoes," Brennan instructed as she pulled off her jacket and set it on top of the coffee table.

"What?"

"Just do it, Booth."

"Pushy," Booth mumbled sleepily and managed to get his shoes off and let them drop on the other side of the couch's arm rest.

"Now your jacket."

Booth grumbled as he sat up and pulled off his jacket before hanging it over the top of the couch. "Now what?" he asked laying back down into a more comfortable position. He could already feel his body relaxing and his eyes feeling heavy once again.

"Sleep," Brennan whispered as she climbed back onto the couch. Booth had repositioned himself, so that he was lying on his side up against the back of the couch. Brennan lay down carefully and wrapped her arms around him and immediately felt his wrap around her and pull her closer.

He pulled her close enough that her hair was up against his chin and nose. When he inhaled, he could smell her fragrant hair and sighed. "Night Bones."

"Night," she whispered as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

……………………

**Jeffersonian**

"Have you seen Doctor Brennan?" Cam asked Hodgins as she approached his work station.

"No," Hodgins responded. "She and Booth were in earlier than I was…"

"You just got in," Cam pointed out.

"I didn't dismiss those brats until three a.m., cut me a little slack," Hodgins defended.

"Slack cut," Cam told him. She peered towards Brennan's office and frowned, she didn't see anyone. "Are you sure she's here? I hate to intrude into her office if she's not…"

"Booth's jacket is on the back of the couch," Hodgins pointed out. "They're probably working on the floor and using the couch as a shield to hide from the grad students."

"Good point."

"It's a brilliant plan, really…"

"Thanks," Cam told him before heading for Brennan's office. She looked around through the clear glass of Brennan's walls and door before letting herself in and then she stopped. She noticed the black men's dress shoes in the floor. Booth's jacket was hung over the back of the couch. Brennan's boots were on the floor and her jacket was on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. She allowed herself two small quiet steps further in, it was just enough to catch the scene. Brennan and Booth wrapped in each other's arms on Brennan's couch. She quietly backed up and though she wasn't normally the source of gossip thought that this was an occasional for such an event.

……………………

TBC…


	18. Decisions

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 18 – "Decisions"**

**Author's Note: **No one take offense to the store I choose, I only did so because they're pretty common across the US and I know they have a baler.

………………………**..**

**Target**

**Aberdeen, Maryland**

Booth and Brennan returned once they had gotten the name of their victim. William Carmykyl, who had popped up with a criminal record: sexual assault. They'd returned to retrieve every video camera's tape from that day; they'd only previously collected the footage for the backroom and the immediate surrounding area.

"You want to talk to _all_ the employees?" the HR asked.

"Is there a problem?" Booth asked.

"We have over three hundred employees," the HR explained.

"Do you have a room we could use to conduct interviews in?" Booth asked. He didn't have a problem with the case. The Target as close enough that he could easily return home. He thought it was really important that he be able to be with his son as much as possible immediately following Rebecca's death. He wanted Parker to be settled before going away on a case.

The HR nodded, "You can use one of our offices. One of our ETLs is on vacation, so he's not using it."

"Sure," Booth said. "That'll work."

They were shown the office, which wasn't very large or anything special, but it would work for their needs. "Are we really going to interview_ all_ of them?" Brennan questioned once the HR was going.

"There are a lot of people that William Carmykyl—"

"Carmykyl. Car-michael," Brennan corrected and broke down the name for him.

"That's what I said."

"It's not—"

"There's a lot of people that he didn't have contact with," Booth explained. "There are seventy-five people that work on the overnight shift."

"So, it's likely that he doesn't have contact with them," Brennan said.

"Right," Booth told her. "The people that he comes in contact with the most are the ones who work in the backroom."

"So, how many is that?"

"About fifty," Booth responded.

………………………….

**Target**

**Aberdeen, Maryland**

"How long did you know Mister Carmykyl?" Booth asked.

"For about a year," Walter responded. "We mostly just see each other at work."

"Mostly?" Brennan asked.

Walter shrugged, "Once in a while a couple of us will get pizza after a shift."

"So, you guys weren't close?" Booth asked.

"No, he was pretty quiet."

"When you guys went out, were there ever any problems?"

"No."

Booth was getting bored with these interviews, but this one was important. "Were you aware that Mister Carmykyl has a record?"

"What kind of record?" Walter asked a bit curiously as he tilted his head slightly.

"Sexual assault," Brennan spoke up.

"No way!" Walter spoke up a bit loudly. "He's like the nicest guy. You know…decent."

"Okay," Booth said. He still didn't understand how a guy with sexual assault could win over so many people. The HR had insisted that they check all of their employees out along with requiring drug testing.

"You were in the backroom when Mister Carmykyl was crushed by the baler," Brennan said. "And you didn't hear anything?"

Walter sighed, "Look, we're not supposed to…but everyone does it anyway."

"Does what?" Booth pushed.

"We all wear our iPods while in the backroom. I mean, it's not a big deal. It wasn't like I had a radio," Walter told them. "I was just updating the inventory count."

"You weren't more than fifty feet away and you didn't hear anything?" Booth questioned.

"With an iPod at the normal level, you should have been able to hear his screams," Brennan explained. "The only way you wouldn't have heard it was if you had your iPod turned up dangerously high in the range that will damage your hearing."

"I like to block out the rest of the world," Walter explained.

"Do you know anyone who would hurt Mister Carmykyl?" Booth asked. "Anyone have anything against him?"

"No. No one's had a problem with him."

………………………..

**En Route to the Jeffersonian**

"I can't believe that _no one_ knows _anything_," Booth vented as he drove.

"It's possible that they're protecting one of their own," Brennan told him.

"It's practically guaranteed."

They drove along in silence for a few minutes for a few minutes before Brennan spoke up. "So, isn't Parker due back tonight?"

"Yeah, I should actually call and check to make sure that they're not going to arrive too early."

"Do you think he'll go to school tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

"We'll see," Booth told her. "I don't want to push him."

"I understand."

"I sort of _wonder_," Booth started and then went quiet. "Never mind."

Brennan frowned, "What?"

"No, it's okay."

"You can talk to me."

"I just wonder if Lydia and Murray would be better for Parker," Booth explained. "They could provide him with a more stable life."

"But you're a _great_ father," Brennan argued. "He'd be missing out on not only your influence on his life, but also the culture the area you live in has to share."

Booth smiled in response.

Brennan noticed and turned to him, "What?"

"You just make me feel better," Booth explained. "It's a good thing, Bones."

"Why don't you call Parker?" Brennan suggested.

Booth smiled, "Good idea." He dialed the cell number he had for Lydia Stinson. He put his phone on speakerphone, so that he wouldn't be distracted as he drove. It rang.

((Hello.))

"Lydia, I was just checking on Parker," Booth told her.

((He's doing just fine. We're already on our way to bring him home.))

"How long have you been on the road?"

((About twenty minutes. Why?))

"Bones and I are driving back from a crime scene in Maryland. I just wanted to make sure I'd be home in time."

((We're expecting to have him home closer to six-thirty.))

"That'll be fine," Booth told her. "Do you think that I could talk to Parker for a moment?"

((Of course.))

The sound of the phone being passed to Parker was distinctive. He could tell that they were definitely already en route. He hated it. His mind was torn between two things he wanted: to be with his son and to try to get his life stabilized and then he also wanted to spend the night with Brennan pulled closely to him. He knew he couldn't have both. He was still confused; Brennan seemed off ever since he and Parker moved back to his house.

((Hey Dad.))

He sounded happy, Booth was thankful for that. "Hey Buddy!"

((We're coming back right now.))

"I know," Booth said. "Bones and I are heading back right now too."

((I miss you and Bones.))

"I miss you, Buddy. And Bones is right here if you want to say hi."

((Hi Bones!))

"Hi Parker," Brennan spoke up. She had intended on staying silent, but she couldn't _not_ respond to him. That would just be rude.

((I named my dinosaur.))

"What's his name?" Booth asked.

((I'm talking to _Bones_, Dad.))

"Sorry," Booth mumbled.

"Your dad is just excited to hear about the name you've finally picked," Brennan told Parker. She didn't want Booth to feel left out.

((Grandma and I looked through a name book that says all the meanings. I even found _my_ name. Parker means park keeper.))

"That's correct, Parker," Brennan said with a smile.

((Dad, your name means happy and blessed. I couldn't find your name, though, Bones.))

"That's alright, Parker. I appreciate the thought though," Brennan said. "Now what did you name your dinosaur?"

((I named him Kelley—))

"Whoa!" Booth spoke up. "I thought that your dinosaur was a _boy_. I'm pretty sure that Kelley is a girl's name."

"Kelley is Irish Gaelic and originally the name as for the _male_ gender," Brennan began to lecture Booth.

((It means warrior.))

"But it's a _girl's_ name," Booth complained.

"I think it was _excellently_ chosen," Brennan told Parker.

((Thanks. Well, I should go now.))

"We'll see you soon," Booth told his son.

((Okay, see you later!))

"Bye Pal." Booth closed his phone and looked over at Brennan. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Brennan asked confused. "I'm _always_ serious."

"Kelley was really a boy's name?" Booth asked.

"It_ still_ is," Brennan told him. "I knew a man named Kelley in college."

"He must have been made fun of like crazy all through school," Booth told Brennan with a laugh.

"You know," Brennan said. "When you're in a masters program you don't normally make fun of people because of their name."

"No one ever made fun of your name?" Booth asked as he turned to pull the vehicle into the parking structure at the Jeffersonian. "Temperance…"

"No," Brennan said frowning.

"Because if we'd gone to school together—"

Brennan just stared at Booth, "I wouldn't have made fun of you."

"Girls aren't so cruel until they reach middle school or high school," Booth told her.

"I don't think anyone should be cruel about names," Brennan told him. "After all, we have no control over our own names."

"So, do you want to come over for dinner?" Booth asked.

Brennan averted her gaze to stare out the passenger side window as Booth pulled into a parking spot. "That's okay. I should do some work here."

"_What_ work?" Booth challenged.

"There's paperwork," she told him as she exited the SUV and retrieved her bag as well.

"For what?"

"It's for Cam," Brennan lied.

"I'm sure Cam can wait one more day for it," Booth said. "I'll talk to her."

"No!" Brennan said quickly and slightly panicked as she got to the back of the SUV and met up with Booth. She noticed Booth's confusion and quickly spoke up before Booth could. "Please don't, you know Cam and I are finally working well together."

"You sure?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded, "I'm sure." They started to head for the entrance of the Jeffersonian and the Medico-Legal Lab. "I should also attempt to identify a couple of the remains from Limbo."

"You still need to eat," Booth pointed out.

"I will."

"Come eat with us."

"Booth, you and Parker should have time together. He's been gone for two and a half days. I'm sure you will both have a lot to discuss."

"You know," Booth said. "Parker really likes having you over…spending time with you…"

Brennan smiled, "He's a good kid, and he _needs_ his father."

"I get it, Bones." They walked in silence into the Jeffersonian and to Brennan's lab. The silence was uneasy. He watched as Brennan retrieved her lab coat and pulled it on. "Are you just ignoring me now?" Booth asked.

"Of course not," Brennan half lied. The truth was that she wanted Booth to leave because she didn't want to explain why everything seemed so awkward and unnatural. Mostly this was because she didn't want to have the conversation with Booth. She still wasn't sure if there was a problem with her and she really didn't want to hear it. She had a slight problem with rejection. Brennan would rather ignore the whole thing and somewhat go on with how things normally went on.

"Then why is it weird between us?" Booth asked as she ran her I.D. badge through the keycard scanner. They both stepped up onto the platform; Booth followed Brennan in Angela's direction.

"It isn't."

"It is!"

"What is or isn't?" Angela asked.

"Bones has been acting all weird," Booth told Angela.

"I have not," Brennan denied.

"Just talk to Booth already, Sweetie," Angela tried to encourage.

"Angela!" Brennan shouted feeling like things she'd told her friend in confidence were bubbling to the surface. She didn't want to discuss it.

"You _know_ something," Booth accused.

"I know _all_, Honey," Angela told Booth with a smile.

Booth noticed that his partner had crossed his arms over her chest and looked rather upset. He hadn't meant to upset her. His face softened, as did his tone. "You okay, Bones?" he asked and stared at her.

"I'm fine," Brennan told him. "I am simply waiting for you to stop accusing me of lying to you, so that I can get to work." She had a feeling that she sounded mean, but at the moment she really didn't care. She just wanted Booth to leave.

"Okay," Booth said quietly.

"I'm sure you and Parker will have a good dinner," Brennan told him as she relaxed a bit.

"I still wish you'd come," Booth said with a small smile and a slight sway as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"You _should_ go, Sweetie," Angela said.

"I have too much to do," she argued with Angela.

"It can wait."

"Not today, Angela," Brennan insisted.

……………

TBC…


	19. The New Wave

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 19 – "The New Wave"**

**Author's Note: **

………………**.**

**Angela's Domain – Jeffersonian**

Brennan was tired; she'd hidden in her office the night before to try to work on identifying bodies from Limbo. She hadn't gotten anywhere and she'd lost so much sleep. She'd arrived later than usual to the lab and was happy not to be assaulted by her four grad students. She'd remembered the other tapes when she'd walked into her office. She'd left them in her office on her desk.

Brennan was dreading the day and tiredly walked into her friend's office with the tapes.

"You look like crap, Sweetie," Angela commented.

"I feel horrible," Brennan told her friend.

"Were you worrying all night about Booth?" Angela asked.

"I was here trying to identify remains."

"Just tell him, Brennan," Angela urged.

"I can't," Brennan said quite vocally as she set the tapes on Angela's desk.

"You're just going to torture yourself until you tell him," she said with a frown. "And you're going to also continue to torture Booth." Angela stood up and walked around her desk, she pulled her friend to her and held Brennan there. Angela felt her friend's arms hug her back.

"I need help," Brennan whispered. She never was as well as Angela when it came to social situations.

"Oh, I know you do, Sweetie." Angela pulled back after a couple minutes and looked at her friend, "You can't keep torturing him. He _knows_ there's something wrong…he's not going to let it go."

"I wish he would."

"Most women would appreciate a man picking up something that was wrong and trying to pursue the reason in order to resolve the problem."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela smiled and summed it up, "Booth cares."

Brennan sighed; she was ready to return home and go back to sleep. "I need you to track William Carmykyl's last day—"

"And see if I can figure out or at least shorten the list of possible murders?" Angela asked.

"That would be appreciated," she said.

"I should go," Brennan said. "My grad students are…somewhere."

"Hodgins has them," Angela informed her friend. "He's apparently _helping_ you find the best one."

"Okay," Brennan said slowly before turning to go retrieve her students.

"Brennan."

She stopped and turned, "Yes?"

"Try to tell him," Angela suggested.

"I'll…consider it."

………………..

**Jeffersonian**

Brennan had freed her grad students from Hodgins' watch. She'd let them know the good job they'd done when they'd sifted through the bone pieces and had gone on to discuss what they'd be doing. The grad students were to take the crushed skeletal remains and piece their victim back together. In order to make the process go more smoothly, Brennan had divided the remains. "Kelsey, you'll be reassembling both legs. MacGowan, the torso. Gonzalez, the arms. Hart, you'll be reconstructing the skull and mandible."

"Yes, Doctor Brennan," Hart spoke up brightly. She felt like she was being trusted with a huge responsibility and with Brennan's faith in her.

"Get to work," Brennan instructed and moved out of the way, so that Hart, Gonzalez, MacGowan, and Kelsey could work on putting the skeleton back together.

…………………..

**Hodgins' Workspace – Jeffersonian**

"How's it going?" Cam asked. She'd peeked towards Hodgins' workspace initially to make sure that he didn't have possession of the grad students before finally approaching.

"Okay," Hodgins told her, "Though that's more of a bad thing."

"So, what do you have?" Cam prompted.

"Nothing out of the ordinary so far on the blood and guts soaked contents of the baler. Cardboard with various chemicals that would have been passively transferred through the contents they would have been carrying." Hodgins started to walk and looked back to make sure that Doctor Saroyan was following him. The baler was located in another area. "I've been looking over the baler," he said as he led her into the room that housed the huge machine. "But so far, the thing seems to be functioning just fine."

"Did the F.B.I. manage to pull any prints?"

"Probably," he told her. "There are at least a hundred people working there that are supposed to be certified to use the baler."

Cam crossed her arms over her chest, "And they probably don't know how to work it really."

Hodgins smiled and nodded, "They probably only know to pull down the grate and press the big red button." He smirked, "Some poor smuck at the F.B.I. is probably attempting to recover layered palm prints from the print they lifted."

"Booth and Brennan were out at the Target interviewing employees earlier, perhaps they have the field limited a bit more," Cam said.

"Is it true?" Hodgins asked before Cam could leave.

"Depends on what you heard," Cam told him. She was interested.

"Booth and Brennan…together," Hodgins said watching for any shift in Cam's expression.

"They did have a sleep over in Brennan's office, but that's all I know," Cam told him. She had a feeling that Angela would have to tell Hodgins, but that was okay. Hodgins and Angela were happy. Why not Booth and Brennan? Ever since Zack had been severed from their team, it had been like some dark cloud had loomed over them. They deserved happiness. All of them. Now, she just needed to find herself a man.

"You might want to remind them about the cameras in the lab," Hodgins suggested with a smirk.

She smirked a bit, but knew that she didn't want to see it. "Let me know if you find anything," she told him before leaving.

"Will do," Hodgins shouted and laughed lightly to himself.

…………………

**Angela's Domain – Jeffersonian**

"I brought you coffee," Brennan announced as she entered Angela's office. She had wanted a break and getting Angela a coffee and checking on her progress with the Target video footage.

Angela didn't take her eyes off the screen. "Not done yet, Sweetie."

Brennan approached Angela's desk anyway and set the second cup on the desk. She sat down across from Angela and sipped her coffee.

"Who are you hiding from?" Angela finally asked as she stopped what she was doing and diverted her attention to Brennan and the coffee she had brought for her.

Brennan frowned, "I'm not hiding. I just need a break. Five minutes? Please?"

"As long as I get to choose the topic," Angela told her friend.

"Okay," Brennan said slowly.

Angela smiled brightly; she'd been waiting _two days_ just to discuss the topic of Cam's findings from earlier that morning with Brennan. "So, how's Booth?" she asked.

"He's fine. I think he missed Parker a lot more than he let on," Brennan replied.

"What did you do last night?"

"Identified remains…well I tried."

"Night before?" Angela pressed.

"Booth and I worked late."

"On what?"

"We were behind on a lot of paperwork."

Angela stared at Brennan, "You know that there are cameras in this building, right?"

"Of course," Brennan responded casually. "They're here for our safety."

"But sometimes they catch…personal moments," Angela told her.

"What?" Brennan said confused at where Angela was going.

"You and Booth spent the night in your office."

"We were hiding from the grad students and fell asleep," she tried to explain and had a feeling that Angela wasn't going to let the topic go.

"You two just need to be more careful," Angela replied.

Brennan frowned, "I don't understand why Booth and I should fear the Jeffersonian cameras."

"Apparently Cam doesn't get off from witnessing office sex conducted by co-workers."

"We didn't—"

Angela smiled, "Oh, I know. You would have been all smiley and possibly not as clueless—"

"Hey!"

She laughed, "Sweetie, I only look out for you because I care. You and Booth finally sleeping together _wouldn't _be a bad thing."

Brennan frowned.

"I'm serious. There are many health benefits, you know."

"Angela—"

"Don't complain, you promised that I would get to have control of_ any_ topic _I _wanted."

Brennan got up, "Back to the grad students."

"You know I think Sweets would have a lot to say about you rather facing your grad students over discussing you and Booth," Angela told her friend before she could leave her office.

Brennan sighed and stopped. Sometimes Angela was hard to deal with, she didn't know when to drop things. "Booth and I are partners and friends. That's all."

"You know what's sad?"

Brennan didn't say anything, but tensed her jaw because she knew Angela was going to tell her anyways.

"You and Booth both want each other, but you're both too scared and confused to know it," Angela told her friend.

"Sometimes you're wrong," Brennan told Angela before leaving her office.

Angela sighed and stared at Brennan's retreating form. "And sometimes you're wrong," she said aloud. There were times when she really worried about Brennan and skills that she needed when it came to relationships.

………………

**Jeffersonian**

Brennan had noticed that Kensington Hart had seemed to have become the grad students' unofficial leader. She thought that it was possible that it was because she'd survived the first selection, so maybe the new three were trying to figure out how to stay in the game from what she did. Brennan didn't think it was that difficult. All she wanted was for them to concentrate on the evidence. Cam would add that she'd want them to learn the chain of command in the lab along with procedure, but right now, she was focused on the puzzle-like pieces of the skeletal remains of William Carmykyl.

The grad students were gone; she'd sent them home after seeing their progress. Most of the bones had been fully reconstructed using Elmer's glue; the skull was the one that still needed the most work. She studied it on the platform. Her hands were encased in latex gloves in order to protect the evidence as she examined it. "This is very good work," Brennan commented aloud as she turned it over gently in her hands.

"You always do good work."

"It's not mine," Brennan told Booth. She smiled and looked up to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets. "I thought you had to pick up Parker."

"I picked him up from school and we hung around. They have a lot of after school programs," Booth told her.

"Did you leave him in your vehicle?"

"No," Booth told her. That would be something more that he'd expect from her. "He's with Hodgins and Angela." He shook his head, "I still can't believe that he named that dinosaur Kelley."

"It's a perfectly acceptable name," Brennan argued.

"So, the bones are almost pieced together?"

"It's getting there," Brennan told him.

"Newbie squint squad working on it?"

"With supervision," Brennan corrected.

"You letting Hart do the skull?"

Brennan stared at Booth for a moment, "How did you know?"

"I like her," Booth shrugged. "She seems like the one who wants to speak for the victims she doesn't let things stop her."

"That's not always a good thing," Brennan told him.

Booth smirked, "Look who's talking…"

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I didn't come here to fight," Booth told her. He could tell that she was still irritated.

"Then why are you here, Booth?"

"I haven't seen you all day," Booth told her.

Her irritation was growing all she crossed her arms over her chest. "You could have called."

"You look like crap, by the way," Booth told her. "You need more sleep, Bones."

"Booth—"

"Sweets came to my office today," Booth told her calmly. "He wanted to remind me that _we _still have partners' therapy."

Brennan calmed a bit, but kept the frown. "Do we have to?"

"Aww, come on, Bones. You have to admit just playing games with Sweets is worth going."

"I don't have time right now, Booth. I need to figure out a grad assistant. It's proving harder than it seems," Brennan told him.

"You should let Hart go out into the field. I think she's earned it. See how she does," Booth suggested.

"As my replacement?" Brennan asked even though she knew that that wasn't what Booth meant. Since he'd brought it up though, she thought she'd try to keep him distracted from the topic of Sweets and their counseling sessions.

"More as an assistant in the field," Booth told her, trying not to be irritated with how she interpreted what he said back to him.

"We're usually fine, Booth."

"But I think that she deserves it," Booth pushed.

"I let her do the reconstruction of the skull," Brennan told him feeling like she'd already rewarded Hart.

"And I'm very proud of you for doing that." He knew that it had taken some time before she had let Zack attempt to reconstruct one, but he wasn't going to voice that aloud. He didn't want to bring up something that bothered her so much. "You know it _may_ help if you get to know your grad students."

"I don't see why that would be relevant," Brennan said. "It doesn't tell me anything about their work."

"Just try it," Booth encouraged. "Ask them subtlety about why they want to work as your assistant. Ask them about their hobbies, their families, their long term goals…just try."

"I still don't understand why any of that is relevant," Brennan told him. She looked at Booth and he just stared back at her. She sighed, "I'll try," she said quietly.

Booth smiled, "That's all I ask, Bones."

"Does this mean you're going to _try _to take my suggestions in the future?"

"There's a…possibility," Booth told her and his face cringed a bit.

"That face tells me otherwise," Brennan pointed out.

"I'll try," he told her with a soft smile.

…………………..

TBC…


	20. The Plague of the Nation

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 20 – "Plague of the Nation"**

**Author's Note: **

………………**.**

**Angela's Domain – Jeffersonian**

"What have you got for us, Angela?" Booth asked as he and Brennan entered her office.

Angela smiled as she turned in her chair to see them both. "I was starting to think that Brennan had exiled to your office at the F.B.I. building."

"I really think you and I should get some lunch and talk," Booth told her. He still wanted to know what she knew and he didn't. He didn't think it was anything absolutely life threatening, but he still wanted to know.

"I think that you should go to lunch with Hodgins, Angela," Brennan told her friend. "And Booth needs to find the person who killed William Carmykyl."

"That's why we're here," Booth reminded his partner and motioned to their surroundings. "Angela's been looking over the footage, remember?"

"Right," Brennan said quietly and looked down briefly before looking back up at Angela for the answer.

"Well, I tracked his movements for the day he was killed as much as I could with camera angles." She turned back around in her chair to face her computer screen. She brought up the images of William Carmykyl's day. "He arrived in the parking lot of the Aberdeen Target around 8:30 a.m. for his 9 a.m. shift, but didn't go inside until 9:05 a.m. and clocked in at 9:15 a.m. at the time clock in the backroom."

"So, he doesn't like going to work and he's lazy. That's nothing out of the ordinary for the typical American," Booth said.

"I like my job," Brennan countered.

"You're not exactly the _average _American, Sweetie," Angela told her friend gently.

"She's right," Booth agreed.

Brennan frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "What else did you find?"

"He's very social," Angela said turning back to the case. "He always talks to whatever team members he bumps into. He tries to keep to the back. The only time he leaves the backroom is to go eat lunch outside."

"Is there anyone present before he's killed?" Booth asked.

"I've got iPod guy rocking out," Angela said and brought up his picture.

"Walter," Booth supplied.

"He denies hearing anything," Brennan added.

"Anyone else?" Booth asked.

Angela brought up a picture of the sales floor near the doors to the backroom. The person looked male, but the head was kept down effectively keeping his face off camera. "He's blocked when he enters the backroom because of the forklift thing."

"It's a scissor lift," Booth corrected.

"He doesn't stay long—whoever he is—but he also doesn't give us a face either."

"He's careful," Brennan spoke up.

"Too careful," Booth said. He looked to Angela, "You can't like do that thing with reflections?"

"Did the floor look shiny to you?" Angela asked. "I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't start telling me how to do mine. I'm already three steps ahead of you."

Booth smiled at Angela's irritation, it didn't sound sincere, but he spoke up just the same. "I'm sorry," he told her trying to drown his tone in sincerity. "Let me make it up to you."

"And how are you going to do that?" Angela asked him.

"Lunch?"

"No!" Brennan protested. "She's having lunch with Hodgins."

"I need to eat, too," Booth told him partner defensively.

"Booth…" Brennan said feeling a bit drained trying to keep Booth and Angela apart.

"Someone should have heard him scream," Angela spoke to change the subject. "There had to have been something loud to block it from anyone hearing him being crushed to death."

"Did iPod Walter flinch at all?" Booth asked.

"No."

"Someone heard it, we just have to find them," Booth said.

…………………..

**Jeffersonian**

"Why can't I hang out with you and Bones?" Parker asked as he followed his dad. His dad had picked him up from school and now was leading him to Angela's office.

Booth sighed, he'd already explained what was going to happen and why to Parker. "You've got homework, right?"

"Yes," Parker groaned as he trudged onward.

"You want a snack, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you're going to hang out with Angela for a while until Bones and I get back," Booth told his son.

"Where are you going?"

"What is this twenty questions?" he asked as they entered Angela's office.

Angela smiled, "I _love_ that game, let me play."

Booth smiled with an idea, "No, let _me _ask the questions."

"You know Brennan doesn't want me to betray her confidence," Angela told him.

"But you think she _should_ tell me," Booth countered. "And we both know that she doesn't always know what's best for her."

Angela smiled, "She does have her faults."

"So?" Booth asked. "Twenty questions?" he continued with his shocking smile.

"I want to play," Parker spoke up wanting to do anything, but homework.

"How about a snack?" Angela suggested and pulled a bag from one of her desk drawers. She set it on her desk for him, "Go ahead. There should be _something_ that you like in there," she told him and then watched Parker immediately digging through the brown paper bag.

"So?"

Angela turned her attention back to Booth. She crossed her arms over her chest. On one hand she wanted to tell Booth and on the other hand she felt the need to protect Brennan's secrets and trust. "Okay," Angela agreed. "First question?" She could be vague.

"Brennan's been acting weird," he said. "Do you know why?" It was something that he truly wanted to know and that worried him.

"Yes."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe not wrong," Angela tried to explain. "But the cause of her weirdness…yes."

"What exactly did I do?" Booth asked.

Angela noticed that Parker was paying attention. She pulled Booth towards the doorway and lowered her voice. "She offered…she…Brennan doesn't make leaps when it comes to relationship boundaries very often. She'd do it for you, Booth."

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked confused. "You're talking…very…squinty…"

"Before the trial," Angela told him. "You told Brennan that Caroline Julian said that it would be best if you were married—"

"Right," he agreed. "She said that Bones and I should get married. Being a single dad is seen as a con."

"Brennan offered to marry you," Angela reminded.

"Yeah, but not for the _right reason_," Booth countered.

"Are you sure?" Angela challenged.

"What are you saying?" Booth asked focusing on Angela's response.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't assume things about Brennan," Angela told him.

"What does that mean?"

"You think about it," Angela told him. "I think we're done."

"That wasn't twenty questions," Booth argued.

"I think I'm going to give you a five question a day limit and that's question six, so ask me tomorrow."

"Angela—" he started to argue, he wanted to know more, but he was interrupted.

"Look, I'm going out for _both_ of you," Angela told him. "It's good for you to think about what we've just discussed."

"_I'm_ not even sure _I_ know what we just discussed."

"That's _exactly_ why you need the time to think."

…………….

TBC…


	21. Into Your Mind

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 21 – "Into Your Mind"**

**Author's Note: **sadness we have to wait until November until the next NEW Bones ep… I think we're all deeply saddened by this…but it looks like they'll be some fun in store when it comes back at least!

……………………**.**

**Sweets' Office**

**F.B.I. Building**

"Is there a reason why you didn't make an appointment earlier?" Sweets asked.

"She didn't want to come," Booth told Sweets.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like arguing or discussing her reasons.

"You could have come by yourself, Agent Booth."

"He didn't want to," Brennan told Sweets, feeling the need to even things out.

"It's _partners_' counseling," Booth pointed out.

"I sense some hostility," Sweets observed. Booth and Brennan were sitting on opposite sides of the couch. That alone screamed that there was a problem.

"I wouldn't call it _hostile_," Booth responded.

"There's obviously a problem," Sweets told them.

"No," Brennan spoke up, "There's no problem."

"No," Booth countered. "There _are_."

"There isn't," Brennan insisted.

"What exactly _is_ the problem?" Sweets probed.

"She's mad at me," Booth said pointing to Brennan.

"I'm not," Brennan immediately started to argue.

"You've been acting all weird and spending too much time in the lab," Booth explained.

"I'm trying to pick a new assistant," Brennan insisted. "It isn't an easy task."

"Just pick one," Booth told her.

Brennan frowned, "I can't just do that."

"It seems like you're still not over losing Zack as your assistant, Doctor Brennan," Sweets acknowledged.

"He's irreplaceable."

"So, does this mean that you're going to play musical grad student forever?" Booth asked feeling exhausted.

"I didn't say that," Brennan said quietly.

Booth leaned back into the couch; he really didn't want to discuss Zack. But Sweets had brought it up and maybe it was what she really needed discuss. Was that part of why things had felt so tense between them? Was she blaming him in some way? Angela certainly hadn't mentioned anything to that point. She'd mentioned about Julian Caroline's suggestion for him to marry Bones.

"You know I think that discussing how you feel about Zack will help you move on to finally pick a grad student as your new assistant. Perhaps that also is part of the reason you're hostile towards Agent Booth," Sweets spoke up.

Booth pulled out his phone to check it, he wasn't even feeling comfortable talking about Zack with Bones and Sweets. So, he used the opportunity to check his phone to ignore Sweets for a minute or two.

"Okay, now you know it didn't go off," Sweets told Booth. "You never completely silence the thing and I can always hear when it's on vibration only."

"I have a text," Booth lied without looking up from his phone.

"You're uncomfortable with this discussion topic," Sweets pushed.

Booth text as he spoke, "I'm not uncomfortable with the topic," he countered. "Bones and I talk about everything…we've talked about Zack and the new wave of grad students before. It's not like it's a new topic." He quickly stashed his phone and returned his gaze to Sweets, trying to act like he was really interested in what was going on. "You know, I think that maybe we should continue this next week," Booth tried.

"We still have forty-five minutes left to our session," Sweets informed Booth. "Why are you rushing to try to leave? You and Doctor Brennan are obviously having problems."

Brennan's phone buzzed lightly and she pulled it from her pocket and read the message quickly to herself.

_Booth to Bones:_

_Call me, so that we can leave._

She looked over to Booth for a moment before she heard Sweets.

"Wait, you two aren't texting and ignoring me, are you?" Sweets asked when he saw the exchange of looks.

"Of course not," Brennan and Booth said quickly somewhat together.

Sweets frowned, "You are. Even when you are fighting, you both still are able to band together against me, which is utterly fascinating…I don't appreciate it, though."

Brennan stealthily pressed the button on her phone to speed dial Booth's phone and waited. "You wanted to study us," Brennan told him trying to remain absolutely calm and normal.

Sweets was about to talk when Booth's phone buzzed steadily and he pulled it out with a cheeky smile. "Booth," he said putting it up to his ear and pretended to hear someone on the other end of the phone. He closed his phone and looked from Sweets to Bones, "We've got a case."

"Great!" she said quickly getting up from her spot on the couch and hurried with Booth out of Sweets' office.

Sweets just sat there with irritation scrawled all over his face. He was starting to wonder if F.B.I. dispatch was supposed to purposely time it, so that they interrupt their session. He was thinking that he might have to look into that.

……………….

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform - Jeffersonian**

"We should always go back to the bones and see if we missed something," Isabel MacGowan told the group. "That's what Doctor Brennan always says."

Kensington sighed, "She's right…everything we need to know about William Carmykyl is right here," she said as she motioned to the bones on the lighted table in front of them.

"So, let's look over things," Cedric agreed as he moved to the other side of the table with Alex in order to not overcrowd things.

They all stood there in silence for some time just visually inspecting the skeletal remains that they'd glued together like they were in kindergarten and making a glittery macaroni pen holder for their parents for Christmas. They all adjusted their stances and some took a closer look, but it was a good forty-five minutes before anyone broke the silence. They were determined to make Doctor Brennan proud.

"The wrist is broken," Alejandro Gonzalez spoke up as he picked up the right radius and inspected it. "I think…"

Cedric looked it over as well, "Yeah…it was broken, but I would have missed it too."

"So, someone broke his wrist…" Hart spoke up trying to prompt discussion.

"The phalanges don't have any wear on them, so maybe he was caught from behind," Cedric said.

"But the wrist is broken," Isabel argued.

Cedric took hold of Alejandro and pulled his left arm behind his back and slightly twisted his wrist in order to illustrate his idea. "Like this."

"Careful," Alejandro warned. He didn't want his wrist broken, that might hinder his chance of making it as Doctor Brennan's grad assistant.

"Relax," Cedric said with a smile and let the other grad student go.

"I found—" Hodgins said hurrying up the platform and then stopped when he saw that there were only grad students there. He took a quick look around and then looked back to the students. He'd seen Brennan earlier… "Where's Doctor Brennan?" he asked a bit suspiciously.

"She and Agent Booth went to see Doctor Sweets," Cedric spoke up. "We're thinking that maybe they're just having an extended lunch."

Hodgins laughed, "No, they're really with Doctor Sweets. They have therapy once a week or so," he told them. "It's a partners thing that the F.B.I. makes them do."

"Are they married?" Isabel asked. "Because sometimes I think no, but then other times…"

"They haven't figured that out yet," he told them. "They're still both clueless."

"That's sad."

"Anyways, since Brennan's not here, I guess I'll call her and let her know the results that I found," Hodgins told them not wanting to continue talking to the grad students. He liked trying to get rid of another student more than being so friendly.

"Wait," Hart said. "Tell us."

"No."

"We'll tell you what we've figured out," Cedric told him.

"You guys found something? Like important or did you just realize that you're missing a chip of bone or something?" Hodgins questioned. He wasn't sure that the grad students could be trusted.

"His wrist is broken," Alejandro told him. "We think that his attacker came up behind him, pulled his left arm behind his back, and broke his wrist before shoving him into the baler."

"That's…possible…" Hodgins said slowly not believing what he was saying. "His clothes are covered in a chemical. Now, the chemical's something that they have on hand in the store for a specialized department _and_ there were boxes that had contained those chemicals in the baler."

"So, either there was transfer _or_ he has some connection to the specialized department," Hart summed up.

"What is this specialized department?" Isabel asked.

"I found photo chemicals," Hodgins told them before walking off.

Cedric smiled, "The Aberdeen Target has a one hour photo lab."

……………….

**Angela's Domain – Jeffersonian**

"What does that mean?" Booth asked as he walked into Angela's office by himself. Brennan had left to go check on the grad students. She'd been happy to leave Sweets' office, but hadn't said much of anything on the ride back to the Jeffersonian. So, he'd decided to ask Angela some more questions.

"Excuse me?" Angela asked as she looked up from her computer screen at Booth.

"My sixth question," he explained.

"Right," she told him with a smile. She took a minute to think back on their previous conversation before speaking up. "Have you asked Brennan what her feelings are? Like maybe have her explain it in a way that you can't misinterpret?"

"She told Caroline last Christmas that she loves me like a brother," Booth told Angela.

Angela smirked, "Maybe she was just saying that…"

"So, what should I say?"

"Just be straightforward with her," Angela suggested.

Booth sighed, "That's not exactly my style."

"That's hers."

"Well, I know that," Booth told her with another sigh. This was harder than he thought. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at her. "Do you think she'd really stay in the lab and strap me with her grad assistant?"

"Maybe," Angela said sadly. "But it wouldn't be because of you. It would be because of Zack."

"How can I help her? I want to help her, I try to keep Sweets off the subject since it only seems to make things worse," Booth said.

Now she sighed, "It's just harder on Brennan and Zack was very special. I think in many ways, Brennan was closer to Zack than Russ. He was like a separated brother who makes perfect sense to you. I think you just have to be there for her. That's all any of us can do. We have to all find our own ways to heal and accept what's happened."

"So, I just have to hang in there?"

"Yes," Angela told him. "That's ten."

"Damn," Booth said feeling like he'd wasted his questions for the day. He felt a bit better though, but he still wasn't sure about talking to Brennan straightforward.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Convince her to go to dinner with you and Parker," Angela suggested. "She's always happier after she's with you and Parker. I think it's her maternal instincts kicking in…"

"I'll try," Booth told her. "Thanks."

……………………

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform - Jeffersonian**

Booth approached Brennan, who was looking over bones as he slid his keycard through and stepped up onto the platform to join the squints. "Bones, can I talk to you?"

"In a minute," Brennan mumbled.

Booth waited and noticed that the grad students were obviously waiting for Brennan to inform them of something. "What's going on?" Booth asked Hart quietly, since she was closest to him.

"We think that he was approached from behind and his arm was pulled behind his back and twisted…thus broken in the process," Hart informed him quickly.

"You guys figured that out from the puzzle pieces?" Booth asked amazed. He was still surprised that the remains looked like remains.

"I missed it originally," Alejandro volunteered.

Brennan straightened and then turned to Booth, "His wrist was broken and there is no damage to the phalanges to suggest that he attempted to defend himself." She turned her attention to Alejandro Gonzalez, "I agree that it was something easily missed with all of the damage done by the baler to the remains, you did a good job in identifying it now."

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan," he said with a smile.

"Also!" Hodgins said hurrying up onto the platform, he'd been trying to contact Brennan and if the grad students had already burst his bubble he was going to make them pay. "I found photo chemicals on his clothing."

"How would they have gotten there?" Brennan questioned.

"Well, the boxes that the photo chemicals are contained in are safely disposed in the baler, _but_ I think it may be something else," Hodgins told her.

"You're thinking that we should question the one hour photo team members?" Booth asked.

"I would."

"Good work, Hodgins," Booth said with a smile. A new lead, just what they needed.

"We don't even know if it's a good lead," Brennan argued at his complimenting Hodgins' work.

"It's a lead and it could get us a missing piece," Booth told her.

"Are we going back today then?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Booth said quickly and grabbed her arm. "Time to go! Good job, Hodgins! Newbie squint squad can be dismissed!" he shouted as he hauled Brennan off the platform quickly. He wanted to get her to his vehicle before she could argue. He'd planned on taking her to pick up Parker and then going to pick up some ingredients to make dinner. He hoped that she wouldn't be too mad at him.

………………………..

TBC…


	22. Affections

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 22 – "Affections"**

**Author's Note: **For all of you who are confused or even like Booth's confusion when it comes to Brennan, let me give you my slight insight and see if it makes more sense to everyone. I see Booth as not always _wanting _to see things when it comes to Brennan. I think that if he _knows _things when he's not ready to accept them _fully_, then that'll just knock him on his ass.

………………**..**

**Target**

**Aberdeen, Maryland**

"You're the Photo Lab Specialist?" Booth asked as he read the paper with her job description.

"Yes," the young woman replied. "I've worked in the photo lab for two years and when the department no longer required a Team Leader, they promoted Annie and started to look for a person to take the Specialist position. I basically ran the lab after they promoted Annie out of the lab, so I ended up with the position."

"What does the position require?" Booth asked. The paper in front of him told him, but he wanted to keep her talking.

"I run the lab, order the supplies, I'm on call if anyone has problems, and I make the schedule every week."

Her name was Amber Reynolds and she was the person on duty in the one hour photo lab during the day when William Carmykyl was killed. Booth had a good idea that she had something to do with it, but Brennan had already informed him that if she was an average sized woman that it was unlikely that she'd have the strength to restrain Carmykyl and then toss him into the baler to his death. But he had a feeling that she might know something about it, just the same.

"Have you had any problems with William Carmykyl?" Brennan asked.

"Umm…I really didn't run into him much…" Amber responded.

"It says that you have to be certified to run the baler in order to be a Photo Lab Specialist," Booth commented as he continued to look over the paperwork in front of him.

"Yes, but I never use the thing. I throw the boxes in and leave it for one of the guys in the backroom to actually crunch the boxes down and bind them up," Amber told them. "I was never fully trained. I never really wanted to. That machine freaks me out, could you imagine a condensed cube of carbon bound together with wires snapping and killing you?"

"So, you know Mr. Carmykyl from the backroom?" Booth asked.

"I know who he is."

"And?"

"That's it."

"Miss Reynolds, you have to have something more to say about him than that," Booth pushed.

"He was creepy," she finally spoke up after a minute.

"Creepy, how?"

"Look, Morgan said that he would take care of it," Amber told them.

"Take care of what?" Brennan asked.

"And who is Morgan?" Booth added.

"Morgan Kent…is my boyfriend, he works in the backroom." Amber for quiet for a moment thinking over things before continuing, "Carmykyl snuck up on me a couple weeks ago in the photo lab's backroom and it really freaked me out. Morgan said he'd tell him to back off."

"Did he?"

………………..

**Target**

**Aberdeen, Maryland**

"Morgan Kent, you work in the backroom here?" Booth asked even though he knew the information.

"Yeah," Kent mumbled.

"Amber Reynolds is your girlfriend?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, but you already knew that, right?"

"Amber says that you were going to warn Carmykyl to stay away from her after he had her cornered in the backroom of the photo lab," Booth said. "Did you warn him?"

"A lot of good it did…"

"So, you did warn him?"

"Of course," Kent told Booth.

"Did you kill him?"

"He scared Amber to death weeks ago and then last week he had her pinned up against a rack in the photo lab's back room and was feeling up her shirt," Kent said. "Obviously he didn't take my warning to heart."

"So, what did you do?" Booth tried to prompt him to answer.

"Asset Protection, the security we have, was supposed to be there to protect her. They didn't. They were probably all out patrolling the store instead of someone watching the cameras." Kent sat there angry as he stared down at the table between them. "I had to protect her."

.

_._

_._

_Kent walked with his red hoody and khaki pants on as he neared the back room. He didn't look up, he couldn't risk being stopped or caught. He kept his eyes on the off-white tile. He knew that Carmykyl was in the backroom. He'd heard his voice on the radio responding to a location check. It wouldn't be easy to find him necessarily, but he could be patient. He'd wait until the time was right. _

_He walked calmly into the backroom, letting the double red doors flap behind him. He waited until they settled before entering any further. To his surprise and good fortune, he found William Carmykyl tossing some cardboard boxes into the baler. He walked as quietly as he could, since he hadn't been noticed yet…just like Carmykyl had done to Amber. He had to protect her._

_Reaching out, Kent grasped Carmykyl's left arm and pulled it behind his back and then twisted it at the wrist. He heard a gasp followed by a scream and then a snapping. The wrist was most likely broken, he didn't care. He hoisted Carmykyl up, even with the kicking of his legs and managed to get him inside. The baler didn't have too much condensed cardboard and so he added some from a cart that had been abandoned nearby. He could hear Carmykyl trying to escape his doom, but couldn't let that happen. He pulled down the cage grate in place and then slammed his hand on the big red button. He watched for a moment as the machine started to lower in order to compact the cardboard inside. The screams didn't phase him, he only thought of Amber and how Carmykyl wouldn't touch her ever again. She'd be safe. He turned, not waiting for the baler to completely crush Carmykyl. He calmly walked out of the backroom and out of the store. Amber's safety the only thing consoling him for his actions._

………………..

**Booth's Vehicle**

He looked over and noticed that Brennan looked utterly relieved, but she also wasn't as excited to be out of there as he was. Her smile quickly faded and she averted her gaze to out the passenger side window. He turned the key in the ignition, just enough, so that the radio and lights came on. They needed to talk. They needed to be okay. Booth wasn't sure if he could deal with so much change in his life. He'd lost Rebecca and he was dealing with being a full time dad to Parker and keeping custody of his son. He wasn't sure if he could lose his partner and his best friend at the same time.

"Do you mind if we go back to the Jeffersonian? I know you need to pick up Parker in an hour or so…" Brennan requested.

"Yes," Booth said quietly letting his hands fall from the key in the ignition and the steering wheel. He stared at the steering wheel waiting for her response. He wasn't trying to hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted, but he also wanted to get their relationship back to normal…he missed all of her comments…the one she had now weren't the same.

Brennan took a second to process what her partner had just said. He normally didn't care, or he'd try to get her to go to dinner or something first. "But…"

"It's either us or us _and_ Sweets."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brennan told him not bothering to look at him.

Booth sighed, "Okay, I know you're probably sick of looking at me because we practically live together with how much we're working, but can we please just _talk_?"

"What are we going to talk about?"

Reaching out, he put his hand gently under Brennan's chin and guided it, so that she was staring at him. He could see sadness in her eyes, and it made him sick. Was the sadness because of him? Or because of Zack? His voice was gentle as he spoke to her, "I want to talk about why you're sad…why you're upset with me…how I can make things better for you…"

For a long time she just stared into his deep brown eyes. She trusted him with her life, so why couldn't she trust him with this? She already knew that he'd risk his life for hers…why was this so hard? Was the truth that hard? She was normally so good at telling the simple truth. Things weren't simple any more.

"If you can't tell me," he spoke up after what seemed like an hour. His voice was still gentle and soft, but he didn't want to make her feel horrible either. "Then I'll take Kensington Hart as my new forensic anthropologist."

"What?" Brennan finally blurted out. Her eyes widened in shock as she took things in. Her voice was quiet as she shut her eyes and sucked in breath. She tried to steady her thoughts and then opened her eyes. "I _don't_ want to go back to the lab," Brennan told him quietly. "I _want_ to be your partner, Booth…"

"Then what's wrong with us?" Booth asked.

She didn't want to say it. How could she? It sounded horrible. "Nothing…" Brennan told him. "There's nothing wrong with _us_, there's something wrong with _me_."

Booth's temple creased and he stared at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I…I pushed our relationship too far," Brennan tried to explain.

"What do you mean you pushed our relationship too far?"

"You explained it to me before, that people who work together shouldn't be romantically involved," Brennan explained. "That's why you and Cam didn't work out. That's why you blamed yourself when Cam almost died."

"Wait…I'm confused."

"I said I'd marry you," she said simply.

"I remember," Booth told her. "I don't understand how that's pushing our relationship."

"It was."

"You were trying to help me keep Parker; I don't see that as pushing out relationship."

"I care about you, Booth…" Brennan explained. "More than just as partners or friends…"

"Really?" Booth asked blinking in shock. He'd always thought that she _only_ saw him as a friend. Nothing more. "But…"

"I said I loved you," she reminded.

Booth nodded, "I remember."

"That's what I meant…"

"I didn't realize…" Booth told her and noticed that her voice had broken slightly and that her eyes were welling up. It actually hurt her. He was quiet for a moment as he thought about things. He'd seen it, but it hadn't been what he'd interpreted it as. His life had been so upside down, he'd been blind to what was right in front of him. "I _never_ meant to hurt you."

"I know you'd never hurt me intentionally," Brennan said, her voice quiet and laced with breaks as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I love you," Booth told her. "More than partners…more than friends…"

"You don't have to say that just because I said it," Brennan told him with a slight frown.

"I'm not," Booth told her. "Why do you think that I always want you to come over for dinner or why I didn't freak out about staying at your apartment?"

"You did at first," she reminded him with a slight smile.

"I was…I wasn't sure if I'd be able to maintain my self control," Booth told her quietly. "I didn't want it to be like that…between us…"

………………….

TBC…


	23. You Should Be Happy

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 23 – "You Should Be Happy"**

**Author's Note: **You guys really cheered me up with reviews with the last chapter. I think I really needed the ego stroking and the cheering up from it. I think I'm stressing way too much with school, filing for graduation (don't you love that you have to file for it?), papers and finals and such, and then waiting for CBS to get back to me (and hopefully call me) for their Writer's Mentoring Program. Now I have to do a speech in class, at least it's a fun one…

…………………

**Jeffersonian**

"So…I'm supposed to take Parker Halloween costume shopping after school today," Booth spoke up. Things had been better since Brennan had told him a week ago that she told him that she _loved_ him. _Loved_. More than he had assumed. Things had been better. They communicated and their normal banter was back, but there wasn't anything other than a slight tension between them, but he was starting to think it was just his imagination. He obviously didn't compartmentalize as well as she did.

"Does he have any ideas on what he wants to be?" Brennan asked as she looked over remains with grad students on the platform. The remains weren't a new case, but rather a box from Limbo. She'd noticed that the grad students had learned to be silent observers when she had a conversation casually with Booth while discussing the skeletal remains with them. That was good.

"He's thinking of being Iron Man or the Joker."

"You know anthropologically fools or jokers—"

Booth sighed and interrupted before she could get too far, "Not a joker like that… The Joker."

"He's a villain from _Batman_," Cedric Kelsey supplied for Doctor Brennan. "He was more recently featured in the new film _The Dark Knight_.

"We really need to get you a TV and take you out to the movies more often," Booth told her. "I didn't let Parker see it, but I heard that it was good."

"It was," Kelsey assured him.

"I found it a little too predictable," Hart spoke up. "If you saw the 90's cartoons, then you sort of knew what was going on and the progression of the villains."

"The special effects were awesome, though," Alejandro said with a smile.

"It was pretty good," Isabel agreed with her peers.

"The mini squint squad has seen it," Booth told Brennan. "They apparently do other…social things."

"I do social things," Brennan argued.

"Like what?" Booth asked.

"I talk to you," Brennan teased with a smile.

Booth smiled, but pushed, "Something that doesn't involve us on the job."

"I go to the Jeffersonian's parties," Brennan told him.

"Speaking of them…are you going to be Wonder Woman again this year?" Booth asked.

"I go every year the same," Brennan told him. She smiled, "She's the best female super hero. Who are you going as this year?"

"Being a squint is too hard…" Booth told her. "I'm not sure yet."

"You go as Wonder Woman?" Alejandro asked as he stared at Doctor Brennan and then found his eyes closing and wincing at the smack that hit him head against the back of his head.

"Booth!" Brennan shouted.

"What?" Booth asked harmlessly. "He was being improper."

"I don't see how."

"It just matters that I do," Booth told her.

"Defending my honor?"

"Always."

…………………….

**Angela's Domain**

It was lunch and with the day so slow, she had promised Angela that she'd spend the whole lunch hour with her. She'd gotten to Angela's office and found that she'd already gone out and bought food for them. They'd started to eat, and Angela had waited a few minutes before striking up a conversation. "So, how are you and Booth doing since you two talked?"

"We're fine."

"Come on, Sweetie, you can share details," Angela told her friend. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"You'd tell Hodgins," Brennan pointed out as she pointed her fork at Angela before going back to eat the Thai food.

Angela shrugged, "So, I _have _to tell him… He's my guy; it's what you do… Anyways, share…"

"There's nothing to share."

"Seriously, you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," Brennan said with a laugh.

"Oh my God. You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"Poor Booth," Angela said as she poked at her food. She'd given them distance, so she didn't freak either of them out, but obviously her help was needed…desperately.

"What?"

"Either he doesn't really love you or there's just something wrong."

"I was trying to be more passive," Brennan told Angela. "Booth's still really on edge about things, since that trial for custody of Parker will be coming up again. I figure I'd be the _girl _and let him make the first move."

"Wow…I think I'm going to cry at the fact that you made that choice on my own."

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or not."

Angela smiled brightly, "It's okay, Sweetie. I'm proud of you is all."

Brennan ignored the comment. Sometimes she felt like a child around Angela. She didn't know things that other people her own age knew. Yet she was a genius. "I'm going with Booth and Parker to try to pick out costumes."

"You're not going as Wonder Woman again?"

"No, I still might," Brennan said. "But I promised that I'd look with them. If something pops out at me, then maybe I'll be something else."

"Well, have fun with it, okay?"

"Kay."

Angela was happy that at least Brennan and Booth were talking again. "Okay, my turn to talk." She continued, "I have good news. That investigator finally got my husband to sign the divorce papers. He just wants me to fly out. So, Hodgins and I are flying out this weekend. The wedding's going to be back on. I was hoping that you'd still be my maid of honor."

"Of course," Brennan agreed with a smile. "I'm happy for you Ang."

She beamed, "I'm so happy…that's all I've wanted, was for me and Hodgins to be able to finally have all that legality cleared up. But, I want you to be happy, Sweetie. You deserve to be happy."

"I am."

………………..

**Diner**

"Did you hear about the wedding?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, Hodgins asked me if I'd still be his best man. He's taking Zack not being able to be there pretty hard," Booth commented. "I'm thinking of asking Caroline and Sweets to pull some strings, so that Zack can attend… I figure that at least that way Hodgins would be able to have him there."

"Then everyone would be there," Brennan said.

"Right."

"We're supposed to be talking about my costume, not a wedding," Parker said. "Who's getting married?"

Booth laughed, "We'll get to it in a minute, Buddy. Find out what you want to order right now."

"But who's getting married?" Parker asked and eyed his father and Brennan suspiciously.

"Angela and Hodgins," Brennan told him.

"Cool," Parker said before looking down at the menu in front of him.

Booth smiled over at Brennan. "So, are you going to be Angela's maid of honor?"

"Yes."

"Hopefully we won't get left at the altar again this time?" he teased.

"I don't think that'll happen," Brennan told him.

Parker decided on what he wanted. "So, can I be Iron Man?"

"I said we'd discuss it in a minute, Buddy," Booth told his son.

"But the waitress is coming," Parker pointed out.

"Oh."

The waitress came and took their orders and then left just as swiftly and silently as she'd come.

"So, Iron Man?" Parker asked as soon as the waitress was gone.

"We'll see," Booth told him.

"I have back ups."

"That's always good."

"Bones, what are you going to be?" Parker asked.

"Probably Wonder Woman," Brennan responded.

"I don't know who that is."

"She's a super hero," Brennan informed him. "Extremely powerful."

"Cool."

……………………

TBC…


	24. Check Up

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 24 – "Check Up"**

**Author's Note: **Okay kidlets, I've got through chapter 31 outlined, BUT if I am unable to get to at least chapter 30 before October 31st, then I'm going to have to change it around. Anyway, the Bones fanfic epic will most likely be on hiatus through the month of November. Why, you ask? Because not only do I have presentations, midterms (even though November is not the mid of term), huge papers to write, but I also have nanowrimo. What is nanowrimo? November is NAtional NOvel WRIting MOnth. So, I need to write 100K words in one month. Write Bones epic fanfic for nanowrimo! I know, right? But…I'm going to try to get working on a long abandoned novel I had started in high school that is now boxed up in storage somewhere…and start it from scratch. An affiliate of nanowrimo and amazon has given everyone who won last year a code for a free proof copy of any novel written they'd like and the opportunity to sell it. So, I'll be working on that for the month of November, but you will get new Bones episodes…yay!! It's like a win situation in the Bones area…yes…

……………………**..**

**Jeffersonian**

Angela noticed that Booth was waiting outside of Brennan's office. She approached him with a smile; he hadn't asked any questions in a week. Though she knew that Brennan and Booth had talked and things were better she still wanted to remind him about his remaining questions. He hadn't noticed her yet; he looked distracted, so she stopped closely to him and whispered into his ear, "You still have ten questions left."

Booth jumped a bit and turned to her. "Angela," he greeted after a moment.

"So? Ten questions," she reminded. "I'll even let you ask all ten at one time."

"I think I'll save them for another time," Booth told her with a smile.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Booth confirmed.

"Well, I'm glad you two are happy." She was sincere. She was happy that Brennan seemed happy. Of course there wasn't any post-sex bliss that she'd seen thus far, but she was hoping to see it again in the future. She patted his shoulder and then walked away. She had plans to meet Hodgins.

He watched Angela leave, but then was quickly distracted by his phone. He opened it and put it to his ear, "Booth."

((Agent Booth, this is Carol Evans with child protective services. I just wanted to schedule an appointment with you. I just need to do a home check with Parker as ordered by Judge Santez.))

"Of course," Booth said. "Is there any way we can do it today?" he asked, since he was going to pick up Parker later and he'd finished his paperwork that had been piling up on his desk. It was probably the best opportunity to be able to do it along with getting it over with, so he wouldn't have to worry about it.

((I was hoping you'd say that.))

She seemed nice enough over the phone. "So, do we just meet you at the house?"

((That's fine. I do need to meet with Parker's teacher and look around the school, but that doesn't require your presence. I won't talk to Parker until I got to your residence.))

"Okay," Booth said. It sounded fair and easy enough. He was worried, but then he wasn't. He didn't want to lose Parker. He'd done everything that he could in order to not only follow the judge's orders, but also to make it a home for Parker. He thought he'd achieved that.

((Alright. I have your address. I'll see you a little after school gets out.))

"Okay, see you there."

((See you soon.))

Booth closed his cell and stowed it back into his pocket. He didn't exactly feel ready for the visit, but it was a step that needed to be completed. He wasn't sure how Parker would react, but he only had to talk to the woman. It wasn't like Parker needed coaching, and he wouldn't do it if he felt he did. Parker would tell the truth and he'd most likely be a nervous wreck through the whole ordeal.

"You didn't have to wait out here," Brennan told Booth.

Booth shrugged, "You were talking to your dad, I figured that maybe you could use some time alone to talk to him."

"We don't have secrets," Brennan said.

"I know," he responded quickly. "But privacy is still a nice thing."

"My dad was just checking in is all," Brennan told Booth. "He said that the girls – Russ' girls – are starting to call him grandpa."

"They're really cute kids."

"So, where are we going? When does Parker get out of school?" she asked.

"We've got an hour," Booth told her.

"Do you want to stop for coffee?" she asked and then put on a bright smile and added, "They have pie, I'm sure."

Booth smiled in response and just shook his head, "Just coffee. The case worker for the custody case called me. She's going to Parker's school to check on the school itself and then she's going to be at my house right after."

"It's going to be fine, Booth," she tried to assure.

"I just hope things go okay," Booth told her. He had really started to worry. He'd gotten very used to having Parker all the time; he knew it would be unbearably hard if he had to let the Stinsons have custody of him.

Brennan frowned, "I could come along," she offered. She could _see_ the stress building in her partner. When he didn't answer right away, she added, "You were there for me when I was discovering my family."

"You've been there for me through Rebecca, Bones."

"So, let me be there for you now."

………………..

**En Route to Booth Residence**

"Why do I have to talk to her?" Parker asked.

"She has to talk to you to make sure I've been taking good care of you," Booth told him.

"Of course you take care of me," Parker said.

"It's her job to make sure that children are kept safe. Sometimes parents do not always make the best decision for their child," Brennan said.

"But dad's an F.B.I. agent," Parker said. "He catches the bad guys that would do that mean stuff to their kids."

"I help," Brennan said feeling like Booth was being given all the credit.

"They have to be fair," Booth told Parker. "And it _is_ teamwork. Bones helps to catch the bad guys."

"Thank you," Brennan told him quietly.

"Sure."

"So, I just have to talk to her?" Parker asked again.

"She'll probably want to see your room, too," Booth told him. "She'll tell you when we get there."

"What if she's mean?"

Booth sighed; Parker was going to make him even more nervous. "I talked to Ms. Evans on the phone earlier and she was very nice."

"If she's mean, do I still have to talk to her?"

Parker was not making this easy for him at all. He was glad that Brennan had come along for support. "_If _she's _that_ bad, then we'll call the judge and maybe he'll just want to talk to you or send someone else."

"Kay…"

………………

**Booth Residence**

It wasn't long until Carol Evans showed up at the house. It had given Parker enough time to put his school things away and for Booth to pick up. He didn't know how much of the house would be inspected and didn't want any points taken off because his boxers hadn't quite made it into the hamper and had ended up on the bathroom floor.

"Booth, she's here," Brennan announced. She was in the kitchen with Parker. He'd asked for a snack and so she'd gotten him some crackers and cut up some cheese for him along with giving him a glass of milk.

"Does she _look_ scary?" Parker asked Brennan and then turned to look for himself before she could answer.

"She doesn't look scary to me," she told him.

"I _guess_ not," Parker said before turning in his chair and going back to his snack. He still had time to enjoy it.

Brennan noticed that Booth hadn't emerged from his bedroom. He wouldn't be at the door in time to open it for Carol Evans. So, she decided that she'd let her in. Brennan was at the door and had it open when the woman got to the front door, "Hello Ms. Evans."

The woman smiled, "Hello there, are you Parker's nanny?" she asked as she entered the home.

"No, I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"That's right. Emilio told me about you, the famous best selling author. I'm afraid I don't read crime drama. I see too much of it in my line of work."

"Booth should be out in a moment," Brennan told her with a smile.

"Not a problem," Carol said and then looked to Parker. "Hello there, you must be Parker."

Carol Evans was an average size woman in her late forties. Her hair was obviously dyed and in need of maintenance. Brennan could see the grey peeking through. Her eyes were warm and the smile that she wore shone happiness. "He's nervous," Brennan said quietly.

Carol smiled at Brennan and then approached Parker. "Wow, someone was nice enough to cut up cheese for you."

"Bones did," Parker mumbled.

"Is that what you call Doctor Brennan?"

Parker nodded, "So does my dad."

Booth came in trying to hurry and quickly apologized, "Sorry, I was just—"

"Don't worry, Agent Booth," Carol told him. "I have two boys of my own. I know that messes are just part of it and that a quick appointment is hard to plan for."

"But I understand why you have to do it," Booth told her.

"Do you mind if Parker shows me his room?"

"Of course not," Booth said.

When Parker didn't move, Brennan knew that he was nervous, but Carol Evans wouldn't leave until he cooperated. "Parker, why don't you introduce Ms. Evans to your dinosaurs?" she suggested quietly.

"Kay," Parker responded quietly and not too thrilled. He shoved another cracker with cheese into his mouth before he walked off in the direction of his room.

Booth and Brennan remained in the living room while Carol Evans talked with Parker. Booth anxiously paced the room while Brennan sat calmly on the couch.

"Relax, Booth," Brennan told him. "You're going to give yourself an aneurysm.

He stopped and plopped down next to her. "Thanks Bones."

"For telling you to relax?"

"For being here…for being here with me through everything."

……………….

**Parker's Room**

"This seems like a really fun room," Carol commented.

"Some of the stuff Bones got me when I stayed at her house when my dad was at the hospital to be with my mom," Parker told her.

"How do you feel? Your mom died, that has to be hard," she said.

"Sometimes I feel really sad," Parker admitted and then grabbed his stuffed dinosaur from his bed. "Angela and Hodgins gave this to me."

"That was very nice."

"He's a tyrannosaurus rex," he informed her. "I named him Kelley. My dad thinks that it's only a name for girls, but it's not. It means warrior."

"That seems like a good name choice," Carol commented.

"Angela says that if I hug him that'll chase away bad dreams," he said as he hugged his dinosaur. It let out a roar and he smiled.

"I think she's right."

"She knows about a lot of stuff," Parker said.

"So, how do you like living with your dad?"

Parker shrugged.

"Do you fight with him?"

"Not really. Only when he said Kelley was a girl's name and he wasn't mad at me," Parker responded.

"Have you been left at school?"

"No," Parker said. "One time I thought they forgot me, but Hodgins was just stuck behind a truck thing that was huge. He was a small car. Everyone else is always waiting outside of the school for me early."

"And do you like your school?"

"It's okay. I'm trying to make friends."

"Are you doing any sports?"

"I have…maybe, if I like it…soccer. It doesn't start yet, though. I have art class after school and Angela likes to take me to fun places."

Carol smiled, "That's good."

"Am I going to have to leave my dad?" Parker asked.

"Do you want to?" she asked curiously.

"No," he responded.

"Why would you think I'd take you away from your dad?"

Parker shrugged, "Grandma Lydia said I could go stay with her and Grandpa Murray."

"Have you stayed with your grandparents since you saw Judge Santez?"

Nodding, Parker spoke quickly, "I went to stay at their house for a weekend, it was after the funeral. We made dinosaur cookies."

"Do you like it there?"

"It's okay; it's sort of boring though. And their house smells weird."

Carol smiled, "I wouldn't worry too much, Parker. The judge and I have almost the same job. Do you know what it is?"

"To make sure kids are okay and people are taking good care of them," Parker said remembering what Brennan and his dad had said earlier.

"That's right. So, don't worry, okay? We're not going to do anything that is bad for you." Carol watched him, he didn't look convinced, but she hoped that he would be once she left and he remained home. "Why don't we join your dad and Doctor Brennan, okay?"

"Okay," he said quickly still hugging Kelley and then hurried out to the front room. He moved, so that he got to sit in between his dad and Brennan and waited for Ms. Evans to appear. She did after a moment.

"Parker and I had an interesting talk," she told them. "Everything here looks just fine and Parker tells me that you've all been doing a wonderful job with the pick up schedule…even Hodgins, right?" she asked, the last part to Parker.

Parker nodded and sat there quietly.

She smiled, "Judge Santez will make the final permanent custody judgment, but I wouldn't worry, Agent Booth." Her smile continued as she continued, "Thank you for making this appointment so easy. I'll see you at court next time," she said as she neared the door. She noticed Agent Booth getting up to let her out, but she held up a hand. "I can let myself out, thank you though. You all have a good evening, okay?" she said.

"Thank you," Booth told her.

She smiled a bit brighter and then let herself out.

His worry felt like it was melting away from his body as he sat there and then put his arm around Parker and Brennan and pulled them closely.

……………………

TBC…


	25. Crime Takes a Holiday

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 25 – "Crime takes a holiday?"**

**Author's Note: **wake up…non-reviewers…you DO motivate me to write and I'd really like to be motivated enough to have these next five chapters done this week, so that I can keep in what I've already planned out…after that…I have to abandon my life to nanowrimo and schoolwork until December rolls around.

………………**..**

**Diner**

Angela and Hodgins invited everyone to celebrate their re-engagement. Angela's "husband" had finally signed the divorce papers after they'd spent the whole weekend convincing him of their love. So, now they were all celebrating, even the grad students. Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Brennan, Booth, and Parker were at one table while the grad students were at another. Hodgins had deemed the grad students' table the "kiddie table" and had given Parker an exemption from it.

"So, when's the wedding?" Cam asked.

"New Years' Day," Angela replied. "We figured it would be a good way to start the New Year."

"Plus, we'll automatically have a big party for New Years'," Hodgins added.

"Always a good thing," Cam said.

"Just let us know what we can do," Booth added. "You know we'd all be more than happy to help you guys."

"We appreciate it, Man," Hodgins said with a smile. He appreciated it; he knew that sometimes that when people didn't make it through their first time down the aisle, then people weren't as receptive when they tried it a second time. He appreciated that they had faith in them…in their love.

"So, big wedding again?" Cam asked curiously.

Angela shrugged, "I don't know yet…we still have time to figure out the guest list."

"I thought you wanted a big wedding," Hodgins said surprised.

"We sort of had one…"

"True…"

She smiled, "I actually don't care if it's just us…and family, of course."

"That could work," Hodgins said with a smile as he took her hand.

Angela leaned closer to her best friend, so that she could whisper into her ear without anyone else hearing. "You know, Sweetie, we could have a double wedding."

"Angela…" Brennan mumbled a bit irritated and shot a glance at her friend before turning her attention to her coffee.

"It's just a thought," she said aloud."

"Can I sit with the other squints?" Parker asked after a while.

"Don't want to sit here?" Hodgins asked trying to act sad.

Parker sighed, "You guys are boring…"

Angela giggled, "Go on and sit with them Parker," she encouraged.

Parker didn't even think to ask his father and just scooted off the bench and joined the grad students where they were playing tick tack toe and entertaining each other doing other things.

"We're getting old…" Booth commented with an irritated sigh.

…………………..

**Jeffersonian**

A new case. It seemed like there were always new cases… People dying all around. But this time, they didn't have a body and Angela was starting to think that this was far worse. The person was missing. And it wasn't just any person; it was a teenager…a girl…the daughter of Boston royalty. The girl's photo was up on their board and at first Angela didn't understand why it was there. What could they get from a standard photo? There were no bones…no type of remains…how were they involved? She waited with everyone else as Booth stepped up and started the tape that he had. The voice was familiar; she knew it and it made her stomach instantly knot up.

((I have Julia Harper. You have twenty-four hours to wire one million dollars to the following account—))

The Gravedigger was back.

Brennan just stared at Booth. "Why do we have this case?" she asked, her voice breaking a bit. She already thought she knew why…she and Hodgins had gotten out of the Gravedigger's trap before…they were the only ones who survived without paying the ransom.

"It was more of just an update…to let us know that he's back," Booth said, trying to remain calm. The voice on the tape reminded him of the chilling message he had received for Brennan and Hodgins' ransom. It made him sick thinking back to that. They'd barely found them…they'd barely gotten out alive. They'd remained for over a year…almost two without the Gravedigger having _any_ activity that they knew of. Why now…

"He could come after us again," Hodgins spoke up.

"I've already tripled security," Cam spoke up. "Though I'm just now learning why…and I'm almost thinking that we need the F.B.I. at all entry and exit points."

"Maybe we should just stay at the lab," Angela suggested.

"Who's the Gravedigger?" Cedric spoke up curiously.

Booth suddenly remembered that the mini squint squad was present. He'd been concentrating on Brennan, how she'd reacted…how she was taking it…how she was absorbing it. He wanted to know that she was okay. She looked okay for the moment, so he turned his gaze to the grad students. "The Gravedigger is a serial kidnapper…that sometimes releases his victims…"

"Only sometimes?" Isabel questioned.

"He takes a victim and puts them in some kind of container that has an air space that will last them for twenty-four hours and then sends a ransom that has to be delivered to an untraceable account. If the ransom is delivered, then they are sent the coordinates of the victim, if the ransom isn't met, then he lets them die. Almost two years ago we found a container that contained the remains of two boys…he lied to their father saying that he had twenty-four hours, but having the two boys had been an accident…they only had twelve hours… The father never gathered the ransom, but he would have never been able to retrieve his boys alive even if he had," Booth explained.

"The Gravedigger came after Doctor Brennan and I ended up getting run down by his car. We got shoved into her car and buried alive in Virginia," Hodgins spoke up. "We were luckily able to get a message out and they found us…"

"It was a team effort," Angela managed to get out. She didn't like to think back to that time. It had been hard on Hodgins…she was sure that Brennan was shaken even though she hadn't said anything to her. She hated when Brennan compartmentalized.

"If the Gravedigger is only after money, then why are you worried about locking down the lab with security?" Hart asked thinking it over. She wasn't sure if she was going to like the answer.

Brennan frowned, "He could come after me…and Hodgins…"

"He could be after us in revenge," Hodgins added.

"Why?" Angela asked getting upset at the whole idea.

"They escaped," Cam suggested.

"You seriously think that he's that vindictive?" Alejandro asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Booth said and frowned. "You know what; I think we just all should be really careful. Travel in groups and all that."

"I think I'd feel better just staying here at the lab," Hodgins said.

Brennan turned to her grad students. They weren't involved. They shouldn't be involved. She didn't want them to have to deal with anything she'd gone through when she'd been trapped with Hodgins. Being trapped and having oxygen as a ticking bomb was absolutely terrifying. "Hart, Kelsey, Gonzalez, MacGowan…you're dismissed. I will call you all back once this case is over."

"What? You're not going to let us help?" Hart asked shocked.

"It could be very dangerous," Brennan tried to explain calmly. "I will examine your work on the next case and try to narrow down to a new assistant."

"You sure about this, Bones?" Booth asked.

"They weren't here the last time and they shouldn't be in any danger now. I don't think it's responsible to make _them _targets," she explained.

"Good point," Booth said and then turned to the mini squint squad. "Time to go…study or something…"

"Kay…" Hart mumbled and then motioned for the other three grad students to leave. "I guess…let's go…then…" She really didn't like it. It made her a bit sad. She was curious and she wanted to be there to work on the case. But they needed to leave and so she followed the others, she just hoped that she'd get to learn what happened with the case. "Call us if you need help," she said quietly as she left the platform with the others.

Booth turned his attention back to the squints. "I think Hodgins is right. You should all stay at the lab."

"What are we going to do about clothes?" Angela asked. She had no problems with staying at the lab, but she wanted a clean change of clothes.

Cam frowned and thought about it for a moment before speaking up, "You're both right." She turned to Booth, "Can you get us F.B.I. escorts to take us home? We can go home, get a bag, and come back to the lab. That way we wouldn't be all...uncomfortable."

"I think I can arrange that," Booth said. He liked that plan.

"Booth," Brennan spoke up. "You should stay here…and Parker," she told him.

"What?"

"You're part of this team," Cam told him. "Doctor Brennan's right, we can't out rule that he won't come after you and Parker."

Booth sighed, "Crap."

"Where's Parker now?" Angela asked. "School?"

"Yeah…"

"Call them and have them pull Parker it's the office or something and have him picked up first. The F.B.I. can bring Parker here," Brennan told Booth.

…………………

**Booth's Residence**

"I would still feel better if you were back at the Jeffersonian," Booth told her as he packed his suitcase. The F.B.I. agents were posted at the door and then one was with Parker in the other room. They'd luckily left them alone or else he was sure that the conversation would be far more uncomfortable. He really didn't go through Brennan being nabbed by the Gravedigger again. He couldn't lose her.

Brennan frowned and put her hands on her hips, "It was far more logical for us to break up into groups and you just happen to live the closest to my apartment," she told him as if it were common sense.

"How are we going to work the sleeping situation at the lab? It wasn't exactly the best when we had to camp out there when we were possibly infected that one Christmas," he said. At least there was no medication needed this time around.

"They've got an area set aside, but I figured that I'd just sleep on my couch in my office," she told Booth.

"Sounds better than a creepy random room," Booth told her.

She smiled, "You and Parker are more than welcome to stay in there as well. Angela and Hodgins are staying in Angela's office and I think Cam found an alternate place also."

"Good," he said as he zipped up his duffel bag.

Parker had already packed and was watching the F.B.I. agent when his dad and Brennan entered to check on him. "I get to bring Kelley and my pillow, too, right?" he asked as he stood up from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Sure," Booth told him.

"Who's _Kelley_?" the agent asked.

"My dinosaur. He's really scary," Parker told him holding up the gifted dino.

The agent smirked and then glanced at Booth, "_Special_ dino, huh?"

"_Shut up_," Booth mumbled.

"Come on, Parker," Brennan said moving to help the boy to gather his things and take them to the vehicle waiting for them outside.

"Why aren't we taking a tent if we're camping?" Parker asked as they headed out of the house.

"It's not that _kind_ of camping," Booth tried to explain.

"But you need a tent to be _really_ camping…"

"We're camping in Bones' office."

Parker rolled his eyes and sighed, "You lied, we're not really camping…"

"We are."

"No," Parker argued. "Camping means tents and hot dogs and s'mores and hot chocolate and stuff."

"You've never been camping before," Booth countered.

"Maybe you should take him then," Brennan interrupted as she let Parker into the car before her and faced Booth. "Just relax…you can tell him that you'll take him camping…"

"Really?" Booth asked not really liking the sound of it. He didn't want to do that.

"We've practically gone camping before when we went after that body that had been eaten by that bear up in Washington, wasn't it?"

"I suppose…"

"So, tell him that we'll take him camping."

"We?"

Brennan just shrugged and then got into the vehicle.

………………….

TBC…


	26. Dating Dangers

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 26 – "Dating Dangers"**

**Author's Note: **YouTube hates me once again…I made sort of a trailer for the fic thus far…so if you'd like to see it or any of the pictures I have for this fic, let me know and I'll invite you to the wiki page or I can also directly link you to my MediaFire link 

…………………………**.**

**Halloween Carnival**

**Baltimore, Maryland**

Isabel's laugh seemed to carry high over the noise of the carnival to Cedric as they walked along. It had taken him hours to convince her to go with him; she'd wanted to do an extra study session with the others, since they weren't working with Doctor Brennan at the time. He knew that she really wanted the internship, to be Doctor Brennan's grad assistant. They all wanted it. He wanted it, but that didn't mean that at the moment they couldn't have a bit of fun. Halloween was nearly upon them and they hadn't done anything remotely close to fun outside of the world of forensic anthropology.

He smiled brightly in response. He had been joking with her, hence her laughter. "I'm glad you agreed to go out with me tonight," he told her as they continued to walk through the noisy carnival. It was the happiest he'd been in weeks.

"I have to admit," Isabel told him. "This is fun." She smiled and thought about it for a moment and then sighed, "But we shouldn't be doing this."

"What? Having fun?" Cedric asked and stopped.

Isabel stopped too and pushed her long dark locks back behind her shoulder, "We shouldn't be dating…we're competing against each other." She didn't like it either, but it was the truth of things. She didn't think that dating would make it any easier.

"We're not competing at the moment," he reminded her. "Who knows how long it'll take them to figure out this Gravedigger case…it could be _months_…so, why should that stop us from dating?"

"I don't think it'll take Doctor Brennan months to solve this case," Isabel said. "She's very brilliant."

"Haven't you heard that you're not going to live forever? You might as well live in the moment," Cedric tried to persuade her.

Isabel shook her head, "That sounds irresponsible."

"It's not, it's just…living a different way." He wrapped an arm around her and spun her in the direction of the fun house. "You should try it some time."

"I'm still trying to figure out how you could get through college…all of it…with your philosophy," she told him as he pushed her in the direction of more fun. "Are you sure you've gotten your bachelor's and master's degrees? I think I'm going need proof."

Cedric laughed and just continued to drag her towards the fun house.

……………………….

**Medico Legal Lab Platform - Jeffersonian**

"What's up now?" Cam asked as the group gathered on the platform. Parker was in Brennan's office, so she knew it was safe to discuss whatever Booth had found out. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Booth to bring them up to date.

"Julia Harper is safe," Booth told them. "Her father paid the ransom and they dug her out somewhere in Pennsylvania."

"So, he got what he wanted this time," Cam summarized.

"You know what I want to know," Angela spoke up and walked towards Booth. "Where has he been for the last two years? Did he just decide to go on extended vacation?"

"Maybe he just went back to his evil board of planning…" Hodgins said, he was still irritated about being threatened and being kept at the Jeffersonian.

"As long as he doesn't come after us," Angela said speaking up what she knew that they were all thinking, but didn't say aloud.

"Did Julia Harper give them any clues as to who the Gravedigger is?" Brennan asked.

"No," Booth responded and knew that it wasn't what any of them wanted to hear.

"Great…that means we're stuck here," Angela mumbled. "Call me when there's some_ good_ news," she said before walking off towards her office.

"I'm with Angela on this one," Hodgins agreed. He left the platform as well following the direction Angela had taken just a moment earlier.

Cam frowned, "Well, at least Julia Harper is safe."

"Yeah," Booth said quietly.

"Anyways, I vote for something light for dinner tonight. Maybe a nice salad," Cam said before leaving Booth and Brennan alone on the platform.

Booth looked at Brennan and noticed that she was just staring off into the distance. It was like she was lost in her own lab. He frowned, he knew why. If Angela hadn't been the first one to leave, she'd already been counseling her friend. But what could he tell her? That they'd find the Gravedigger? That they'd all be safe in the Jeffersonian? Could he promise her that? Would she even buy it if he promised her? "Bones…"

"He's not going to stop, Booth."

"We're going to figure out who he is and stop him," Booth told her.

"How many people is he going to bury and ransom in the process?" Brennan asked and turned her gaze to him.

"I can't answer that," he told her truthfully. "We just need to concentrate on what facts and evidence we have and keeping the squints safe."

"And Parker," Brennan told him.

He smiled, "I guess I just grouped him in since Hodgins insists that he's a squint, too."

"That should really be your priority, Booth," she said and noticed that Parker was standing outside of her office now. His back was to the door and he was just waiting. She doubted that he heard anything, but she started to wonder if Booth would be able to raise Parker while still being her partner. She brought so much danger and death into his life. That couldn't be good for Parker, or at least that's what she'd gathered from others. Angela had almost left the lab because of all the death and sadness she felt exposed to, and Angela was the closest type of person she could think to Parker.

"Temp—"

"He's probably hungry," Brennan said interrupting him. "That's probably why he's waiting to interrupt us…" she said quietly and stepped down from the platform. She smiled down at Parker and pat his head for a moment before entering her office.

………………………….

**Halloween Carnival**

**Baltimore, Maryland**

"Cedric," Isabel complained as he pulled her towards the fun house.

"It'll be fun, it won't kill you to have some fun and not to over think things," he told her. He pulled her close quickly before she had time to think about things. He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. He smiled down at her and hoped that she didn't think he'd gone too far.

She just smiled back at him and pulled back away. She climbed the steps of the fun house after handing the attendant her ticket and hurried inside.

"Wait!" Cedric called and then found himself trying to dig a ride ticket out of his pocket. It felt like so much time was passing while he was pathetically trying to be quick. He finally pulled out one of the red ride tickets and quickly handed it to the attendant before hurrying into the fun house to find Isabel.

The fun house wasn't what Cedric expected once he was inside, it was dark, but there were differently small brightly lit colored bulbs that would occasionally light up and there were a lot of mirrored areas. He cautiously entered and looked around, but then the floor started to lift and he found himself letting out a scream in slight panic. Fog filled the room he was in and he could hear laughter. He smiled, Isabel was nearby.

He tried to follow the laughter and saw slight of her hurrying ahead of him through the house, he tried to follow, but found himself running into one of the mirrored walls and falling to the floor with a thud. "Ow…" he mumbled. Isabel wasn't trying to fuss over him, so he figured she didn't see it. That was good, because then he didn't look like an idiot, but he had to admit her fussing over him could have been quite enjoyable as well.

"Isabel?" he called as he got up and looked around for her. He was an idiot. He should know better, to have held onto her tighter, so that she couldn't run off into the fun house without him. She didn't respond, but he heard her laughter as he cautiously walked through the fun house. He held a hand out ahead of him to check for any mirage in front of him.

"I'm really thinking that you're lying about your credentials," Isabel taunted from her hiding place.

Cedric sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair as he continued through the maze. "I'm just extremely charming and that masks the fact that I'm also a genius…a genius in disguise!" he shouted with a smile. He could hear her laughter again, that was good, it gave him somewhere to look…a direction.

A sole scream stopped him in his tracks for only a moment.

Cedric immediately started to chant her name, "Isabel!" trying to locate her. Panic set in when after only thirty seconds of searching he hadn't located her yet. "Isabel!" He wasn't sure what to think, but what would cause her to scream? Laughter immediately caught his attention and he stopped and turned to find that she'd fallen and was partially stuck. Isabel's arm was stuck in an odd position through some bars that were supposed to be fashioned to look like jail. He let out a sigh of relief and then breathed in a deep breath as he approached her. "Don't move," he told her and crouched down and over her to try to free her.

"It's stuck," she complained as she pulled on her arm. Her legs were up over some moving steps that had thrown her balance.

"I said no moving," he complained with a smile and then carefully traced her arm with his hand and thought about how to maneuver it out without hurting her. It took him a moment, but he guided her arm out of the bars that had trapped her and pulled her close to him. He smiled, "There…" Cedric carefully got up and pulled Isabel with him. She ended up closer than he expected, but he wasn't going to complain. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Thanks," she said with a slight nod as she stared at him. She smiled brightly; maybe living in the moment was far more enjoyable than she thought it could ever be. She started to lean in, her lips ready for another kiss.

"Excuse me! This is not a make out ride!" a voice from the dark called. "Move it along!"

Isabel laughed and pulled Cedric with her. "Come on," she told him. Her hand was wrapped tightly around his as she guided him out.

The bright lights of the carnival grounds hit them once they were out of the fun house and Cedric laughed and kept a firm hold on Isabel's hand. "Okay, I'm feeling like I'm ready to leave…"

"Getting old?" Isabel teased.

Cedric smirked, "So old…"

"I didn't even get a caramel apple or cotton candy or anything fun like that," she told him with a slight pout.

"Well, that would be just criminal if we didn't rectify that situation, wouldn't it?" he asked as he guided her towards where all the food vendors had been.

"Well, I think so."

Cedric made sure that he got Isabel a caramel apple, cotton candy, and even some popcorn for the ride home; though he knew it was going overboard, he was trying to immerse her in the idea of living in the moment. They walked together laughing at all the fun they'd had that day at the carnival as they walked through the poorly lit parking lot. The parking lot was really just an area of dirt that they'd taped off for parking. The only lighting was from leaving and arriving vehicle lights and the lights of the carnival that carried into the makeshift parking area. "So, what did you think?" he asked as they neared their vehicles. He hated to have to separate. He'd have such a fun time with her. Normally, he would have thought that Isabel MacGowan would be dull and boring, but she was utterly fascinating and could see so free when given the right opportunity.

"It was nice…" she told him. "Probably the best time I've had since high school," she admitted a bit lamely as she pushed her hair back behind her shoulders nervously. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Cedric told her. He noticed her get her keys and wanted the moment to last longer. "Wait, I wanted to ask something," he said quickly. It was something he wanted to know from everyone on the grad student team. "Why are you trying to get this internship? I mean, you've pretty much abandoned life outside of anthropology."

"Life is anthropology," she countered with a smile.

"Seriously."

"Seriously, I just really wanted the opportunity to work at the Jeffersonian. When my dad was still alive, we'd go every month. I always loved the Egyptian wing. I always dreamt that I was some Pharaoh's daughter…lame, right?"

"No," he admitted. "It's a way to connect to your dad, that's not lame."

"What about you?" she asked.

Cedric shrugged, "I just thought it looked interesting, honestly. I mean, she's an amazing woman…and amazingly tough…"

"Okay, I'll agree with you on that," Isabel agreed. "Zack Addy must have been an amazingly robotic like person for Doctor Brennan to not be able to replace him as easily as I think any other person would if they needed to replace an assistant."

"Yeah…but at least we'll have some fun while she decides," Cedric told her with a smile and pulled on Isabel's hand, so that he could get her closer to him. He set the bag of treats on top of her vehicle and kissed her. He desperately didn't want the night to end, but he knew it would have to. He figured that he could at least make a good impression on her before leaving…maybe she wouldn't shut him out…maybe she'd live life…and let him be part of it. It was something to hope for anyway. "Night," he breathed once he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers for a moment as he watched her. Her eyes sparkled and her lips curved up in a smile.

"Night," she whispered back and pulled back and retrieved her bag of treats. "I'll call you tomorrow," she promised as she walked around her car to the driver's side. She unlocked her car with the remote and started to open the driver's side door when the car beside her started to pull out without warning. "Hey!" she called out in protest and flattened herself against her vehicle in order to not be smashed. The vehicle was large, a truck and didn't have any lights on and the motor was so quiet. It amazed her that it was even on. The driver didn't apologize, but she turned to see that Cedric had stopped to look back to check on her. "I'm fine," she called with a smile and pulled on the handle of the door.

He waved to her and turned after seeing the lights of her car come on once the door was open. His car was in the next row over. He walked down the lane and was shocked when he found himself being thrown into the dirt path and pain radiating through his body.

"Cedric!"

It was Isabel's voice. There wasn't light, but her voice called him a few times before there was screaming. The screams were familiar. Isabel's screams. His body refused to move, refused to let his head turn to see what was going on.

………………………..

TBC…


	27. The Danger of Knowing Someone

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 27 – "The Danger of Knowing Someone"**

**Author's Note: **Almost time for nanowrimo…

…………………………**..**

**Jeffersonian**

Booth was on his way back from checking with the Jeffersonian's central security booth when he noticed that one of the mini squints was there. Kensington Hart was not supposed to be in the Jeffersonian. "Hey, you're not supposed to be here." The mini squint squad was supposed to be far, far away. There was something wrong, Booth suddenly realized. His voice softened this time, "What's wrong?"

Kensington was trying to stay calm, to try to stay composed. "I think Cedric and Isabel are missing…" she told him.

"What do you mean missing? How long?" Booth asked as he stopped to talk to her.

"I don't know… They were supposed to be at our study group today… I tried to find them, but neither are at their respective apartments or answering their cell phones."

"They haven't been missing for a day?"

"I know that Isabel said that Cedric asked her to go to some Halloween carnival in Baltimore…" Kensington said. "I told her to go for it…"

She sounded worried…guilty even. He didn't like that. Kensington Hart had never appeared to him to be one to jump to conclusions. She theorized, but to jump to conclusions? "There could be other reasons…"

"I _know_ that," she told him. She was an adult, they all were. She knew that there could be other reasons that they weren't at home, but to not pick up your phone and make a phone call hours later? "But Isabel_ would_ have called me to make sure that I wasn't freaking out for _no _reason. I waited _eight_ hours… I called her _several times_ and left her voicemails on her phone and Cedric's along with text messages. They just wouldn't _not return_ my attempts at communication."

"Calm down," Booth told her and put his hands on her shoulders to try to center her. "I'll help you find them," he promised. He guided her towards the Medico-Legal lab. He had promised, like all the squints, that he'd remain within the confines of the Jeffersonian. He had intended on keeping his promise. He could help Hart locate her classmates via the lab.

"But what if they've been taken or—"

"Look, I need you to calm down," Booth told her as he stopped her and turned her towards him. "You don't want to freak out Doctor Brennan and make her think this was her fault, now would you?"

"No…" Hart said slowly trying to process what he was saying. "Why would she think it was her fault?"

"Just go with me on this, okay?" Booth asked. "Trust me."

"Hey, what's the mini squint doing here?" Hodgins asked as he approached them several feet away from the platform.

"Where's Bones?"

"In her office with Angela and Parker," Hodgins responded. "Why?"

"The mini squints…Cedric Kelsey and Isabel MacGowan are missing…" Booth said quietly.

Hodgins took it in for a moment, he wanted to think logically. Not to just skip to some crazy conclusion that linked them directly to the Gravedigger. "You're not thinking…"

"I don't know yet."

"Thinking what?" Hart asked looking between them.

"He could be targeting the grad students…" Hodgins spoke aloud what they were both thinking.

"Where is Alex?" Booth asked.

"At his apartment," Hart responded quickly. "Why? Is he going to be okay?"

"I need his phone number and his address," Booth told her, trying to be calm. "I'm going to have the F.B.I. escort him here."

Hart nodded and pulled up the information on her phone before handing it over to Booth. She watched as he turned and walked a couple steps away from her and made a call. She turned to Hodgins, "Are we going to be okay?"

"We're not sure…" he told her truthfully.

"Are Cedric and Isabel okay?"

"I don't know," he told her. "If the Gravedigger takes one person, they have twenty-four hours."

"And if he takes two?"

"Cut the time in half."

Hart couldn't help, but cry. The idea of Cedric and Isabel dead scared the hell out of her. The carnival…the day before…the date had been for six in the evening. How long had it been? When had they been taken? It was almost seven in the evening… They could both be dead. She felt arms wrap around her, trying to comfort her.

"You need to calm down," Hodgins instructed.

"They're dead."

"You don't know that."

"It's been more than twelve hours…"

"Brennan and I lasted for more than twelve hours."

Hart just looked up and stared at him. He wasn't joking, he was completely serious. She wasn't sure how good that made her feel, though. She tried to nod and tried to breathe.

"I've got an escort of F.B.I. agents going over to pick up Alex from his apartment. They're going to call the MacGowans and the Kesleys to see if they've been contacted by the Gravedigger," Booth reported and handed the phone back to Hart.

"It's just Isabel's mom, her dad died like ten years ago," Hart said feeling bad that her mother should have to be put through possibly threatened and through the thought of losing her only family.

"They'll let us know if they've heard anything," Booth told her trying to remain calm, in hopes that she would remain calm as well.

………………………..

**Brennan's Office**

"Are you sure we're allowed to be ordering pizza for dinner?" Parker asked as he gathered around the computer at which Brennan and Angela told him they were ordering pizza.

"Sweetie, we can do whatever we want," she said before pulling him closer. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"Anything?"

"Absolutely anything, we agreed that your vote has not yet counted for a food order, so tonight is your chance," Brennan told him backing up what Angela had just said.

Parker beamed, "I like Hawaiian."

"What's on Hawaiian pizza?" Brennan asked Angela.

Angela smiled, "Just click the Hawaiian box." She pointed to the box on the screen. "It's Canadian bacon, like ham."

"I know what it is," Brennan argued.

"Uh huh…Canadian bacon, pineapple, and cheese." Angela tickled Parker and laughed when the boy giggled. "Now, order some other pizzas…"

Brennan smiled and then stopped ordering the pizza when she noticed that Booth was outside with Hodgins and Hart. Why was one of her grad students there? "Angela—"

"Just finish ordering, Sweetie," Angela encouraged and then saw why Brennan had stopped. "Look, you stay here with Parker…I'll find out what's going on."

"She looks scared."

Angela pushed Parker next to Brennan and got up, "Just stay here." She headed quickly out of Brennan's office. They'd only wanted to put in the dinner order before anyone could make any other plans and there was drama going on outside of the office. "What's going on?" she asked and then when she saw Hart's face, she started to panic. "What's wrong?"

"We're not sure if anything is wrong yet," Booth told her truthfully.

"Isabel and Cedric _might _be missing," Hodgins spoke up.

"They are!" Hart argued.

"The F.B.I. is looking into right now," Booth said.

Angela frowned, "Well, Brennan _knows_ there's something wrong…and she's going to start silently and internally freak out as only Brennan can do."

"Wait, where did she go?" Booth asked noticing that Parker was standing outside of Brennan's office. He didn't see her. "Parker?" he asked as he ran the short distance to his son. He crouched down, "Where's Bones? Where did she go?"

"I don't know, she said she ordered the pizza," Parker said.

"What happened before she left her office?" Booth asked.

Parker was getting upset, he didn't do anything wrong. He felt like he was in trouble, but why? "I don't know…her phone rang and she looked sad."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Booth said. "Stay here with Angela," he said and quickly started to run for the closest exit. "Stay inside!" he yelled to all the squints as he pulled his gun from its holster.

He found her in the stairwell; she had stopped and banging her phone into the wall. Booth checked the stairwell quickly and then put his gun back. She was obviously upset and Booth was really worried. She was crying…but why was she breaking her phone? "Bones?" he said quietly as he put his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"He has them…" she whispered as her voice broke.

"The Gravedigger has Kelsey and MacGowan?" Booth asked to make sure he had it right.

"Yes," she whispered and stopped banging her phone into the building. She rested her forehead against her hand that was holding the damaged phone. She didn't want to be seen.

"What does he want?"

"He didn't ask for a ransom…" Brennan said, her voice breaking in different spots.

"That doesn't follow the pattern," he said aloud.

Brennan turned and dropped her phone, "He's coming after me through my grad students," she told Booth. "This is my fault…they could be dead! He didn't even give me a timeframe! We don't even have hope that they're alive, Booth!" she screamed through her cries.

She'd broken…into a million pieces. He knew that the others couldn't see her like this. It would scare the hell out of them, just like it was scaring him. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay, Bones. We're going to find them," he tried to sound confidant.

"It's my fault they're being targeted," Brennan argued.

He held her closely, tightly. "It's not your fault," he whispered like a mantra. He needed to convince her. She wouldn't be any use to him if she was a wreck. He needed her genius to find the two missing kids. That's what they were…they're were kids to him…

"Booth—"

Her voice sounded like it was gone. She sounded somewhat calmer though, but he was starting to worry about that. He wasn't sure how to handle Brennan when she seemed broken. "They're going to be okay… Alright?" he looked into her eyes. He could see doubt. "You and Hodgins got us a message and almost got out without our help, right?"

"But Booth—"

"Right?"

She nodded.

"Your grad students are the smartest of the students you have to pick from, right?"

She nodded again.

"So, they'll hang in there until we can get to them, okay?"

"We don't know what the Gravedigger's done to them," Brennan argued.

"Please, trust me. The mini squints will make it."

Brennan frowned and put her head down again.

Booth's phone sounded and he immediately pulled it from his pocket and put it up to his ear. "Booth." He listened and watching Brennan. He made sure he didn't move. "Uh huh… Alright, good. Yeah, I understand. Make sure you bring her here A.S.A.P. and that she's under constant F.B.I. guard until then. Alright, bye."

"What's going on?" Brennan asked staring at Booth. She could tell that there was a development. "Did they find them? Are they okay?"

"Alex is in the building," Booth reported. "He should be back in the lab any second with Hart and the other squints."

"What about Kelsey and MacGowan?"

Booth frowned and put his phone away. He took a moment, "They talked to the parents of both kids, none have heard anything from the Gravedigger."

"No, he called _me_."

"Look, they traced back over their steps and found both of their cars," Booth informed her. "They were both still parked in the parking lot in Baltimore at a Halloween carnival. Hart said that they were there on what sounds like a date."

"Did they find them?" she asked getting more anxious while waiting for his answer.

"They found Isabel MacGowan. She was locked in the trunk of her car. She's been there for almost a whole day. They're transporting her to the hospital," Booth explained.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"They think it's mainly just shock and the fact that she was locked in a trunk for a day," Booth said. "She'll be brought here after she's been okayed at the hospital." He frowned, "But Cedric Kelsey was taken. He was hit by a truck, that's what MacGowan said."

"When was he taken?"

"They left the carnival around eleven…almost midnight," Booth informed her. "We have time, Bones."

"That's only if he follows the pattern he's been following, but he's already strayed from it," Brennan said.

"But he's going to follow it this time, to torture us."

"How do you know that?"

Booth frowned, "It's just common sense…he knows this will hurt us…"

"Booth—"

"He's going to be fine," Booth told her and put his arm around her. He carefully led her back up the stairs and tried to calm her more and more as they ascended.

…………………

TBC…


	28. Dangerous Times

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 28 – "Dangerous Times"**

**Author's Note: **Almost time for nanowrimo…

………………**..**

**Jeffersonian**

"Isabel!" both Alejandro and Hart shouted in excitement to see their friend, but Kensington Hart was the first one to embrace their friend.

Booth nodded a silent thank you to the F.B.I. agents who had escorted the squint to the lab. She looked like she'd been slightly injured. He knew that if she'd been seriously injured that the hospital would have kept her. But since they'd released her reasonably quickly, he assumed she was fine.

"Do you want anything? You should probably sit down," Hart fussed over her friend with worry.

"I'm okay, Kensington," Isabel said gently and quietly putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Really."

"I need to know what you remember," Booth asked. Brennan was in her office and he decided that without her present that she would most likely feel the least amount of guilt. "I know it's hard, but we need as much information you can give us in order to find Cedric."

"Let her sit down," Cam said. "Use the common area up above," she said motioning to where they would sometimes eat and hang out. "And she probably doesn't need an audience."

"She's right," Angela said and took Hodgins with her.

"Come on, you two," Cam said to Hart and Gonzalez. She motioned for them to follow her; she'd distract them until they could be once again reunited with their classmate.

Booth led Isabel up to the area that Cam had suggested. It was a good idea; it kept them out of Brennan's view. He waited until Isabel sat down on the couch before sitting down next to her facing her. "I know this is difficult—"

Tears silently ran down her face, "I know we shouldn't be dating…but Cedric convinced me that there wouldn't be anything wrong with it," she told Booth.

"There's nothing wrong with the two of you dating," Booth told her gently. "It's probably good for you."

"We were at the carnival…I had told Cedric that I hadn't celebrated Halloween in any form, not even indulging in Halloween candy in years…so he felt like it was his duty to rectify it. So, he took me…and we had fun…"

"Was there anyone suspicious that you noticed? Maybe you didn't think of it at the time," Booth tried to prompt.

Isabel shook her head, "No…no one stood out as creepy or anything. We were going to our cars," she explained. "We were having so much fun we didn't want to separate."

"You took separate cars?"

"Yeah…my idea." Isabel shrugged feeling stupid, "I didn't want him to know where I lived…you know, didn't want him stalking me if things didn't work out."

"You were trying to be safe…"

"We finally were separating…there was a dark truck parked next to me and I didn't even realize anyone was in it or that it was on," Isabel explained. They backed out and almost hit me, I let out a scream and Cedric stopped going to his car. The truck went the other way…and once Cedric saw that the lights in my car were on, he went back to walking to his car. He was parked in the next row over…"

"He felt you were okay," Booth said.

Isabel nodded, "But he wasn't…" Tears started to flow down her checks in earnest again. She sniffled and wiped them away. "The truck came back…it was a really quiet truck… It hit Cedric and I went to try to check on him…to try to help him. When I got to him, he was still conscious, but not moving."

"Did you see the driver?"

"No," she whispered. She looked directly at Booth, "He was bleeding…and then something hit my head. The hospital says I have a mild concussion. I passed out."

Booth nodded, "I need to ask you another question. I need you to think hard… What do you remember about the truck? You said it was dark. Do you know what color? Black? Charcoal grey? Blue? Green? A license plate number? Any of them? A specialized anything?"

"There was something shiny," she remembered and sniffled a lot for a moment. "Like a box… It said something…like a name, but I don't remember…"

"That's good," Booth coached. It was something that they already suspected, but he wasn't going to shot down something that she felt constructive about. "The color?" he tried.

She shook her head, "I think it was either black or navy blue…" she told him. Isabel stopped as she remembered something else, "It was a Chevy…or a Ford…I think a Ford…"

"That's very helpful."

"I didn't see the license plate…I don't even know if there was one on the vehicle," Isabel said wishing that she could give him that detail. She knew that even if she could give them a state to go off of it would be helpful.

"That's okay. You've given us a lot to go off of," Booth told her. "Why don't you go join Hart and Alex and just rest for now? If you remember something, tell Cam and she'll let me know, okay?"

"Okay," she responded quietly. "Agent Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to find him?"

"We'll find him."

"Alive?"

"We're going to try as hard as possible."

It was honest and all that she could ask of them. She nodded firmly and pulled in a deep breath before getting up. "Thank you."

"For what?

"Not sugar coating it."

……………………..

**Brennan's Office**

Angela had Parker, so she knew that Booth would say whatever needed to be said. She'd come right before Booth had appeared and had decided that she and Parker needed to do some coloring in her office. Brennan had a feeling that Booth had planned it, but didn't complain. "Is she okay?"

"She's pretty freaked out and has a mild concussion, but she's going to be okay," Booth told his partner.

"He went after them because of me," Brennan told him. "It's revenge."

"Why? Because you and Hodgins got away?"

"Why else?"

"Random?"

"Booth—"

"Coincidence?"

"Booth—"

"What?"

"The Gravedigger can't get to me or Hodgins because we're both safe…inside of the Jeffersonian," Brennan explained. "So, how else is he going to go after me?"

"We don't know that's what he's doing…"

"Oh my God…Russ…"

Booth pulled out his phone and had it to his ear before Brennan could say anything else. "I need Russ Brennan's residence in North Carolina guarded by agents immediately. I will be there as soon as I can to escort the family there back to the Jeffersonian here in D.C.," Booth said.

"What about my dad?" she added. They were all the biological family she had in the world that was close to her.

Booth finished his call and then pocketed his phone.

"What about my dad?"

"Your dad can take care of himself. He'll come in on his own, if we have agents looking for him; it'll most likely result in someone getting hurt. And let me tell you, it wouldn't be your dad."

"Are you really going to go get Russ and his family and bring them here?" Brennan asked.

"If I can get him to agree."

"Let me go."

"Whoa. I don't think so."

"Why not? He's my brother."

"I don't want you to leave the lab. It's safer for you if you stay here."

"Booth, Russ won't come unless I go with you."

"I can be persuasive."

"Booth—"

He frowned, "Look…I just…I don't want you to become a target…"

"I know you'll take care of me," Brennan told him. "Plus, you'll have a full battalion of F.B.I. agents following."

"A battalion is like military…" Booth tried to correct and then stopped. "Look, I need you to stay here with Parker. He'll be scared when I leave, but if you're with him…"

"Booth, he'll be fine with Angela and Hodgins. He doesn't need me to stay here with him," Brennan argued.

"But I would feel better," Booth tried to convince her.

"Are you that afraid that the Gravedigger will do something when you go to get Russ?" Brennan asked seriously and stared at Booth. He was terrified; she could see it in his eyes. "I'm going," she told him."

"No."

"I am."

"You're staying here."

"No."

"I'll tie you to your chair if I have to," Booth told her getting upset. He couldn't deal with her going. If the Gravedigger took him, then he needed Brennan to take care of Parker for him. He knew that she'd care for him. That he'd be safe with her. If they were both taken, then he wasn't sure what would happen. Would Angela and Hodgins try to get custody of him? Promise to care for him as if Parker was their own? Could they handle Parker? Were they ready to take on such a huge responsibility?

Brennan stared at Booth seriously, "You wouldn't really _tie _me to my chair, would you?" she asked quietly. She asked mainly out of curiosity more than anything.

"In a heartbeat," he promised.

"Why?"

"To protect you."

Brennan knew what he was saying was true. He was truly worried about her safety. He'd do anything to protect her, even if that meant that he'd have to do something a bit rash. "I could say something about that…but I'm not going to."

"Good," Booth said and then instantly got a mental picture that was both pleasurable, but something that scared him. He didn't want anyone else tying Brennan up. He just wanted to do it to keep her at the Jeffersonian where it was safe.

……………………

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform – Jeffersonian**

"We've got to start looking at this again," Booth said. "We need to pull all the files and try to generate new ideas. I've sent all the information that MacGowan gave me to the F.B.I., so they'll get back to us if they find anything."

"Hart, Gonzalez, and MacGowan should be involved," Brennan spoke up and noticed that they all looked surprised. "They might have a different perspective or see something that we missed. Their help could help us break the case."

"Let's get going," Booth prompted. "There could be more people in danger the longer we spend looking for clues to locate who the Gravedigger really is and where he might have buried Cedric."

……………………….

TBC…


	29. False Alarms

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 29 – "False Alarms"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm going to assume that Russ is married, since I don't remember knowing 100% either way. Also! Remember that your reviews help me write, so you may get more than the 30th & 31st chapters if you review more before the end of October!

…………………**..**

**Brennan's Office**

It was ten o'clock and people were on edge. According to their calculations, Cedric Kelsey only had an hour or two left to live and they were no closer to locating him. Booth sighed and leaned his head against the palm of his hand as he looked over photos. He wasn't seeing any patterns to locations the Gravedigger had buried his previous victims except that they were in more rural places…off the beaten path…some were even abandoned.

Booth's phone rang and he sat straight up as he put the phone to his ear, "Booth."

((Booth, they've got Tempe!))

"Whoa! Russ! Calm down!" He could hear panic in Russ' voice.

Brennan's head shot up in interest at the phone call. "Is Russ okay?" she questioned.

((He's going to kill her if I don't send money to some account by tomorrow.))

"She's here, Russ," Booth said. "Your sister is across the table from me. She's safe, I promise."

((Tempe's okay?))

Booth could hear relief immediately rushing into Russ' voice as he realized what Booth had just told him. "Your sister is doing paperwork in front of me."

"I want to talk to Russ," Brennan said holding her hand out across the table for the phone.

"No, I'm talking to Russ right now," Booth said leaning back in his chair. "Can you hear her?" He could hear Russ' laugh on the other end.

((She's okay…same Tempe.))

"Look, I need you and the girls to come to the Jeffersonian. It'll be easier to protect everyone."

((I don't think so.))

"Look, I know you're afraid for your girls…but they'll be safer here. I have my son here, too. He's a little irritated, but Angela is keeping him occupied with various coloring activities."

((Booth, really, I appreciate that you've got the F.B.I. called all the way out to North Carolina, but I'm fine…really. Just take care of Tempe. Keep her safe.))

"Russ—"

((Bye.))

"I want to talk to him," Brennan told Booth again and this time grabbed the phone for herself. "Russ?" she asked once the phone was at her ear. She frowned at the phone and the fact that it was on the menu screen. "I think he hung up on me…"

Booth laughed, "No, he hung up on me. He's being stubborn. It's a common Brennan trait."

Brennan frowned and handed the phone back to Booth, "What did he say?"

"He wants me to watch you like a hawk," Booth summed up.

"Is that all?" Brennan asked.

"And he doesn't want us to relocate him and his family to the Jeffersonian," he said a bit quietly.

"But – he has to – you obviously didn't explain the danger of the situation clearly or effectively enough," Brennan accused pointing a finger across the table at him.

"I – but – I – and Russ…" Booth finally stopped and sighed giving up. He had tried. Hadn't she seen that?

Brennan frowned, "I need to go and get him," she explained. "That's the only he's going to stay safe."

"Bones, he doesn't want us to bring him to D.C. to keep him and his family safe."

She stood up and frowned at him, "Well, I don't care. If anyone else, I'm thinking of Hayley and Emma…those girls deserve to be protected…like Parker," she said before heading out of her office.

"Bones, wait," Booth called getting up and following after her. "It's not that I don't_ want_ to get your brother and his…wife? And the girls, it's just that _he doesn't want_ me to."

"Look, I'm not just going to_ hide_ here while my brother could be the next victim of the Gravedigger," Brennan told him.

"You're not _hiding_…you're being _protected_…at the Jeffersonian…and working, you _love _working," Booth told her, but he could tell that she didn't look convinced.

…………………..

**Jeffersonian**

"You're sure?" Booth asked.

"For about the one thousandth time, Booth," Cam said and stopped and turned to look directly at him as she spoke. "The security has been doubled with private security, plus there's the extra F.B.I. protection detail put on the Jeffersonian. Go, do what you need to do… We'll keep looking from our end."

Booth frowned; he was worried about the kid, too. They had little time.

"We can only do what we can do, Booth," Cam told him gently and reached out and put her hand on his arm. It was meant to be reassuring. "You're not really helping us here…and neither is Brennan."

"She's staying here…" Booth argued, but knew that Brennan would most likely find a way around it, so that she had to go anyway.

"Angela and Hodgins have already agreed to watch Parker while you're both gone," Cam told him. "Don't worry; you know we'll all take good care of him until you both return."

But he did worry. He worried a lot about Parker. What was the back up plan? The only other family Parker had were his grandparents, Lydia and Murray Stinson, and Booth wasn't too excited about them raising his son…they just wouldn't provide the same care as he would…different experiences, different views on the world…different…everything. "If we don't come back—"

"Seeley," Cam said and squeezed his arm lightly. "We'll take care of Parker," she assured. "The best care…and you both _will_ come back."

"Thanks Camille," he said softly and gave her a smile. He'd already told Parker that he needed to leave, but that he'd be back and that he needed to stay with the squints. Now, he needed to get out and try to do it without Brennan, though he didn't think that was really possible. He was just sadly hopeful.

He picked up his jacket and pulled it on. It was going to be a quick trip down to North Carolina; he'd already booked two tickets down and six tickets back. They wouldn't be gone for more than five hours. He'd decided to bring his overnight bag that he had there just in case. He heard quick footfalls and knew who it was.

"Booth! Wait for me!" Brennan called as she hurried through the lab with her purse and bag in hand. She stopped beside him ready to fight to go. "I know you don't want me to go, but Booth, it's the only way to get them back here."

"Fine."

"But Booth," she started to argue and then stopped. "Wait, you're not going to argue?" she asked surprised.

"There's really no use," Booth told her. "Come on," he urged and started again towards the exit of the Jeffersonian. "We're going to be late for our flight if we don't hurry."

"Can't we use the lights and siren?"

Booth laughed, "I'm not sure our escort will allow you that."

…………………..

**Brennan Residence**

**North Carolina**

Booth and Brennan sat outside in the vehicle that had picked them up at the airport. "You know the Gravedigger was probably just trying to prove that he could get to Russ if he wanted to…"

"Like taunting me?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Booth told her. "Just to show you the power he has."

"Can we go in now?"

"Sure," Booth said. He knew that the home was under heavy surveillance and that the short walk to the door would be safe and easy enough.

Brennan got out of the vehicle and walked around to Booth's side where he waited for her. "Kelsey could be dead."

"He could still be alive, Bones," Booth told her and put an arm around her and started to guide her towards the house. The bags were left in the vehicle for now.

"I didn't do anything to save him," Brennan said.

"They're still working back at the lab," Booth tried.

Brennan frowned, "I'm being selfish."

"We're all selfish, isn't that part of being human?"

"It doesn't make it right."

The door was open before they could even step up onto the porch. The F.B.I. agents could be seen inside and Russ Brennan met them at the door. "Tempe, couldn't you and Booth just trust me? We're fine."

"Does that mean we have to stand out here in the cold?" Booth asked.

Russ sighed and motioned for them to enter and then shut and locked the door behind them. "The girls and Amy are upstairs sleeping," Russ told them.

"Wake them up and get packed," Booth said.

"We're not leaving," Russ argued.

"Russ," Brennan tried to plead. "You don't understand how dangerous the Gravedigger is…"

"He's called the _Gravedigger_ for a reason," Booth added. "He _digs_ your_ grave_ for you…and buries you inside…and lets you suffer for a good twelve to twenty-four hours."

Brennan walked towards Russ; she wanted him to be worried too. Her eyes watered as she thought about the experience when she and Hodgins had been buried. "You know what I do can be really—"

"Disgusting?" Russ supplied.

"I deal with death everyday," Brennan said. "You know Booth always is there when we go to crime scenes. He makes sure that I'm protected…but he doesn't protect me after hours," she said.

"Unless we're eating at the diner," Booth told her.

It brought a small smile to her face, "I was assaulted and drugged two years ago in the parking structure on my way to karate class," she explained. "The Gravedigger was in the process of abducting me when one of my co-workers tried to come to my rescue. The Gravedigger ran him down with his car and then buried both of us alive in a car." Tears fell down her face as she remembered Hodgins' injuries and how she had to perform dangerous surgery on him in order to save him. "Hodgins almost died because of the shock and the injuries he incurred from the vehicle hitting him. We were only given twelve hours of air." She noticed that Russ was starting to look worried…and she could hear Booth behind her and could see him off to the side behind her. He was remembering too, he was uncomfortable. He was most likely reliving it as well. "The only reason we survived was because we were scientists. Hodgins and I managed to pop one of the tires to lengthen our air supply, Hodgins made a scrubber to extend the oxygen; we were able to rig a cell phone to send a short text message—"

"It wasn't short, it was cryptic," Booth told her.

"Zack figured it out."

"But you survived," Russ said.

"We found the location where they were buried," Booth told him. "In a quarry…a _huge _quarry."

"I managed to access the explosives—"

"How did you get explosives?" Russ asked getting confused. He was starting to think that his sister was making it all up.

"They're in all cars with air bags," Brennan explained matter of factly. "They're part of the air bag delivery system."

"Right," Russ said and then looked at Booth, "Only my sister would think to blow her way out of a car."

"Booth found us though," Brennan said. "But I don't want you to go through that, Russ… Not every case resulted in the victims being found alive, Russ… We found a pair of twin boys that were buried alive…years later… He doesn't care who he hurts, Russ. Going after Emma and Hayley wouldn't be any different to him…"

"What?" the quiet female voice shrieked.

Russ looked up towards the stairway and saw Amy standing there. She'd overheard at least the end of the conversation. "Amy, its okay…the girls are safe."

"What do you mean that someone could go after Emma and Hayley?" Amy asked. She wasn't addressing Russ, but Brennan.

Brennan hadn't meant to upset Amy, but she wanted them to go back to the Jeffersonian, so that they would all be safe. Sure, it might sound crazy, but it was all that she could do for now. "There is a serial killer who has taken one of my grad students…and we believe that you and the girls may be in danger… I wanted you, Russ, and the girls to come back to D.C. with us."

"We've pretty much locked everyone who may be a target down at the Jeffersonian," Booth told her.

"The Gravedigger has already called Russ," Brennan said. "He told him that I was his victim, but Booth thinks it was only to prove that he knows where you are and he can get to you."

"How will the protection be any different in D.C.?" Russ asked.

Booth stepped forward, so that he was standing right next to Brennan. "The Jeffersonian's security was doubled before we left and we'd already upped it. There is also F.B.I. security detail that has been added onto that."

"He left his son there," Brennan spoke up. "He's obviously confidant in the security or else he would have brought Parker along with us."

"How old is your son, Agent Booth?" Amy asked.

"He's six," Booth reported.

Amy nodded, "And you trust him to be safe while you're here?"

"Yes," he simply replied.

Amy turned to Russ, "I think it's for the best…"

Russ nodded, "I just…I didn't want to scare you or the girls…"

She smiled, "I think the girls will think it's more of an adventure. Plus, they'll get to see where their aunt works."

"See…that spells fun right there for kids," Booth told them.

"So, we can leave in the morning?" Russ asked.

"Nope," Booth responded and pulled back his sleeve and looked at his watch. "We need to be leaving in fifteen minutes, so that we can catch the next plane back to D.C.. I already have tickets for all of you," he informed them.

………………….

TBC…


	30. Circumstances

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 30 – "Circumstances"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, I need to put a** SPOILER alert** on this chapter.I still don't understand why people don't like them, I absolutely love them! Anyways, if you haven't seen the November promo for Bones, then there may be slight spoilers, as I intend to use some of the dialogue we saw in the promo for my own devious uses. You have been warned. Remember that your reviews help me write, so you may get more than the 30th & 31st chapters if you review more before the end of October!

…………………………

**Angela's Domain**

"We have to have missed something," Angela said aloud as she looked over the evidence. Parker had fallen asleep not long after Booth and Brennan had left. She'd left him on the couch in Brennan's office and Cam had promised to keep an eye on Brennan's office until she was done on the platform.

"Like what?" Hodgins asked.

"We must have missed a clue…something…"

"What could we have missed?"

Angela sighed and looked at Hodgins, "We're thinking that he's taken Cedric as part of some revenge because you and Brennan escaped without paying the ransom, right?"

"Right," Hodgins agreed.

"What if he's buried them in Virginia?" Angela asked.

"Where he buried us?" Hodgins asked.

Angela shrugged, "That's the only thing I can think of."

"You might be right…" Hodgins said and got up and hurried out of Angela's office. "Cam! We've got something!"

………………….

**Jeffersonian**

Booth and Brennan arrived back around four-thirty a.m. with Russ and Amy and two overly tired and grumpy girls to find that everyone, except Parker, was waiting up at the platform. Booth frowned, "What's going on?"

"Your F.B.I. isn't returning our calls," Hodgins explained.

"Hodgins and Angela thought that the Gravedigger might have buried Cedric Kelsey in the same quarry where he and Doctor Brennan were buried," Cam tried to explain calmly.

"Why don't you get the girls settled in your office?" Booth suggested.

"Parker's asleep on the couch," Angela informed them.

Brennan nodded and motioned to her office and then made sure she was ahead of them, so she could open the door and then quietly inform them where to go and to put their things.

"I'll try to get information," Booth told the group and walked away from the platform and put his phone up to his ear after dialing.

Angela sighed and watched Booth; she looked back to the grad students. Isabel, Kensington, and Alejandro looked worried, but also like they were going to drop at any moment. She looked over at Hodgins, he didn't look any better, she knew that he'd been traumatized by the Gravedigger in his own way and that bringing it up just made it all flood back. She'd been there for Jack then, and she intended to keep him sane until Booth put the bastard behind bars this time.

A phone in the lab started to ring and Cam perked a bit before dashing off to get it. The phone's shrill echoed through the central lab area where they were waiting on the platform, but the phone was in fact in her office in autopsy.

"Why do I feel like we're the only ones not in any loop?" Hodgins asked aloud.

"Because we're not F.B.I. and we're not in charge?" Alejandro offered.

"Good point," Hodgins agreed.

They waited.

Brennan joined them after she'd gotten her family situated in her office and looked around. Obviously they didn't know anything new. Booth was still on his cell phone and Cam was gone now. She felt odd joining them, she felt like she should be able to tell them something…she felt like she didn't belong…she'd been off getting her family, so that they wouldn't be the Gravedigger's next victims… "I feel like I should say something," Brennan told Angela quietly.

"It's okay, Sweetie," Angela told her gently. "The only thing they need to hear is going to come from Booth and Cam."

It seemed like everything suddenly came together at once, Booth and Cam both returned at the same time. Both with news. "You go first," Cam told Booth. She was eager to hear what he had to say.

"Cedric Kelsey was found," Booth announced. "You were right," he told Hodgins and Angela. "The Gravedigger buried him in a car in the quarry where we found you and Brennan."

"Is he okay?" Isabel asked quickly. Booth was taking too long talking and wasn't getting to what they all wanted to know quickly enough.

"He's at the hospital," Booth said. "When they pulled him, he wasn't breathing, but they managed to do emergency resuscitation stuff…and he's breathing right now… The reason they hadn't called yet is because he's still in surgery. Getting hit by a car apparently really messes you up."

"Just a little," Hodgins spoke up feeling that it was okay to joke at that point.

"Can we go see him?" Isabel asked.

Booth wanted to say yes, but they were still all in danger. The Gravedigger wasn't done yet and they'd probably pissed him off more than anything now. "No." He sighed and then looked at all of them, "He's being reported as being dead. It's still best we all stay here."

"You want the Gravedigger to think he's won?" Hodgins asked.

"For now."

"But he's being guarded, right?" Angela asked. "Because the Gravedigger might not care what they say about his status."

"He's going to stay at the hospital until he's stabilized and okay to be moved. He's under guard and is going under a different name until we can get him back to the Jeffersonian," Booth told them. "So, you know what that means? Everyone can sleep now…you guys really need it, too. You look like crap."

"Booth," Brennan scolded.

"What?"

Cam shook her head and then looked at Booth, "There's an older gentleman outside the Jeffersonian demanding that you have his kids hostage," she said.

"Kids held hostage?" Booth asked and thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Max Keenan?"

"Sounds like it," Cam said.

"I should go talk to him," Brennan spoke up. "Russ probably—"

"No," Booth interrupted. "I'll go talk to Max and then lure him inside and then we'll lock down the Jeffersonian."

"He won't like that," Brennan responded.

"Too bad, it's probably the best way of keeping you inside and safe." Booth waited to see if she'd come back at him with a remark, but when she didn't he smiled triumphantly at her. "See? You know it's true." He turned to everyone, "Look, we'll get more info about Cedric in the morning…the _real_ morning."

"It is really morning," Cam pointed out. "It's almost _five_ in the _morning_."

"The_ real_ morning…when the _sun's up_," Booth corrected and saw the look Cam gave him. He didn't care. They all needed sleep; he was doing them all a favor, really. "Mini squints to bed…wherever you're going to be sleeping—"

"They set up cots for you back behind the platform," Cam informed them.

"That doesn't sound like that'll help us sleep," Hart spoke up and then yawned.

Hodgins smirked at Cam, "We can always toss them down into the basement."

"That's probably not such a secure area," Booth said, though he was seriously considering it.

"Plus, it's creepy," Angela added.

"There is evidence still down there," Brennan reminded. "They could unintentionally compromise evidence in the vault."

"You have a vault down there?" Isabel asked.

"It's an old bank vault that a cannibal took over that we called Gormagon. He put all kinds of souvenirs from his victims in there," Hodgins told them. "Plus, we can't forget the silver skeleton that he was replacing with a human skeleton…bone by bone…"

Cam sighed and shook her head, "Look, maybe you should relocate the cots to the common area up above…"

"Probably a better idea," Angela agreed. "I'll help you."

……………..

**Jeffersonian**

"What's with the secret service?" Max asked when Booth was in sight.

Booth laughed, "This isn't secret service, but you'll understand as soon as I explain what's going on." Booth stopped and turned to the guards waiting with Max, "He's okay… He's Doctor Brennan's father." When a nod, the guard released Max and Booth guided him into the Jeffersonian.

"You _abducted_ Russ and his family, I knew _something_ was going on, I just need to know what and how it involves my kids," Max told Booth.

Booth stopped and faced Max, "Whoa! There was no abduction… They came voluntarily…after your daughter scared the hell out of Amy…" Booth amended.

Max frowned, "Who's going after my kids?"

"We're not even sure if he's going after Bones or Russ or Amy or the girls…" Booth explained. "The Gravedigger is back."

"Temperance told me a bit after him. He buried her and that bug guy, but they managed to get out," Max said.

"Right," Booth said. "Well, we think that we pissed him off by foiling his plans. Bones and Hodgins escaped with their lives without paying the ransom."

"So, you think that he might come after them in revenge for it?"

"It's a possibility. We've got all the squints in lock down. We just barely managed to get one of Bones' grad students who was captured by the Gravedigger out alive. So, right now everyone's sort of shaken up over that," Booth explained. "I think it would be best if you'd stay here as well."

"I still have connections, I could possibly track this bastard down and take care of things," Max told Booth.

"You don't want to do that."

"And why don't I?"

"Your daughter and your son would only worry and then I'm sure Bones would find some way to escape and run off and get herself captured in the process," Booth said.

"Temperance seems to be able to take care of herself," Max countered.

"You told me to keep her safe," Booth reminded.

"I did."

"I'm trying to keep her safe," Booth said. "But I need your help."

"You know you suck at reverse psychology," Max told him.

"What? I wasn't trying…"

"Yeah, sure," Max brushed off and started to walk again. He noticed that Booth walking alongside him. "Look, I'm just here to watch out for my family… I don't need to be protected. I'm just here to help out."

"That's all I want," Booth said putting his hands up in defense.

…………………..

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform**

Booth sat on the platform; he'd sent everyone else to bed while he took the first watch. Max had insisted that he'd join him just after he talked to his son and daughter. Booth could see them through the glass wall of his partner's office. He watched as the Brennans settled in the office and the lights were all turned off.

Max exited a moment later with a huge smile. "See…the kids are all settled," Max told Booth.

"Good, then we won't have any escapees," Booth said.

"So, are we going to patrol or anything?"

Booth stood up, though he was exhausted, "I guess we can do that."

Max smiled and waited until they were a while away before speaking up again. "So, Booth. You and my daughter…"

"What about us?" Booth asked and then yawned.

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Booth's yawn quickly turned into a cough. "No."

"Why? Are you gay?" Max asked seriously.

"What?" Booth asked his cough turning into laughter. "No." When Max didn't look convinced, he spoke up again, "No!"

"But you care about Temperance?"

"Well, yeah…she's my partner."

"C'mon, Booth. You know you want to sleep with my daughter."

"What?"

"But I appreciate you being chivalrous, even if it's unnecessary. I know Temperance would kill you if you tried something that she didn't want."

"Why are we talking about this?" Booth asked feeling uncomfortable. It was one thing to talk to Brennan about it, but another to talk to her father about him sleeping with her. That was just wrong.

"You have your kid, Parker…he needs a mom... A kid needs more than just a dad," Max told Booth.

"Bones seemed to do fine," Booth said, he knew it was low, but he wanted to change the subject.

"Imagine how much better my daughter would be socially if she'd had Christine longer…or even me to help her through the rest of her life," Max said. "I know your boy loves her, and we both know that she'll never be able to replace his mother…"

"Look, just let Bones and I figure out what we want to do," Booth said.

Max smiled, "You're a good man."

"Thanks…" Booth said slowly and a bit unsure whether he meant it or not.

Booth and Max walked the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab perimeter over and over before grabbing coffee and bagels and settling to watch the outside come alive. Booth didn't feel such anxiety with the museum proper at its normal routine. There would be regular guards inside and there was a less likely chance that anyone would be able to access the lab. "Do you think anyone's awake?" Booth asked as he looked down at his watch.

"Probably, but they shouldn't," Max said. "Your kid and the girls are probably up and have probably woken up Russ, Amy, and Temperance."

Booth smiled, "They're probably hungry. Maybe we should—" Booth stopped what he was saying when he noticed a familiar figure outside. He dropped his bagel and his coffee, letting both hit the ground and the hot liquid not only splattering the tile floor, but also splashing up and hitting his pant leg and soaking through the fabric. He was running out of the lab and to the exit before he even felt the burning from the hot coffee's contact against his skin. It didn't stop him or slow him. He knew that Max would have seen what he'd seen as well and that if he was a smart man, and Booth knew he was, that he'd be right behind him. His heart pounded in his ears and his lungs burned as he tried to make them work more than they wanted to. His legs throbbed in rhythm with the pounding of his heart that was trapped in his ears, but they felt like they were on fire. He needed sleep…badly, but first, he had to stop something from happening that would shatter the lab.

………………….

TBC…


	31. Targets

Title: Object of my Affection

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 31 – "Targets"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, I need to put a** SPOILER alert** on this chapter.So, stop reading if you haven't seen season four of Bones. Although I haven't mentioned it, I'm taking advantage of the knowledge that Zack did not kill who he pled guilty to killing. I'm just figuring that Sweets and Zack already had that heart to heart. You have been warned. Remember that your reviews help me write, so you may get more than the 30th & 31st chapters if you review more before the end of October! Happy Halloween!!!!

Trailer #1: http : // shannyfish . livejournal . com / 64366 . html

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

…………………**..**

**Jeffersonian's Lawn**

Booth grabbed the person he was pursuing as soon as he could and pulled her into his arms. He looked around and noticed the only people there were people looking at them and F.B.I. agents hurrying in…a little too late. Booth held up his hand to get them to stop. They got the clue and retreated back into their vehicles and various other spots. He heard Max stop beside him and then he realized that she was crying.

"Sweetheart, you dropped your phone," Max said and bent over to pick it up. He closed it and held onto it until she was ready to take it back.

"Bones, what did he say?" Booth asked quietly. It had to be the Gravedigger. Why else would she leave the safety of the Jeffersonian? She's sacrifice herself, Booth knew she would, but he couldn't let her do that. He'd threatened her, Booth thought. It was the only thing that made sense.

"I can't let him," Brennan mumbled through her tears and pushed away from him. "You shouldn't be outside."

"Whoa! Calm down," Booth told her as he held up his hands in defense and then motioned towards where the F.B.I. agents had been before. "The F.B.I. is all around us right now, I'm fine," he told her and decided that there were too many F.B.I. eyes on him. He didn't want any blackmail or teasing or taunting going on later. He turned Brennan around and guided her back towards the Jeffersonian with Max at her other side.

"Why are you outside?" Max demanded.

Brennan shrugged, "I realized that if he got what he wanted, then he'd leave everyone else alone. He hadn't originally planned to take Hodgins, just me."

"So, if you got yourself caught, then you thought that he'd leave everyone else alone," Booth summed up.

Brennan sniffled and shook her head, "He doesn't want me anymore."

"Who does he want?" Max asked, obviously they'd established that the Gravedigger had called; he had to have told her what he wanted.

"He said that he wanted the ones who foiled his plans," Brennan said. "Booth, you found Hodgins and I and pulled me out of the quarry."

Booth stared at her as he thought over the ultimate discovery and then realized something else, "But I didn't break the code…"

"Zack," Brennan spoke up and her eyes widened.

"Where is he?" Max asked. "Shouldn't he be in the lab, too?"

Booth frowned, "Zack sort of…joined the dark side… He's in a mental hospital."

"It's a mental institution for criminals," Brennan explained as she wiped her tears. "Booth—"

"I'll have him brought to the Jeffersonian," Booth told her as he continued to walk her further into the Jeffersonian. "Sweets can bring him…and while he's at it, he can bring us all breakfast."

"It's eleven, it's practically lunch."

"I'll be excited just to have food," Booth told her and then pulled out his cell phone to call Sweets. He didn't want to loose a moment of time.

…………………….

**Jeffersonian**

Sweets walked slowly into the Medico-Legal Lab of the Jeffersonian. He carefully took in the people as he approached. He was supposed to be delivering Zack Addy and lunch, but he had neither. He was hoping that Zack had somehow gotten out and made his way to the lab on his own, but that didn't look at the case. So, not bringing lunch like he was told wasn't going to be the only reason why people were going to be irritated with him. He was starting to think that looking for Zack and then coming back was going to be the best idea.

"Sweets!"

He cringed, Booth had seen him. There was no escaping now. He turned and saw Booth and the rest of the Jeffersonian's scientists were quickly coming together along with a few small children and other people he recognized as being members of the Brennan family. "Uh, hi."

"Where's Zack?" Booth asked.

"See, I was hoping that he was here."

"You _lost _Zack?" Hodgins asked incredulously.

"No, the institution lost him," Sweets corrected.

Cam had only heard Hodgins when she'd noticed a crowd coming together, "How could you lose Zack?" she asked.

"The Gravedigger might already have him," Brennan said aloud.

"No, I don't think so. He could have just gotten out," Sweets said. "He's probably the most intelligent patient."

"That doesn't make him any less a target," Angela pointed out.

"What if Zack is in league with the Gravedigger?" Booth asked aloud.

"That's impossible," Sweets told him.

"How is it impossible?"

"Booth—" Brennan started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Come on, we all know that he worked as an apprentice to a cannibalistic killer who liked to build a skeleton from his victims. Doesn't the apprentice eventually become the master?"

"There's no way that Zack could possibly be involved with the Gravedigger, it's just not in his mental make up," Sweets argued and then quickly stopped. He couldn't divulge what knowledge he'd gained from their sessions.

Cam frowned and was about to say something to Booth when she noticed how uncomfortable Sweets was getting. There was something wrong. "Is there something you want to tell us, Doctor Sweets?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No," he said shortly.

"There's something you're not telling us," Cam pressed.

"Is there?" Angela asked.

"Sweets has a protection of patient/doctor privilege," Brennan spoke up. "He can't tell us anything about what he and Zack talked about in their sessions."

"But what if it could help us find Zack?" Booth asked.

"Booth has a point," Hodgins spoke up.

"I can assure you," Sweets told them. "Nothing that I know could possibly give you any clues as to Zack's location…"

"I really don't think that we can trust your opinion," Hodgins said. He was pissed off that his best friend was not only missing, but could be in the hands of a serial killer.

Before anyone could realize what he was doing, Max decided to take matters into his own hands. He launched to Sweets and put his hands around his throat strangling him. He could hear people yelling at him to stop, but Max whispered into the young doctor's ear, "You're going to tell us what we need to know. I don't care if you don't think that we'll get anywhere from what you know. You're going to tell us." When Sweets didn't speak up, Max increased his grip around Sweets' neck. He could feel arms on him, but he didn't stop.

"Zack…Zack…" Sweets tried to get out.

Max lightened his grip for the moment.

"Zack didn't kill the man he said he did," Sweets spoke up.

"Then why did he say he did?" Angela asked shocked that Zack would confess to a murder he didn't do.

"He felt guilty for the murder because he located the victim," Sweets said hoping that he'd be released.

Brennan nodded and put her arm on her dad's shoulder. "Let him go. He's telling the truth."

"How do you know?" Max asked his daughter.

"Yeah…he could have made that up," Booth told his partner.

"No, it's logical…Zack felt responsible because he gave Gormagon the information he needed to kill his victim, so in turn Zack was responsible for the death of the victim," Brennan told them.

"Really?" Max and Booth asked in unison as they stared at Brennan.

"Really."

"Damn," Max cursed quietly and dropped Sweets.

"Dad," Brennan complained.

"What?" he asked and then stared down at Sweets who was in a heap on the floor rubbing his neck. "Thanks kid."

…………………….

TBC…


	32. Life Sucks

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 32 – "Life Sucks"**

**Author's Note: **Fantastic movie of the week: Get Smart. I actually used to watch the show when I was little on Nick at Night…ooo do I feel old. Okay, so I've been busily working on NaNoWriMo, but am behind, but felt like I was feeling like I was neglecting Booth and Brennan, they were so sad. If you'd like a peek at my novel that I'm working on, you can see it under my NaNoWriMo profile. My author name on there is shannyfish, the same as here : )

The correct url this time!

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

……………..

**Brennan's Office**

"You okay, Bones?" Booth asked. She'd been upset with him when he'd told her that they couldn't just leave the Jeffersonian to go look for Zack. Not only had they just been bombed by the knowledge that Zack didn't kill anyone, but they couldn't do anything to help him. He peeked inside. She was at her desk with Parker. Amy and the girls had left her office and were with Russ in the cafeteria and a set of F.B.I. agents were down getting something to eat.

"Bones is sad," Parker informed his father. He turned back around and faced Brennan. "I think that ice cream would help."

Brennan couldn't help, but smile at Parker's innocence and his simple response to her being sad. "It might," she told him. "We just might have to use the F.B.I. to retrieve us ice cream cones." She smiled brightly at Parker and then looked over at Booth, "I'm…frustrated," she told him. "Zack is out there, the Gravedigger might already have him, and we can't do anything."

"They're already looking for Zack. He's smart, Bones. He's probably hiding out somewhere, I wouldn't worry… Really, don't you think he can take care of himself?" Booth asked her.

Parker frowned, "He's really smart. Bones told me. He's probably hiding in a fort or something."

"A fort…" Booth mused and thought about what Parker was saying. Adults didn't have forts as children would think per say, but he could think of somewhere that Zack would go to hide. The only place that Zack had ever stayed since he'd worked at the Jeffersonian. Hodgins' estate. "Maybe you are destined to be a squint, Parker."

"Why do you say that, Booth?" Brennan asked curiously since he'd been so adamant that Parker not be like any of the squints.

"If Zack was released from the loony bin, where would he go?" Booth asked.

"But they wouldn't just release him, Booth," Brennan argued.

"It's hypothetical," Booth insisted. "Just play along."

"He'd come here to the Jeffersonian to see his friends."

"But what if he couldn't come here, where do you think he'd go?"

Brennan frowned, "The only places Zack ever frequented was the Jeffersonian, the diner, and he'd go home."

"Home," Booth repeated. "Hodgins' estate."

"You think that maybe he went back home?" Brennan asked.

"Where else would he go?"

"We have to go get him then," Brennan insisted getting up from her chair.

"No," Booth said quickly. "We stay at the Jeffersonian. I'll send agents to get him."

"He's not going to want to go with agents, Booth," Brennan insisted as she approached him. "Booth is one of us. He's family."

Booth frowned, she was right. He even thought of the squint king as family. "Look, Bones. It's not going to help Zack if you and I go to go get him and we end up caught by the Gravedigger."

"Dad? Who's the Gravedigger?" Parker asked.

"He's a bad guy," Booth told Parker and frowned. He hadn't wanted to scare his son.

"Is he going to hurt us?"

"No," Booth said crouching down. "He can't get us in here. It's like a fortress."

"Is a fortress like a fort?" Parker asked.

"Even better than a fort, it's like a castle…no one can get in unless we want them to," Booth told him. "So, don't worry, okay?"

Parker nodded and then looked over at Brennan, "Can I come too to go get Zack?"

"No one's leaving the Jeffersonian," Booth said getting up and looking at both Brennan and Parker.

"But—" Brennan started to argue.

"No buts, Bones. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"But he doesn't want me, Booth."

"I know," Booth told her quietly. "But he could change his mind."

"Booth, please, just let me come with you," she pleaded.

Her blue-green eyes were wide with nonverbal pleading and Booth felt his resolve faltering. He was trying to protect her, why didn't she understand that? All she wanted to do was run outside and yell to the Gravedigger that she was there and to go ahead and kill her. He wasn't going to lose her. He wouldn't come that close again. "Stay here with Parker."

"I don't understand why you get to go outside when you're the one that's more of a target than I am," Brennan argued. Booth had started to head out, but she followed just the same. She wasn't going to let it go. "What happens if something happens to you, Booth?" she asked getting quite upset at the fact that he was defying his own orders and the thought of losing him. She'd been taken and held captive by the Gravedigger; she didn't wish that on him.

Booth turned to face her and he immediately saw what he feared. Parker was still standing back a few yards, but looked freaked out. He hadn't wanted to expose his son to this, but Brennan wasn't making it any easier on any of them. His voice went quiet and he turned his attention to his partner, "Look, Bones. I need you to stay with Parker for me. If something happens…" he said and then stopped for a moment trying to force what he was saying out of his mouth. It was far harder to say than it had been to think. "_If_ something happens to me, then I need you to promise that you'll make sure that Parker is taken care of. If you think that he's fine with Rebecca's parents, then that's fine, but if not…then I need you to promise to take care of him. I need to know that Parker will be okay."

"I don't _want _to make that promise," Brennan admitted selfishly as tears welled up in her eyes, glazing them over. It wasn't that she wouldn't take care of Parker, she would. She'd do anything for Booth, even taking care of his son. But to promise to take care of Parker, which was like saying he wasn't coming back and she wouldn't let that horrible thought enter her mind. He was returning, and he was coming back with Zack. They'd all be safe in the Jeffersonian…together.

"_Please_ Bones, I need to know that Parker would be okay," Booth pleaded. He knew that she'd make sure that his son was taken care of, but he needed to hear it from her. He needed a promise. Booth figured that the promise would also keep her in the lab, that way she couldn't get out and try to come along with him.

"You know he will," Brennan whispered as tears fell from her face. "You have to come back," she told him as she reached out and locked her hand around his arm. "_We need you, Booth_."

"Promise me, Temperance," he said as he stared into her eyes. He wanted to promise her that he'd come back and not to worry, but he couldn't do that. He knew what the Gravedigger could do all too well. They'd worked the case and he'd pulled Brennan from the Earth. It wasn't a promise that he could humanly keep.

"Promise me," she challenged staring back at him.

Booth shook his head, "I can't promise to come back. I don't know if I will."

"So, promise that you'll try as hard as you can to make it back to Parker…and me," Brennan amended the promise.

"I _promise_ to try with _all_ of my _heart_," Booth told her.

"I promise that_ if_ you don't return, that I'll make sure that Parker is well cared for," Brennan told him in return.

Booth pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment and then looked over and saw that Parker was still standing where he had been, he was crying now as well. Booth felt his heart feeling like it was being crushed; he was hurting the people he cared about most. He held out one of his arms to invite Parker into the embrace. It only took Parker a few short seconds to be there in his arms with them. Booth crouched down a bit and picked him up. Parker was getting too big to pick up, but Booth didn't care at that moment. He kissed Parker's cheek, "I'm going to be gone for a little while, but I need you to stay here with Bones." He reached out and lifted his partner's chin, "I need you both to be brave and to make sure that everyone here is okay. Can you do that?"

"Yeah Dad," Parker said.

Brennan just nodded; she sniffled and wiped the tears away. She didn't want to upset Booth or Parker, but it did upset her. "We'll make sure everything's okay here," Brennan whispered.

"Good, now no more crying," Booth said. "I'm only going to be gone for like an hour. I've been gone for a lot longer than that before…we've been separated for days before, Bones." His tone was teasing, but he was just trying to lighten the tension in the air. He didn't want her to have some kind of anxiety attack. He set Parker down and pulled Brennan closer to him with the arm that was still wrapped around her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then pressed his forehead to hers, "I won't be gone for long," he whispered.

……………..

TBC…


	33. Sleep Tight

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 33 – "Sleep Tight"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I need a slight break from NaNo for the week. I'm slowly, but surely making my word count towards the glorious goal of 50,000 words for the month of November.

The correct url this time!

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

…………………………

**Dr. Brennan's Office**

Booth had been gone practically the whole day and she felt like she was the only one worried, even though Angela and Cam had told her otherwise. The only thing that was keeping her at the Jeffersonian was Parker. She couldn't leave him, she'd promised. It was late; Russ and Amy were getting ready to settle in with the kids. She'd gone with Parker to get him ready for bed and then returned back to her office. Her office had turned more into a motel rather than her office. There were padded cots with sleeping bags all over her office. Parker's cot was back over by her desk and her cot was pushed against Booth's behind her desk. She sighed as she looked at the empty set of cots. She wouldn't be sleeping until he returned.

"When's my dad coming back?" Parker asked when he noticed her looking at the cots.

It was a valid question, she thought as she thought about how to answer it. Instead, she pulled back the flap of the sleeping bag for Parker to get into, like she had seen Booth do previously. "He's getting someone and bringing him here, so he's safe," she told Parker. She remembered that it was okay to lie to children for their sake. Of course, she was adapting what Booth had told her at Christmas, but she didn't think he'd mind.

"But he's been gone all day," Parker argued as he sat down on the couch.

Brennan frowned, "He's coming back, okay? It's just taking him longer than he thought it would."

Parker slipped into the sleeping bag and scooted down in it, so that his head was on the small pillow. "Are you scared?"

Swallowing, she crouched down and zipped up the sleeping bag before resting on her knees at the side of the cot. She stared down at him, and found herself fighting back tears that desperately wanted to fall. She couldn't let that happen, she had to protect Parker. "Yes, I am," Brennan admitted. "I think we all are. It's okay to be scared, though," she told him and tried to force a smile forward.

"Will you leave, too?" Parker asked her.

"No," Brennan responded honestly. She'd made a promise and she had intended on keeping it. "We're going to stay together."

"Will you wake me up when my dad comes back?"

"Sure," she told him and then looked over when she saw Russ and Amy joining them with their two girls. She didn't intend on waiting on her office for Booth to return, but she wanted to make sure that Parker was okay before leaving him. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled down at him. "Go to sleep."

"Night Bones," Parker said in a mumble and closed his eyes.

"Sleep tight," she whispered and sat there on her knees waiting for him to fall asleep. She just wanted to make sure that he was asleep before she left him. She didn't want him to feel like she was breaking her promise and leaving him. Brennan wasn't doing that, but merely leaving her office to go out into the Medico-Legal lab's platform area to wait for Booth.

"Tempe," a quiet voice called.

Brennan realized that she'd fallen asleep and had collapsed forward with her head and hands on Parker's cot. Russ was the one to wake her and he tried to get her to her feet and move her towards her cot, but she resisted. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she whispered to her brother.

"You're exhausted," Russ told her.

"I want to wait for Booth," she argued, but kept her voice down to a whisper. She brushed Russ' hands off of her arms and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tempe."

She didn't like his tone, it made her sick. It was obvious that Russ didn't think that Booth was coming back, but she didn't want to think negatively. Thinking positive was the only way she was going to get through this, and she knew that if Booth were there he'd say that along with saying a prayer. But she didn't pray…she didn't believe in Booth's God…so how could she help him from the Jeffersonian? "Let me know if he wakes up, please," she told her brother calmly and stepped around him and left her office.

………………………..

**Jeffersonian**

Brennan found her father out there keeping watch. He'd been doing it ever since Booth had left. Hodgins had volunteered to break her father, but he'd refused. "You should really sleep, Dad," Brennan said as she joined him.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart, but I appreciate your concern," he told her and then flashed a smile in her direction.

"He should be back," Brennan said with a frown as she turned her gaze to where his was. Going to Hodgins' home and retrieving Zack wouldn't take this long. It made her sick.

Max looked over at his daughter, "Do you want me to go look for him? I can." He didn't want his daughter to suffer and he'd do anything to make his daughter happy. That's why he was there, to make sure that his children and grandchildren were kept safe.

"Not tonight," Brennan told him. She desperately wanted to tell him that she needed him to go out there and bring Booth back to her, but she couldn't.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he studied his daughter. He'd caught how she'd phrased her response, 'not tonight', did that mean that she planned on going in the morning?

"I can't leave Parker here," Brennan tried to clarify. "I promised Booth and I promised Parker."

"Honey, you can't take him out there if we're going to go after Booth," Max told her. "It's too dangerous. It's dangerous enough just having you out there. Killers don't take mercy on children, at least not the hardcore crazy ones. Didn't you say he's killed children in the past?"

"Yes." She could remember the two bodies of the twin boys that she and Booth had been called in for. The locals had thought that they were aliens that were in a space ship that had landed, but they had been just two scared boys fighting to survive.

"You don't want to put Parker in that kind of danger."

Brennan frowned, "But I have to."

"Why?" Max questioned. "He'd be fine here with Russ and Amy."

"I promised Booth that I'd take care of him, Dad," Brennan told her father. She intended on keeping her word. "And I promised Parker that I wouldn't leave him. He's already lost his mother…he doesn't need to lose his father as well."

"Or you."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked surprised at his comment. She looked at her father and tried to figure him out as he stared back at her. She wasn't anyone too important to Parker, she was his father's partner, it wasn't like she was his mother.

"You're probably the closest thing that kid's got to a mother right now, whether you volunteered for the job or not," Max told his daughter and pointed towards her office in order to point out Parker.

"I didn't volunteer," she responded confused.

Max laughed lightly, "You don't have to; the kid did it for you. It's a good thing."

"I still can't just sit here while Booth dies," Brennan told him.

"We're not going to let that happen."

Brennan was a bit surprised at his response. He was willing now? "You know that we'll have to take Parker with us."

"Yes, but we'll protect him," Max said. "I won't let anything happen to him or you."

"I want to leave in the morning, before everyone wakes," Brennan told her father.

"You should sleep," he told her.

"So should you."

"I'll be fine," Max argued.

"So will I."

"Always so stubborn," he told his daughter, laughing again.

…………………………………

**Jeffersonian Basement**

"Doctor Brennan will fire all of us if she finds out that we're down here or that we were down here," Hart told them. They had all been talking about Gormagon and the vault in the basement; it was originally in order to get their minds off of the Gravedigger. With Cedric still in the hospital it was hard for them to think of anything else, and it didn't help that they were all trapped inside of the Jeffersonian. On almost any other occasion it might be cool, but not this one. Kensington never thought that they'd actually end up down there.

"It's sort of cool," Alejandro commented.

Isabel frowned, "I was going to say creepy."

"Creepy would be the best normal terminology," a voice announced echoing through the vault.

The three moved closer together and looked around. "Who said that?" Hart called out. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt her chest. Was it the Gravedigger? Was he coming after them now too? Had the F.B.I. not thought to guard the outer entrances to the basement of the Jeffersonian? Of course, they weren't supposed to be down there.

"Me," the voice responded.

"Okay, I say we start screaming for help now," Isabel spoke aloud her vote.

"That will be unnecessary," the voice informed them. "No one will be able to hear you down here. The vault will shield most of your screams for help. It would be much more effective if you just went back up to the lab and let them know."

Isabel locked eyes with Alejandro and Kensington. Whoever the voice was, it was weird. Why would he help them? Was it a ghost? They'd been informed that Gormagon was a cannibal who killed people and was working on a hobby version of a skeleton; maybe the souls of his victims were trapped there? "What if it's a ghost?"

"I am not a ghost," the voice responded.

"Then what are you?" Alejandro asked.

"I was an assistant, like you."

Hart looked at the other two, "Did one of Doctor Brennan's previous grad assistants die in the Jeffersonian?"

"One went crazy, I heard," Alejandro reported.

"Not exactly crazy," the voice reported and then went silent.

Isabel was the first one to see it and the first one to scream like it would save her life. She backed up and almost fell over. It was then that she saw that the ghostly figure wasn't a ghost, but rather a young man dressed in a white jumpsuit. The dull light of the moon being their only lighting hadn't helped in his mistaken identity as a ghost.

"Who are you?" Hart demanded to know.

"Zack Addy," he responded.

"Wait," Alejandro said. "You're the Doctor Zack Addy that Doctor Brennan's always telling us not to feel inferior to."

"That would most likely be me, yes," he responded evenly.

"Why are you down here in the basement?" Isabel questioned as she straightened herself and told her heart to steady itself.

"Safety."

"Right," Hart mumbled. "I think that it's probably a good idea to show you to Doctor Brennan."

"That would be the most logical decision and course of action," Zack said.

"Do you always talk like that?" Alejandro asked as they all headed for the exit of the vault and for the stairs that would lead them back up to the lab.

"Like what?"

"Like that."

"I don't understand your question."

"That's okay; you just answered it for me."

……………………….

**Jeffersonian**

"Doctor Brennan," Zack spoke up as he approached Doctor Brennan and her father. The grad students were following him still and he figured that it had something to do with the fact that he had been deemed crazy and had been Doctor Brennan's previous assistant.

The voice made her smile, but she didn't believe it until she turned around to see Zack standing right there. She had thought for a micro-moment that she'd imagined his voice. "Zack!" she shouted happily and immediately hugged him tightly. After a moment, she released him and looked around. "Where's Booth?"

"I do not know where Agent Booth is," Zack told her slightly confused at why he would know where Booth was.

"He didn't bring you here?" Max asked.

"No, I arrived on my own and came in through the loading dock," Zack explained. "I found your grad students in the Gormagon vault in the basement."

The grad students all looked at him like he was crazy. Why would he tell on them? It was something that none of them understood. Obviously they weren't supposed to be in the basement, but Doctor Brennan didn't need to know that they were somewhere where they weren't supposed to be.

"I think it's time for all of you to go to bed," Max told them.

Brennan watched as they all turned and headed towards where they had been assigned to sleep. She frowned and then turned to her father. "Maybe we should go now."

"What about Parker?"

"Where are you going?" Zack questioned.

"Booth went looking for you and has yet to come back," Max explained.

"He's been gone several hours and has not called in to let us know that he's alright," Brennan added.

"His son is here," Zack stated more as a fact than a question.

Brennan nodded, "I promised Booth that I would watch him and care for him until he returned, but he would have been back by now if he could have come on his own. The Gravedigger logically has him."

"Is there evidence that I can look at in order to be helpful in locating Agent Booth?" Zack asked.

"One of my grad students was kidnapped, but we managed to retrieve him alive," Brennan explained. "We have the evidence from that case."

"He is being reported as dead in order to appease the Gravedigger?"

"That's correct."

Max frowned, "Go in and sleep, Tempe. We'll leave before the others wake in the morning."

Brennan nodded and then looked to Zack, "Please stay inside of the Jeffersonian. It's not safe outside."

"But you are going after the Gravedigger," Zack argued.

Brennan frowned, "He's not coming after me. He wants you and Booth."

"I see."

"There should be an extra bed back behind the platform," Brennan said. "You should sleep as well."

"Perhaps if I examine the new evidence, I would have a different perspective than others," Zack told them.

Brennan nodded, "Go ahead then. I'll pull out of the evidence."

"I can do it, Doctor Brennan," Zack told her. "I have regained some use of my hands through physical therapy."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were innocent?" she asked, remembering that it had been a question that had plagued her thoughts.

"I was responsible."

"You didn't kill him."

"But I was responsible for his death," Zack tried to explain. "I know it does not make sense to Doctor Sweets and it may not to you either, but I am responsible. I told him where the victim would be. Just because I did not stab him does not mean that I am less responsible."

"Others would argue with you," Max spoke up.

Zack looked up at Doctor Brennan's father, "They have."

Brennan wrapped her arms around Zack again, "I've missed you," she told him and then pulled back just to kiss his cheek. "Please just be safe, okay?"

"I promise," Zack told her.

"If you need anything—"

Zack nodded a bit, "I will request your presence," he told her.

Brennan smiled brightly and then turned and headed for her dark office. Russ, Amy, the girls, and Parker were all asleep. The only person that was missing was Booth. She wasn't sure if she could sleep without him there. She had gotten used to his warm body and his arms. Brennan entered her office silently and carefully navigated through so as to not to knock anyone's cot and wake them. She kneeled down and pressed a kiss to Parker's forehead before walking around her desk to the set of cots. She lay down and felt very heavy with the thought of Booth not being there. She turned on her side, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

………………………..

**Unknown Location**

Booth's body was hauled into a large plastic barrel. He smiled at the loud thud sound it made as it fell in. He knew that out of all of the others this one was going to be the best one. He would watch Doctor Brennan as she struggled to find her partner. But were they more? He still wasn't sure. He heard moans escaping his captive's lips and stirring. Not wanting his captive to become conscious, he picked up the lid and smiled down at the body. "Sleep tight, Agent Booth," he said before

The container he thought was ingenious. It was a waterproof barrel in which Agent Booth had twenty-four hours' worth of air and could easily sit in the bottom. He was planning on making it harder for Doctor Brennan and her team to locate. He also wanted to scare them if they actually did pay the ransom or locate the barrel by accident. He sealed the container and then left it. He had to do one more thing before taking the barrel out.

Picking up one of the throwaway phones, he dialed Doctor Brennan's cell phone number and got the voice scrambler ready. He waited as it rang. When it went to voice mail, he smiled evilly and then spoke when the beep sounded. "Doctor Brennan, I have Seeley Booth. Wire five hundred thousand dollars to the following account and I will give you the location of Agent Booth. This will be my last call," he said and then spoke out the needed information to transfer the money to the offshore account. He only wished that he could see her face when she retrieved her voicemail.

……………………

TBC…


	34. Promises to Keep

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 34 – "A Promise to Keep"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I need a slight break from NaNo for the week. I'm slowly, but surely making my word count towards the glorious goal of 50,000 words for the month of November.

Also! Please remember for people, if you Message Me, then make sure you have yours enabled if you'd like a response.

The correct url this time!

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

………………….

**Dr. Brennan's Office**

Brennan woke before her brother and wanted to make it out of the Jeffersonian without him knowing. She knew Russ; he would be concerned about her and would try to get her to stay. She couldn't do that. Brennan pulled on her shoes and then her jacket before getting up off of her cot and walking to Parker's. He was still asleep and she thought about leaving him, but she remembered the promise she'd made to both Booths. She picked up his shoes and put one in each of the pockets in her jacket before she scooped him up, sleeping bag and all. Carefully and quietly she made her way through her office and out into the lab.

Max was waiting, though he'd been waiting for some time. "Are you sure about bringing him along?" he asked his daughter when she emerged with Booth's son still asleep in her arms.

"I promised," Brennan told him and then jostled Parker slightly. "Parker," she whispered. "Time to get up," she said.

"Bones?" Parker mumbled a bit loudly.

"Shhh…" Brennan shushed. "You have to be quiet," she said and set him down in the sleeping bag.

Max helped the boy out of the sleeping bag. "Now, you need to be very quiet, okay?" he asked the boy and when he nodded, he continued. "We are going to be on a secret mission."

"To find my dad?" Parker asked quietly and took the offered shoes from Brennan. He sat down on the floor and started to pull them on.

"That's exactly right," he told Parker before turning to his daughter, "He's going to need a jacket."

"I'll get it," Brennan said. She'd remembered her jacket, but hadn't picked up Parker's.

Max crouched down and helped the boy with his shoes. He was starting to like being around small children again. He felt like he'd missed so much with Russ and Temperance, even though he and Christine had left them when they were nineteen and fifteen. These were the moments that he'd savored with his own children. "We're going to need you to follow directions, can you do that?"

"Yes," Parker said.

"You're going to have to be quiet and keep your head down."

"I can do that."

"Good." When his daughter returned with Parker's jacket, he watched her help the boy with the jacket and then zipped it up. "We're going to have to take the back way out of here," Max said.

"What back way?" Brennan asked.

It wasn't long until Max had them in the basement where Zack had entered earlier and he'd walked in on the interns. He held one of Parker's hands as they walked through the dark towards the loading docks. The loading docks were still not secured. "Well, at least the F.B.I. is doing a great job keeping us safe in here," Max muttered as he lifted one of the garage doors and held it while his daughter and Parker exited.

……………………..

**Jeffersonian**

"Has anyone seen Parker and Tempe? Or my dad?" Russ asked as he, Amy, and the girls entered the eating area up above the Medico-Legal lab platform. He watched as Amy took the girls around to get breakfast as he waited for an answer. The interns were all huddled together on the couch eating, while the rest of his sister's co-workers were at the table.

"I haven't seen either of them all morning," Cam reported.

He had been surprised to see that both sets of cots were empty. It wasn't unusual for his father to just take off, he did that, but for his sister and Parker to be gone, he found that odd. "Well, they're definitely still inside of the Jeffersonian, right? The F.B.I. is supposed to be keeping us locked in here safely, right?"

"Yes, we have standard Jeffersonian guards multiplied and we have the F.B.I. keeping us all safe here," Cam told him.

"Then where's Tempe?"

"She's probably feeling caged in and took Parker for a walk," Angela offered. "Your dad's probably with them."

"We've been out here for two hours," Hodgins spoke up, talking to Angela. "We would have noticed if they'd left the office."

"You're right," Angela said frowning. "But that would mean that they've either been out of the office and wandering the Jeffersonian for some time or—"

"They're out looking for Agent Booth," Zack spoke up. Since Angela and Hodgins had found him two hours earlier, they'd been up there talking nonstop.

"That's not what I was going to say," Angela told him.

"But that's where they are," he insisted.

"How do you know?" Hodgins asked.

"I overheard their plan," Zack said. "They planned it loosely when I came in through the loading dock very early this morning."

"You got in through the loading dock?" Russ questioned and then looked to Cam.

"I'll have them check it out immediately," she said quickly getting up from her chair and leaving them to call down to the main security station.

Angela turned to Zack with a frown and asked him the question that they were all wondering, but no one had said yet. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" They had been sitting there for two hours and it didn't occur to him that he should say something until now?

"You never asked about Doctor Brennan's location," Zack defended quickly.

"So you didn't volunteer?" Angela asked upset.

"I didn't think it was necessary. She is with her father. I thought that since she went with Max Keenan that she would be perfectly protected. I believe that she may have also taken her weapon with her," Zack said.

"What about Parker?" Hodgins asked.

"She was supposed to take him as well," Zack reported.

"They just left?" Russ asked.

"They went after Booth," Angela said.

Russ shook his head, angry. "They expect us to stay here, but they go out without protection?"

"Doctor Brennan believes that Agent Booth and myself are the Gravedigger's current main targets," Zack explained. "She does not believe that she or Parker will be in danger at the current time. Also, I believe that she believes that your father will be able to take care of himself."

"As Brennan probably believes the same about herself," Angela added.

"You are most likely correct in that assumption."

Russ sighed, "The F.B.I. will find them, though, right?" He sat down next to Amy and looked down towards Brennan's co-workers.

"She won't come in until they find Booth," Angela told him. "Even if they manage it, she'll go crazy being kept in here."

"Booth and Brennan are a package deal," Hodgins said. "They need each other."

"Are they dating or something?" Russ asked confused.

"No," Angela said. "Though, I've been dropping hints, but you know how your sister is. If it doesn't have any anthropological pull and you don't come right out and say it, then it's going to go right over her head."

………………………

**Royal Crown Diner**

Brennan just stared down at her coffee. They had no leads and her fatigue was starting to wear her down. When they'd gotten back into her car after checking around Hodgins' house, she'd saw that there had been a phone call that had been missed. The voicemail was the Gravedigger, he wanted money. She knew that normally that everyone who paid the ransom was given the coordinates and that the victim was found alive. She wasn't sure if it would be the same for Booth.

"Tempe, you should eat," Max urged.

"I'm not hungry," Brennan argued, but didn't look up. She had told her father that she had the money, that she'd send the money to the account, but he insisted that it wouldn't help…Booth would still be found one day…dead.

.

.

.

"_Tempe?" Max asked when he saw the tears running down his daughter's face after she checked her voicemail. They hadn't even gotten into the car yet. He'd been helping Parker get into the back. The boy was already exhausted, and he'd tried to encourage him to sleep. When his daughter didn't respond, he rounded the car towards her to check on her._

_Brennan felt like she couldn't breathe. He had Booth. It wasn't just a logical assumption anymore. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. She couldn't cry because she couldn't make her body do anything she wanted it to do. She couldn't even think. All she could think about was the amount of money and how she was going to get it. _

_When Max got to his daughter's side, there were tears streaming down her face and her eyes were already red. He could hear he trying to gasp for breath and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He didn't know exactly what was wrong, but he knew that he wouldn't until she calmed down. "Breathe, Tempe."_

"_Booth," she cried and grabbed his jacket and held on. How was she going to save him? She needed to, she wouldn't let him down. She couldn't, she needed him…Parker needed him. Why couldn't the Gravedigger have taken her instead? She thought it was more logical. _

"_The Gravedigger?" Max asked._

_Brennan nodded into him and tried to continued, "He wants money… I can give him money," she told him. "He'll give me Booth's location."_

"_Will he?"_

"_He has a pattern, he's always followed it."_

_He could hear her calming down. Her voice seemed to be evening out as she spoke. "What if he doesn't this time? To prove a point to you."_

"_I'd rather try," Brennan argued. "I can't let Parker lose his father."_

"_Can you stand to lose him?" Max asked his daughter directly._

_Brennan looked down and pulled in breath. She didn't want to think about it. "No." It hurt to say it, to admit the truth. She felt her chest constricting again and she quickly sucked in a big breath to try to compensate for it. She looked back into the car at Parker, who had fallen asleep, and then self consciously wiped the tears away. She didn't want to upset Parker or worry him. She looked back down at the ground. Was her father right? Would he keep Booth's location away just to spite her? To punish her? If so, then why couldn't it be here in his place? She'd give anything for it to be her. _

"_We're going to find him, Tempe," Max said. "You have to believe that."_

_She looked up at him, tears once again taking up in her eyes. "I believe in Booth."_

"_And Booth believes in you."  
._

_._

_._

"Why aren't you hungry, Bones?" Parker asked.

"I'm just not," Brennan said and then looked over at Parker who wasn't eating his chicken strips or fries. She tried to put on a smile for him, but really felt like hiding in her office or at her apartment…anyone where she could alone and could just cry. "Keep eating."

"You should eat, though," Parker said. "Why don't you just eat one of my chicken strips?" Parker said holding out a piece for her.

She didn't know if she could handle that much food in her stomach right now. "How about if I eat one of your fries instead?" she offered and reached across to snag one before popping it into her mouth. She ate it, even though she didn't want it. She kept her smile on. She wanted him to eat, and she was starting to regret bringing him along. They weren't getting anywhere.

"It's going to be okay," Max urged as he smiled across at his daughter.

Brennan wished that she could believe that. She didn't know that she could. Logically, she knew that she should just pay the Gravedigger's ransom and hope that he followed his pattern and send her his location.

……………………….

**Gas Station**

**Maryland**

"Dad," Brennan spoke up as they refilled the vehicle. They were both standing outside of the vehicle while Parker drank a blue Powerade and eyed his candy bar. She was panicking, she knew she was. The clock was ticking and Booth was running out of time. "I_ need_ to send the money."

"I told you, Tempe." Max shook his head, he was still surprised that the F.B.I. hadn't found them, but they really hadn't been gone that long.

"I know," she said quickly feeling tears trying to float up. "But Booth's life is on the line and we don't have any other option right now. There are no clues that we can follow, new evidence to examine that could possibly lead us somewhere. We have nothing to go on."

"Then do it," Max told her. "I guess at least it'll give us some kind of answer."

She nodded, "We should go back to the Jeffersonian."

"Okay."

………………..

**Jeffersonian**

"That was stupid, Tempe," Russ said as he followed his sister into her office.

She'd sent Parker off with Cam and Hodgins. All she wanted was a few minutes for her to be by herself. She knew that Angela was following as well, but that was something that she expected. She didn't want to be lectured. Not now, not yet. Brennan tripped over Parker's cot, but caught herself and then managed to get all the way to her desk and chair. She sat down in the chair and tried to ignore Russ.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" Russ kept on.

"Leave her alone," Angela told him, her attitude in full display. She would protect her best friend even against Russ. He may have thought he knew what was best to say, but she was pretty sure that she knew better.

"Then you talk some sense into her," Russ said angrily before leaving the office.

Angela sighed and then looked over at Brennan, who was now on her laptop. "What are you doing, Sweetie?"

"Sending the Gravedigger money, so that he'll release Booth's location and we can go save him," she said as she continued to type on her laptop.

"You're going to send him the ransom money?" Angela asked as she walked towards her friend. Brennan handing over money to save Booth wasn't something that was a surprise, but rather that she had come to it. She had expected her to be on the platform trying to solve it from the bones and the other evidence. This wasn't like her friend. There was something wrong.

"Yes," she told Angela as she transferred the money.

"Sweetie," Angela said as she sat across from Brennan. "What's _really_ wrong? I mean, I know that Hodgins is having nightmares and really doesn't want to be left alone right now, but is that what's going on with you too? After effects of your imprisonment at the hands of the Gravedigger?"

"What? No," Brennan said briefly looking up from her computer screen.

"Then what?"

Brennan looked up at Angela again; her chest was feeling like it was in a vice again. It hurt and it was hard to breathe. "You know why, Angela…"

"Booth," she said quietly.

"I can't lose him, Ang," Brennan said and let the tears fall again. Angela was one of the few people she didn't feel bad about showing her true emotions in front of. She was safe with Angela.

"I know, Sweetie," she said sincerely. She knew Brennan and she knew Booth enough to know that they needed each other to work.

"What if the Gravedigger does what my dad says?" she asked as tears continued to fall. "He thinks that the Gravedigger won't give us Booth's location to teach us a lesson."

"Then we'll find him without the Gravedigger's help."

"How? We're running out of time. _Booth_ is running out of time."

"We'll do it, Sweetie."

"I don't understand how."

"A miracle," Angela whispered. "You just have to_ believe_ that we'll find him in time."

……………….

TBC…


	35. Two Halves of a Whole

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 35 – "Two Halves of a Whole"**

**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo is at a close…and Bones is back off the air for a month. Is it just me or is there a pattern that seems to be going on here? Not that I was complaining about new eps, but I sort of get spoiled by them…

Also! Please remember for people, if you Message Me, then make sure you have yours enabled if you'd like a response.

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

…………………..

**Dr. Brennan's Office**

"Why hasn't he called?" Brennan asked impatiently. She had expected the Gravedigger to respond quickly once his money was in his offshore account. It had been fifteen minutes since she'd sent the transfer and still nothing. Time was running out for Booth. What if he was in a location that took them some time to reach? Let alone how much time it would take them to dig Booth out.

"Sweetie, why don't we go for a walk?" Angela suggested, so that Brennan would calm down. Not only was her friend being wildly impatient, but in the fifteen minutes had moved all the cots and bags in her way, so that she would have a clear path to pace wildly back and forth as she went on about how long it was taking for Booth's coordinates to be sent to her.

Panic was starting to hit her system as she realized that her father could be right, Booth's coordinates might have just been a tease. She didn't care about the lost money; all she cared about was bringing Booth home. It was a simple thing to want. "Time's almost up, Ang."

"Go back to the platform," Angela instructed and got up from her chair and pointed to the forensics platform in the middle of the Medico-Legal Lab. "Look at the evidence we have. Look at the skeletal remains."

"I've looked at it all. We all have," Brennan argued.

"Look at it again," Angela insisted. Anything to get Brennan's mind off of her phone and Booth's possible impending death.

"What could have changed?"

"Maybe you'll see something you missed."

"Zack and I looked over the bones—"

"Try again."

"But—"

Angela physically pushed Brennan towards the door of her office. "You're going to do it again. Zack's even here. It'll make things easier for you. We'll get Hodgins and Cam and you can explain it all to them. _Maybe_ there's something that we missed the last time."

"There's nothing," Brennan argued. "We're very competent."

"I know, Sweetie, but even we…_mere mortals_…make mistakes."

Brennan was almost to the platform's base partially by will of her own and partially by Angela's physical insisting. She held her card above the keycard reader and was about the swipe it through when her phone started to ring. Dropping the keycard, she immediately felt for her phone and pulled it from the pocket she had stashed it in. She put it up to her ear and listened.

*You _may_ still have time to save Agent Booth.*

Brennan listened to the location and quickly closed the phone. "I need a map," she told Angela quickly.

"Hodgins!" Angela yelled and then guided Brennan to a computer at a workstation and quickly went to the quickest mapping program. When she realized that Hodgins, Cam, and Zack were all behind her, she filled them in. "Brennan has Booth's coordinates."

"We should give them to the F.B.I.," Cam said.

Brennan pushed a bit to get to the keyboard and quickly typed in the numerical longitude and latitude location that she'd been given on the phone and then pressed for it to search for the location. As it zeroed it, it was obvious that Booth wasn't _too_ far from them. It was just a matter of getting there and getting him out.

"Those numbers are right outside of Williamsport," Hodgins said. "In the river…" He looked up at Brennan. "We could be there in an hour…with an F.B.I. escort…"

"Going ninety all the way," Angela mumbled.

"I think I can get us there faster," Cam said and walked away. She stopped and turned to them. "Don't go anywhere just yet."

"But Booth—" Brennan started to argue.

"Trust me, Doctor Brennan."

Brennan wanted to cry, all she wanted to do was to get to Booth. Why was the coordinates in water? It didn't make sense; it didn't follow the pattern…what if her father was right? All she could do was stare at the screen and hope that Booth was okay.

"Booth's going to be okay," Hodgins said quietly.

Brennan shook her head, "He's in the Potomac if this is correct."

"Yeah, that pretty much says dead," Russ said without thinking. He was quickly elbowed by his wife and glared at by his father. "But the Gravedigger digs holes and puts containers in them, right? So, he's just in some box…waterproof box."

"Nice try," Angela told him with a frown.

……………………..

**Private Jet en route to Hagerstown Regional Airport, Maryland**

Cam knew a couple people who owed her favors; this one owned a private jet. Since almost everyone wanted to go, Cam decided that everyone should go. She wasn't sure if Booth would have done it, but she decided that it would be safer if everyone was together. She sat towards the front and tried to keep everyone calm. She was trying to keep an eye on everyone. The Brennan clan sans Doctor Brennan were sitting to her left while Doctor Brennan, Parker, Angela, Hodgins, and Zack were sitting on the other end of the plane all together. She was left with Doctor Sweets to her left, she wasn't sure how he'd gotten invited along on the ride, but she knew that if things went wrong, then he could be very helpful…though she prayed that he was fine…well as fine as a victim of the Gravedigger could be. Next to Sweets were the interns, including the semi-healed Cedric Kelsey.

"He's going to be fine, Sweetie," Angela tried to assure.

"Yeah, my dad's an F.B.I. agent," Parker said realizing what Angela was trying to do. She was trying to cheer up Brennan. He figured that maybe he could help. "My dad is almost like a ninja."

"Yeah, see…exactly like a ninja," Hodgins said giving Parker a smile. It wasn't only Brennan who needed to have high spirits and positive thinking.

"No, he's just a normal man and the Gravedigger would have taken away his weapons," Brennan explained pushing away their ideas.

Angela frowned and reached out and took Brennan's hand. "Sweetie, some people believe in things that are bigger than they are."

"You mean God," Brennan said. "I don't believe in God. Booth believes in God."

"You don't believe in God?" Parker asked shocked.

"It's a belief that—"

Angela shook her head and thought up something and cut off her friend. "We should pray."

"I don't pray."

"Well, you can pretend to do it this time," Angela told her.

"But I don't believe—"

"You have to believe in something," Angela argued.

"You believe in Booth," Hodgins pointed out.

"I don't understand," Zack interrupted. "Agent Booth is clearly not a God-like figure."

"No, not literally as a God, but as a person with a set pattern of coming through in the end," Hodgins tried to explain.

"I see," Zack said, but was still confused.

"Just bow your head when the prayer starts and say amen at the end," Hodgins coached.

Parker frowned, "Is my dad going to be okay?"

"Of course he is," Angela said.

"We don't know that," Brennan argued.

"Bones?" Parker said quietly looking at only her.

"Yes, Parker?"

"Even if you don't believe in God, will you still pray that my dad will be okay?" Parker asked.

His sad and worried eyes were enough to melt her resolve. "I don't know how to pray…exactly."

"We'll pray together," Angela said.

Brennan nodded slightly and just looked at Angela for direction. She was willing to give it a try if it could remotely help Booth.

…………………..

**En Route to Williamsport, Maryland**

The F.B.I. had vehicles to transport the team along with machinery that would help to locate Agent Booth. It was another call that Cam had put in. She cared about Booth, and at one point she'd cared about him a lot more, and even though they were still friends and she wasn't going to let Parker grow up without his father…it was bad enough that he'd already lost Rebecca. "Are you okay?" Cam asked Brennan quietly. The Brennans were being transported in one vehicle and then the other members of the Jeffersonian.

"No," Brennan said truthfully.

She wanted to try to assure Brennan that Booth would be fine, but she didn't even know that. She didn't even feel overly confident about it. Cam was still worried that the Gravedigger had killed Booth and dumped his body in the Potomac and the only reason he gave coordinates was because he weighted the body down, so that he could be located. It was a grim, horrific thought, but that was what life had taught her. Criminals were grim and did horrific things to their victims.

She turned and saw Parker studying her. She turned back to Cam and lowered her voice, "I don't—"

"It's okay," Cam said. "To be afraid," she added quietly. "We all are."

"It's illogical…"

"To be afraid of the unknown? I think most people are deep down, even the super rational ones."

"You sound like Booth."

"We do that sometimes," Cam said with a smile. "Just think…good thoughts."

……………………..

**Along the Potomac River**

**Williamsport, Maryland**

The team immediately started to fan out and Hodgins had out his GPS and started to explain where he thought Booth was. "We're in the right location," he said. "I think he's about four feet out into the river."

Brennan was the first one into the river. She'd brought her boots, but not her rubber overalls. She was clothed in her Jeffersonian jumpsuit. She felt someone trying to restrain her after she was about a foot away from the shore. She turned to see her dad standing there, "Let me go."

"Tempe, I think it's best that you stay on shore with Parker."

"I can't—"

"He's scared, Tempe."

"But—"

"He's right," Angela said as she approached Max Keenan and her friend. "Parker's practically hysterical."

"I don't know how to help him."

"Stay on the shore with him," Max told his daughter.

"He's right, Sweetie," Angela agreed. "Hodgins is going to go in…_I'll_ even go in if it makes you happy."

"What about the F.B.I.?" Max asked.

Angela frowned, "Cam said that their divers are on the way."

Brennan frowned and turned her back to them, but her father's words stopped her and pulled a swirl of emotions: sadness, worry, fear…

"You're abandoning him, Temperance," Max accused.

"What?" Brennan said quietly and turned to face them.

"He's right," Angela said. "I hate to say it, but you're abandoning Parker when he needs you most. And you promised that you wouldn't leave him…you're leaving him, Sweetie."

"Hodgins," Brennan called. "Can you just go in…the divers are going to be a while." She stepped out of the river and headed to where Parker was standing with her nieces and Amy and Russ.

Hodgins was already in the water and was walking forward. He didn't mind diving into the Potomac without diving gear, since it really wasn't too deep where he was planning on going. He calculated about where he should be before sucking in breath and diving under. He didn't feel professional at all and he was starting to think that he'd have to take some decontamination shower after this dive. He felt the bottom of the river with his hands and stopped when he felt something hard. He knocked on it and it definitely felt like plastic of some kind. He quickly pushed away the muddy layer and saw that it looked like some sort of large plastic barrel. He pushed up to get air and to inform them that he had something.

"Did you find something?" Brennan asked immediately when she saw Hodgins shoot up out of the water.

Hodgins nodded, "There's a large blue barrel down here…we're going to either need something to dig it out or a cable to pull it out."

"The F.B.I. had a vehicle with a cable winch on the front of it," Zack informed them.

"I'll go ask them if they wouldn't mind moving it over here," Kensington Hart volunteered and then quickly ran off.

"Can you tell if Booth is okay?" Angela asked quietly and concerned.

"No," Hodgins told them truthfully with a frown. "I don't want to break the seal… It looks like it's keeping the water out."

Cam nodded and then turned to those on the bank that had come along with them. She noticed that the F.B.I. weren't really doing much of anything, but she saw that Kensington Hart was trying to get the truck and to explain their plan. Cam decided that she was going to have to be in charge in order to get Booth out of the Potomac River. "I need you all over here with the F.B.I.," she instructed her team and the Brennan family to move.

Angela frowned, but did as she was instructed and guided Brennan with Parker along with her, just in case her friend started to argue. Cam was doing what she thought was right in order to save Booth. Cam would fight for him, just as they all would. Before she could say anything the F.B.I. truck was being pulled up to the mouth of the Potomac River, and in the driver's seat was Kensington Hart. Angela felt a pang of jealousy run through her, she couldn't do anything really to help, but be emotional support. It was important, being there as emotional support, but she still felt so helpless.

Cam shook her head and then smiled at Kensington Hart, "They _let you_ drive their truck?"

Kensington shrugged, "They weren't moving fast enough. I figure this is more productive."

Cam stepped out of her heels and pulled the cable out, so that she had enough that would reach Hodgins and hopefully the bottom of the Potomac. Once she thought she had enough of the cable, she started into the river and met Hodgins halfway before handing him the cable and the hook. She waded back out of the river to the shore and waited. They all watched as Hodgins disappeared under the water with the hook and cable.

"He's going to be okay, Bones," Parker assured and looked up at her. She had her hands on his shoulders and he thought that she looked like she might cry.

She found it odd that the child was trying to console her. "I know," she whispered, even though she didn't know for sure and that scared her. Brennan ran her hand through his hair and tried to give him a smile in return for his kind words.

Hodgins popped up from the water and put his hand up. "Start backing up."

"Maybe you should move a bit," Angela suggested, not wanting Hodgins hurt in the effort to pull the barrel lose.

Hodgins moved to the side a bit more to appease Angela, but he wanted to make sure that the barrel that was supposed to contain Booth made it safely to the shore.

Cam turned to Kensington, "Go ahead and start off slow."

Kensington nodded and put her foot down on the gas with the car in reverse. Dirt whipped up around the tires and the truck moved a bit back. "More?"

Cam looked to Hodgins who had gone under the water again and waited for him to resurface in order to give Kensington the correct course of action.

"It's out, you just need to get it to shore," he said and swam closer to the barrel. "Easy!" he called.

"A little bit more," Cam instructed the younger woman. "Get the winch to start pulling the cable in." She watched as she nodded and watched the river and Hodgins.

"Wait!" Hodgins yelled when the barrel was pulled in enough that it was standing upright and could be accessed by any of them.

Zack stepped forward. "It's not right," he said. "The cubic hold of that barrel could not possibly hold twenty-four hours' worth of air in order for Agent Booth to survive even given that he was unconscious the whole time."

Hodgins' grin dropped and he studied the barrel as well. Zack was right. But when he pushed on the barrel, it was definitely heavy enough that it contained something…or someone. He looked to Cam for what to do.

Brennan looked down at Parker, "Stay here with Angela, okay?" As soon as Parker nodded, she stepped forward. "I'll open it," she said quietly.

Cam wanted to step forward and assist, but she found herself grounded on the shore. She noticed Kensington Hart had turned off the truck and was staring intently at Doctor Brennan and the barrel.

Stepping up to the barrel in the water, Brennan examined the seal mechanism. "Can you help me, Doctor Hodgins?" She noticed the grim expression on his face and then saw the slight nod. "We're going to need a crow bar!" Brennan called towards the F.B.I. agents before she and

Hodgins started the steps in order to release the seal on the oversized blue barrel. He looked up at her and saw that she was just barely hanging on. "Maybe we should tip it on its side, so we can get to him easier."

Brennan nodded, "That's logical." She helped Hodgins to ease the barrel on its side and watched as he received the crow bar from the agent.

Positioning the crow bar at the latch, he forced it open and to release the pressure keeping the metal seal in place and the plastic seal that should have been on the inside of the lid. When the lid didn't budge, Hodgins noticed why. There was silicon piped around to make sure that the lid was sealed completely.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"It's just going to take a bit longer," Hodgins told her and started to work the crow bar into the silicon seal, so that he could force off the lid.

Brennan tapped on the barrel lightly, "Booth!" she yelled into the blue plastic. "Can you hear me? We're trying to get you out! Knock back if you can hear me!" She waited, holding her breath, just barely keeping the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

No answer.

Hodgins tried to hurry as he forced the crow bar in. "Booth! We're almost there!" Hodgins said. They all wanted Booth to be okay. None of them had any ill will towards the agent. He pushed down and felt the lid give.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled angry for him not responding to her calls.

"Doctor Brennan," Hodgins said just as he pushed down again and the lid popped off. He wanted her to be the first one, he didn't think he could do it; he especially didn't want to be the bearer of such bad news.

Holding her breath, Brennan rounded the large barrel to the opening and looked inside. Booth's body was in it and all Brennan could see was that his head was downward. "Booth," she whispered as she reached inside. Her heart was racing and pounding against her rib cage, she didn't remember ever feeling_ so_ scared in her life.

……………………

TBC…


	36. My Almost Regret

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 36 – "My Almost Regret"**

**Author's Note: **awww people no like my cliffhangers…so sad… It doesn't seem like we have them enough anymore though LOL… But yay for all the reviews!!!! I appreciate them!!!

NaNoWriMo's goal has been met for another year! But why are there no new Bones eps until Jan? So not nice!!! Anyways…back to epic fic!

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

……………………..

**Potomac River Shore**

**Williamsport, Maryland**

They had pulled Booth's body from the large barrel and had disengaged him from the oxygen mask. Brennan watched helplessly as Cam checked Booth's vitals. He'd been stuffed into the barrel with a large oxygen tank and a mask. "Cam?" she asked after a minute. Her heart felt like it had come to a dead stop.

"He's got a pulse," Cam announced. "Thready…that ambulance better be on its way!" she shouted to the F.B.I. agents who were still not being very helpful. She was starting to think that they were just there to supply them with their truck and to guard them.

Parker walked over to Brennan and held her hand. "He's going to be fine," he said. "He's got super hero powers," Parker said and walked a little closer.

Brennan knelt down at Booth's side, across from Cam and watched as Parker took his father's hand. She wanted to hug him and tell him that she couldn't lose him, but she didn't think it was too appropriate, especially in front of the audience they had. With Sweets watching, she half thought that he might commit her on such an action. It wasn't like her…but what was she really like? Did she even know? "You're right," Brennan whispered to Parker.

The sound of the ambulance brought everyone's gaze away from Booth and then brought it back again. Russ stepped forward and put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Tempe, you and Parker need to get out of the way for the EMTs."

"He's right," Cam said. "We should let them have the space that they'll need."

Brennan nodded and put her hand over Parker's that was still holding his dad's hand. "We should let them."

"I know," Parker said and then finally let go and got up with Brennan. He let them led him back to where everyone else was standing. He noticed that Cam moved as well once the EMTs were there.

Angela stood next to a soaked Hodgins and they just all watched helplessly as the EMTs did what they could for Booth and then loaded him onto their gurney. "Where are you taking him?" Angela asked calmly. It was an important question, which was where the group would be heading next.

"Washington County Medical," one of the EMTs reported.

"Do you think we could go with him, Cam?" Brennan asked. She figured that if it was a possibility, then Cam could make it happen.

Cam frowned, she wanted to say yes. But she knew it wasn't a good idea. They would have more room if no one rode along. "No, I think we're just going to have to get back into the vehicles and head there on our own. I think it'll be best for his care and for us all to just ride on our own. You understand?"

"I think so," she said a bit disappointed. She held Parker tightly and watched as they watched the gurney being loaded into the back of the ambulance.

Cam turned to the group as the EMTs closed the back of the ambulance up. She put on a smile and tried to be positive. "Let's all get back into our vehicles, so we can get Hodgins a change of clothes—"

"I have one," Hodgins volunteered.

"Well, then so Hodgins can get into dry clothes and to the hospital, so that we can see Booth." Cam motioned for people to start walking towards the vehicles and noticed that the interns and the Brennan family started first and then they started to walk over. Cam glared at Sweets when he started to stray towards Doctor Brennan. Now wasn't the time. He could shrink them later…when Booth was conscious and back in Washington D.C. and trying to get out of it.

……………………….

**Washington County Medical**

**Hagerstown, Maryland**

"I don't understand why no one will tell us anything," Brennan said as she stopped pacing. They'd been in the waiting room for nearly five hours. They'd taken turns walking the kids, but it felt like days…

"Doctor Brennan," Sweets spoke up.

"Please not now," Brennan pleaded and then sat down next to Angela. Angela had been amazingly supportive. Not only had she and Hodgins made sure that she had coffee, so that she could stay in the waiting room, but they'd kept Parker occupied. Parker was currently asleep in between Angela and Hodgins, his head against Hodgins' shoulder. She felt Angela's arm wrap around her shoulders and Brennan shuddered as she pulled in a deep breath. She reached up and grasped her friend's hand. "Thanks, Ang."

Angela smiled and then looked over at Sweets, who now looked appeased. She wished that she could ease Brennan's fears, worries, pain…but she didn't know how. "Sweetie…they're just making sure that Booth is stable before we see him. Cam's trying to force information out of them right now."

"He's really going to be okay, right?" Brennan asked as she stared at Angela. She didn't feel like being with her family, even though Sweets had tried to encourage it earlier. All she really wanted was to be with Booth…but Angela's presence seemed to calm her.

"Booth's strong," Angela told her. "He's going to bounce back from this."

Hodgins smiled over at her, "Doctor Brennan, why don't you try to sleep?"

"I don't think I can," Brennan admitted honestly.

"Listen, Angela and I were talking," Hodgins said. "They'll probably keep Booth at least overnight, and we were thinking that we could take Parker back to D.C. and we'll watch him until Booth's out."

"I would appreciate that. That's very thoughtful."

"You know we love Parker, he's absolutely adorable," Angela said. "And this way, we can make sure that he still gets to go to school."

"But what about the Gravedigger?" Brennan asked. "Booth said we were supposed to stay at the Jeffersonian."

"The Gravedigger abducted Agent Booth, you sent him the money, he sent us Agent Booth's location, we dug Agent Booth out, and so now _logically _shouldn't the cycle be complete?" Zack asked. He'd been silently sitting between Hodgins and Sweets.

"Logically, yes," Brennan said. "But Zack, he holds you responsible as well."

"So, logically I am the only one who should fear for my life."

"You said that way too calmly, man," Hodgins told Zack.

"Death is a natural cycle in life," Zack brushed off.

"Not when it's murder," Angela argued.

"Angela is right," Sweets agreed.

"This is our conversation," Hodgins told Sweets. "Why don't you go shrink the interns or Doctor Brennan's family?"

"I'd rather you mentally examine my grad students," Brennan spoke up.

Sweets' jaw dropped open and then he finally got up and trudged off in that direction.

"So logically, I am the only one who requires guarding, which means that once I am returned to the facility, I will be adequately guarded," Zack explained.

Hodgins argued, "You used the word adequate…that means that you might as well have Brennan shoot you with her big gun."

"I'd rather not," Brennan argued.

Angela sighed, "Look, it means that Brennan's family can return back to South…or North Carolina…" It was technically a good thing; it meant that Brennan and Russ would stop butting heads and that her best friend could have her office back again. "And it also means that Brennan's grad students should be safe now, even Cedric, right?"

"That is correct," Zack said.

"_Logically_," Hodgins added sarcastically.

Brennan sighed, "I would like to be able to go back to my apartment and actually sleep in my own bed. I also think that it would be more beneficial to Parker to be able to resume his schedule including attending school."

"I'm sure that the F.B.I. can still have us guarded for the time being," Angela offered. "After all, their agent was the one that was taken this time."

"Cam's coming back," Hodgins said as he straightened a bit, but made sure not to jostle Parker.

Cam noticed how all eyes fell on her. The F.B.I. had informed her that they'd like to start to move some of their party back to D.C. and she really didn't argue. The F.B.I. also came up with the idea that they no longer needed to be held up in the Jeffersonian, which she was fine with. "Booth's going to be okay," she announced. "He's stable and they're getting him situated now. He's going to have to stay overnight, if not for a couple of days."

"Can we see him?" Hodgins asked. He knew it was something that Doctor Brennan would want to know, plus he wanted Parker to see his dad before he and Angela took him back home.

"In about thirty minutes," Cam responded. "A few at a time." She pulled in a breath before continuing, "Also, the F.B.I. wants to start returning everyone home and believes that we are in minimal danger at the very least. Max, Russ, Amy…you and the girls are to be returned home and your home will be guarded until they're sure you're safe."

"But I don't live with them," Max argued.

"I figured you'd want to make sure they were safe," Cam told him.

Max nodded, "Maybe you're right."

"Grad students," Cam said turning to them. "The F.B.I. requests you four have a sleepover if at all possible. That way they can keep their guards to a minimum. Also, they want you to try to keep yourselves inside wherever you end up staying. Doctor Brennan or I will call you when you can resume your duties at the Jeffersonian."

"None of us are fired yet, are we?" Cedric asked. He wasn't sure if getting caught, hit by a car, and buried meant that he was fired.

"No, you're all safe," Cam assured. She turned to Sweets, "You can stay as long as you behave."

"I always behave," Sweets argued.

Cam frowned, "I mean that you can't use your Ph.D. powers against or on anyone unless they explicitly asked for."

"I guess I could do that."

"Just think of it as moral support," Cam told him. "You'll come back with the rest of us."

"I'm going to stay with Booth," Brennan spoke up.

"We're going to take Parker home," Angela said.

"But he should see him before we leave," Hodgins added.

Cam nodded, "Good plan." She looked at Brennan, "If they can, they'll fly him back to a hospital in D.C. if he's going to have to stay more than just overnight."

Brennan nodded, "That would be convenient."

……………………….

**Booth's Room**

**Washington County Medical**

**Hagerstown, Maryland**

It had been hours since everyone else had left the hospital, but Brennan insisted on staying awake. He hadn't even woken up when Parker had come in to see him, but Parker had just brushed it off on how he needed to sleep. She was amazed at how smart Parker was. The hospital wasn't really accommodating for people spending the night, but Cam had managed to get Booth a room to himself. There was another empty bed in the room, but she couldn't bring herself to being that far from him.

She laid her head down against his arm with her hand firmly holding his. Brennan closed her eyes and let tears fall as the memory of Booth cramped in the barrel flooded her memory, but she pushed past it or at least tried to, to the point where she could sleep. If Booth woke up and moved, then she would know.

When his hand moved and fluttered in hers, she pulled herself towards consciousness and lifted her head. It was dark and the room only glowed a bit. "Booth?" she said quietly staring at him in the dark.

"Am I dead?"

His voice made her tears fall down her cheeks again. It was like the world had suddenly started to spin again. "No," she said and then laughed. "You're in the hospital," she explained and then reached out and turned on the light above his bed.

He squinted and then his eyes adjusted. He saw Brennan standing over him and was confused at why she was crying. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she blurted out.

"You're crying," he said and reached out for her face.

Brennan dropped her head down, so her face was hidden. "I wasn't the one that was hurt."

"I was in a plastic tub thrown into the river," Booth said. "Or was it the ocean?"

"The Potomac River," Brennan corrected.

"I thought I was going to die, Bones," he said honestly as he continued to stare at her. He wanted to see her eyes, but she was hiding her face still.

"I thought you were," she whispered and peeked up at him.

Booth reached and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her closer. "You know when you're going to die…you start to think about your life…everything you wished you'd done differently… I didn't wish that I'd done things differently, but I did have two regrets."

"That's not so many," she commented as she allowed him to pull her closer and she moved the railing down, so that she could sit on the bed next to him.

"My first was that I was leaving Parker. There're still so many things I want to teach him," Booth said.

"Angela and Hodgins are looking after him," Brennan informed him.

"That's good," Booth told her. "But I don't know how he'd be able to function without both of his parents. That's a lot to take in for a kid Parker's age."

Brennan nodded, "He needs you. He believes in you, Booth. He knew we'd find you and that you'd be okay. He thinks you have super hero powers."

"My second regret, Bones."

"Yes?"

"Is you," Booth said.

Brennan was taken aback by that. She just stared at him confused. "Me?"

Carefully, he maneuvered his hand around her to pull her close and used his IV trapped hand to caress her cheek and push the tears away. "You. There are things that I should have expressed…"

"You're alive, Booth. It's okay," she said confused suddenly at his close proximity.

"I would have regretted not doing this," Booth said before guiding her head to his and their lips meeting. He let his lips melt into hers and let the kiss be gentle at first like feathers. But then when she responded back, the kiss became more passionate. It reminded him of the kiss that had occurred the year before during Christmas that Caroline had orchestrated so that Brennan's family could have a Christmas.

After a minute, he pulled away, but not too far. Their lips were still touching as they both sucked in breath. "I truly love you, Temperance," he whispered breathlessly. It was worth going through hell if it brought him her…like this. It had been like an overdue wake up call.

"I love you, Seeley," she whispered back, her eyes closed and moving, so that her forehead rested against his. "Don't ever leave me again," she whispered and her voice broke.

"Don't leave me," he whispered back.

"I need you," Brennan told him. "I didn't think that I would ever need anyone again. But I need you, Booth."

"I need you, too," Booth told her. "And so does Parker."

She smiled, "He's a genius."

Booth laughed, "Destined for Squint-dom."

"That's not a real word."

"It's specially designed for you and Hodgins."

"And Zack," Brennan added. "He helped us find you, too."

"All the squints together again," he whispered and pulled her into his arms, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "Sleep Bones. I'm here."

"I'll always be here for you, Booth," she whispered before kissing his cheek and cuddled against to him.

……………………..

**Jeffersonian**

**One Week Later…**

Brennan laughed in response to Booth's joke as they walked towards her office. It'd been a week since he'd been back and the F.B.I. had pulled all of their agents off of guarding duty. All members of the Jeffersonian and her family had been deemed safe for the time being. The cots and any other item that might have been brought in for long term stay had been stored back where it had come from. She stopped when she noticed the odd smile and stare she was getting from him. "What?"

"I've missed your smile," Booth told her. "And your laugh."

She smiled, "I've loved being with you, Booth."

"See, I told you everything would be fine," Booth told her. "That everything falls into place when it's time."

A frown fell on Brennan's face, "The Gravedigger's still out there."

"Don't think about it right now."

"But he's out there."

Booth frowned; he suddenly wondered where his bright and cheerful Brennan went. "You can't think like that," he said and they started to walk again. "The Gravedigger is going to leave us alone now."

Brennan gawked at him, "You can't know that," she argued as they entered her office. She turned to face him when they were in the center of her office.

"I know that I'm going to keep you safe as best to my ability," Booth told her and pulled her closer to him. His eyes stared into hers and he found himself lost in her green-blue eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. He reached up with one of his hands and caressed her cheek as he stared at her. She was quiet and all he wanted was to forget about the Gravedigger at the moment. "Please, can we not discuss the Gravedigger?" he asked quietly and let his forehead against hers.

"You want me to ignore the fact that he's still out there and he could be targeting any one of us," Brennan said and closed her eyes. She was enjoying Booth's close proximity and his arms around her.

He moved his head around to kiss her and after a moment he pulled away even though she leaned forward into the kiss. "Ignorance is bliss, Bones," he whispered with a grin.

Brennan leaned farther forward and captured his lips with hers. She normally would outlaw this kind of public display of affection from the workplace, but it was different with Booth. She wasn't sure why, but it was. Her hands rose up to run her hands through his hair.

Booth laughed and pulled back, "Do we have an agreement?"

"I don't understand."

"I just want us to focus on living right now, not on the Gravedigger," Booth clarified.

"Oh." She had heard something very close to that before, but she'd been distracted. "I can't focus on both?"

"I just…" Booth started and then sighed. "I've enjoyed this last week and we haven't worried so much about the Gravedigger. The Gravedigger abducted me, you paid the ransom…I still want to pay you back…"

"It's not necessary, Booth," she argued and leaned in to kiss him again. She savored the kiss and then sighed when he pulled away after a moment.

Booth frowned at her, "It was a lot of money."

"It really wasn't."

"Okay, it was a lot of money to me."

Brennan frowned, "If we agree to not talk about the Gravedigger then that means no talking about the ransom money."

"But Bones—"

"Is it a deal?" she asked as she settled her forehead against his and let her hands fall to his shoulders.

"Bones—"

"It's not negotiable," she argued.

He smiled; sometimes it was irritating that she caught on to tactics that he used. "Agreed, for now."

"For now?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

Booth grinned and leaned in to steal another kiss from her. His kiss was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked over and saw Angela standing there with a big grin on her face. This had been a common expression as of late. "Why does she always have to be so happy lately?" he asked, not really irritated by it, but more curious.

"She's happy for me…us," Brennan said and stepped away from Booth. "Angela's running a facial reconstruction for me on a Limbo case."

"Identifying remains?"

"It's what my original purpose here was," Brennan explained.

"I think you're modified purpose here is much better," he told her with a bright smile.

She laughed and then stepped away from him and towards the door. She opened the door, "Are you ready for me, Angela?"

"Yeah, Sweetie, but take your time," Angela told her.

Brennan smiled and then turned back to Booth, "I like it, too," she told him before leaving her office to follow Angela.

………………

TBC…


	37. Halloween Morning

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 37 – "Halloween Morning"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm actually swapping chapters around…so hopefully this all will still make sense… : )

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

…………………….

**Booth Residence**

"Da-ad! I'm going to be late for school!" Parker yelled.

Parker's voice permeated through the bedroom walls and Booth groaned in protest. He rolled onto his other side and stared at the clock. His alarm should have gone off…it was Friday…and he was supposed to have Parker to school early on top of it all. "Damn," he cursed quietly. He figured that he must have deactivated it the night before by accident.

"What time is it?" Brennan asked sleepily as she clung to Booth's body. His shifting had interrupted her sleep.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Booth called and then sighed. He rolled over in Brennan's direction and noticed that she still looked sleepy. "It's Halloween…I was supposed to be up an hour ago to start getting Parker into his costume."

"Do you want me to get him ready?" Brennan offered.

"He's probably already ready," Booth told her and pulled her close and savored their warm skin coming in contact together. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her gently, "Plus, Jared's coming in in a couple hours. I should really get to the airport."

Brennan frowned; she had expected to spend a longer morning with Booth. "Let me come with you to drop off Parker at school at least," she said.

"You gotta be ready in ten minutes," he told her before placing a kiss on her lips once again and then shot out of bed in order to be ready.

Brennan got out of bed quickly as well and collected her clothes as she made her way to her overnight bag. She carefully folded her clothes and set them next to her bag before retrieving a new set of clothes from the overnight bag. She dressed quickly and then proceeded to the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth. She was ready when Booth was and followed him out of the bedroom with Booth. It wasn't a surprise to Parker that she'd spent the night; she'd done it several times over the past week.

Parker was already dressed in his costume, he'd picked Iron Man. "I don't understand how Halloween is allowed at public school when there's a separation of church and state," Brennan said as they headed for Booth's vehicle.

"Halloween is not a Christian holiday," Booth argued. "Isn't it like a Pagan holiday?"

"Its origins are linked to the Celtic festival called Samhain," Brennan informed him. "It's linked to their harvest, but they also believed that it was the day that the boundary between the living and the dead ceases to exist."

…………………..

**En Route to the Jeffersonian**

"Can I go with you to pick up Jared?" Brennan asked. She really didn't have much to do at the Jeffersonian besides identifying bodies from Limbo. Normally, it would be something that she wouldn't have any problem in doing, but right now…she just wanted to be with Booth. Maybe she needed the day off…maybe she was just falling for him… There had been two other men in her life that she had truly cared about, neither seemed to work out in the long run. The first had been a previous professor, who she never intended on talking to again after she found that he had become soft over the years and no longer cared for the pure science of what they did. The second was Sully, an F.B.I. agent that she had been seriously involved with…but he bought a boat and she just couldn't leave… He said he'd come back in a year…but he hadn't returned yet and it had been almost two. Sometimes she wondered if she'd broken his heart and if she had silently broken her own. Angela had always been the one quietly prodding her, but it wasn't until very recently that she'd taken up any of Angela's advice when it came to Booth.

"Don't you want to put together bones and return them to their relatives?" he asked surprised.

"I don't have to," Brennan said evenly.

Booth looked over at her surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" he asked. He looked back at the road and placed one of his hands over her forehead, "Or are you sick? That's going around."

"I'm not sick," she argued and pushed his hand away. "And is that all we are? Partners?"

Booth could hear that she sounded a bit disappointed. He hadn't meant it like that. He was just so used to the title and girlfriend seemed like a lower status of their relationship. They had been friends first and then the best of friends…sure they had been working together for nearly four years, but still girlfriend didn't seem right. Lover seemed dirty to him…like it was something in which they were doing something wrong. It just didn't seem right. "I don't know what title to put on our relationship."

"Well, aren't we dating?" Brennan asked.

"Sortive," Booth admitted.

"I don't understand."

"It's complicated," Booth tried to explain. "We were really close before, Bones. I just don't feel like calling you my girlfriend is an adequate title for what we have."

"What's a better one?" she questioned. His logic was acceptable.

Booth thought about it for a moment as he continued on. He figured that it would be best to take her to the Jeffersonian and to get Jared on his own. He knew that she wanted to go with him, but Jared wasn't exactly someone he was proud of all the time. "I don't know…I haven't thought of one that fits quite yet."

"Let me know if you figure out a better one," Brennan said dropping it. She didn't think that what Booth said was unreasonable. She was happy at the moment with them just being together. She knew that it was still hard for Booth since it hadn't been long since Rebecca had died, plus he was still working through custody of Parker.

"Sure," he said quietly and continued on towards the Jeffersonian.

Brennan looked over at Booth, "Do you think that our relationship is at all beneficial to Parker? I don't want our relationship to adversely affect Parker, especially with the loss of his mother."

"Of course not," Booth said. "Parker_ loves_ you."

Brennan smiled, "I love him, too."

"Look, I should talk with Jared first," Booth started to explain his reasoning for taking Brennan to the Jeffersonian. He didn't want her to think that he was just rejecting her for no good reason. Jared Booth wasn't the perfect brother, but he wasn't either…they had history and Booth needed to speak with his brother. He wasn't going to allow his brother to mess up the holidays, especially one in which Parker would immensely enjoy the festivities. He didn't want Parker to be upset his first holiday season without his mother.

They'd go trick or treating tonight with Brennan and Jared and then on Saturday he and Brennan would take Parker with them to the Jeffersonian's Halloween Ball. They'd been spending plenty of time together over the next two days, but he really was cautious about Brennan meeting Jared right off the bat. His family wasn't perfect, though he knew that hers wasn't either. Brennan's family was full of criminals it seemed, though well intentional. His family was full of drunks who abused him in various ways.

"Alright," Brennan responded, but kept an eye on him. She wasn't very informed on the subject of Booth's family, but didn't push it. Booth knew all about her family, but that was because her abandoning parents were criminals and Russ seemed to follow in their footsteps.

"You're not going to be mad at me for dropping you off at the Jeffersonian, are you?" Booth asked her.

"No."

"You sure?"

She laughed, "Booth, I'll be fine. Angela and I can go have coffee and go on a long lunch…and I'll identify remains from Limbo."

"You don't sound as thrilled as you normally do."

Brennan shrugged, "I just wanted to spend the day with you."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

……………………

**Washington Dulles International Airport**

Booth easily bypassed airport security with a flash of his badge and was waiting for his brother outside the terminal when the airplane touched down. His relationship with Jared had sometimes been a rocky one, but he was still his little brother and it was his job to be there for him. Jared had called him after Rebecca's death and had explained that since he'd accumulated quite a bit of leave that he'd use it to spend the holidays with him and Parker. Who was he to refuse such an offer? After all, holidays were about spending time with family.

He waited with coffee in hand for Jared, he half expected his little brother to be the first one off the plane, having using his status as a lieutenant commander of the U.S. Navy to get him preferential treatment. He wouldn't put it past Jared to do such a thing; it went right along with Jared's ego. But Jared wasn't the first one out…he was the last one out escorting a flight attendant off the flight. Just like Jared.

"Seeley!" Jared exclaimed.

Booth smiled and noticed Jared snag a piece of paper from the flight attendant and then flashed her a smile as she walked away. "Making friends?" Booth asked.

"Since I plan on being here for a while, I figured it would be a smart option," Jared told him. "Have to have someone around to have a drink with every once in a while…or just for some company," he said flashing his smile towards his brother.

Booth just nodded lightly, "Do you have any other luggage?" he asked. Jared was toting around a duffel bag and a rolling carry-on.

"I've got the rest mailed to your apartment; I figured it would be less wrinkly that way." Jared smirked, "Plus, less hassle and less likely that it'll get lost."

They walked out of the airport and towards the parking structure where Booth had parked the F.B.I. issue dark SUV. "Look, you know my partner?"

"The scientist?" Jared asked curious at the subject that his brother was currently pursuing. He'd talked to his older brother a few times about his overly intelligent partner, but he didn't understand why his brother was bringing her up now. "Isn't she a best selling author now, too?"

"Yeah," Booth said. "Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Right. So, what? She still irritating you?"

"No," he said with a frown. "We're sort of…dating."

"Sort of dating?" Jared asked and laughed as they headed through the dimly lit parking structure.

Booth frowned, "Why is that so funny?" he asked confused. He didn't understand his younger brother sometimes.

"All I can remember is you going on about how she was annoying and how she always puts in that she's smarter than you are," Jared said. "That right there should tell you that she's too good for you, Seeley."

"Gee, thanks," Booth mumbled. He beeped his vehicle as they approached it, so that it both let them know the exact location in the sea of vehicles and unlock the vehicle. "You know, Bones and I have—"

"You still call her Bones?" Jared asked shocked. "Please tell me that there's a double meaning to that name besides the fact that she uses skeleton bones in order to solve cases."

"We solve those cases _together_," Booth defended and opened the truck hatch, so that Jared could put his things inside. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that she's very important to me."

"Important, okay," Jared commented, his smirk still firmly in place.

"I mean it, Jared," Booth said.

"I got it," Jared said and pulled down the hatch on the back of the vehicle. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door and then got in and shut it. "Look, Seeley, you have nothing to worry about… We'll make sure that this is a great Halloween for Parker. I want to take him to some haunted houses and –"

"I think he's a little too young for that, Jared," Booth argued. Parker was only six; he didn't think that taking him to a haunted house was appropriate at his age.

"Come on, Seeley, it'll be fun. Plus, we'll go to one of those ones that are made for kids his age. It's no big deal. The whole area will have all kinds of stuff, especially since it falls on a Friday this year."

"He's already going to have a long night at the Jeffersonian Halloween Ball the tomorrow, I don't think he needs to go out all night on Halloween," Booth said.

Jared sighed and shook his head as his brother pulled out of the spot and headed out of the parking structure. "You're making the kid go to some boring event at work?"

"Technically, it's not work, since I work for the F.B.I.," Booth corrected.

"You work with the Jeffersonian, so basically the same thing."

Booth frowned, "He_ wants_ to go."

"Why would any kid want to go to some party with boring adults everywhere?" Jared shook his head, "Aren't there any kids from his class having a party that you could have him go to instead? I mean, I think spending quality time with me is a better idea than subjecting him to such boredom. I mean, it's going to be the weekend…it's for fun after all."

"But he _wants _to go."

"That's probably what he told you because he knows that it's what_ you_ want to hear."

Booth didn't like the idea, but knew it was a possibility. He really hadn't thought of it like that, but he hated the idea of Jared knowing how to parent his son better than he did. He'd talk to Parker…

…………………….

**Jeffersonian**

"Okay, where is she?" Booth called loudly.

"Who?" Cam asked alerted to Booth's unusually loud voice. She immediately noticed the younger Booth at his side and smiled. "Jared!"

"Camille," Jared acknowledged with a nod and a smile.

"Where is she, Cam?" Booth asked again.

"Doctor Brennan?" Cam asked.

"Of course, Doctor Brennan," Booth said short.

Cam frowned, "You were late picking him up. The office said they tried to reach you and we even tried to reach you before she went to pick him up. She made sure she got pictures like you were supposed to," she informed him. "Angela's downloading them now and e-mailing them to everyone."

"Why does it sound like you're all adopting Parker and using some 'it takes a village to raise a child' philosophy?" Jared asked. He was starting to wonder if this was his brother…or maybe he'd just been brainwashed by all of the 'squints' that he worked so closely with. Of course, Camille worked there, so he wasn't sure if his brother had just gone soft…or maybe he was just head over heels in love with his partner and he'd gone crazy.

"It's not a crazy idea," Cam argued. "We're just like an extended family."

"An extended family that kidnaps Parker," Booth mumbled.

"Doctor Brennan is on your list of people who are authorized to pick up Parker from school, Seeley," Cam said. "Be nice to her, she didn't do anything wrong."

"She's right, Seeley," Jared spoke up.

"The Beltway—" Booth started.

Hodgins' voice interrupted, "I knew it was traffic on the Beltway!"

"Hey," Booth said and pointed towards Hodgins. "Where's Parker?"

"What's with the tone?"

"My son was abducted."

"Angela and Doctor Brennan have him," Hodgins told him. "I think Angela is lecturing him on not eating candy until you inspect it."

"At least it's educational here," Jared mused aloud with a smile.

Cam waited with Jared and watched as Booth made his way towards Angela's office. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Too bad Sweets isn't here, he'd enjoy this."

"Who's Sweets?" Jared asked.

"Brennan and Booth's psychologist."

"They have a psychologist?"

"F.B.I. figures that they should have one," Cam explained. "Since Booth arrested Brennan's father and brother, they thought that it was a good idea. Sweets is still clueless at how they work well together."

"I hear they're dating."

"I think they've been dating unofficially since they started working together," Cam said with a smirk. "Anyways, I should get back to my morgue."

"I guess I'll just wait here for Seeley," Jared said.

"Just don't touch anything," Cam warned.

………………

TBC…


	38. Halloween Madness

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 38 – "Halloween Madness"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is more like the second half of the last chapter. The characters got me carried away with what I had intended on putting into one chapter.

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

………………..

**Booth's Neighborhood - Maryland**

With Parker in Iron Man attire and the adults in civilian clothes, Booth and Brennan had discussed dressing up as well, but had decided against it. They would be dressing up the next night for the Jeffersonian's Annual Halloween Ball. Tonight was for Parker to enjoy. Booth, Brennan, and Jared escorted Parker around the neighborhood for forty-five minutes before Booth's phone finally went off. "Booth," he said as he put it up to his ear. He watched as Parker walked up to a doorstep with other costumed children as he listened to who was on the other end of the phone. When he closed it and deposited it back into his interior jacket pocket, he grimaced and looked over at Brennan.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing the look on his face. The only people who would be calling him tonight would be the F.B.I. because they found a body.

"A body was found," he reported. "Cam's already there, she says there's too much flesh for you to go, but they want me out there."

"It's Halloween," Jared argued with a frown.

"I know, but I _need _to go," Booth argued.

"I thought that we were going to make sure that we spent Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas with Parker," Jared said. "You promised that Parker would come first."

"Parker knows that Booth's job is very important," Brennan argued.

"Its okay, Bones," Booth said turning, so that his back was to Brennan. He eyed Jared. He felt like he needed to defend himself, but to protect Brennan as well. He didn't know why. It was just a feeling he suddenly had. "Parker and I have a routine when I have to go to work, we've discussed it. He knows my job is important and that if I need to go to work that he'll be with someone." Booth didn't feel like Jared had the right to lecture him on this. Sure, he appreciated the extra help and the support of an uncle for Parker, but he thought that he'd been doing pretty well thus far with Parker. "Bones doesn't have to go, so she'll stay with Parker."

"She doesn't need to stay," Jared argued. "I'll stay with him."

Parker walked up and just heard that someone was staying with him, but he didn't know where or who was going. "Who's leaving?" he asked looking around.

"I have to go to work, Buddy," Booth admitted. "But Bones and Jared are going to continue to take you trick or treating."

"Are you going to come back and finish if you can get back early enough?" Parker asked.

"Sure, Buddy," Booth said with a smile. "I bet you can hit every house in this city before it's even eight!"

Jared frowned and put his hand on Parker's shoulder. "Hey, I figured that you've got enough candy to last you until Christmas, so why don't we go to some haunted houses?"

Booth glared at Jared, "I told you that they're probably too scary for him."

"He won't be scared, huh, Parker? You're big enough," Jared went on.

He didn't like this at all. Booth didn't want to leave Parker alone in Jared's care, but then he quickly reminded himself that he was technically leaving Parker in Brennan's care. "Bones, you okay staying with Parker?" Booth asked.

Jared rolled his eyes, "I know I'm the little brother, but I thought that I was adult enough to watch my nephew."

"We'll be fine, Booth," Brennan said with a smile. "I don't mind accompanying them to a haunted house and if Parker doesn't want to go inside, then I'll stay with him."

"I have to take the vehicle with me," Booth said. He knew that Jared had a vehicle there at his house, but Brennan didn't. It made him a bit worried, but she had her cell if they needed a ride. "You'll call if you need anything?"

"We'll be fine, Seeley," Jared said taking Parker's hand and heading off away from Booth.

"I'll call," Brennan told him quietly. She placed her hand right above one his elbow and let her hand run down his arm to his wrist. "Don't worry. Parker will be fine. I'll make sure that he has fun."

"Thanks Bones," he told her with a smile and then leaned in to quickly kiss her lips.

"Come on Bones!" Parker yelled.

Brennan laughed and returned the kiss, "I'll see you soon."

"Soon," Booth echoed.

………………………….

**Another street in Maryland**

It was getting late, Brennan observed and Parker seemed tired. She was starting to really believe that Jared was dragging Parker around just because he wanted to be out. "Last house, okay?" Brennan said to Parker. She noted the sleepy nod she got.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jared said as Parker walked up to the house. "It's only eight thirty. It's the time when everything starts to really get good. All the haunted houses are open now."

"He's six, Jared," Brennan said. "He has a bedtime."

"It's Friday."

"He has one even on Friday," Brennan tried to explain calmly.

"That's crazy!"

"No, it's logical," she argued. "It gives him stability. It's important."

"He's supposed to be enjoying tonight," Jared told her coldly. He turned to face her full on and took a step toward her before he was interrupted by Parker, who had stepped in between them.

Parker pulled off his mask and looked up at Brennan, "I'm tired."

"Ready to go home?" she asked and kneeled down to retrieve his mask and his pillow slip that served as a bag. She could see that he was exhausted.

Parker nodded sleepily. "I think I have enough candy to last the whole year."

"Come on, Parker," Jared said. "We've still got a haunted house on this street to hit."

"It's late," Brennan argued.

"Just because Booth said you were apparently in charge doesn't mean that it's actually true," Jared spat at her angrily, not caring that Parker was between them. He grabbed Parker's arm and began hauling him off towards the next house. He'd seen that there were adults in their next intended house that had beers. He was thinking that that would serve as his trick or treat candy. He'd spent hours running around door to door with his nephew, he figured he deserved it.

Brennan wasn't going to let Jared drag Parker around when Parker didn't want to continue on. She was supposed to be responsible for Parker's welfare and she was going to take it seriously. She started off quickly and grabbed Jared's arm. He released Parker, which is what she wanted, but he turned towards her and glared. "I'm taking Parker home."

"One last house," Jared said. "I never get to spend Halloween with my nephew, so let me enjoy it this one time."

She looked down at Parker, "Okay…last house."

"I'll meet you back at the car, okay?" Jared said.

Brennan looked at him oddly for a moment, but then nodded. She figured that it was some kind of odd ritual within the Booth family. Parker looked fine, so she complied and headed back towards the vehicle. Jared's was located about a block between them and Booth's house. Brennan would be taking Parker home with her until Booth was off of work, but that really meant that Parker would just be spending the night and when Booth was done that he'd join her.

She waited and was ready to walk back to confront Jared on tricking her into letting him take Parker to move houses, when they finally came into sight. She sighed and then noticed that Parker looked upset and Jared was walking a bit off. Brennan studied him as he walked towards her. Jared was walking slightly to the side, and it wasn't due to the Coriolis Effect. Jared Booth was drunk. "Parker, why don't we walk back to your house?"

"But my dad's not there," Parker argued as he started to walk towards Brennan.

"It's okay, I know where the key is," Brennan said hoping that Jared wouldn't take offense, and even if he did…she really didn't care. Her main concern was for Parker. It was already nine-fifteen and past the point of where Parker was actively participating in the Halloween festivities.

"I thought I was driving you back to your apartment," Jared said as he unlocked his car with the remote in his hand. "Parker get in."

Parker stopped between Brennan and Jared and looked between the two. He waited to see if he'd be instructed on what they wanted him to do, to come to some sort of consensus. He waited and just waited. He was really quite torn. He thought that his dad would tell him to listen to Brennan, but he didn't want his uncle to be mad at him either.

"He's _not_ driving with you," Brennan said quickly. She knew the signs. He was drunk and she wouldn't allow Parker to drive with him, as she knew that Booth wouldn't allow it either.

Jared opened the back driver's side door and pointed towards the empty interior. "_Get in_, Parker."

His voice was stern and it scared him. Parker looked quickly back towards Brennan, but then started towards the vehicle. He didn't want to be in trouble. He cautiously started to get in as he had been told.

Brennan wasn't going to allow anything to happen to Parker and Jared was definitely a danger. She stepped forward and was about to help Parker out of the car when she found herself being pushed towards the back of the vehicle. She heard the door slam and a soft lock sound followed by the familiar beeping of the car's alarm system. Pushing her hands outward, Brennan tried to break her fall towards the back of the vehicle. She hit it before falling backwards onto the paved asphalt ground. Jared attacking her hadn't been something that she'd expected.

"He's _my_ nephew," Jared spat at her and approached her, hovering over her.

Though the effects of the alcohol in his system was not yet prominent, Brennan still knew that it was possible that it would impair his judgment and his driving skills. She couldn't endanger Parker that way. Brennan projected one of her legs outward and swung it around and successfully knocked Jared off of his feet and watched him fall to the ground with a grand thump. Brennan backed up as she got up and looked up towards where Parker was in Jared's vehicle. Parker looked terrified and she tried to figure out the best way for her to make her way around Jared to him. She slowly tried to circle him as he got back up to his feet. "He may be your nephew, but Booth left him in _my care_." Brennan kept a defensive position, but then stopped when Jared made himself a firm obstacle.

"You're _not_ his mother, I'm his _blood_," Jared rambled on. "You're not even married to Booth…or engaged, so therefore you have no control over my nephew."

Brennan glared at Jared, "It doesn't matter. Booth put Parker in my charge."

"You know, you probably think that you're winning points with my brother, but you're already going to be in trouble when you tell him that you left Parker unattended with me during the time I was drinking," Jared said with a smirk.

"Parker, open the door," Brennan said trying to speak loudly and clearly, so that Parker would be able to hear her within the vehicle. Even though the alarm was on and the doors were unlocked, he could still manually open the door and escape.

"I don't think so," Jared said as he backed up against the vehicle's door.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to," Brennan said. She started to approach Jared when he wouldn't move and tried to physically move him away from the vehicle. It didn't work well, she was being cautious. She wasn't sure what Booth would say if she kicked his brother's ass. Of course, it was for a good cause.

Jared lunged towards Brennan and found himself shoved to the ground with a quickly kick to his ass.

She took the opportunity to turn and pull on the door. It was still locked. "Parker—" she started, but then stopped when Parker yelled.

"Watch out, Bones!"

Jared had taken the short amount of time to rush her and to pull her back. He felt her reaching back and slammed her face into the vehicle. He figured that he'd come up with a way to explain it to Parker. He wasn't sure if Parker would understand it, but he'd still try to explain it. He stepped back and waited to see what Brennan would do. She'd fallen to the ground and Parker was screaming. He noticed that his nephew looked like he was opening the car, so he took the opportunity to shout for him to stop. "Buckle in, Parker!" he barked.

Brennan coughed and looked over at Jared just in time to see his foot making its way towards her head. She ducked down and then tried to trip him again, but this time was unsuccessful. His foot though struck her and forced her into unconsciousness.

Jared huffed and stared down at her. He could see that Parker was slamming his fists against the window and that there were tears streaming down his red cheeks. Jared didn't care at the moment, as he stared down he didn't think that his brother would appreciate his partner being left in the gutter, though at the moment it was incredibly tempting. Irritated with the idea, but doing it anyway, he leaned down and scooped her up clumsily; almost dropping her while he straightened. He hauled her around the car and deposited her into the front passenger's seat. He ignored Parker's cries and then went around to get into his seat.

………………………

**En Route to Brennan's Apartment**

Booth had pointed out the rough location of Doctor Brennan's apartment, so he knew the general direction he needed to head in. Jared turned on a street he thought that he recognized as the one he'd been on with his brother earlier in the day. He looked over at Brennan's unmoving and unconscious form and then looked back to the street. He dodged vehicles which were driving too slowly for his liking and found himself quickly curving back into the lane.

"Please stop," Parker cried. His eyes hurt from crying and his hands hurt from when he'd been pounding on the window for his uncle to stop hurting Brennan. He was also scared because his dad wasn't there and his uncle's driving didn't feel safe. He was in a seat belt, but he still didn't feel safe. His Uncle Jared kept swerving into the other lanes and Parker would scream every time he came close to hitting another vehicle. He wanted his dad…and he wanted Brennan.

"Shut up!" Jared yelled. It seemed like all Parker was doing was being loud and irritating in the backseat. He didn't understand it. Sure, he'd knocked Booth's partner around, but he didn't see why his nephew would care so much.

"You shut up!" Parker yelled back angrily. "I want to go see my dad and take Bones too! I just want to go there!"

"Just shut up!" Jared yelled again and swerved around again to try to get up ahead quickly, so that he could drop off his brother's psycho partner and his irritating and loud nephew. Jared saw the car, but couldn't swerve back over fast enough to break hard enough to stop his vehicle from impacting into the vehicle in front of them. He felt his body slam into the steering wheel and then his head hitting it and feeling like everything was finally coming to an immediate stop.

…………………….

**Accident Scene - Maryland**

The local Maryland police arrived on the scene first along with the fire department and paramedics. "We ran the plates," one of the officers reported to another as those who were in the vehicles were removed. "The Navy guy in the front of the vehicle is probably the Lieutenant Commander Jared Booth."

"The other vehicle's owner's license matches the plate owner. They're from Florida, here visiting relatives. They seem alright, but they're still going to take them in to make sure that they're okay," the second officer informed the first.

"I called it in; dispatch says that the Navy guy has a brother in the F.B.I. who they've already alerted."

"The boy said that his dad was an Agent Booth with the F.B.I. and that the woman in the vehicle with them is a Doctor Temperance Brennan…apparently she writes books."

"I have one of her books," the other one informed his friend. "She's famous…"

"Well, let's make sure that the hospital knows who's coming, so that they can pull her medical information if needed."

"I'll make sure the EMTs know."

……………………….

**Holy Cross Hospital**

**Silver Spring, Maryland**

Booth didn't arrive alone to the hospital. He'd been alerted by dispatch that his brother had been in an accident with a woman and a boy. Jared, Brennan, and Parker had been in a car accident. His mind had been racing and even though he'd been completely out of his mind with horrible scenarios, he'd still insisted on driving while Cam remained the passenger. Hodgins and Angela were to meet them at the hospital, both of them worried as well. "Are we sure they're here?" he asked panicked as he looked around. He expected for some reason that someone would be there waiting for them to inform them exactly where their loved ones where.

"Just…stay here…" Cam said. "Angela and Hodgins should be here in a minute. I'll go find out where everyone is, okay?"

Booth nodded quickly, more quickly than he'd planned on doing. "Al-alright."

She put her hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him before heading off to the emergency room's desk.

Angela hurried when she saw Booth standing in the lobby alone. Her heart skipped a beat as she and Hodgins came upon his location. "Is there any news? They're okay, right?" Angela asked quickly.

"Cam went to ask where they are," Booth said trying to sound calm.

"Why'd they bring them here?" Hodgins asked. "Wasn't Georgetown University Hospital closer?"

"They would have brought them wherever was closest and best for them," Angela said evenly.

Booth couldn't help, but smirk slightly. "Bones would hate this."

"Religious medical institution," Angela said with a slight smile and then remembered why they were there.

Cam returned to them and noticed that Hodgins and Angela looked almost as worried as Booth. "She wasn't going to release information, but I finally got that they're here."

"That's it?" Booth asked quickly.

Cam frowned, "They're being assessed right now." She nodded towards approaching police, "She said we'd need to talk to them and then by then they should have Jared, Brennan, and Parker checked out."

Booth approached the police officers to try to meet them part way. He wanted to know as much as possible about what had happened and if they knew if his family was okay. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth," he introduced. He didn't bother flashing the badge; he assumed that they'd believe him.

"I'm Officer Ryan and this is Officer Mitchell, we were on duty when the accident occurred," Ryan spoke up. "We were first on the scene."

"Were they hit by a drunk driver?" Booth asked. He knew that it was a common reason that a car accident would occur, plus it was a Friday night _and_ Halloween. It was a high possibility.

Officer Ryan looked to Mitchell before uncomfortably breaking the news to the agent, "Actually…we believe that your brother was under the influence when the accident occurred. He was unconscious when we came onto the scene and let the EMTs attend to him. We tested those in the other car and they tested clean."

"My brother?" Booth asked.

Cam frowned; this was going to be hard for Booth. "Can you tell us how the boy looked? His name is Parker."

Mitchell nodded, "He's a cute kid. He has a cut on the side of his face and he was saying his chest hurt. The EMTs think that his chest hurts because of the seat belt."

"My brother?" Booth asked after a moment. It sounded like Parker would be okay. Possibly traumatized, but he'd live and Booth would reinforce that drunk driving was bad.

"Your brother looked like he was probably going to be hurting from slamming into the steering wheel," Ryan informed them. "He wasn't wearing his seat belt, but the only other injury I saw was an injury on his forehead."

Mitchell shrugged, "No offense, but it seems like all the drunks are the ones who get off without a scratch."

"There was a woman in the car," Angela spoke up.

"She's the author, right?" Mitchell asked.

"That's right."

Mitchell nodded, "I thought so. She wasn't buckled in either. She looked bad…"

"She looked like she might have been hurt before they got into the accident," Ryan spoke up. "I don't know if she fell…or if she fell into a fist."

Booth ground his teeth together and tried to hold in what he wanted to scream. His brother couldn't be drunk and he didn't even want to think why Brennan could have possibly be previously injured before the accident. He tried to tell himself that Jared was probably just trying to get her treatment and was trying to get her quickly to a hospital. That was the most logical course of events that he wanted to believe were possible.

…………………..

TBC…


	39. The Dysfunctional Booth Element

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 39 – "The Dysfunctional Booth Element"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is more like the second half of the last chapter. The characters got me carried away with what I had intended on putting into one chapter.

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

……………………….

**Holy Cross Hospital**

**Silver Spring, Maryland**

They waited for a small amount of time before the staff finally let Booth back to see Parker, while the others were taken to see Brennan. He wanted to see her, but he knew that Parker came first. Brennan would have even told him that, but he still worried. Parker was in a room alone waiting when he was led there. He studied his son silently for a moment before putting on a smile for Parker's benefit. "Hey Parker," he said trying to be cheerful, but Parker looked scared. He studied Parker as he approached; his son's knuckles were both wrapped and there was a bandage secured in place across his left temple.

"Dad!" Parker shouted relieved and flung his arms around his dad, not worrying about falling off the bed they had him sitting on. Tears immediately started to flood his face and roll down his cheeks. He felt his dad's strong arms wrap around him and pull him close. He suddenly felt safe. "Bones," he mumbled into his dad's chest. "Jared hurt her," Parker continued and kept his tight grip on his dad's arms.

Booth held Parker close and thanked God for Parker's safety, but now he was even more worried about Bones. The cops had said that they couldn't be sure if Jared was drunk at the time of the accident, he assumed someone would test him now, but he was more worried about his partner. Jared injuring Brennan before the accident would follow along with what the cops had informed him. After a few minutes of holding onto Parker, he pulled away and looked into his son's face. Parker was probably the best person to talk to at the moment, the most neutral. "Parker, can you tell me what happened?"

Parker nodded, "Jared crashed into another car."

It was simple and Booth knew that it was because he hadn't asked it correctly. "Okay and Bones was in the front seat with Jared?"

"Yes," Parker said sadly. "I told Jared that he needed to take me and Bones to you, but he told me to shut up." Tears fell down his face fresh again. "He hurt her."

"When did he hurt her?" Booth pushed. He needed to know what had happened.

"Bones told me that we were going to go back to our house," Parker explained. "Jared said that I had to get into his car and Bones didn't want me to."

"Why did Bones want you to go back to our house and not back to her apartment?" Booth asked. That had been the plan. He had been on his way to the apartment when they had called him, so it hadn't taken him long to get to the accident. He needed to understand what was going on.

Parker shrugged, "I think she was mad at him because he took a long time bringing me back to the car. We were meeting Bones there."

"Why did it take so long?"

"Jared was drinking with some people that I got candy from," Parker explained. "We sat in the garage and Jared was talking to girls."

Jared had been drinking while he had his son. Booth ground his teeth together before going back into questions. "Okay, so Bones wanted you to walk to the house with her."

"Jared locked me in his car and then he and Bones fought. Bones hurt him, but he hurt her, too."

"Bones was trying to get you out of the car?" Booth asked more as a statement. The picture was quickly forming in his head and it was an ugly one.

"Bones wanted me to get out, but I was scared and then Jared held the door shut," Parker spoke up again. "And then he hurt Bones and she wasn't moving."

"How did she get into the car?"

"Jared carried her." Parker wiped his tears away, "Is she okay? Can we see her?"

"Yeah, let's go see her, Buddy," Booth said and pulled his son into his arms. He wanted to hold him for now. Parker's head rested on his shoulder and Booth carried him out. He'd deal with signing the paperwork soon enough after he saw Brennan.

It wasn't hard to find where Brennan was, the squints were all outside. He joined them and noticed that there was a doctor leaving the group. "Is she okay?" Booth asked gently.

Angela turned around and smiled when she saw Parker safe in his arms. She ran her hand up and down his back in a soothing motion. "Hey Parker," she said softly. She wished she'd been able to bring Kelley the dinosaur in order to help comfort Booth's son, but it hadn't been on her mind.

"Hi Angela, is Bones okay?" Parker asked quietly.

"The doctors aren't saying much," Angela told him truthfully with a smile.

"I want to see her."

"So do I, Honey," Angela told him. "You know, why don't you come along for a walk with me and Hodgins? So, that your dad can sign papers, so that you can go home, okay?"

"I bet they have chocolate milk in the cafeteria," Cam spoke up. She could get more information from the staff on Brennan and then there was going to be the ugly conflict with Jared. Someone needed to be there with Booth. Even if Jared wasn't drunk at the time of the crash, because they just didn't know yet, Booth could still possibly kill his brother just for getting into an accident with Parker and Brennan.

"I like chocolate milk," Parker told his dad.

"Yeah?" Booth said quietly, almost weakly. "That's probably a good idea."

"I'm a little hungry."

Hodgins stepped forward, so that he was standing next to Angela. "We'll get him something, Booth." They had fun with Parker and though right now it wasn't going to be fun…Parker was such a well behaved child for them, it was like just hanging out. "We'll meet you back in the lobby."

"Okay," Booth said before kissing the side of Parker's head and then setting him down. "Stay right with Angela and Hodgins, okay?" He watched as Hodgins and Angela each took one of his hands and led him out. It was a hard thing to watch, but he knew that they'd be back with Parker. He waited until they were out of sight before speaking up again, "Cam?"

"Jared's okay," Cam spoke up. "I made sure that the doctors are running his blood for alcohol content."

"Thanks, Cam," Booth said quietly. "What about Bones?"

"Why don't you go talk to Jared…and I mean talk," Cam said. "I'll go try to get information on Doctor Brennan and see if they can overlook us seeing her, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Seeley?"

"Yeah?"

Cam frowned; she knew this would be hard. "Just…remember that you're the better man. Parker needs you…and Brennan even needs you."

"Thanks." He walked slowly along the hall; he'd seen Jared's room when he'd brought Parker with him to check on Brennan. He really didn't want to see Jared right now. He wanted to see Brennan…and then he wanted to hold onto both her and Parker. Even though Jared was family, he was starting to think that he should disown him.

He stopped right outside of Jared's room and took a couple minutes to just breathe. He was trying to remind himself that he couldn't kill Jared; he needed to be alive to care for his son and Brennan. Right now, he couldn't care anything about Jared…he just couldn't… He didn't understand how someone who was so high ranked could be stupid enough to drink and drive with not only his partner (after attacking her and beating her up), but also his son.

When he was prepared, he walked in, but didn't put on a smile. Jared didn't deserve niceties. He almost wished that Jared was the one injured, it would have been more fitting…for him to suffer when it was him who was making Parker and Brennan suffer. It wasn't fair. Jared looked almost fine to him, and Booth could see that Jared had been drinking. It was something that he could tell, it wasn't anything magical…it was just experience and observation. "Hello Jared," he said shortly.

"Seeley," Jared replied back. He was sitting in a hospital bed; he still didn't understand why they insisted that he needed to stay in his hospital gown. "They won't give me my clothes back."

"That's probably because they're waiting to see if your alcohol level is high enough for the cops to come in and arrest you," Booth said levelly. He didn't feel like sugar coating or trying to go behind his back and making it better for Jared.

"Come on, Seeley," Jared said shaking his head. "I just made_ one_ mistake."

"_One_? _One mistake_?" Booth mocked. "You could have _killed _my son and my partner! Parker! You could have killed _Parker_, Jared! Your _own _nephew, don't you think?!" Booth yelled getting upset.

"I would never intentionally hurt Parker," Jared tried to defend himself and then he shrugged, "I don't know why you're getting so worked up about your partner. I thought you didn't like her…"

"What?" Booth blurted out in pure confusion.

"I mean, the whole dating her thing has to be because she's hot, I get that. I mean, you don't have to call it dating…it's called a booty call."

Booth really felt the blood rushing. Jared was completely out of line. It was bad enough that he wasn't taking his endangerment of Parker seriously, but that now he was making Brennan out to be some sort of whore…that was so uncalled for. He forced himself to breathe through the anger. "Bones and I are dating…it's not just sex… We have a connection."

"We all tell the women that," Jared told him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jared wasn't getting it and it was pissing him off. Of course, Jared was only concerned with things that concerned him. "There were two people in the car that you hit," he said trying a new tactic.

"I wasn't going that fast."

"The cops think you were going forty-five, that's fast," Booth told him. "You're lucky that there's only car damage."

"The insurance will take care of it," Jared waved off.

His brother was absolutely unbelievable. "Look, you're in a lot of trouble, Jared. The cops are out in the lobby waiting…because you know I'm thinking that if those poor people on vacation that you ran into don't press charges for a DUI, I will. Not only are you selfish, but you endangered my son and the woman I love."

Jared started to laugh, "That was hilarious, Seeley!"

"It's not funny," Booth argued. "I'm serious."

"You _love _that bone lady? Why?"

"I don't have to explain any of that to you," Booth told him. He hadn't realized that he'd been so honest right away, but everything he'd said was true. It was time that Jared learned a life lesson and that he needed to be more honest about his relationship with Brennan. It felt good to be open about it.

"My career could be in danger, Seeley," Jared told him.

"Don't drink and drive, then," Booth told him.

"It was a mistake, I'll admit that," Jared said.

"Admit it to the police," Booth said before leaving Jared's room. Jared didn't care…that was clear. He would normally care about his little brother, but not right now. He needed to see Brennan. He wasn't sure if he could deal with the doctors denying him to at least see her and know if she was going to be okay. It scared the hell out of him to be kept out of the loop. The doctors probably wanted to give the information to the family. Well, Russ would come; it would just take a plane ride…while Max could take a little longer finding. When Booth came to Brennan's hospital room, he immediately saw Cam waiting outside for him with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't seem worried or upset, so he took that as a good sign.

"She's going to be okay, Seeley," Cam explained. Being a medical doctor of some sort occasionally was helpful along with working at the Jeffersonian in the Medico-Legal Lab as the coroner. Obviously Jared had survived because no alarms had gone off and there had been no crash carts deployed.

"What did the doctor say?" Booth asked wanting to know exactly what had happened.

Cam frowned; she'd been hoping that he wouldn't ask that. "She has a concussion from head trauma."

"But they wouldn't keep her overnight for a concussion, would they?" Booth asked. He desperately wanted to see Brennan; he'd be more than willing to care for Brennan at home. He knew that there was something that Cam was keeping from him; he just wasn't sure how serious it was yet.

"It's a pretty bad concussion…" Cam told him with a frown. "She has broken bones, ribs, and severe bruising."

"Jared hurt her," Booth said.

Cam nodded, "The broken bones and ribs are from the car accident. Jared didn't buckle her in. It might have been worse if she'd been conscious."

"Jared inflicted the concussion?" Booth questioned.

"It's hard to say for sure, but I'm sure the accident had something to do with it as well." Cam studied Booth and then asked the question she hadn't been wanting to ask, "What are you going to do about Jared?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Seeley."

"I'm currently thinking about disowning him as my brother," Booth responded irritated. "Look, I just want to see Bones. Can't she go home? I'll stay with her."

"They're going to keep her overnight, plus I'm not sure what kind of breaks there are… They weren't completely specific with me," Cam told him.

"Well, why not?"

"Because I'm not family," Cam said, and she knew that he knew the reason. None of them liked it, but the hospital wasn't budging. "When Russ or Max show up, then we can know more about Brennan's condition."

Booth frowned, "We _are_ her family."

"Not in the _biological medical_ sense, and you know that."

"We can't wait around until they show up!"

"Have you even contacted them yet?" Cam questioned.

"Angela did."

Cam frowned, "Russ'll come as soon as he can."

"_I_ can't wait that long," Booth told Cam honestly.

She didn't miss the break in his voice. Cam sighed, "Look, Seeley, you need to concentrate on taking care of Parker… The hospital staff will make sure that Doctor Brennan will well cared for."

"Cam—"

"What do you want me to do?" Cam finally asked.

"Be my lookout," Booth requested.

Cam sighed, "Alright." She looked down and then back up at Booth, "There should be a chart inside. Bring it out; I'll look it over while you're in visiting with her."

Booth nodded and stared at Cam. He suddenly felt nervous about seeing Brennan. What did he need to expect? Would she be awake? Would she be happy to see him? Would she be mad? Would she blame him? He wasn't sure if he could deal with her blaming him or being upset with him, though he wouldn't blame her. Booth just wanted to make sure that she was okay and he wanted to be there to take care of her. He was pretty sure that he was one of the very few people that she would allow to do so.

"Go on," Cam said nodding quickly towards the door. "Hurry."

"Right," Booth said quietly and then sucked in a deep breath. He turned the handle and pushed the door open; he kept his head down and stared at the tiled floor as he entered. His ears were immediately filled with the beeping of the machinery. He took the chance to look up and sweep the room. Brennan was asleep and it took him a moment to remember that Cam was waiting for her medical chart. He'd been staring at her still form and had been stuck on her face; it was bruised and swollen in different areas. He crossed the room and picked up the chart before going back to the door and handing it out to Cam.

"Be quick," Cam whispered.

Booth nodded and then returned to the room. He pulled in another long breath and then approached the bed. He knew he didn't have much time. He hovered over her still beaten form and felt tears fall down his face. "Hey Bones," he whispered. He hadn't meant to cry, he wanted to sound happy…positive… "Temperance," he said a bit louder and his voice broke against his will. He felt like he didn't have the right to touch her, but he reached out and carefully caressed her arm before wrapping his fingers around hers. He squeezed gently to let her know that he was there. "I'm sorry…" he cried out and let his head fall down.

"Seeley," Cam whispered after opening the door. "The nurse is around the corner."

"Okay," Booth whispered. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips and then another to her forehead. "I love you," he barely whispered against her forehead. He backed away still staring at her form and then remembered that he needed to put the chart back. He turned and noticed that Cam had slipped it right inside the door. He picked it up and replaced it where it needed to go and then quickly headed for the door. The last thing he wanted was for the hospital to ban them from seeing Brennan. He wouldn't be able to stand that. He was outside the door and standing with Cam right when the nurses rounded the corner.

"You're not supposed to be here," one of the nurses scolded.

"We're going," Cam said quickly. "We just need to sign the paperwork to sign his son out," she told them and pulled Booth along with her past the nurses.

"You're going to want to do that at the nurses' station."

"Thanks," Booth said quietly and took the clue and walked along with Cam.

Once they'd signed the paperwork at the nurses' station and gotten the forms that stated the instructions they wanted them to follow over the next couple of days for Parker, they headed for the lobby area in order to meet up with Angela, Hodgins, and Parker. Cam took the opportunity to question Booth about Brennan. "How did she look?"

"Bruised," Booth spoke up quietly. "She's not in the type of concussion that means that she's in a coma, right?"

"The first twenty-four to forty-eight hours are always the most crucial," Cam explained. "It's possible, but I think Doctor Brennan is a lot stronger than that."

"You're right," Booth agreed. "She is stronger than that."

Cam smiled, "Come on, let's get Parker home."

"Yeah."

…………………….

TBC…


	40. Burning Bridges

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 40 – "Burning Bridges"**

**Author's Note: **So, hopefully not everyone is confused. I will admit that the Jared/Seeley Booth-ness can be confusing, but it seems like that's sort of how it is on the show between them anyways. So, just bear with me! All eventually gets explained! ; )

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

………………………..

**Holy Cross Hospital**

**Silver Spring, Maryland**

It was morning, but it felt like it had been days… Russ had flown in from North Carolina and was currently seeing his sister and explaining to the doctors that the Jeffersonian staff and Booth were allowed to know Brennan's status along with having visitation of her. They still had her in the emergency room area, but were insisting that she'd be moving. She and Hodgins had arrived in order to help in any way they could and currently Angela found that Parker was the one who needed their help. "He hasn't said anything?" Angela asked. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked over to Parker who was sitting with Hodgins. Parker was looking at the floor with his T-Rex held firmly in his arms.

"He wanted to see Bones last night," Booth explained. "He woke up screaming in the middle of the night from a nightmare and asked to see her and when I explained that she was in the hospital, he just cried and then went back to sleep. He hasn't said anything to me since then. He barely ate breakfast."

"He's freaked out," Angela told him. "Once they move Brennan, then we'll make sure that he can see her."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea," Booth tried to explain. "She's really bruised…"

Angela turned her attention back to Booth, "When did you get to see her?"

"I snuck in last night while you guys had Parker, Cam kept watch," Booth said softly.

"She's going to be okay though, right? Cam said last night that she was going to be fine," Angela said.

Booth frowned, "I'm really not sure what to believe right now."

"Did she say anything?"

"She wasn't conscious," Booth told her. "I talked to her, but she was unconscious the whole time."

"Look, why don't you go sit down with Parker and Hodgins," Angela suggested. "I'm going to try to get in with Russ."

"They're not going to let you in."

Angela gave him a small smile, "They'll let me in. My husband is in there."

"What?"

"I'm visiting my sister-in-law; she was in a car accident."

"I'm not sure they'll believe that."

She shrugged, "At least let me try. I'll try to get Parker in."

"You going to say he's your son?"

"If it gets him in and it makes him feel better, then I think it's worth it, don't you?" Angela asked raising her eyebrows a bit towards Booth.

"You're right," Booth agreed and then moved away from Angela and walked back over towards the set of chairs in which Hodgins and Parker were sitting in.

………………………….

**Brennan's Room**

**Holy Cross Hospital ER**

The nurse escorted Angela to Brennan's room and Angela just hoped that Russ wouldn't mess things up. She figured that she might as well take advantage of the fact that Russ hadn't brought along Amy or the girls. It really was all for a good cause. "There you are Russ."

"I told you I was going to be here, Angela…how did you get in here?" Russ asked confused, turning away from his sister's bed.

Before Russ could continue, she spoke up, "This nice nurse brought me in. I just needed to see Tempe." She turned to the nurse, "She's wonderful…more of a sister to me than a sister-in-law."

"That's sweet," the nurse said.

"You know our _son_, Parker…absolutely adores his aunt," Angela continued telling the nurse.

"Son?" Russ asked confused. He was obviously left out of the loop.

Angela turned back towards Russ, "I left him in the lobby with Tempe's co-workers…he's just so upset," she said and looked back towards the nurse. "I know it's probably not something you normally allow because they told me you'll be moving her, but he's stopped talking…the last thing he asked for was to see his aunt…"

"Well, we aren't going to move her for at least twenty more minutes," the nurse said quietly.

"Do you think that Parker could come in? Just for a few minutes… I'm sure that just talking to her would help," Angela said.

"I'm sure it would be good for him and for your sister-in-law," the nurse agreed. "Why don't you go get him? I'll make sure they buzz you both in."

"God bless you," Angela said with a bright smile. She waited until the nurse left before turning back to Russ. "Sorry about that."

"I would have appreciated some forewarning," Russ said.

"Parker's not talking at all," Angela explained. "He asked for Brennan after waking up from a nightmare and ever since Booth says he won't say a word."

"How close are they?"

"Parker and your sister?"

"Booth and my sister," Russ corrected.

"Oh," Angela said and then smiled, "Oh. They're getting closer…not sure if it's just dating…or something that'll lead to Brennan going through with an antiquated ritual…but we'll see."

Russ nodded, "I'm not sure that Parker seeing her in this condition is going to help. I don't think I'd let Emma or Hayley see Tempe like this either."

"Parker hasn't seen her since they were brought in to the ER," Angela explained. "I think that maybe he just needs to know that she's alive, too."

"Well," Russ said. "Go get our son."

Angela smiled, "Be right back, Darling," she teased before leaving the hospital room and heading back out to the waiting room. It took her a total of about a five minute round trip to retrieve Parker and bring him back into the room. "Remember what I said, okay?" Angela said to Parker as she walked him towards Brennan's bedside.

"I know," Parker said quietly, speaking up for the first time. He had Kelley the dinosaur firmly secured under one arm as he walked up to Brennan's bed. She looked hurt, like he remembered, but better somehow. He let go of Angela's hand and stepped right up to the bedside. "Hi Bones," he said quietly. "I told my dad what happened…" he informed her. "We're supposed to go and dress up tonight," Parker said. "I don't think we're going to go now though because I think you have to come with us and be Wonder Woman…or else it won't be fun."

"I think you're right about that, Sweetie," Angela spoke up behind him.

Parker looked back at Angela and then back at Brennan. "And my costume got ruined because it got cut and blood on it." Tears started to run down his face and he pushed the dinosaur up onto the bed and tried to put it up so that it was sitting with her. "I think my dad is scared because I'm scared too. It's not time to sleep right now," he said and reached out to touch her hand.

Angela felt like crying herself. Brennan in a coma was something that she was sure was technically possible, but Cam had never mentioned it, so she was starting to hope that it really wasn't possible. "Are you going to leave Kelley here?" Angela asked.

"To make her feel better."

"That's a good idea," Angela told him with a small smile.

Parker gripped her hand a bit more and stared at her. "Why isn't she waking up?" he asked confused. He knew that when his dad came in and started to talk to him when he was sleeping, he usually woke up.

Angela took a step forward and put her hands on Parker's shoulders, "Sometimes people need to sleep, so that their body can heal."

"Tempe is just trying to get better," Russ spoke up for the first time since Parker had entered. "She's just going to need to take a long nap and then when she's ready, then she'll wake up."

"I need to tell her I'm sorry," Parker said.

"Sorry for what?" Angela asked confused.

"I should have gotten out of the car when she told me to," Parker said crying. "I was too scared…"

"Hey," Angela said turning him around and then carefully lifting him, so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed without touching Brennan's legs. "Brennan will just be happy that you're okay. That's all she wanted. She's not going to be mad at you."

"Parker…"

Brennan's barely audible voice was enough to bring everyone's attention in her direction. Angela held onto Parker and just waited to see if Brennan would continue to talk. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination and they'd all imagined it together or if it was just wishful thinking.

"Bones!" Parker shouted happily and tried to reach for her, but Angela kept him firmly in place. His hand was able to get to Brennan's hand though.

"Parker…"

Brennan's voice was a bit louder this time and Angela looked towards Russ who was already heading for the door. Brennan was talking, but her eyes were still closed. "Get the nurse."

"I'm already on it," Russ said as he hurried out.

"We should go, Parker," Angela said pulling him off the bed and stepping back away.

"But Bones wants me to stay here," Parker argued.

Angela frowned, "Brennan needs to be seen by the nurse, so that the doctor can come and check her. The sooner they come, then that's a better chance that she gets to go home sooner."

Parker didn't like it so much, but he wanted Brennan to go home faster. He missed her. "Okay," he whispered and took Angela's hand.

……………………………

**ER Lobby**

**Holy Cross Hospital**

The hospital released Jared right before Angela and Russ left the ER with Parker in tow. Angela halted their approach towards where Booth and Hodgins were. Jared was standing very close to Booth and Angela wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"Who is that?" Russ asked quietly.

"Booth's brother."

"He's the one who crashed the car," Russ said more as just to say it aloud to remind himself rather than as anything else. He felt rage fill him for a second, but then he remembered that it wouldn't do any good and Booth currently looked pissed off enough for the both of them.

"Maybe we should take Parker outside," Angela suggested.

"I want to tell my dad about Bones," Parker spoke up as he tilted his head to look up at Angela.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now, Sweetie."

"But my dad needs to know, maybe he can see Bones when they get her a new room," Parker suggested.

"Look, stay here with Russ for a minute, okay?" Angela said and made sure that Russ had a hold of Parker's hand before stepping away. She didn't want Parker interfering and Russ not being able to stop him. She approached them and then stopped for a second when Jared and Booth got closer. "Brennan's coming around," she announced.

Booth turned and looked at Angela, "She say anything?"

"She called for Parker," Angela informed him.

"I don't know why you even_ pretend_ to care about her," Jared told his brother.

"He's not pretending," Angela informed Jared as she rolled her eyes slightly. "And please don't forget that Parker's still here. You two don't need to do anything stupid. Plus, we're in a hospital…_Holy Cross Hospital_…"

"Seeley, you seriously need some counseling on your choice of bed partners… I mean she abducted Parker from his school—"

"No she didn't," Booth argued with Jared.

"You were going on yesterday about it."

"He didn't really mean that," Angela interrupted. She was playing the parent in the situation. She didn't think that the hospital's staff would appreciate brawling in their lobby. Hodgins was standing on the other side of the two Booths.

"She's right," Booth said and then suddenly felt like he was in therapy. He wasn't going to argue though because he appreciated that it was mediated with Angela rather than Sweets.

"Then why would you have said what you did yesterday when we got to the Jeffersonian?" Jared asked. Figuring out his brother was truly a lost cause, but he figured that he'd ask the question and hope that the response would make some kind of sense.

"You," Booth said.

"Now I'm confused," Hodgins admitted.

"You're obviously an only child," Booth told Hodgins and then turned his attention back to Jared. "_You_ make me completely crazy; I have to be on my toes around you… Bones wanted to come along to pick you up, but I told her no because I needed to make sure that you weren't going to say anything stupid."

"I'm not the one who says stupid things, Seeley," Jared defended himself.

"I just had wanted to pick Parker up from school," Booth said. "I was_ pissed_ that I didn't get to pick up Parker after I _promised _him that I'd do it because of _you_, Jared."

"Why is it my fault?" Jared asked. "You knew I was flying in…you agreed to pick me up. I could have taken a taxi…I volunteered to do so."

Booth was starting to feel rather pissed off again. "I would have been able to pick up Parker from school on time if you hadn't had to stop off and eat before we picked up Parker and then you meandered around collecting phone numbers and I couldn't find you."

"You need to take responsibility for your own problems, Seeley," Jared said narrowing his eyes. "You can't blame all of your problems on me. Be a man, Seeley."

"I don't want you anywhere near my family," Booth told his brother. "My biological or otherwise," Booth said quickly before maneuvering himself past Hodgins and around to pick up Parker. "Come on, Buddy…let's go get some lunch and then we'll come back and see Bones, okay?"

"Okay," Parker whispered quietly.

"Russ," Booth said softly and was relieved when Russ joined him to leave with Parker. The last thing he wanted was for

Angela waited until Booth was out the door with Parker before she started to talk to Jared. "You know, you may not care what _I think_, but just so you know…your brother _really_ does_ love_ Brennan. It's sad that you have such a great brother and you don't appreciate him. Booth has a good heart…"

"You don't know anything about us," Jared challenged and took a step towards her.

Hodgins pushed back against Jared's chest, "_Don't _talk to her like that," he spat and stood next to Angela. He wasn't going to allow Jared Booth to be rude or to try to threaten his fiancée.

"Booth is practically a _saint _compared to you," Angela told him. "And just so you know it's incredibly _selfish _of you to only think about yourself rather than those who you hurt. Your brother, your nephew, and my best friend…and I care about all three of them." Angela looked him up and down quickly, "You know…you probably screwed up the best thing in your life. Do us all a favor and grow up," she said before grabbing Hodgins' wrist and leaving with him.

……………………….

**Brennan's New Hospital Room**

**Holy Cross Hospital**

Booth had taken everyone (minus Jared) out for lunch and they'd returned about two hours later when the hospital staff had said that Brennan would be moved. They'd returned and Booth was relieved to see that Jared had left the hospital; he hoped that he'd gone back to his original duty station as well. He didn't want to spend any of the other holidays with his brother, as far as he was concerned he was an only child. With Russ' allowance of them in to see Brennan and for them to know all information on her condition, it made their lives a bit easier and less stressful when it came to going to the hospital. Angela didn't have to pretend to be Russ' wife or Parker Russ' son.

"She should be awake by now, shouldn't she?" Russ asked. They'd been sitting around for about thirty minutes and his sister wasn't awake yet.

"She's getting better," Parker spoke up. He walked up along the bed and made sure that Kelley was close enough to Brennan. He wanted to make sure that she had it.

Angela frowned, "She was semi-conscious earlier, Russ. The nurse said that she might just be in and out of consciousness because of the medication they have her on. They're trying to keep her comfortable."

"How much pain medication is she on?" Booth asked.

"That's more of a Cam question, Sweetie," Angela told him. "She should be coming in about two hours I think."

Hodgins watched as Parker stood by Brennan's bedside just watching her. He knew that Booth's son had become quite attached to Brennan and that it was probably breaking the kid's heart since he knew that he sort of felt guilty about her getting hurt. "You know, maybe we should take Parker home," Hodgins spoke up.

"I want to stay with Bones," Parker said quickly and turned around to look at the adults.

Booth frowned and then looked over at Hodgins before looking back down at his son. Hodgins had a point. Parker spending copious amounts of time in the hospital couldn't be good for him, but he hated to make him leave Brennan. "You know maybe that would be a good idea, Buddy," he said quietly.

"I don't want to."

"Hey," Angela said. "Why don't we go to Hodgins' house and we'll make Brennan some pictures, so that when she's ready to wake up she'll have something beautiful to look at?" She noticed that she got Parker's interest, but wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep it. "I bet she'd love that."

"Angela has a point," Booth said.

"Can I draw whatever I want?" Parker asked.

"Sure," Angela agreed.

"Do you mind if I went to Tempe's apartment and cleaned up? I feel the need for a shower," Russ asked.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Booth said. "Do you need a key?"

"No, Tempe gave me one just in case," Russ explained.

"Get some sleep while you're there as well. I'll call you if there's any change."

"Thanks," Russ said sleepily. He was worn out. He'd done all he could to keep from attacking Jared, but he knew that it wouldn't help anything if he got himself arrested. He knew that Booth was already feeling bad about it and he wasn't about to add to the guilt the other man was feeling. Russ was certain that Booth felt strongly for his sister and figured that it would be enough to know that Booth would do what was right in defense of his sister and her honor.

"Alright, then let's all go," Angela said motioning for them all to leave. "Russ, you should just come back in the morning. We all should. You've got bags under your eyes already. Sleeping on a plane does not count as sleep, by the way."

Russ smiled, but shook his head. "Okay, okay…I'll shower and sleep at Tempe's apartment."

Angela turned back to Booth, "We'll make sure that you get dinner."

"Don't worry about it," Booth told her.

"No, really…you'll get dinner…it'll make me feel better, okay?"

"Best not argue with her," Hodgins said quietly with a smile.

"Thank you," Booth said kindly.

…………………………..

**Brennan's Hospital Room**

One of Hodgins' guys had brought over dinner for him, which he really appreciated. He'd watched some sports on television on a very low volume. Even though Brennan was currently in an ongoing unconscious state, Booth still wanted to be courteous. He'd put two chairs closely together next to Brennan's bed, so that he could sit in one and prop his legs up on the other. He was finding it quite comfy.

"You know they probably have a bed you can use."

The voice was weak, but it was there and he hadn't been expecting it. He turned his head and saw that Brennan's eyes were awake and there was a bit of sparkle in them and her lips were slightly upturned in a weak smile. He put on a smile for her, happy to just see that she was awake…to hear her voice…Parker had heard it and knew she was going to be okay, but he didn't have that assurance…at least not until now. "About time you woke up," Booth teased lightly. He was so relieved, it was making him dizzy.

"How long have I been asleep?" Brennan asked slowly as she tried to move, she desperately wanted to lie on her side and face him.

"Whoa," Booth said quietly and reached out to keep her still. "You lie still where you are," he instructed. "You're pretty broken on your right side," Booth tried to explain. When he didn't think she'd move any longer, he sat back down in the chair, but faced it towards her and ignored the second chair. He took her hand gently and stared down at it, "I'm sorry about it," he whispered.

"I'm going to be fine, Booth," Brennan told him immediately understanding his meaning. He blamed himself. She wasn't surprised. Booth blamed himself for various things that were her fault, but she knew it was only because he cared. "My bones and bruises will heal and next time I'll make sure I wear my seatbelt," Brennan tried to joke.

"I know what happened, Bones," Booth told her calmly and his smile dropped.

Brennan frowned, "I'm not even entirely sure on what happened."

"Parker saw it all."

"He's okay, isn't he?" Brennan asked suddenly worried. Booth was with her, so she didn't think anything of Parker. Booth wouldn't be there unless Parker was okay.

"Yes," Booth told her. "A little shaken up, but he's okay."

"Is Jared okay?" Brennan asked politely. Currently her impression of Jared Booth wasn't a good one, but he was Booth's brother.

Booth ground his teeth together and then thought about his response. He didn't get to thinking for very long before his mouth was open and words were falling out of his mouth. "Don't worry about Jared. He could have gotten you _and_ Parker killed! I'm ashamed that I share any DNA with him."

"Booth, I'm_ fine_," Brennan told him. "My broken ribs will heal—"

"You should be angry or _at least_ pissed off," Booth told her.

"And what would you accomplish?" she challenged.

"I don't know," Booth blurted out.

"Booth, I'm probably going to have to stay here for another day or two. I'm going to eventually heal," Brennan tried to assure.

"And what are you going to do?"

Brennan smiled, "I can do work at home or in my office. Everything can come to me."

"You know what this means, right?" Booth asked seriously.

"That Sweets will try to bring this up as a new issue we have?"

"No."

"That you're going to get Hart as your temporary forensic anthropologist in the field?"

Booth stopped and stared at Brennan, "Maybe there won't be any murders until all of your bones heal."

Brennan laughed, but then quickly groaned in pain when her ribs protested. "I don't think the crime rate will decline just because I'm not going to be able to go into the field."

"We sure?" Booth asked and flashed her a smile.

"You wanted to give Hart an opportunity in the field," Brennan pointed out.

"It's not that I'm complaining."

"It sounds like complaining," Brennan commented.

Booth shrugged, "I just like you better as my forensic anthropologist."

Brennan smiled, "We do have fun, don't we?"

"We do," he agreed. "You know what else this means?"

"No," Brennan said truthfully as she stared at him.

"You're coming home with me from the hospital when they finally let you go home," Booth told her.

Brennan frowned, "I'll be perfectly fine at my apartment, Booth."

"Look, if you don't let me take care of you, then Angela will insist," Booth pointed out. It was the truth after all. It wasn't like they were going to let her just trudge around in her apartment and fall over…and no one know about it.

Brennan just stared at him and tried to see if there was any wavering in his expression. She really didn't want to be taken care of. She wasn't an invalid. He wasn't wavering…he was solid. And she knew that Angela would be the same way. Booth knew how to pick a lock, if all else failed, he'd probably just let himself into her apartment. "I just…this shouldn't keep me from doing my job or living my life."

"I didn't say it would," Booth told her gently. He sighed and reached out to lay his hand gently on her cheek. "Look Bones," he whispered. "You've taken care of Parker for me…hell; you've taken care of me… It's time that you let me take care of you…"

"Booth—"

"Look, I understand that you're not used to being taken care of, but…you can trust me," he told her gently as he stared into her eyes. All he saw was her beautiful blue-green eyes. The bruises were gone…and the swelling and it was just his chocolate colored eyes and hers that resembled tropical waters.

"I know that," Brennan whispered back.

"Then trust me to take care of you without smothering you," Booth said. "Please," he pleaded after a moment.

"I'm not going to just lie in bed all day," Brennan warned.

Booth nodded, "But you're going to take it easy."

"Yes," Brennan confirmed, "And you're going to have to take Hart or one of the others out into the field."

"You'll confirm their findings back at the lab?"

Brennan nodded once, "We'll work out a system."

Booth smiled, "I'm sure we'll figure out something."

"What ever happened with Zack?" Brennan asked. She wasn't sure if she just didn't remember or if she just didn't know.

"They're still trying to figure that out," Booth admitted, "Though even if he is cleared of the charges or is given probation or term served that still isn't going to allow him to work with the F.B.I. on any cases in the future if the Jeffersonian were to hire him back."

"I was just thinking that he would be reliable in the field."

Booth nodded a bit thinking about her logic. "What about if you have Hodgins go out into the field to help squint watch."

"Hodgins does bugs, dirt, and slime, not bone, Booth."

"I know," Booth admitted. "But he seems to be able to know if the mini squint squad is doing something wrong. He's been with the Jeffersonian for a while and has how many doctorates?"

"None of them are in forensic anthropology," Brennan pointed out.

"You're right," Booth said. "I still just thought it was an idea…"

"Perhaps," Brennan conceded.

"How about we plan tomorrow?" Booth offered. "I'm supposed to call Russ, Angela, and the others."

"Because I'm awake?"

"Yes."

"Call them in the morning."

"But I said I'd call them if there was any change."

"Where is Russ?"

Booth frowned slightly, but responded with the answer, "He's at your apartment taking a shower and then he's going to sleep."

"And Angela and Hodgins?"

"They have Parker and are drawing you pictures…I think…so be surprised."

Brennan smiled, "And Cam?"

"At the Jeffersonian…or her house…I'm not sure really…I haven't talked to her today yet. She was trying to keep things moving there."

"What about Jared?"

"I don't want to talk about Jared."

"Can you at least tell me if he's been discharged?"

"He has."

Brennan nodded, "Just…stay with me for now…and tomorrow you can call them and tell them that I woke up… They'll all be rested and happy…"

"You're right…" Booth whispered. "I just hope they don't find out," he said with a slight grimace, but then laughed and flashed his charming smile at her.

…………………….

TBC…


	41. Broken, but Back to Normal

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 41 – "Broken, but Back to Normal"**

**Author's Note: **Vista is acting up…so hopefully it will cooperate, so that I can continue my Bones fanfic-fantastic-ness…

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

…………..

**Dr. Brennan's Apartment**

"You know, you should have stayed another night," Russ told his sister.

Brennan rolled her eyes, Russ and Booth had been showing way too much worry about her leaving the hospital the first chance the doctors gave her. "The doctors said that I was free to go home, so obviously I'm medically sound to not need any further constant medical moderating. I'll be going to my doctor in a few days, and then eventually I'll get these casts off…" The casts being removed was something she was really looking forward to. The arm cast, she had been told, could be possibly removed in two weeks and replaced by a split and a sling. Brennan was really hoping for that. Her leg was another thing. She also had to keep in mind her broken ribs. There really wasn't much they could do for the ribs.

Booth followed her into her apartment; he wanted to be there in case she fell over, though she insisted that she wouldn't. "We just want to make sure that you're really going to be okay," Booth told her.

"I'll be fine, and I'd be fine here by myself, too," Brennan told them as she started to hobble towards her bedroom. She still didn't quite have the knack of crutches (though she was only using one right now), especially with her one arm in a cast giving her limited movement all together.

"I think they needed to give you the wheelchair," Booth said watching her.

"No, this is good for me," Brennan insisted as she continued to hobble towards her room.

Once she was in the bedroom, Russ looked over at Booth. "Are you sure you're going to be able to take care of her?" he asked. He was really ready to return to North Carolina. He'd been down there for two weeks now and it was getting along towards Thanksgiving and Amy was starting to worry. There was still about a week left, but Russ understood. He had responsibilities and he needed to make sure that they had all the fixings in advance in order to have a Thanksgiving.

"It won't be a problem," Booth told him. "Plus, Angela is going to hang out at my house with her some of the days. They can both work at my house until Bones becomes more mobile."

"That doesn't mean she can live at the lab, though," Russ said quickly.

Booth nodded in agreement, "I'm with you on that."

"I can hear you," Brennan yelled from the other room.

"We love you is all, Tempe," Russ called. "There's nothing wrong with that." He turned his attention back to Booth. "Oh, and my dad might come up here after I get back to my place. He's been staying there, just to make sure that Amy and the girls are safe."

"I understand," Booth said. "It's a good idea."

"Yeah," Russ agreed. "But he's worried about Tempe, so he'll probably be coming up to make sure that she's really okay. Though, he'll probably flip out when he sees her. You might want to tell your brother to make himself invisible."

"I'm not talking to Jared," Booth told him.

"You might want to," Russ said. He understand why Booth wasn't, but in this case, he thought it was a good idea. "You know what dad's capable of."

He did, but that didn't mean that he wanted to call Jared, plus he knew his brother. Jared would just take it as a challenge of some kind. "We'll see," he muttered.

"He's going to end up staying down here for a while once he sees Tempe."

Booth nodded, "I don't blame him, but try to explain that killing my brother would be bad. Plus, I can assure him that Jared will be no where near her or Parker ever again." He tried to change the subject, "Also, he's welcome at my place for Thanksgiving if he likes."

"You might want to put him down for Christmas too," Russ teased, but was half serious.

"I can do that," Booth said with a smile. "Though I think that it would be more fun to have all the Brennans together…out of jail for a Christmas…with a tree and everything."

"The girls would like that."

"You know what," Booth said. "Why don't we plan on having it at my place? Bones will probably still be somewhat immobile. I promise that I get into the full Christmas spirit and deck out the tree and everything. Plus, it would be nice to have a big Christmas for Parker…if you don't mind us butting into the Brennan family Christmas."

"I think that would be great," Russ agreed. He understood Booth wanting to keep his son's spirits up his first Christmas without his mother. "And you're always welcome in our family, heck…you seem practically a member. I think sometimes that I talk to you more than I end up talking to Tempe."

"That's just because your sister's difficult to talk to in the first place," Booth tried to explain.

"I heard that!" Brennan called again.

"All her mumbo jumbo scientific squint talk," Booth continued.

Russ grinned, "I'm going to miss you, Booth. Just make sure you take care of my sister."

……………………..

**Booth Residence**

"It's not necessary," Brennan argued as Booth moved her into his bedroom. "You shouldn't be sleeping on your couch, Booth." She still didn't understand his logic. He had insisted on her staying with him, but now he was going to sequester himself to the couch and leave her to the bed. That just didn't seem right to her.

"Bones, your right arm and leg are in a cast, plus you have broken ribs," Booth pointed out. "I don't want to hurt you in the middle of the night. Cam said you have to be careful not to injure yourself by accidentally puncturing a lung with one of your ribs."

"It's called a pneumothorax," Brennan corrected.

"See, it even sounds bad when you say it in medical terms," Booth told her.

Brennan frowned; Booth was being stubborn though Brennan knew for good reason. He was just being protective, but they could both be careful of her broken bones. "So, you can sleep on the left side…"

"I still might hurt you," Booth told her worried.

"And I might injure myself without your help," Brennan countered. "And with you in the other room, you might not even know it and I could bleed to dead…and then your bedroom will end up a crime scene."

Booth just turned and stared at her in shock. "That's morbid," he finally commented.

"It's the truth," Brennan told him.

"Geez, Bones," Booth muttered. "You sure know how to make a guy feel like crap for being a gentleman and letting you have the bed all to yourself." He sighed and decided that her plan was going to be the one to prevail. "You know, Russ said that your dad is most likely D.C. area bound," Booth told her.

"And?" Brennan asked, knowing that he had some sort of point that he had yet to get to yet.

"And…you know…maybe then I should sleep on the couch," Booth explained.

"Why?"

"Because…I don't want him to think—"

"Are you afraid of my father?" Brennan asked. Her father and Booth had worked together and against each other over the last few years since Max Keenan had come back into her life. She wasn't sure if Booth was actually afraid of him or if he was just worried that her father would think badly of him if they slept together.

"No," Booth said quickly. "Well…I mean, he killed people, Bones."

"Only to protect Russ and me."

"I know," Booth said. "But Russ is afraid that your father may try to go after Jared for what he's done to you." He sighed; he hated to defend Jared in any way. His brother didn't deserve it. "Look, I hate to even sound like I'm defending Jared, but he's still my brother and I know he was being stupid, but that doesn't mean he deserves Max Keenan after him."

Brennan nodded, "I agree."

"You do?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Brennan asked. "Just because your brother makes poor choices doesn't mean that my father is going to go out and kill him. Possibly put the fear of God into him, not that I believe in God."

Booth smiled, "Jared would deserve that."

Brennan held out her arm to him. He'd been putting her clothing and other items away, so that it was like she practically lived there. His reasoning behind it was that that way she wouldn't be digging through bags and possibly fall over because of the shoulder strap on the bags. "Come here, Booth."

Booth stopped what he was doing and pushed the drawer shut. It had been sometime since he'd lived with a woman. The last woman he actually lived with was Rebecca. Sure, he'd had girlfriends, but they'd never lived with him… He walked around the side of the bed and sat down on the edge, but turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Thank you," she whispered and reached out with her left arm, her good arm, to touch his arm. "I really appreciate you doing this…" She wasn't used to someone taking care of her, she'd been alone for so long…forced to grow up before she was really ready to do so. Letting Booth take care of her had been something very hard for her to allow him to do, but at the same time she knew that Booth had enough respect for her that he'd let her do what she could.

"You're welcome," he whispered and leaned in, he smiled at the feeling as her hand moved up to his face. "You would do the same…you know that I'd do anything for you, Temperance." The smile that spread across her face made him smile in return. Warmth of happiness spread through his whole being.

Brennan closed the distance between them carefully and let her lips meet his. This might have possibly been the sweetest thing that Booth had ever done for her. Her undamaged hand reached up and raked through his hair, the kiss deepening.

"Eww!!!" Parker screamed and quickly covered his face to block the image of his dad and Brennan kissing.

Brennan's laughter filled the room before Booth could respond to his son's comments. She pulled away from Booth and eased back against the pillows in Booth's bed. "Hello Parker," Brennan greeted, but he still had his eyes covered.

"Kissing is yucky," Parker announced.

"You say that now," Booth told his son. He sighed and knew that their intimate time together was now gone. With Parker, they had to really be more cautious of him. Booth had never had to juggle Parker and trying to have a love life in the same house before. He knew he could do it; he just had to be extra careful. "When you're older you'll think differently."

"I don't think so," Parker argued.

"Trust me," Booth told his son as he got up and headed for Parker. "So, what shall we do for lunch?"

"I'd like food."

"I agree," Brennan spoke up.

"Yeah, that helps limit it down," Booth mumbled. "Anyone have a specific craving?" When neither answered, Booth sighed and headed for the kitchen. He figured that he'd figure out something once he got there. He knew that once he was able to look through his cupboards and fridge, that it would be relatively easy.

……………………..

**Brennan's Office**

**Jeffersonian**

"You know, I thought that the whole deal was that you and I hang out at Booth's place for at least a week," Angela told Brennan as she sat in her friend's office. Her friend had only been out of the hospital one day and she was already back at the Jeffersonian. "I really don't think that this is beneficial to your recovery."

"It really isn't," Cam piped up as she entered Doctor Brennan's office. She wouldn't normally just barge into Brennan's office, but she knew that the resident forensic anthropologist wasn't supposed to be in for a couple weeks and even then, Cam had planned that she only be in for light work. But when she had seen Angela chatting, she decided to enter and see what was going on. "Does Booth know that you're here?"

"No," Brennan responded flatly. "But I was starting to feel…uncomfortable."

"Why?" Angela asked. "Because I still don't understand. Plus, it would have given me ample time to snoop around Booth's house."

Cam nodded and kept her mouth in a hard line, trying not to let her laughter out. "You were going to snoop around Booth's house? Looking for what exactly?"

Angela shrugged, "Don't know, but it sounded like fun."

"Good to know."

"I've already been in the hospital for two weeks," Brennan spoke up. "My ribs are healing up nicely, though Booth is still very freaked out about me re-breaking them. I just…I've missed the lab," she tried to explain.

Cam could understand it, when she thought of herself in Brennan's shoes. Doctor Temperance Brennan was a person who was not only dedicated, but had a mission in life and most of that mission was completed in the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab. "Right, well…I'm going to go call Booth and let him know that you're here."

"Please mention to him that I'm fine," Brennan spoke up.

Cam smiled, "I will. I'll let him also know that you're in your office and not hobbling around on the platform. That should ease his fears."

"Thank you."

It didn't take Cam long to leave them, and then Angela took that opportunity to look back over at Brennan. "Seriously? If I were in your place, I'd be all over making Seeley Booth my own personal slave…"

"What about Hodgins?"

"I'm just saying… If I were _you_," Angela replied with a smile.

"Okay," Brennan said slowly and quietly confused at her friend's comment. She looked back down at the file on her desk. Hodgins had been working her interns while she was away and apparently they had been supervised by both Cam and Angela. So far she still had four, which she supposed was still a good sign.

"You and Booth are still," Angela said. "You know."

"What?" Brennan asked lifting her head from the folder in front of her.

"You know…having sex," Angela finally spat out. She still thought that it was fantastic that Booth and Brennan had finally gotten past all the tension and had finally done the deed. She swore that their relationship was better for it.

Brennan just stared at Angela, "It's not exactly an easy thing when I'm half encased in plaster. Plus, Booth is afraid that he's going to break me. It took me half the day yesterday to convince him that he and I could sleep in the same bed together without him breaking me."

"Seriously…I wouldn't mind being re-broken if it meant all kinds of sex," Angela told Brennan. "I mean, what much can you really do when you're bedridden. That's part of the fun of it all. Besides, of course, the food served in bed."

"I would gladly trade you," Brennan muttered and then went back to her file.

Angela shook her head, "Sometimes, Sweetie, I worry about you… I thought you were going to try to be more girl-like."

"When did I say that?"

"It should be something that you should pursue on a daily basis."

"And by what anthropological standards are we basing me being a girl-like on?" Brennan asked. "Because if we go back to the—"

"No anthropology involved," Angela responded quickly, cutting Brennan off effectively.

Brennan's mouth fell open for a moment as she stared at Angela. "There's always anthropology involved, Ang."

"Not this time." Angela shook her head, "Sweetie, just…let Booth take care of you…all kinds of care… Maybe if you guys start off slow and then build into it, you can show Booth that he's not going to necessarily break you."

Brennan sighed, "You have to remember that there's Parker, Angela."

"Hodgins and I wouldn't mind having Parker spend the night," Angela solved quickly. "I absolutely adore him."

"It's a school night."

"So?"

"So, apparently it's important to have a routine," Brennan informed her. "That's why we have it so that you go to Booth's house if he and I were to be needed in the field. Remember?"

Angela frowned, "I still think that you should take advantage of your time with Booth."

……………………….

**Jeffersonian**

Cam had requested that building security inform her the minute that Booth arrived in the building. She wanted to be able to calm him down before he could overreact too badly. It was obvious that he cared for Doctor Brennan, and she knew that he sounded relieved, but at the same time upset when she'd called and let him know where Doctor Brennan was. So, when Booth entered the floor that the Medico-Legal Lab was on, Cam was waiting and immediately started to walk with him, since he didn't stop to greet her. "She's fine, Seeley."

"She's supposed to be at my house," Booth said as they walked in the direction of Brennan's office. "That was the plan. She's supposed to be relaxing for two weeks," he continued and then found Cam's hand on his arm and stopping him effectively. She turned him around to face him and he really had to breathe to stop himself from doing something that he knew that he'd later to regret. Yelling at Cam would only result in her yelling at him, and him pulling away from her and continuing on his own would only result in her being pissed off at him. He knew that he should be thanking her for calling him and informing him that Brennan was in the lab, but he didn't feel like saying thank you right now.

"How long was she in bed at the hospital?" Cam asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're defending her?!"

Cam pulled in a deep breath before speaking up, "Look, would you be wanting to stay home in bed for another two weeks after you'd already been stuck in the hospital for two weeks? You know you wouldn't, Seeley… You broke out of the hospital after you were blown up, so that you could go after Doctor Brennan."

"Actually, Hodgins broke me out," Booth pointed out. "And it wasn't my fault that the F.B.I. wasn't looking in the right place. I had to get to her."

"I know you did," Cam told him. "But she's fine. She's been sitting in her office all day. Hodgins sat with her while Angela went to pick up Parker from school. Angela went down and brought lunch up, so Brennan hasn't been moving around too much."

"You still sound like you're defending her," Booth pointed out.

"I'm just trying to get you to see it from a different point of view," she explained.

Booth sighed and rubbed his face. He was stressing out, and he knew partly why. He felt guilty. He still felt like he was somehow responsible for Jared's actions. He knew that he shouldn't, that he couldn't take on all that responsibility for something that he had no control over, but he still felt the need to do so. Maybe it was because Jared had endangered and could have killed the two people he loved most in the world. "I just…I want to make sure that she's going to be okay."

Cam smiled kindly, "Seeley, you know she's probably safer here at the lab than at your house with Angela. All of us can watch over her and make sure that she doesn't overstep her bounds. Plus, think of the time that Angela's gone picking up Parker. Doctor Brennan is probably better off being here. She can also oversee the grad students this way. Hodgins is going to have a webcam set up over the platform and have the video relayed to Brennan's office along with having some kind of sophisticated radio put in. That way Brennan can coach the students from her office. It can also help with cases…" She tried to put a positive spin on it, so that it would be positive for Booth as well.

"Maybe you have a point," Booth said.

Cam nodded, "That's why I'm the boss." She patted his shoulder lightly, "Just take it easy on her, Seeley. This whole ordeal has been hard on her. She was a pretty good sport about staying in the hospital for two weeks…she didn't even ask for lab work or cases…"

"She read those forensic anthropology journals," Booth pointed out.

"That's something that she would have done at home anyways," Cam told him. "I'll see you later; I need to talk to Caroline Julian."

"Caroline? About what?" Booth asked.

"They're talking about allowing Zack's conviction to be reversed…" Cam explained. "She's going to go before a judge with Sweets and if he still has to stand trial, then they'll try him as an accomplice and then try to stick in time served as a factor."

"Bones would like that."

"She also wants to know if I'd allow him back at the Jeffersonian."

"Would you?"

Cam shrugged, "I don't know. I want to say yes, but at the same time I have to think what's best for the lab… Zack endangered others and evidence last time, let alone the accreditation of this lab."

"You'll make the right call."

"And so will you."

Booth gave her a small smile and then headed towards Brennan's office. He'd relax and just be thankful for what he had was what he decided as he approached the office. He could already see Parker and Angela at the coffee table drawing and Brennan at the her desk reading over a file. Everything looked perfect from where he stood, but he knew that Brennan was still quite broken. He pushed open her office door and put on a smile. "It almost looks like you guys are having a party in here."

"Booth!" Angela exclaimed as she looked up from where she was working with Parker. "I didn't think that you'd even be home for another hour and a half."

"Yeah, we were going to make spaghetti," Parker spoke up. "Right, Angela?"

"That's right."

"Do you guys think you could go walk and look at Hodgins' bugs while I talk to Bones?" Booth asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Parker got up, "That means that we're getting kicked out."

"That's okay, we'll have to finish this up tomorrow," Angela said getting up with Parker and guiding him towards the door. When she came up to Booth, she whispered, "Be nice." She didn't think that her friend should be in trouble for just wanting to do something that was more normal in her life rather than sitting around. Angela had a feeling that Brennan could possibly end up depressed if she was forced to stay in bed at Booth's house for two weeks.

Booth smirked and waited until Angela and Parker were out of the office before speaking up, but he headed towards Brennan's desk while they left. He noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to her work any longer. "I'm not mad," he started off and then eased down into the chair across from her being careful not to jostle her broken leg.

"Good, because you shouldn't be," Brennan said simply.

"I just don't want you to be hurt any longer than you're already going to be," Booth tried to explain.

Brennan bit her lip as she stared at him and tried to think of the right think to say. Angela reminded her that she needed to be a girl. She still wasn't entirely sure what that meant…at least not Angela's definition when it came to all occasions. "I know," she said quietly and put on a small smile. "I'm taking it easy…I promise."

"I can see that…"

"There are skeletal remains on the platform and I haven't even examined them yet," Brennan pointed out to try to illustrate how well she'd stuck to taking it easy in the lab.

"I'm very impressed."

"You should be."

Booth leaned back in the chair and smiled across at her. "So, does this mean that you're going to be at the lab from now on?"

Brennan smiled, "I was bored… I didn't go up on the platform."

"I noticed…and I'm quite proud of you." He was actually blown away with amazement. Technically Brennan should have been in a wheelchair, but she'd insisted that she could handle it with a crutch and help from others. She'd proved it to the medical staff before they'd left the hospital, though Booth wasn't too happy about it.

"So, you're not mad?"

"No." Booth smiled a bit wider. "So, how about we have Thanksgiving at my place? Russ has already informed me that your dad will most likely be spending it here. I was hoping that we could have our own sort of family Thanksgiving…"

"That sounds really nice," Brennan told him sincerely as she stared at him.

…………………….

TBC…


	42. Truly Thankful

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 42 – "Truly Thankful"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, FYI for readers…I have to offload all of my files onto my external drive and then I will try to reset my system manually (if it doesn't work, that means it's going to go in for two weeks ~_^…so painful), but I'm also applying to my school's MFA Creative Writing Program, so I need to get all that fun stuff together… Also, my job is currently closing down, which sucks, but this is life…so we'll see how much time I'll have to upload quickly.

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

………………..

**Booth Residence**

Brennan was healing up nicely, at least she thought so anyways. Her doctor had downgraded her from a cast to a padded metal brace. Her leg was another story, it wasn't quite ready to come out of the cast, Brennan was pretty sure it was because the doctor knew her job. Even though she had been very careful and had kept herself from resting as much as possible and taking it easy at the lab doing just lab work in her office, she had started to really want to be in the field with Booth. She swore that Booth was just as eager for her to return to the field as she was.

The problem of healing up quickly wasn't Brennan's only problem, though. Russ was right; their father had shown up on Booth's doorstep and was currently sleeping on the couch even though Brennan had told him that he could stay at her apartment. But her father had insisted on staying where she was, and it had made Booth incredibly uncomfortable since she'd convinced him to sleep in the same bed as she slept.

"You know, I think I make Booth uncomfortable," Max stated as he carried over two cups of coffee to the couch. He set them both down on the coffee table before sitting down next to his daughter.

Brennan noticed his smile. He seemed like he was always smiling. "You do make him uncomfortable," Brennan responded as she reached forward and carefully picked up the coffee cup with her left hand. Being cautious, she brought it towards her and was able to hold it in her two hands for a moment before lifting it to her lips with her left hand and sipping the hot brew.

"I don't understand why," Max told her as he picked up his coffee and started to carefully drink it as well.

"Dad, Booth believes that you knowing that we're sleeping in the same bed together would lead you to assume that we're sleeping together and that he's somehow taking advantage of me," Brennan tried to explain as simply as possible.

"Well, I assume that you're sleeping together if you're sleeping in his bed…" Max said like they were talking about the weather. "You're an attractive, intelligent woman."

"Currently we're not sleeping together." It was true. Brennan's injuries were extensive enough where if they attempted sex, there was a strong possibility that it could re-break her ribs that had seemed to be healing up nicely. Also, it would be a bit awkward with her casted leg and her braced arm.

Max looked at his daughter with concern. "Why? What's wrong with Booth?" he asked. "Is there a problem ya know," Max said as he motioned below his belt. "Because they make pills for that now."

Brennan knew that if Booth had heard her father that he'd be mortified. "No, Dad," she laughed and tried to not spill her coffee. "Booth has no problems. He is a fully functioning male."

"You know, I'm happy for you," Max told her after a moment of silence between them.

"I'm glad, but I don't understand why," Brennan said. She didn't think it was because of her injuries…

"You and Booth…together," Max said. "It's about time, too. You know the moment I met you and Booth when I was undercover…"

"You weren't exactly undercover, Dad."

"I thought it was a pretty good term."

"You were impersonating a priest."

"Same thing."

"Not exactly," Brennan tried to correct.

"Anyways, I knew the moment I met you both. I knew Booth was good for you. That you two would be able to take care of each other… That's why I went with Russ…why I didn't try to convince you to come with us." Max frowned, "I really wanted to take you with us, but I knew that it wouldn't be good for any of us. I had never wanted to leave you like I did, Tempe."

"I know."

"But it's good you have Booth."

Brennan smiled a small smile, "Booth and I are…dating, I think is the term we're currently using."

"I would prefer the term _engaged_."

"Marriage is an antiquated—"

Max put a finger to her lips to stop her. "Tempe, let me tell you about marriage. Your mother and I may have been criminals in the eyes of the law, but we were parents first…"

"Dad—"

"Please let me finish," Max pleaded. Once she stopped talking, he continued. "Your mother and I loved each other dearly…and you and Russ. When you truly love someone, it's not a crime or an antiquated ritual to want to be one with that person. That's truly what marriage is, Sweetheart. Two people becoming one through a ceremony. Now, that doesn't mean that you two are the same…it means that you two are two halves of one whole. You and Booth complete each other…"

"Angela's said that before."

"I knew there was a reason why I liked her."

"You know that Booth will be here any minute with Parker. We're going to all make Thanksgiving dinner together…or start to make it. Apparently it takes a whole day… I don't quite understand," Brennan told her father.

Max smiled, "I don't think I've had a good home cooked Thanksgiving meal in decades…"

"I normally don't celebrate the holiday," Brennan said. She didn't know if it should really be called a holiday. It was one that was completely based on lies along with being commercialized by card companies and retail.

"You normally don't seem to celebrate a lot of things."

Brennan shrugged, "It's not something that I really worry about."

"Well, I'm going to worry about it."

"I don't understand why."

Max frowned, "Because it seems that when your mother and I left you, we left you broken. Having a family is important, Tempe. I see how you are with Parker…and Booth. You're going to be a great mother and in a way you already are with Parker. Holidays are very important, whether they are commercialized or not. Holidays are something that gives a family time to spend together, since sometimes we get so wrapped up in our busy lives that we don't stop and appreciate what we have."

"I'm not Parker's mother," Brennan said quickly. She knew that she could never replace Rebecca and that Jared had been it abundantly clear, she was not a replacement either. Of course, that didn't mean that she didn't care for Parker.

"I'm not saying that," Max argued.

"I can only ever be Bones to Parker," Brennan told him.

Max sighed, "I bet that if you asked that boy, that he'd tell you differently. I bet he thinks of you like a mom. He's probably thankful this Thanksgiving to have you. I know that I'm thankful that I still have you. I'm thankful that you and Booth are together."

"We're just dating," Brennan quickly brushed off feeling like her father was steering the conversation in a direction in which she didn't want to head. She leaned forward and gently placed the coffee mug on the coffee table. She started to adjust her position, so that she could get up off the couch. "Look, I think I'm going to go lie down, I promised Booth that I'd rest, so that I'd be able to stay up and help him make the dinner."

"Okay," Max said quietly. He sat there as his daughter slowly got to her feet and hobbled away towards Booth's bedroom. He waited and heard the door shut and then sighed. Sometimes he wondered about his daughter, he felt the need to worry more. She had never been like any other child. It wasn't more than ten minutes before the front door opened and Booth and Parker entered with quite a few grocery bags. "Need any help?" he offered.

"We got it," Booth responded. "Thanks though," he continued as he set down the bags in the kitchen. "Where's Bones?"

…………………..

**Jeffersonian**

"You know I'm not exactly the best person to talk to about these things," Cam told Jared. She apparently as the one person that Jared thought could talk some "sense" into Seeley Booth. Sense was not what Booth needed, but for Jared to make amends with his brother, Cam knew that Jared would have to swear off alcohol and to apologize for all the damage he'd done. She wasn't sure if she could be that truthful with the youngest Booth.

"Who else am I supposed to talk to?" Jared asked. "Aren't you going home for Thanksgiving?"

"I haven't decided yet," Cam told him truthfully. "Actually your brother invited me over as well as did Hodgins and Angela. I think that Booth would be up for having one big Thanksgiving dinner if Brennan wasn't still all casted up."

"So, let me get this straight. My brother invited you over for Thanksgiving, but he didn't invite me? Am I the only person not seeing a problem with this?" Jared asked amazed.

Cam rolled her eyes as she finished up her paper work, "Well, I'm not the one who practically killed the two people he loves the most and then didn't act like it was any big deal."

"He's still pissed about that?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Seriously, Jared? He's going to be pissed about that for a long while…" She thought that some of it was sinking in, but she couldn't be sure. "If you really want some honest advice, I'd say that you need to show up at the Thanksgiving festivities with a couple bottles of sparkling cider and a pumpkin pie…and then if Seeley still won't let you in, say those two words that you don't seem to be able to say."

"What words?"

"Tell Seeley that you're sorry…" Cam told him gently. "I know that it'll be one of the hardest things that you've done in your life, but having no family really isn't fantastic… I mean, even my family…even though they can drive me crazy because I'm not married yet, is better than being exiled from the ones that you have."

Jared stared at Cam and thought about it. He really wasn't sure what to think about what Cam had to say. "We'll see…" Jared mumbled.

"Jared, don't forget that Seeley's not the person you came to Washington for," Cam told him. "Parker's the reason why you came…don't you think that you should make an effort to make at least the holidays for your nephew as nice as you possibly can?"

"Parker's a good kid."

Cam nodded, "Parker's a great kid, but that doesn't mean that he's not in need of some attention from his uncle. He still needs help getting through his mother's death. That's why you're supposed to be here."

…………………

**Booth Residence**

Booth had to admit that the night, even though they'd ended much later than he'd planned, had been very nice. He had helped to prep and start the dinner for the next day with Brennan and her dad. Parker had even helped a bit before he had to go to bed. It was nice to feel like a family unit. It made Thanksgiving feel truly right. Now, Booth was undressing. Somehow, he'd allow Brennan to convince him into attempting being together in all ways even though he still thought it was creepy that her father wasn't more than a few yards away.

"You locked the door, right?" Brennan asked when she noticed the look on Booth's face.

"Yes, but I have no doubt that your dad could kick in the door if it meant getting to you," Booth told her.

Brennan giggled; she was striped down to just her panties and a camisole top, and was now waiting for Booth to join her in bed. He was still mostly clothed as he worried. "You do realize that my dad knows that we do adult activities behind closed doors."

"That doesn't mean it's any easier to do it with your dad so close," Booth told her.

"Then maybe we shouldn't."

Booth stopped and stared at her. He could have sworn that she was the one who had seduced him into agreeing to make love to her even though she was still broken and that Parker and her dad were both under the same roof as they were. "Did I miss something?"

"I wouldn't want you to be distracted," Brennan told him with a smile as she started to pull her camisole up slowly, being mindful of her braced arm.

Booth couldn't help, but break out into a smile and forgot immediately what he'd been worrying about. He let his jeans drop to the floor and was pulling off his t-shirt when he heard arguing. Immediately, he reached down and pulled his jeans back up. He saw that she'd heard the arguing as well and that she'd stopped her disrobing. Of course, whoever was disturbing their evening couldn't have better timing. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"It sounds like my father," Brennan told him and started to ease herself out of bed.

"Please," Booth said as he looked directly at her. He gently helped her get her casted leg back up onto the bed. "I'll take care of it, okay?" he told her as he turned around and retrieved his weapon from where he'd stowed it in the top dresser drawer.

"Okay," Brennan whispered.

………………….

**Outside of Booth's Residence**

"I don't care what you came here to say!" Max yelled. He'd taken the argument outside in hopes that he wouldn't disturb his daughter, Booth, or Parker. "You tried to _kill _my daughter!"

"You make it sound like I did it on purpose!" Jared argued. "I like your daughter, really I do…but sometimes she can really be a pain in the ass."

Max charged Jared and pushed him against his shiny new parked vehicle on the curb. He had him by the throat, not caring at the moment if he killed Booth's brother. "You're lucky that you're still breathing… I've killed men for not even touching Temperance before, just think what I'm thinking about doing to you!"

"Max!" Booth yelled as he hurried down the steps and towards where Brennan's father had his brother by the throat. "C'mon! Let him go!" Booth said and tried to pry Max from Jared when he got to them.

Reluctantly, Max released Booth's brother and sighed. "It's not _my_ fault, he's the one who came here," Max told Booth.

"I came here…to…to," Jared stuttered trying to get the words out. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. "I came here to apologize," he finally got out.

"You're…apologizing?" Booth asked skeptical. The sound of sirens and then the approaching red and blue lights caught Booth's attention and his cursed under his breath. "Crap." He looked to Max, "You guys got the neighbors to call it in."

"Just tell them that you're F.B.I.," Max said. "And then explain that your brother is an idiot and that we're sorry to call them out."

"Just like that, huh?" Booth asked.

Max shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Booth watched as the police cars came to a stop in front of his house and the sirens turned off. There were two cars; he had a feeling that they already knew that he was F.B.I., and that that was why they'd sent two cars. They obviously knew that he had a weapon. Of course, it had been holstered since he'd realized that it was just Jared and Max, but that didn't mean that any of this was going to be any easier.

"What seems to be the problem?" one of the officers asked as the group of officers approached with their hands on their holsters, ready to draw if needed.

"It's a misunderstanding," Max said first.

"And who are you, Sir?"

Max laughed, "How formal…" He turned to Booth, "He called me Sir." He turned back to the police officers. "I'm Max Keenan."

"Lieutenant Commander Jared Booth, United States Navy," Jared spoke up and held up a hand.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, F.B.I.," Booth informed them. "Max is right, it was just a misunderstanding. Jared's visiting and I forgot to tell Max…so he thought Jared was an intruder."

"And what is your business here, Mr. Keenan?" the police officer asked.

"My daughter's Doctor Temperance Brennan, the famous forensic anthropologist and novelist," Max told them proudly. "She's got a broken leg and arm…and Agent Booth has been kind enough to watch over her. I just came in town for Thanksgiving and Agent Booth was kind enough to let me stay on his couch while I'm visiting."

"And you, Commander Booth?" the police asked.

"Apologizing," Jared informed them. "I took time off to spend the holiday season with my brother and my nephew because my nephew's mother passed away a few months ago. I messed up and realized that I was being selfish and I just came to apologize and tell my brother that. I really am sorry we scared the neighbors and you guys got called out here for just a misunderstanding."

"You're sure?" the lead officer asked scanning the three of them.

"We're sure," Booth responded.

"Try to keep it down, okay?"

"Sure."

………………

**Booth's Bedroom**

"What happened?" Brennan asked immediately when Booth re-entered his room. It had taken him much longer to return than she had thought.

"Jared showed up," Booth told her and pulled out the suitcase that had been brought over with Brennan's things. He opened it and started to unpack the drawers he'd cleaned out for her. "I'm going to have you and your dad stay at your apartment until Jared's gone."

"What happened?"

Booth stopped and turned to look at her. "He apologized."

"So? What? That means you're kicking me out?" Brennan asked confused.

"No," Booth said and sat on the edge of the bed. "But I don't have space for you and your dad and Jared…" Booth moved his hand and caressed her cheek, "I'm doing this, so that I know you'll be safe… I still don't know if I can trust Jared…"

Brennan smiled a bit and leaned forward, their lips met and Brennan deepened the kiss. "I'm going to miss this…and my sleeping partner," she teased lightly.

"Believe me," Booth said, not moving far from her lips. She stared into his eyes. "As soon as Jared is gone, you're coming right back."

"We'll see," she mumbled and her eyes twinkled. She leaned in again and let her lips capture his.

Booth was starting to rethink sending Brennan to her apartment with her father. He found his hands slipping under her camisole and finding her warm skin. It felt so soft, and Booth couldn't help himself as his hands slip up farther and ran up and down along her spine.

"Are we going to go or are you two going to make out?" Max asked as he entered the bedroom with any warning. Jared Booth was already annoying him and he'd promised not to kill him.

"Dad!" Brennan yelled and couldn't stop Booth before he went falling off of the bed. "You should have knocked!" she scolded. Turning her attention back to Booth, she noticed he was on his back on the floor. "Are you okay?" Brennan asked concerned. She tried not to move too much because she didn't think that it would be helpful if she fell off the bed as well and fell on top of him.

Max stared down at Booth, "Well, you're right, Honey… Booth definitely doesn't have any problems in _that _area." He smiled at Booth and then his daughter, "Don't take too long now, you two…" Max said before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

…………………..

TBC…


	43. Things to be Thankful For

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 43 – "Things to be Thankful For"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I've had to fix Vista TWICE in the last week for the SAME problem… *rolls eyes* no wonder Windows is trying to outlaw Vista and bring in their new Windows 7…I think though that the fact that I have to wait another week for new Bones because of Bush's speech sucked the most, though…

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

………………….

**Booth Residence**

"I'm telling you, Cam. I'm just not sure what to do," Booth said as he talked on the phone while making breakfast. Parker was still asleep and Jared was using his shower. "I had to kick out Max and Bones…and now it just seems odd…"

((Well, why don't you call Angela and ask her if we can just combine the two Thanksgivings?))

"Will you come too?"

((I'm sure I could get out of my family Thanksgiving by calling this an extreme emergency.))

Booth smiled, "I'd really appreciate it."

((You're going to owe me.))

"Thanks, Camille."

((See you in a few hours, Seeley.))

Booth hung up on Cam and immediately started to dial Angela's cell. Angela and Hodgins were hosting a Thanksgiving party at Hodgins' estate with Zack. It was still odd to think that Zack was out free. At that thought, Booth wondered if Sweets had a place to be. He had a sinking feeling that he should really call and invite Sweets and maybe even Caroline Julian…the thought of them both over for Thanksgiving was slightly scary. Sweets would most likely analyze them the whole time while Caroline would try to convince him and Bones to do other things. With all those people, it was bringing the Thanksgiving count from four people to eleven. That almost tripled the amount of people he had planned on having over. He wasn't sure if he had room for all of them.

((Happy Thanksgiving, Seeley…how are things?))

"Disastrous…how about we combine Thanksgivings?" Booth asked, getting straight to the point.

((What happened?))

Angela needed the story or else he knew they wouldn't get anywhere. "Jared showed up last night and he and Max got into it. The neighbors called the police. I ended up sending Bones and Max to her apartment since it was getting too cramped here… But before they left, Bones and I were…well, let's just say Max interrupted us and then commented on the fact that he's happy that I—I was…at attention…" He sighed when he heard Angela's laughing on the other end. "Apparently he was worried…"

((At least he cares.))

"At least there's that."

*So, you guys want to do it here or at your place?))

"I was thinking that maybe we should invite Sweets and Caroline Julian, too," Booth said. "So, that would make it eleven…so maybe there, since Hodgins has a huge place…"

((I'll call Sweets and invite him over if you call Caroline Julian.))

"Just make sure there's no mistletoe anywhere," Booth requested.

((We haven't decked the halls yet.))

"Good," Booth said. "Maybe Caroline won't get any ideas."

((You two are sleeping together, what does it really matter now?))

"That doesn't mean that she needs to manipulate us or that everyone needs to know about it," Booth pointed out.

((Okay, let's have it at three…))

"Sounds good, all the food I prepared should be finished by then," Booth explained. "Hopefully both of our dinners will mix easily enough."

((It's Thanksgiving food, Booth. I don't think that there's a way it can clash.))

"Thanks Angela."

((Hey, I get to spend Thanksgiving with all my friends…I'm excited.))

"Well, not Jared."

((Well, he can learn to be thankful.))

………………………………

**Hodgins' Residence**

The night had gone smoothly, though Booth was completely shocked by that fact. Though there had been a couple of times where he had sworn Max was planning Jared's death later on. So far, everyone was still breathing. The dinner was over, though, and Parker was starting to fall asleep. Booth was sure that dessert had done Parker in. Angela had offered for Parker to stay there for the weekend and Booth was tempted because that would give Parker distance from Jared, but at the same time he wanted to spend time with him. It wasn't often that they had long weekends together. But as he walked towards the door with Parker and Jared, he noticed how irritated his son looked. "What do you want to do?" he asked Parker gently. It wasn't like Parker could make a bad choice. He'd either choose to go home, stay with Angela and Hodgins, or go with Brennan and her dad.

Parker was definitely ready for bed. He looked up sleepily at his dad. He wasn't having a fantastic day. He'd woken up and his uncle Jared had been there, and Brennan was gone. He didn't like that. He liked having Brennan at his house, he was still mad at his uncle. "Can I stay here?" he asked.

"You don't have Kelley the dinosaur," Booth told him. Ever since Angela and Hodgins had given him the stuffed dinosaur, Parker wouldn't sleep without it. Often the dino traveled with them as well, but not today. Booth had a feeling that it was because Parker had been too focused on being irritated with Jared.

"That's okay," Parker responded quietly.

Angela crouched down next to Parker, "Don't worry…I have a bear that will keep you excellent company tonight." She ran her hand over his head and smiled at him. Angela could see that he was exhausted and felt for the little guy. "Ready for bed?" When Parker nodded, Angela turned her head to look at Hodgins. They had talked about having children and she knew that from their time with Parker that Hodgins would one day make a fantastic father.

Hodgins smiled, "I'll get him up to bed," he said before stepping forward and scooping Parker up. "C'mon Buddy, let's get to bed…"

Angela straightened and looked to Booth a bit sympathetically. "Don't worry… He'll be fine."

"I know."

His voice didn't convince Angela, but she hoped that Booth would be alright and figured that it was probably better for Parker this way anyway. "I'm glad you all came," Angela told them all sincerely.

"It was great, Ang," Brennan told her friend and waited a bit awkwardly for Booth and Jared to make their way through the door. Though she was starting to get used to only using one crutch, she didn't feel completely stable on her own while standing in one place for too long. "I'm glad we all celebrated it together."

"It was a very nice party," Max added with a smile.

Booth had felt awkward the whole time around Max and Brennan. He wanted so badly to sit alongside Brennan, but had ended up sitting farther down and away from her, so that he could make sure that he could keep Jared away. That had been his mission for the whole evening, and everyone seemed to tolerate Jared even though he'd done things that none of them were happy about. "Well, we better get going," Booth said and started out the door with Jared. He let his head drop as he and Jared walked down the front steps and down the walkway towards where his vehicle was parked. He stopped when he heard Max ask if his daughter was okay. Pulling the keys out, he handed them to Jared. "Wait in the car; I just want to check on Bones."

"Alright," Jared said a bit hesitantly as he took the keys. He smirked thinking that all his brother had to do was ask for a moment with Brennan. He headed for the SUV and tossed the keys and caught them as he walked along.

Booth walked back towards the door and saw Max trying to assist his daughter down the steps while Angela stood at the top. He heard Brennan's protests; she was still trying to do things on her own. "Bones, let someone help you," Booth said as he came to the bottom of the steps in front of the house.

"I can do it on my own, Booth," Brennan told him.

"But it's late, Sweetie," Angela argued. "You've had a long day and I really would feel awful if you fell down the steps."

"I'm fine—" Brennan started to say, but was cut off when she lost her footing. She felt her dad's hand on her arm, but slip. But she didn't hit hard brick steps; instead she hit skin, muscle, and bones. She looked up to see a bright smile on Booth's face. He was enjoying this. "Are you going to say 'I told you so'?" Brennan asked him as she struggled to straighten and rebalance herself.

Scooping her up, Booth savored the small joy of having touched her and being able to hold her. "No," Booth told her. "But I am going to make sure that you make it to your car unscathed." He smiled down at her and noticed that she didn't seem to mind. Normally, he was sure that she'd be insisting that he put her down, but with the extra weight and bulk of the plaster cast on her leg was enough today to let him help.

"I appreciate it," Brennan told him and allowed him to carry her to her car. She had caught a glimpse of a very excited happy look on Angela's face. She had a feeling that Angela would be proud of her later for 'being a girl'.

Booth opened the door once Max had unlocked the car with the remote. He was talking to Angela; Booth figured that he was being kind of giving them a few minutes. Booth maneuvered Brennan into the car successfully and took the advantage of not having Max there and allowed his lips to brush hers. He didn't want to let her go. He just wanted to stay right there with her, but he heard Max saying goodnight to Angela and knew that his time was up. He let his forehead lean against her forehead, "I miss you."

"It's only been one day," Brennan pointed out. In truth, she missed him as well, but the logical part of her brain told her that that was illogical.

"I still miss you," Booth said as he pulled back and let one of his hands run through her hair before sighing. This really sucked. But even though the holiday sucked, there was still so much to be thankful for. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" he asked as he got ready to close the passenger side door.

"Yes," Brennan confirmed.

Max smiled at Booth as he passed him and made his way to the driver's side of his daughter's shiny car. "Night Booth."

"Night Max," Booth said with another sigh. "Night Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

Booth closed the car door and gave her a smile as he stuck his hands into the pockets of the jeans he was wearing before starting towards his vehicle where Jared would be waiting.

……………………….

**Booth Residence**

"You know I don't want you to hate me," Jared said. "Right?"

"I don't hate you," Booth said as he pulled off his jacket. "I wouldn't have called you and asked you if you'd come out and spend the holidays with me and Parker if I hated you."

"You don't hate me even after all I've done?"

Booth knew that a sane person would hate someone for almost killing the people they loved, but like it or not Jared was his brother. Siblings were something that you just had to live with, no matter what. "I might not be very thrilled with your actions," Booth told him.

"Look, I'll be good," Jared told him. Of course, he wasn't going to completely give up drinking; he'd just tone it down a bit and hide it from his brother. "I came here to be here for Parker, to make the holidays special, and I'm going to do that."

"I appreciate that," Booth told his brother.

"Though I don't think that Parker really likes me being here right now," Jared said.

Booth tilted his head, "Well, I'm sure that you can understand why Parker's a bit upset."

"Yeah."

"You're not driving with him anymore."

"That's fair."

"I don't want Parker to be afraid of you, but you have to realize that you've scared the crap out of him and it's going to take him a lot to trust you again," Booth told his brother. He was pretty sure that Parker wasn't going to let Jared forget about anything that he'd done. Kids were like that.

"Look, I know you like Doctor Brennan," Jared stared, but his brother cut him off quickly.

"I really haven't forgiven you for Bones yet," Booth mumbled.

"I know you care about her and stuff, but I –"

"Don't feel offended, Jared, but you're not exactly the best person to take relationship advice from," Booth told his brother.

"I bet I could get her to go out with me," Jared said. "Even after the accident."

"I doubt it."

"I'm charming…"

"When you want to be."

Jared was about to open his mouth to argue when his phone went off. He fished through his pockets and then finally found it. He opened the flip phone and put it to his ear, "Lieutenant Commander Booth." He listened and frowned a bit, "I'm visiting my brother and nephew in Maryland. Uh huh, right. Uhh…I guess I could cut my visit short." Jared nodded his head a few times and frowned, "Right. I can be in Norfolk tomorrow night… I understand. Right. Okay, thank you. Good bye, Sir." Jared closed the phone and looked over to his brother. "Apparently I'm going to have to cut this trip short. They need me assigned A.S.A.P. for an important assignment. I'm supposed to report to Norfolk."

"That's okay," Booth said knowing that he could handle making Christmas for Parker without Jared. "Bones' family is going to be coming here for Christmas. Max and Russ and his family will make sure that Christmas is perfect for Parker, Hayley, and Emma."

"I still want to do something special for Parker, even if it's only to make up for being a jerk," Jared told his brother.

"I'm sure Parker would appreciate it."

………………….

**Hodgins Residence**

"Shhh…go to sleep," Angela tried to soothe Parker. He'd been resisting sleep and she'd been trying to get him to fall asleep.

"I miss Bones," Parker complained sleepily. He hugged the bear that Angela had given him, but still didn't want to sleep. He actually felt like crying.

"Jack went downstairs to get you some nice warm milk," Angela told him. "That'll help you relax."

"I want Bones," Parker told Angela and started to cry. Tears streamed down his face and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I don't want Jared, he's mean."

Angela sighed and relaxed a bit more, she wrapped her arms around Parker and held him close. "Look, Sweetie…Your uncle may have done some _really_…_really_…_really _bad things,_ but_ I'm sure that he loves you. Sometimes people do stupid things…even things that hurt others, but that doesn't mean that they don't love you. Just remember that people make mistakes."

"I still miss Bones," Parker told her sleepily as his eyes started to close.

"I got the milk," Hodgins said entering the room.

Angela smiled, "I think you're a little late."

Hodgins smiled and looked down at him in Angela's arms, he had obviously been crying since he'd last seen him, but he looked peaceful and he was asleep. "You're an angel."

"I still want like a million of these," Angela told him.

"I think you'd be able to manage even a million," he told her with a giant smile.

……………..

TBC…


	44. It's beginning to look a lot like Xmas

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 44 – "It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas"**

**Author's Note: **

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

………………………

**Booth Residence**

Jared was out trying to find something to make Parker's Christmas better, but Booth wasn't sure what that would be. After all, making up almost killing a child wasn't something so easy to make up for. But he couldn't help anything with that, and he only hoped that Parker could move on and later be able to trust his uncle. Right now, Booth needed to concentrate on changing his house around. With Thanksgiving officially over, he found it safe to get ready to bring in the holiday cheer. He'd pulled holiday decorations out of the closet and as he was putting up the poor excuse for decorations, he realized that he really wasn't ready for a full blown Christmas for the Booth and Brennan families. He was going to need to shop.

Shopping wasn't exactly something that he was thrilled to do. What if he got the wrong thing? Of course, Parker would probably think everything was perfect, but he wasn't the only one he was worried about. He wanted Christmas to be perfect for Brennan and even Max. This would be the first full blown Christmas for the Brennan family. He knew that Max and Russ would appreciate it, but he was more concerned about Temperance Brennan. His partner had not had a proper happy Christmas at a home with family in nearly seventeen years. It was sad, but he hoped that this would be a new beginning for her and the other Brennans.

He thought of Angela first for helping him, but she and Hodgins currently had Parker. He was sure that she was trying to make him happy and to forget any anger he had against Jared. Angela was good like that. He was lucky to have them. He wanted to take Brennan, but he didn't want to make her walk around a store. Sure, she was getting better at hobbling around, but he knew that it wasn't something comfortable. He picked up his phone anyways and dialed her cell phone number. Of course, she'd be home, but he was hopeful that perhaps she was doing something with her father.

((Hello?))

He smiled instantly when he heard her voice. "Bones!" he greeted. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come along shopping with me to get Christmas decorations."

((Don't you need a tree?))

"Yes, a tree is _definitely_ a must," Booth confirmed. "But it's a bit too early for a tree. We've still got a month to go until Christmas. In a couple of weeks we'll get a tree."

((So what kind of decorations do you think we need?))

"I don't know…lights, some more ornaments, miscellaneous Christmas things," Booth tried to explain.

((That's not very helpful.))

"It'll be fun."

((Shouldn't you take Parker?))

"I thought it would be fun to have decorations up as a surprise," Booth told her.

((Okay.))

"What about your father?"

((He's out.))

"Maybe you should leave a note, so he doesn't try to hunt you down. I wouldn't want him to think that you'd been abducted or something."

((I'm sure he wouldn't do that.))

"I would feel better if you'd do it just the same."

((I'll leave him a note. See you in thirty minutes?))

"I'll be there," Booth said with a bright smile. He closed the phone and knew that the morning was going to be a happy one.

…………………..

**Target**

"Isn't it creepy being here after we know how crazy the employees can be here?" Booth asked as they entered. Of course it was a different Target than they'd been to on their case, but he figured that they were pretty much all the same.

"I don't think so," Brennan responded as she hobbled along.

Booth pointed ahead, "Hey, you can drive one of those motorized carts around! I didn't even think of that." He wanted to drive one himself, but didn't have a good excuse to do so. "And here I was worried that you'd fall over like you practically fell down the stairs last night."

Brennan's mouth fell open and she stared at him for a moment, "I did not fall down the stairs."

"Because I caught you," Booth said and sat down in one of the motorized carts. He was having a mental image of doing some kind of go-cart-like racing through the store in it. He didn't think that Target's Asset Protection security would appreciate it though. "You know, you're pretty lucky getting to go around in this thing," Booth told her as he watched her ease into the one next to him. He really wanted to use it.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you just flashed your badge," Brennan told him as she maneuvered her leg, so that it sat on the edge of the platform of the cart. She examined the cart and noticed the on button.

Booth sighed and got up from the other cart. "No, someone else could need it." He knew that he needed to walk; he was just hoping that he could play in the cart.

"Don't we need a cart?" Brennan asked him as she quickly figured out how to work the electric cart.

"Yours has a basket in it," Booth pointed out.

"What are we getting?" she questioned.

"Not sure yet," he admitted.

Brennan frowned, "Then how do you know it'll all fit into this little basket?"

Taking into account her comments, he decided on getting a shopping cart and then quickly joining her. "Okay, ready?"

"I have been ready, Booth."

Booth just nodded and then started off towards the seasonal section. He was sure that Target was already fully decked out for Christmas even though it was the day after. Then he realized that there were a lot of people there…and then he realized that it probably wasn't the best day to be in a store. The day after Thanksgiving was a big day for sales. "Maybe this wasn't the best day to be here," Booth commented as he noticed two grown women fighting over a DVD.

"I don't understand," Brennan said and then turned her head to follow his gaze. She saw the two women, but didn't understand why they were fighting as they were. She still didn't understand people. They did weird things that made no sense.

"It's the day after Thanksgiving, Bones," Booth tried to explain.

Brennan tried to skillfully maneuver the electric cart through the crowded walkway, "I know that."

"It's a big shopping day."

"I don't see why it would be a better day for shopping than any other day."

"There's a lot of sales."

"Isn't there a sale every week?"

"Yeah," Booth conceded. "But this one is way crazier. They have certain DVDs for like three dollars and video games for half the price."

"It doesn't seem like it's worth all the hostility or the stress," Brennan told him.

"I didn't say it made sense," Booth said as they finally cleared the craziness and entered the less crowded section of the store. Since Christmas wasn't on sale yet, there were few people populating that area.

………………………

**Booth Residence**

"Where's Jared?" Brennan asked as they entered Booth's house. She had looked around as she'd made her way towards the couch. Booth had promised her lunch and she was going to make sure that he followed through on his promise. She let herself ease down onto the couch and managed to get her leg raised up on the coffee table in front of her.

Booth carried in the bags and deposited them right inside of the door. "He's out looking for something to make being a jerk up to Parker. I told him it's a challenge."

"When's Parker coming home?"

"I haven't actually talked to Angela or Hodgins today yet," Booth admitted. "I just wanted to get the house started, so that it will be perfect for Christmas when Russ and Amy are up with the girls."

"I'm sure Parker's having fun with them."

Booth entered the kitchen and immediately started to open cabinets and pull together food. He wanted to get Brennan and his lunch together right away. It wasn't anything too elaborate. He was putting together a salad and making some pasta that he'd picked up at the store a couple days before. He mainly just had to warm things up and put them together.

"Are you sure you want to have Christmas here?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're going to be hosting my whole family," Brennan pointed out.

"That's alright…I think they like me," Booth told her with a smile as he stirred the pasta.

Brennan smiled, "They do like you."

"Sometimes I wonder," Booth admitted.

"Don't worry about them," Brennan said and got to her feet. She hobbled over to the kitchen and leaned on the counter. "I like you," Brennan told Booth. "That should be all that should have to count."

Booth was mixing together a salad; he turned and saw her new position. He smiled and took advantage of the new position by leaning across the counter to brush his lips across hers. "It counts the most," he whispered.

"You shouldn't worry about my dad or Russ," Brennan argued.

"I want them to like me," Booth admitted. "They're good guys, although your dad _can_ be scary when he wants to be."

Brennan smiled, "Don't worry about my dad. He's happy that I'm happy. He's liked you since he and Russ ran off… He thinks you're good for me."

"I think we're good for each other," Booth responded.

Brennan just smiled at him. She loved how his eyes lit up, the chocolate brown eyes developing caramel and nutmeg highlights. He was absolutely beautiful and his charming smile was dazzling. "You know you don't have to try so hard…"

"Try so hard?" Booth questioned tilting his head slightly. He stirred the pasta and the sauce a bit to keep the pasta from sticking to the bottom and the sauce from burning.

"On making Christmas for my family…or from making them like you more." Brennan knew that Booth was concerned about her family; he had been like that ever since she'd reconnected with the other members of her family. She wasn't sure why he was so obsessed over making Christmas perfect for her family, but she did appreciate it…he always had a way of making it special. She remembered when he and Parker arrived outside of the jail with a Christmas tree, so that their Christmas would be complete.

Booth smiled, "I want it to be great for all of us… It'll be like having a great big family Christmas, that'll be really nice. Parker will really enjoy it."

"I think it'll be the best Christmas I've had in a really long time," Brennan commented. The last Christmas she remembered having with Russ when they were younger was the most traumatic as well. Not only were her parents not there, but she had believed they were and then had ended up hating Russ for some time because he'd tried to make Christmas for her. At fifteen she hadn't been able to handle the sudden and unexplained disappearance of her parents…and it had just happened to coincide with Christmastime. The only person who would be missing this Christmas was her mother, but having almost everyone plus a few more would still make it memorable.

……………………….

TBC…


	45. Wedding Plans

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 45 – "Wedding Plans"**

**Author's Note: **because there can never be too much of the Angela & Brennan girl talk scenes…I swear that on the show that there's been much less of Angela hinting to Brennan that she needs to sleep with Booth since like season two… This chapter is pretty much a girl catch up chapter, because shouldn't we have one? Since I'm having like a million chapters, I think it's okay… Look for a twist coming up soon ;)

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

………………….

**Bridal Shop**

"You do realize that we both have perfectly good dresses already," Brennan spoke up as she sat in one of the stuffed chairs as she watched Angela twirl a bit. She'd agreed to go dress shopping, though she didn't understand the need since they already had dresses…

"I know," Angela said as she stopped and then looked at her best friend. "But Hodgins said that it would be nice to have new dresses…a new start and all that. Plus, the old dress might be cursed for all I know."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I don't know…maybe," Angela said with a sigh. She wasn't even sure, but it seemed like the closer the wedding got, the more stressed out she became.

"If you believe that your dress is cursed, then do you believe that my dress is cursed as well?" Brennan asked curiously.

Angela just stared at Brennan. "I have _no_ idea what you just said, Sweetie." She shook her head, "Look, let's just get new things…it'll be fun. I was thinking maybe we'd go with a different color."

"What about Cam? Isn't she going to be a bridesmaid?"

"I'm not sure yet…" Angela told Brennan and disappeared into the dressing room to change. She emerged minutes later in her undergarments and a white knee length white slip. "Jack and I are still trying to figure things out. We're not sure whether we should just make this like a tiny wedding or just try the big thing all over again and have Cam and Zack be part of the wedding party like last time."

"I guess that makes sense," Brennan mumbled. She sat there and thought for a minute, "Aren't you supposed to wear ivory since this is technically your second wedding?" Brennan asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm not exactly one to go with tradition."

"Well anthropologically," Brennan started, but stopped when Angela walked away. She frowned and leaned back in the chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and wondered what Booth was doing. He was probably working a case without her. She missed being in the field, she couldn't wait until the leg cast was removed. Angela eventually returned with an attendant and a dress. Another dress. The afternoon was going to last all day. She waited and eventually Angela reappeared.

The dress was beautiful, though the original dress Angela had worn had been beautiful as well. This one was white with silver accents. The dress was strapless and hugged her body until it reached her hips; there it flared out into a mermaid skirt. "Ang," Brennan said aloud, still amazed by the breath. "It's beautiful…"

"It is really pretty, isn't it?" Angela asked with a huge smile. She spun around on the small platform and tried to check herself out in the mirrors.

"You should get that one."

Angela stopped and turned to Brennan, "Normally you don't give advice like that," she commented.

"You look beautiful," Brennan told her honestly. "You like it, so why not get it?"

That definitely didn't sound like Brennan, Angela started to think if there could be any ulterior motives that her friend could have. "Seriously, Sweetie? Or are you just trying to get home faster? Because I believe that I have you booked until dinner time."

"I still don't understand how you expect me to be in the wedding, I mean I'm honored, Ang."

"But you're horribly casted and braced from being in a car accident."

"You should ask Cam."

"No, I want you…" Angela told her and stepped down from the small platform and down the short steps to where Brennan was sitting. She sat in the stuffed chair next to her. "You're my best friend and no matter how injured you are, it is your duty to stand up there at the altar with me."

"Last time I did that…you ran away."

Angela nodded, "I promise not to do that again. I'm divorced, so no more technical problems." She frowned, "Plus, we both know it wasn't the fact that I left you at the altar, it was that I left you at the altar with Booth."

"That—"

"Sweetie, you can deny it all that you like, but I _know_ the truth." Angela frowned and stared at Brennan, "Please, Sweetie, don't ruin my day by saying that you won't be my maid of honor."

Brennan stared at Angela and rolled her eyes. "That's almost blackmail."

"It's more like guilt tripping," Angela explained. "So, does that mean you'll do it?"

"As long as you get to the part where you're declared Missus Angela Hodgins," Brennan told her. Those were her terms and she was sticking to them. "So, if you have another husband somewhere in the world that you _may_ or _may not_ be legally married to, I suggest you look into that now."

Angela smiled, "Thanks." She hugged Brennan and then pulled back, "Don't worry… I'll make sure your dress isn't hideous."

"I would appreciate that."

"Maybe give Booth something to look at," Angela said and before Brennan could respond, she reached out and put her hands under Brennan's breasts and pushed them up and together a bit. "Maybe show these off for him."

"Hey!" Brennan protested and slapped Angela's hands away. "Why do I feel like you're taking advantage of me being your maid of honor?"

"More like helping Booth out." Angela ignored Brennan's eye movement and her facial expressions and moved on. "Jack is supposed to ask Booth, but in case he forgets will you mention it to Booth?"

"About what?"

"I want Parker to be our ring bearer," Angela said with a smile. She loved Parker Booth; he was completely adorable and made her want her own children with Hodgins. "He can even walk down the aisle with Kelley if he likes." Sure, having the stuffed dino would be different, but Angela really didn't care. This wedding was already going to be different since it was the Hodgins/Montenegro wedding part two.

"I'll mention it to Booth in case Hodgins didn't," Brennan spoke up, happy for the divergence in subject. "So? Are you going to get that dress?"

Beaming, Angela nodded, "I think so! And! I have to say that I think I'm even more excited to get married to Jack the second time around. Is that weird?"

"Yes."

Ignoring Brennan's honest and flat tone, Angela proceeded back to the dressing room in order to remove the wedding dress, so that they could go look for a dress for Brennan and possibly Cam.

………………………

**Starbucks**

"I really shouldn't be drinking this after I bought my dress," Angela said as she sipped her latte.

"It's a nonfat latte, Ang," Brennan pointed out. "I doubt that one latte will increase your wait that drastically."

"There are calories in the latte."

"You're going to have to drink a lot more lattes before you have to worry about fitting into your dress."

"These gingerbread lattes are addicting," Angela pointed out.

"I think that's the point."

"So, are you sure you're going to be okay with that dress that I picked out?" Angela asked. She'd picked out a silver dress for Brennan that was strapless and accentuated her breasts without being slutty. Plus, it was beautiful and matched the wedding dress Angela had picked out. The silver dress was tea length and was puffy at the bottom and had a bow that tied at the waist. It was something that she figured that her friend could wear to a party at another time, though the only parties that Brennan seemed to attend Jeffersonian functions.

"Yes," Brennan admitted. It was a fun dress, though she wasn't sure that she was overjoyed with Angela's happiness that it flaunted her chest for Booth. Booth seemed to like her just how she was; extra cleavage out for all to see wouldn't change that. "I'm just not sure how I'm going to walk down the aisle in it…with this," Brennan said as she wiggled her still casted leg a bit.

"Didn't the doctor say that you might be able to get a brace? At least you'd be able to move better in that."

"If my leg's healing has improved, then yes."

"You're the bone lady, is it?"

"I don't know," Brennan mumbled into her Starbucks cup.

"How about your arm?"

It was true that her arm was doing much better than her leg; it was already in a brace. "I'll ask him if I can ditch the brace for just the wedding," Brennan told her.

"At least for the ceremony and pictures."

"I'll do what I can, Ang," Brennan told her friend with a smile. She knew that Angela just wanted everything to be perfect. That's what every woman wanted for her wedding, right? She couldn't be sure, but she was pretty sure that that was what Angela wanted. She was going to do anything to make her friend's special day as special as it should be.

"Thanks, Sweetie," Angela responded with a bright smile. "Have I told you lately what a great friend you are? Because you're completely terrific." She still didn't understand why her wedding was something that her best friend pushed aside her dislike of the antiquated ritual of marriage, but she was glad that she was able to share her special day with the person that she wanted to be up at the altar with her.

"Just remember the deal."

Angela stopped sipping her latte and looked over at Brennan. "Wait, when did we make a deal?"

"A couple minutes ago."

"What did I agree to?"

Brennan sighed, "Making it to the altar and not abandoning Booth and I there…again," Brennan informed Angela. She didn't understand how she could have forgotten that so quickly, but she felt better knowing that their deal had been spoken aloud once again. It had been a difficult time after Hodgins and Angela's almost wedding… Of course, she'd also lost Zack for some time then. Now Zack was back. Angela had said that she'd been affected by the 'iconic image' of being left at the altar with Booth, but she wasn't sure if she believed that. Why would some 'iconic image' affect her like that?

"I didn't think that was a _deal_," Angela admitted. "I just figured it was a _request_."

"If you'd like to take it that way, but I will be _highly disappointed_ with you if you don't actually walk down the aisle and_ finish_ the vows this time," Brennan admitted. "_Plus_, I'm not going to give you a _third _chance for wedding shopping."

Angela laughed, "Sweetie, I'm going to get married this time. I promise. Jack and I have already agreed that we're going to do this on New Years' Day, so that it can be a whole new year for the both of us. You know we could always make it a double wedding…"

"Who else is engaged?"

"They're not engaged yet, but they already act like an old married couple," Angela said as she smiled at her friend.

Brennan frowned, "Do I know them?"

"Yes, you know them well."

"Who are they?"

"You and Booth."

"Me and Booth? We don't act like an old married couple," Brennan argued. "We're dating…"

"You two have been dating since the moment you met."

"That doesn't make sense," Brennan responded with confusion.

Angela smiled as she sipped more of her latte. "You can ask Jack. I'd say to ask Zack, but he's too much like you. I bet Caroline Julian saw it."

"I don't think I want to ask Caroline," Brennan admitted. She had a feeling that Caroline would tell her to kiss Booth again or something puckish. Of course, she kissed Booth often now, without Caroline's blackmailing, but that wasn't the point.

"Why not?"

"Caroline is puckish."

"What is puckish."

"You don't want to know."

"I feel the need to look it up in a dictionary now," Angela admitted with a smile.

…………………

TBC…


	46. Baby, it's cold outside

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 46 – "Baby, It's Cold Outside"**

**Author's Note: **And my twists and turns return! MUWAHAHAHA

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

…………………….

**Brennan's Apartment**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brennan asked Booth as she packed a bag. She'd been staying at her apartment with her dad for a couple of days now, but since Jared was leaving Booth wanted her to return to his place. "I mean, you know my dad is going to be in town until Christmas. You invited my family to have Christmas at your house."

"I know," Booth said. "But I miss you." Sometimes Brennan could drive him crazy, but he'd been driven crazy without her in his arms every night. He missed the warmth of her body against his, he'd gotten used to sleeping around her brace and even the bulky and awkward leg cast.

Brennan sat on the edge of her bed as she watched him. "You know Sweets would probably say—"

"I don't want to know what Sweets would say about us sleeping together," Booth interrupted.

"He'd probably be happy about it, like Angela, but that's not what I was going to say," Brennan responded with slightly raised eyebrows as she stared at him.

Booth suddenly felt uncomfortable as he stared at her. "Okay…well…what were you going to say?" he asked feeling stupid.

"Sweets would probably say that you're waiting to go back into the field until I'm all healed," Brennan told him. "Maybe you should try working a case." She wasn't so concerned that Booth liked working with her, but that he was bored or that he was missing out on opportunities that might have presented themselves while working a case.

"But I like working with you," Booth complained.

"Take Hart out with you," Brennan suggested. "You said that you would. That she deserved it. I can supervise from the lab."

"It's not the same."

Brennan smiled, "But someone has to be out there speaking for the victims, Booth. Killers need to be arrested and put behind bars."

"People are putting them behind bars…" Booth mumbled. "I can call Caroline and get an exact number if you like."

"Just don't invite her over for Christmas, she'll try to hang mistletoe from every inch of your ceiling," Brennan teased half serious.

"Don't worry," Booth assured her. "Anyways, I figured that if you came over and stayed with me that your dad could use your apartment for the time being, so he wouldn't be sleeping on a couch. I doubt that's good for his back. He's getting old and all."

"I doubt he's afraid of the couch." Brennan smirked at him as she finished packing the bag she'd been working on. "I think that you just want to have time where you don't have to worry about him walking in on us."

"Can you blame me?"

Leaning in, Brennan exchanged a kiss with him that lingered for a few moments between the two of them before they separated. "No," Brennan said softly. "I can't blame you."

………………..

**Booth Residence**

"Bones!" Parker exclaimed excitedly as he saw his dad pull up in his SUV with Brennan in the passenger seat. He liked Brennan's dad, but he didn't see him, but he didn't mind it being just him, his dad, and Brennan. He left Angela and Hodgins on the porch and hurried towards the now parked vehicle.

Angela smiled at Hodgins, "I still want a million of those," she told him.

Smiling, Hodgins watched Parker. "Hey, if they're as cool as Parker, we can definitely have a million."

"Jack, look at both of us…of course they're going to be fantastic."

Laughing, Hodgins tried to picture mini thems. "Tiny artists and entomologists…that's pretty special."

Booth had Parker up in his arms as he opened Brennan's door. "Look, you've got a welcoming committee and everything, Bones." He watched as she slowly and cautiously got out of the vehicle and onto her own feet. He waited until she was far enough away before closing the door and then opening the back door to retrieve her bag. He put Parker down and closed up his vehicle. Though Brennan was still in a cast, she had still managed to hobble her way up the walk way. It seemed like over the last couple of weeks she'd gained considerable movement with her injured leg even though it was wrapped hugely in plaster.

"Babysitting?" Brennan questioned as she walked up the porch steps slowly with Parker in tow. She'd noticed Angela and Hodgins had been sitting on the porch with Parker when they'd pulled up. She didn't know that Angela and Hodgins were watching Parker for Booth; she would have thought that Angela would have mentioned something the day before when they'd been out dress shopping.

"Like it's hard," Hodgins said as they got up to make way for Brennan. "Parker's like the perfect child to watch."

"It's true," Angela confirmed.

"Why does it seem like no one does their job? Booth's never in his office. You guys don't seem to ever be at the lab lately," Brennan pointed out.

"It's Christmas," Angela reminded.

"It's not Christmas," Brennan corrected. "It's December fifteenth. There's ten days until Christmas. We have never taken off two weeks before Christmas and just gone on vacation."

"Calm down, Bones," Booth said as he came up behind her and put his arm around her, to help her keep her balance. Snow had set into the D.C. area and though he had made sure that his walkway was shoveled, it didn't mean that it wasn't slippery. "Cam's sick and the snow's really coming down. Cam declared it a snow day for the squints. Even the interns are off building snowmen. Just let them enjoy the holiday."

Brennan allowed Booth to lead her to the door and then watched him open it before starting inside. "Crime is not going to take a holiday," Brennan pointed out.

"You know what I think we need?" Booth said as he let everyone in. He as in a good mode and he wasn't going to let anyone rain on his parade, not even Brennan who wanted them all to go back to work. "Some hot chocolate with whipped cream."

"I could go for some of that," Hodgins told Booth. "Come on, I'll help you make it," he said excited about the idea of the hot beverage.

Brennan watched Booth and Hodgins leave the room in disbelief. She didn't understand why they were so excited about hot chocolate. "You didn't say anything about still having Parker," Brennan told her friend.

"I've been staying there and here," Parker informed Brennan as he emerged with Kelley, his dinosaur. "I'm mad at Uncle Jared," he told Brennan.

"I know," Brennan said quietly and wrapped her uninjured arm around his waist and pulled him close into a hug. "But I think we need to give Jared a second chance…" She didn't want there to be any unneeded tension between family members. After all, now the Booth family needed to be united for Parker's sake. Parker was the most important element here.

"A second chance?"

"Yes," Brennan said. "I know he was trying to find something special for you as an apology. I'm sure he's really sorry for what he's done."

"Parker and I talked about this," Angela said. "But even if you're mad at Jared," she told Parker. "You shouldn't let it ruin your Christmas. Your dad said that he had to leave, he's needed somewhere else."

"In Virginia," Parker said.

"That's right, he went to Norfolk."

"I'm going to go ask my dad if Jared's coming back," Parker said.

Before Brennan could say anything, Parker was gone. "Jared's not supposed to be back anytime soon," Brennan said.

"I know," Angela said. "But it's important for Parker to hear it from Booth."

"You're really good with him," Brennan said matter of factly when she noticed Angela staring off in the direction that Parker had gone off in.

"He's a really good kid. It's easy to have him."

"You're going to be a wonderful mom when you have kids."

"Aww, Sweetie," Angela cooed as she leaned in and hugged her friend. It was something that was just absolutely adorable and sweet for Brennan to say.

"You know anthropologically," Brennan started, but stopped when she saw the look on Angela's face. "Never mind."

Angela smiled sweetly, "You're going to get this cast off soon, Brenn, and then you're going to be back in the field solving crime."

"I think Booth is more excited about that aspect than I am," Brennan commented. She missed it, but it had given her time to read and spend time with Booth. Slowing down and enjoying life wasn't completely horrible and painful. "I'm glad that he and Jared made up…as much as they could. I think it's important that they try to keep on good terms."

"I agree."

"I mean, I still can't believe sometimes that I didn't talk to Russ for fifteen years. I missed so much time with him," Brennan said. "Booth and Jared have a lot already in their past, so hopefully they can change their relationship for the better."

"I have to say, though," Angela spoke up. "I feel a little better that he won't be here during Christmas."

"Why would you say that, Ang?"

"I'd be afraid of losing you or Parker," Angela admitted. "We could have lost you, Sweetie. That was really scary. Booth just telling us what happened practically gave me an anxiety attack even though the news ended up being good."

Brennan frowned for a moment. "Jared's not allowed to drive with anyone. Booth's new rule."

"It's a good one."

……………………….

**En Route to Navy Yard in Norfolk, Virginia**

Lieutenant Commander Jared Booth drove carefully along the highway towards his destination. The highway had been plowed, so that snow wasn't so bad. He was still driving along cautiously because the roads were icy. He didn't want to risk possibly spinning his vehicle. He just wanted to get to Norfolk, get a bite to eat, and sleep.

The drive wasn't a really long one, but it was taxing because of the adverse weather conditions. He rubbed his forehead with one hand for a moment and then put his hand on the wheel, so that he could use his other hand to pick up the cup of coffee that was now cold. There wasn't much of the bitter brew left, but at least it was something. He was really craving a double cheeseburger with fries and a coke. He'd find some place to pick up some drive through once he made it to Norfolk. He wanted to make it into the base at a decent time, but at the moment he wasn't sure if that would happen, which meant that he might not get the food he wanted.

The slow speed was making the trip's time almost double. Being cautious was really currently sucking. Being reckless seemed like it would have far more advantages like getting tasty food and making it to shelter sooner. There wasn't even anything good on the radio, it was either noise or talk radio with people crying about their lives. Was he being punished? Maybe this was karma, though he didn't believe it, finally getting back at him for all the things he'd done this year.

"Screw it," Jared mumbled and let his foot fall heavily on the gas. His vehicle sped up, but so did a vehicle behind him, which had suddenly turned on its lights. He hadn't seen the vehicle before the lights had suddenly snapped on. The vehicle was tailing him and doing so closely. Jared tried to drive faster, but the vehicle stayed with him. Suddenly, Jared was being pushed along towards the shoulder and into the snowy brush alongside the road. It didn't take long for the car to come to a slamming stop with the help of the tailing vehicle.

The sound of glass shattering followed by the loud bang and hiss of the car's air bags inflating. His head rested against it as he stared out the now broken window. His vision was fuzzy and his head hurt, but he tried to stay awake. He heard a vehicle pull in, but couldn't see it. The sound of the breaks made him breathe a little easier as he waited. The sounds of footsteps in the snow made their way towards him. All Jared could see were dark pants, but then a voice soon followed.

"Hello Jared Booth. We need to talk."

He could only keep himself awake enough until the door opened. After he heard the click of the door opening, he slid into the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness.

"We will see if Seeley Booth cares about your absence from the land of the living."

…………….

**Booth Residence**

"You're beautiful," Booth whispered as his mouth caressed the skin of her neck.

Brennan laughed and then spoke up with concern, "Did you make sure the door was locked?" This time it wasn't her father that they were worried about, but Parker. This was something that Parker really didn't need to see.

"All locked up," Booth mumbled against her skin as his hands moved along her body. He was trying to make sure that her right leg and arm weren't jostled, he couldn't wait for the cast to be removed. "We're safe against someone invading," Booth whispered into her ear. His hands went to work unbuttoning her shirt, his fingers lingered on her warm skin. He'd missed her, he wasn't sure if he could give having Brennan in his bed up when Brennan was healed.

"Be careful," Brennan whispered as she pulled his shirt up over his head. She was worried about her cast smacking him. She was sure that depending on what got hit, that something could end up broken if smacked hard enough with her plaster encased leg.

Adjusting her position, so that she was on her back, Booth smiled down at her. "Don't worry, Temperance," he said before leaning in for a kiss. He lingered there and returned the kiss with more force and passion. He made sure that he wasn't putting any weight on her right leg. "We're just going to have to do this a traditionally," Booth told her. He really didn't want to injure her further or cause her any more pain.

"I trust you," Brennan told him as she reached up to pull him down to her. She was tired of being cautious and safe of her leg and arm, right now all she wanted was Seeley Booth.

……………………

TBC…


	47. Silent Night

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 47 – "Silent Night"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I've been sick…again. Also, school's started and I haven't fully recovered from being sick, so this is really a long time coming : )

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

………………….

**Arundel Mills Mall**

**Hanover, Maryland**

"I don't see why we can't all shop together," Booth said. He felt more comfortable with Brennan with him. Since she wasn't using crutches and there was no motorized wheelchair, Booth felt safer with her nearby.

"I want to buy you a Christmas present," Brennan told him.

"I won't peek."

"Booth, I'll be fine. Angela can go with me," Brennan said. She knew that it was only because he was being extremely protective because of her current physical condition. "I'm only going to two stores," Brennan explained. "I promise I won't do anything crazy like try to escape the mall." Escaping the mall would be nice, but at the same time she wouldn't mind having time to study people, they would be especially interesting while in Christmas shopping mode. Of course, she'd have to try to keep up with Angela's conversation as well.

"You know it's not fun if you know what your present is," Angela chimed in. "I promise to take good care of her."

"What if I don't need a present?" Booth challenged.

"Everyone should have a present," Parker spoke up. He knew that there was another reason that Brennan needed to separate from the group, she also had to pick up a present that they'd picked out for his dad from him. He was really hoping that he'd like it, but it had to be ordered in advance in order to get it in time for Christmas.

"When you get older, though," Booth tried to explain to his son. "You don't always need so much stuff. You appreciate what you have more."

"Like what?"

"Like family and friends," Booth told him. "You, Bones, Angela, Hodgins…"

"Cam?"

"Her too."

"Booth," Brennan scolded lightly. "I'm going to be fine. I'm in a public area, what can happen? Falling would be about it, and I think I'll just end up getting bruised."

"You could re-break something," Booth said.

"Come on, Booth. I think you have to have a little more faith in us," Angela spoke up again. "I'll make sure that she rests when she needs to and doesn't stand up for too long. I can manage giving her a break schedule. Plus, they have benches all through his mall; it won't be hard to find a place to sit down."

"You just have to wait until someone else vacates the space," Hodgins spoke up noticing that all the seating seemed full everywhere he looked.

"That's helpful," Angela murmured to her fiancée.

"What?" Hodgins asked confused.

"Don't worry, Booth," Angela said again and grabbed a hold of Brennan's arm. "C'mon Sweetie, let's go."

"Dad, can we go to the castle?" Parker asked. He'd seen it when they'd arrived and he really wanted to go, though he didn't know what was inside. Whatever it was, he was sure that it had to be something cool.

Booth pulled his gaze from Brennan and Angela's retreating forms to Parker's wide eyed expectant face. "What?"

"The castle."

"That would be fun," Hodgins said lighting up just like Parker had. "Medieval Times. Technically, it's educational."

"Isn't that place expensive and take like hours?" Booth asked. "I don't plan on being in this mall for hours."

"We have two women with us," Hodgins pointed out. "Angela alone could take half the day."

"They close in three hours," Booth pointed out.

"Don't you think that she could keep places open?" Hodgins asked. "You know how she can be."

Booth sighed, "Come on, let's just get the last of our shopping that needs to be done, done."

As soon as they were far enough away that the males couldn't hear, Angela turned to Brennan. "So, what are you getting Booth?"

"I don't know yet," Brennan admitted. "I ordered something for Parker for Booth that I need to pick up."

"You seriously don't know? This is very serious, Brenn," Angela said. "This is your first Christmas together as a couple. You have to get him something good."

"Like what?"

"He probably wouldn't turn away you in a bow," Angela teased with a bright smile. Okay, so she wasn't really kidding, but she didn't think that Brennan would go for it.

"Angela!" Brennan scolded. "I thought you were going to be helpful."

"We can always go to Victoria's Secret."

"I don't understand how that's something for Booth."

"The only thing that matters is that _he _understands and believe me, he will."

"I don't understand."

"Sweetie, just trust me…" Angela told him. "I know what I'm talking about when I talk gifts for guys."

Brennan hobbled along and stopped when they came to Things Remembered, "This is where Parker's gift is."

"Personalization is always fun…what'd you order?" Angela asked as they entered.

"A frame that says 'World's Greatest Dad'," Brennan responded. She approached the desk and provided them with her information. In mere minutes, they had the blue frame out for inspection. It was just as she'd pictured. At the top was inscribed 'World's Greatest Dad'. There was a blue lined star attached to the frame that was inscribed 'Love, Parker'. It would be perfect. She already had the picture picked out to put in the frame. "It looks satisfactory," Brennan told the cashier.

Angela noticed that the cashier was staring at Brennan oddly as he repackaged the frame. "She means that it looks good," Angela translated when she realized that the look on the younger man's face was actually confusion.

Once they were finished in the store, Angela tried again. "So?"

"So…what?" Brennan asked.

"Get Booth something fun."

"I'm just not sure that that gift is appropriate," Brennan told her. She knew that that was what Angela meant. She wanted her to get lingerie.

"Why not?"

"Angela," Brennan said with a sigh. "We've been over this. We're celebrating Christmas with Parker and my family." Brennan kept walking, "Lingerie is not exactly an appropriate gift to open in front of children."

"So, give it to him the night before or in private," Angela told her. "Problem solved."

"Problem_ not_ solved," Brennan insisted. "That's not exactly what I wanted to get for Booth."

Angela sighed, "Please don't tell me it's a book on anthropology."

"Booth isn't interested in anthropology," Brennan pointed out. "Unless it involves a case and then he has me for that."

"So_ why_ is there a snag in my plan?" Angela asked.

"Booth and I have a relationship that's more than just sex," Brennan tried to explain.

"Well yeah," Angela responded. "The sex came _way_ later. I _did_ tell you that you should have done that _a lot earlier_."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "_I_ think that Booth and I are okay with how things are currently."

"I'm just saying…" Angela said.

"I want to get him something else," Brennan insisted.

"You can always do both," Angela reminded. "Something naughty and something nice…best Christmas present ever, Sweetie."

"I only half understand that."

"Sweetie, just let me help you with the naughty part of his gift."

"I don't know if I'd call it naughty," Brennan said.

"Santa would," Angela told her with a bright smile.

"You know anthropologically—"

Angela stopped, "You know what," she said as she stopped and interrupted her friend. "No anthropology references until you're back in the lab."

"Why? I'm still a forensic anthropologist whether I'm in the lab or not," Brennan argued.

"I'm saying it's a new rule," she said.

"It doesn't sound fair."

"We can vote on it."

"You'll vote for it and I'll vote against," Brennan summarized. "That leaves us at a tie."

"I'm sure Hodgins and Booth will be fine with voting on this."

Brennan sighed; she knew that she'd be voted against. "You know that it's not my fault that I have a Ph.D. in forensic anthropology, right?"

"If they made a Ph.D. in social experience, then I'd have one."

"But they don't."

"It doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about."

…………………….

**Unknown Location**

Jared was jostled from his state of unconsciousness and yelled in pain when his arm was moved. He forced open his eyes and took in the dark surroundings. He was tired to a chair, his hands restrained behind his back and his feet tied to the chair legs. "Wha?" he blurted out in confusion.

"Lieutenant Commander Jared Booth, United States Navy."

The voice was obviously male. The voice was deep and Jared strained to try to make out a face, but all he could see was a silhouette. He knew that he'd never be able to pick him out in a lineup, but he was more interested in surviving at the moment. "You know who I am, so who are you?"

"I go by many names."

"A bit cryptic…" Jared commented.

"Your brother, Special Agent Seeley Booth…he would call me…the Gravedigger."

Jared's eyes widened a bit. He knew who the Gravedigger was, or at least what he was well known for. He knew that he was in trouble, but he also knew that people lived. "What do you want with me?" He had to want something, right? Otherwise why wasn't he already dead?

"I have a question for you."

"A question?" Jared asked curiously. That was not something that he expected. "I can probably handle a question. I just can't assure you that I have the answer." Maybe his brother had over exaggerated the Gravedigger…it seemed like what he wanted was simple and that he could give him the answer and then go back on his merry way to Norfolk.

"Who does your brother love most in this world?"

"What? I don't know. I'm not that close to Seeley," Jared said. Of course, he really did know, but the question had caught him off guard. He had thought that he wanted some other more complex question that had something to do with the F.B.I. or the Navy, not his brother.

"I'm sure you can guess…"

"If I tell you, then what are you going to do?"

"I already know that you're not exactly your brother's favorite person."

Jared frowned, he was awfully arrogant. How could he be so sure? He didn't know them.

"Maybe if you and your brother were on myspace, you'd be on his top five. My question is, who would be the top two on his list?"

He was sadly picturing the myspace profile page. It was a pathetic reference really. "Parker, my nephew."

"Well, I assumed that his adorable blonde son would be number one on his list. Who would be number two?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You know."

Jared stared and tried to break through the darkness to make out the face, but he still couldn't see even the tiniest detail. "I don't."

"Your brother's had many girlfriends… He has to hold someone close. Doctor Brennan, perhaps?"

"They're close… He'd give his life for her," Jared blurted out.

……………………

**Arundel Mills Mall Food Court**

**Hanover, Maryland**

Booth waited nervously. He'd gotten Parker a pretzel and a lemonade and Hodgins had bought himself some kind of geeky toy, so they were both occupied. Booth rocked back and forth in the chair. He'd bought what they needed while there, but he had already purchased Brennan's gift. Angela had called Hodgins to let them know that they'd be meeting back up with them shortly, that was ten minutes ago.

"Don't worry so much," Hodgins told Booth when he noticed Booth was obviously anxious. He'd found a new type of Rubix cube called the Rubix Revolution and was determined to crack it. If he didn't, he knew Zack could. Of course Zack being able to rule the Rubix Revolution cube then would make him work twice as determined to beat the cube. That was why he'd bought two and a standard Rubix cube for Parker. "They'll get here when they get here. Remember, Brennan's hobbling, it's not like the mall has those cool electric carts."

"I'm starting to think that she should have rented one," Booth told him and turned to face Hodgins. He supposed that they were fine.

"Next time we go somewhere they have them, we should totally race," Hodgins told him.

Parker's head shot up in interest. "I think that's against the rules."

"Doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun," Hodgins said looking at Booth and noticed that Booth was smiling.

"Yeah," Booth conceded. "But I don't think it would be worth going to jail for."

Hodgins thought about it for a second and then lit up. "Go karts," he said as he pointed at Booth. "Parker could even go."

"Ooo," Booth cooed as he thought over the idea. "Go karts would be good."

Hodgins was about to go on about their topic when sirens started to go off. The sound echoed through the food court and the rest of the mall. The strobe lighting on the smoke detectors were the next to go off. "It's probably nothing," Hodgins said.

"What's going on?" Parker asked with his hands over his ears. The siren was too loud.

"It's probably nothing," Booth told his son, but got up. Everyone else seemed to be evacuating and taking the alarm very seriously. "Somebody probably just pulled the fire alarm to be funny."

Hodgins stopped and shoved the cube into his bag. "Booth, I can smell the smoke," Hodgins said as he got up.

Booth could smell it now, too. Panic set through him. "What about Angela and Brennan?" he asked as he grabbed his bags and then grabbed Parker's hand.

"They're probably already outside," Hodgins told him.

It was logical, Booth thought, for Angela and Brennan to exit at their nearest exit instead of finding them and_ then_ exiting together. He noticed how scared Parker looked, Booth bent down and scooped him up in one arm and then headed out after Hodgins.

Outside of the mall there was quite the crowd forming. It was obvious that everyone wanted to know what had happened. It was human nature. Humans were naturally and sometimes even morbidly curious. "Let's walk to your truck," Hodgins suggested.

Booth continued to awkwardly carry Parker as they walked deeper into the packed parking lot. So far, he didn't see any of the women.

As they got closer, Hodgins noticed Angela on her cell phone. "Angela! Are you okay?" Hodgins shouted and then hurried to her position. He wrapped his arms around her and then placed a kiss on her temple.

"I'm fine," Angela responded. "Have you seen Brennan?"

"She was with you," Booth said quickly as he set Parker down.

Angela shook her head. "We got separated. When the alarm went off, people started to push. Brennan told me to meet her here, but she's not here and she's not picking up her phone."

"Do you know what happened?" Booth asked as he walked closer to the vehicle and unlocked it with the remote.

"Not exactly. I saw the smoke coming from two stores across from each other," Angela explained. "We were trying to make it to the food court, but the smoke was too much. Brennan said smoke inhalation would be bad, so we headed for the nearest exit."

Booth opened the trunk of his SUV. He set his bags in the back and then lifted Parker, so that he sat on the back as well. He felt safer with him there. Hitting one of his speed dials on his cell, he waited with it to his ear. "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth," he said. "I'm at Arundel Mills Mall in Hanover, Maryland. There's been a possible abduction. I'm going to need backup along with any traffic video that may have caught a vehicle that's already left." He listened. "Doctor Temperance Brennan." He nodded, "Thank you."

"She could just be lost," Hodgins said trying to be optimistic. "You don't think it's the Gravedigger, do you?"

"I think he just may be back," Booth said. He was about to try Brennan's cell when his phone rang first. The caller ID disappointed him, instead of Brennan it was a number he didn't recognize. Putting the phone up to his ear, he prayed Brennan was calling from someone else's phone. "Booth."

Disappointment.

"Yes, I'm his brother," Booth said. "Is he okay?" He didn't know why else the Navy would contact him besides Jared being stupid and ending up in the hospital. If he died, he'd receive a house call from the Navy. He listened closely and then frowned. "Jared left from Maryland yesterday afternoon, Sir." Booth continued to listen; it seemed that this was a dance for information. "Yes, that's the vehicle he left in." He wanted to leave right away, but he couldn't.

Booth tried to stay calm. He was more worried about feeling calm at this point than looking the part. "We may be familiar with who may have abducted him, Sir." Jared was important, but so was Brennan. "I believe that my partner was just abducted by the same serial killer. We call him the Gravedigger."

"I'm going to go check the crowd," Hodgins said feeling the need to do something productive. He wanted to make sure that they weren't panicking for nothing. He motioned to the crowd who was still waiting for answers to what had happened. He stopped when Booth held up his hand.

"I'll have the F.B.I. send the information your way and I'll make my way down to Norfolk as soon as possible." The Gravedigger was getting bold, taking two people at two separate times and locations. "Thank you. Bye."

"You think the Gravedigger has Brennan _and_ Jared?" Angela asked.

Booth shrugged. "Jared should have reported in last night or this morning at the latest. They found his vehicle abandoned not far from the Norfolk Navy Yard."

"Shouldn't there be a call?"

"Yes."

"Look, why don't I double check for Brennan? She might just be unable to go farther and lost her phone," Hodgins said. "It's icy, she could have slipped and someone's keeping her in one place, so that she doesn't fall again."

"Take the right side," Booth told him. "And take Angela." He watched as Hodgins nodded. "Don't let go of her. Parker and I'll go right."

………………………

**Unknown Location**

When Brennan awoke, she was not in any place that was familiar. It was dark, but she recognized one thing in the dark cell, Jared Booth. She wasn't exactly excited to see him, but she had a good sense of _why_ she was there.

The Gravedigger.

Jared appeared to be unconscious, but he didn't show any obvious signs of injury in the less than helpful light. A room wasn't exactly the Gravedigger's style, though she thought as she looked more closely. The room was about ten by ten with concrete walls and ceiling and a dirt floor. There was a door, which she assumed was metal because of the color. A stream of light pushed through the spaces between the door and the walls along with shining through the peephole in the door.

They should be buried.

"Jared," Brennan whispered and tried to nudge his leg with her good one.

"Shit!" he yelled in protest.

"Sorry," Brennan apologized.

Jared slowly opened his eyes and saw Doctor Brennan across from him. "I'm not dead yet?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Better you're here than Parker," Jared said and then closed his eyes again.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't bother to open his eyes, but instead just spoke. "He asked me who Seeley loved most in the world."

"And you said Parker," Brennan summarized.

"And you," Jared corrected. "He's trying to hurt Seeley. I was really the wrong person to nab for that."

"Your brother _does _care about you, Jared," Brennan argued.

Jared didn't argue. "I'm still happy it's not Parker."

"Me too," Brennan agreed. The Gravedigger had buried her and Hodgins in a car and they'd survive. She and Jared would survive, too.

Minutes of awkward silence passed and then Brennan spoke up. "You know, Booth _will_ find us."

"You have a lot of confidence in my brother," Jared commented. "I'm still trying to decide if you're just so absolutely love struck that you make no sense or if you're deluded enough to think that's going to happen."

"I've seen it happen before," Brennan argued.

"The Gravedigger is supposed to bury his victims," Jared pointed out. "We're in a cell…we're not in a grave."

"He's changing how he does things, him changing other things as well is not surprising," Brennan told him.

"I guess we'll see who's right soon enough, right?"

"Twelve to twenty-four hours."

……………………..

TBC…


	48. I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 48 – "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas"**

**Author's Note: **

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

……………………….

**Arundel Mills Mall Parking Lot**

**Hanover, Maryland**

"I should have stayed right with her," Angela said as tears started to stream down her face. Her best friend was gone. She and Hodgins had searched one side of the crowd while Booth took Parker and had searched the other side. Brennan wasn't anywhere. The fire department had put out the small fires, so that the F.B.I. could start searching the mall itself for Brennan. Angela had a really bad feeling though. Booth was right, the Gravedigger had Brennan.

"It's not your fault, Angie," Hodgins said trying to calm her. He was worried, too. He was afraid for Brennan and he was even worried about Jared.

Booth wanted to say it was, but he knew it really wasn't. "He's right," Booth spoke up. "Plus, we know Brennan's going to be fine."

"She'll probably try to make an explosive out of a gum wrapper and her cell battery," Hodgins said trying to lighten the mood. He knew that diving into hysterics wasn't going to help Brennan…or Jared.

"I actually could really use your help, Angela," Booth said. Cam was on her way down, he wasn't sure exactly how she could help at the scene, but she could sometimes work magic with the squints. Cam could make them think in ways in which they wouldn't normally.

"How can I help?" Angela asked. She wanted to help, but right now she didn't know what she could do. She wiped the tears away and wrapped her arms around herself.

Booth knew that there wasn't going to be a lot that Angela could do at the lab, but he also knew that Angela would want to be at the lab, which made his request easy. "I need you to take Parker back to the lab with everyone."

"I—I can do that…" Angela told him. "Look Booth, you may not like this idea, but I think it's important that we do it anyway."

"What idea?" Booth asked, he was pretty open if it helped them with their search for Brennan and Jared.

"Well, we don't really have a full forensic team at the moment," Angela explained. "Not officially anyway. I propose that we call in Brennan's grad students along with Clark Edison and Zack."

Zack was still a hard subject. Sure, Zack had been cleared as a killer, but he'd still been considered an accomplice, but with time served. He wasn't sure how he'd feel about Zack back at the lab, but he did know one thing about the super squint, he'd definitely be at the top of his game when it came to Brennan. "You're going to have to clear that with Cam," Booth told her. "He wanted to tell her to call in all the guns…anything in order to assist them in finding their missing people.

"What has to be cleared with me?" Cam asked as she approached them. She had to park way at the other end of the parking lot and walk in. She was happy, though, that she'd brought her heavy coat for the weather.

Angela wasn't sure how Cam would react to her idea, but she thought it was for the best. "I told Booth that we should call in for help."

"She wants to call in Hart, Kelsey, MacGowan, and Gonzales," Hodgins spoke up.

Cam nodded, "Right, her grad students. I have no problem with that."

"I also suggested Clark Edison and—" Angela started to say, but then stopped. She didn't want to get yelled at for such a suggestion that could possibly endanger the Jeffersonian's credibility.

"Clark Edison is fine as far as I'm concerned," Cam told her. "I'm actually glad you thought of it. "Who else were you thinking of?" She knew that more people could help them with more ideas and points of view.

"Zack," Hodgins spoke up.

Cam didn't say anything. Her first thoughts were, no way in hell, but she kept it to herself. She knew why they suggested Zack; he was practically the male version of Brennan. Angela's heart was in the right place. Cam couldn't argue with that. But to allow Zack in the lab could allow for contamination of their case and possibly to discredit the Jeffersonian. She'd worked really hard to keep the Jeffersonian's accreditation. But they needed Doctor Brennan, sure they'd butted heads, but Doctor Brennan was an accent to the Medico-Legal Lab. "Okay, but I have conditions," Cam spoke up finally.

"Really?" Hodgins asked. He was shocked. He could have put money down that Cam would have shot down the idea without thinking about it.

"Really?" Booth echoed.

Cam smiled slightly; she noted the look of relief on Angela's face. "Really," she confirmed. "I want Doctor Brennan and Jared back, too. Zack could be very helpful in finding them. I'm not going to discredit him when he could be helpful, but I insist that he work with Clark Edison. Or at least is watched by someone who's going to know if he's compromising evidence or something else that could be potentially dangerous."

"He wouldn't do that, this is Brennan we're talking about," Angela said. She understood Cam's position and reasoning, though. "He adores her."

"I know that," Cam said gently as she looked at Angela. "It's more to protect the Jeffersonian…"

"I know."

Cam nodded, "Alright then, call them all in." She noticed that Cam and Hodgins weren't moving yet, "Get on it and get to the vehicle. I brought the truck with me."

"I asked Angela to take Parker back with them to the lab," Booth spoke up.

"No problem," Cam said. "Go ahead," Cam told them and nodded in the direction the truck was parked. She wanted to talk to Booth first before she left the scene. "I'll be right behind you." She waited for them to head off before she turned back to Booth.

"I'm fine," Booth said quickly. He knew she was concerned.

Cam frowned, "Seeley, I know you better than that."

"I don't want to talk about it, Camille."

"I know you and Brennan…are really close," Cam said. "But you have to remember that we _will _find her." She wanted him to think positive. It would help them all if they did that. "And we'll find Jared, too," Cam told him, trying to calm Booth.

Booth cracked a smile, but then sobered after a second. "I know…I just want to make sure that when we find her, that she's okay."

"If she's hurt, she'll heal," Cam told him.

"It's cold, Cam. We're expecting snow… What are their chances with the temperature dropping?" He wanted to be prepared for what they'd need. The Gravedigger hadn't even contacted them yet, which worried him more than anything. He contacted them to gloat about the grad students being attacked and Cedric Kelsey being abducted. Booth expected the Gravedigger to contact them even if he didn't want anything, but to let them know that he had them.

"It depends on…" Cam said, but stopped. She hated saying the next few words, it seemed so cold. "It depends on what they're buried in and how they're buried. If they have supplies…there are a lot of variables to consider," Cam told him.

"But it's worse now because of the weather, right?" Booth asked.

Cam nodded, "It could hinder our investigation because everything could get covered with snow. They could also end up with hypothermia from the cold. Now that's not always a bad thing, Booth."

"What are you saying?" Booth asked, he was confused at how it could be both good and bad.

"Sometimes in cases of hypothermia…the hypothermia actually gives people extra time to be saved," Cam told him. "It just all depends on what stage they're in."

Booth nodded, "We're going to find them before that happens."

"We are."

…………………………..

**Unknown Location**

Jared held a cloth over Brennan's nose and mouth. He hated being a part of the Gravedigger's plans, but he'd rather be doing it to ensure that Brennan was handled well. He knew that she didn't need to be further injured. "I know it's hard, Tempe. Just don't fight it," Jared told her. "Don't think of it as chloroform. Close your eyes and just breathe," he tried to coach her. He watched as she listened and it didn't take long for her to relax and for her body to go limp. He felt like the villain. He dropped it to the floor and checked her pulse. She was okay. He lifted his head after a minute and yelled, "It's done!"

"Pick her up."

The voice came from behind the door. Jared wanted to argue, to refuse it, but he was too worried that the Gravedigger would try to kill one of them if he didn't do what he was told, so he carefully lifted Brennan into his arms. He tried to be as careful as possible with Brennan's injured limbs. He noticed that the door had been opened and cautiously walked towards it and then through it. He was being extra careful not to knock her cast against the cement and metal doorframe. Jared cleared the door and then he felt the gun at his back. He wasn't scared for his own life; he was more scared that Brennan had practically put her life in his hands when she voluntarily allowed him to do what the Gravedigger wanted him to do. For some reason, he felt not only guilty, but…he cared.

"Walk."

It was an order and though he wanted to question it or fight, he couldn't. For Brennan's sake. Jared walked the hall and then turned when he was told to. The building was obviously not the Gravedigger's headquarters; it looked more like someplace that was abandoned. When they emerged at one point, he took in somewhere familiar. He knew where they were…not the exact location, but a general one. A parking garage.

"Keep walking."

Jared did as he was told and walked. He stopped when he came upon a box alongside a hole in the ground. "Don't do this," Jared pleaded when he put together what was going on.

"Put Doctor Brennan in the box."

"No," Jared challenge, he started to take a step to turn and face the voice, but when the gun pressed against him and he heard the safety being clicked off, he stopped his movement.

"Put Doctor Brennan in the box."

She's just going in the box; Jared told himself as he stepped forward and kneeled down as he set her as carefully as possible into the rickety box.

"Remove her shirt and skirt."

Jared's head shot up and over, "What?" he blurted and found a gun in his face. It was then that he finally got a look at the Gravedigger. He wouldn't be able to make an identification, though. The face was covered with a black ski mask. He was one smart bastard.

"Do it."

"Why?" Jared demanded. He saw no reason in it.

"Do it now, or she dies."

Jared watched as the gun moved to Brennan. He couldn't do that. He'd be to blame if she died. He'd blame himself. Turning back to Brennan, he started to take off her boot and the boot-like cover for her cast and then started on removing her skirt. He didn't like this. The Gravedigger wasn't known for sexual assault, so at least he wasn't worried about that, but it was cold. He was even feeling the cold. He removed the thin jacket she had on and then next tried to move her carefully as he removed the blouse. When the blouse was removed, so did the brace. He started to put it back in place when the gun was at his back again.

"She doesn't need that. Put the lid on."

Jared dropped the brace to the ground with Brennan's other things and then reached over and pulled the hinged lid over. "I'm sorry, Tempe," he whispered as he shut it. It was then that he realized that the box was equipped to be held close with a lock. The lock was pushed into his hand quickly and Jared locked it without being told to. "Now what?" Jared asked harshly.

"Put her in the hole."

Looking over at the hole next to him, he realized that it was just big enough to fit the box. It wasn't deep, but just enough to conceal the box from a distance. He also realized that it was pretty full with water. "She'll drown."

"Put her in the hole."

He could fight, Jared thought. But could he win before he got shot? If he fought, would the Gravedigger kill Brennan? He couldn't risk it. Jared took a breath and then started to lug the box towards the hole. He carefully managed to get it evenly in and cringed when water started to leak into the box.

"Pick up her clothes."

Jared did as he was told and stood up again. He noticed that the Gravedigger had moved and was now on the other side of the hole. He still couldn't risk it. He needed to try to get help. Brennan would need help. He could feel air drift down. They were underground, that much he knew, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw that there were vents to above ground that ran along move the hall.

"Back the other way."

Jared complied, but did so with some reluctance. He was told to walk back to where the hallway turned into a parking garage. The only thing that he could think the hallway led to was to some old access to a shopping center or a business or possibly even a security office. He was sure that the area in which they were being held captive had been abandoned for some time. As he walked farther into the parking structure, he saw a car waiting.

"Get in."

………………………..

**Angela's Domain - Jeffersonian **

"Do you think we'll have snow for Christmas?" Parker asked Angela. Angela had pulled out the art supplies that she kept in her office for when he was visiting. He was currently drawing a picture for Angela since he knew that she was upset. He'd even caught her crying after asking if Brennan was going to be okay.

"I'm sure we will, Sweetie," Angela had said. "Is that on your list for Christmas?"

"No."

"What is?" Angela asked, trying to stay cheerful for him. She kneeled behind him and looked over his shoulder to inspect his drawing.

"I didn't write it down, but I'd like my dad to be happy… I don't want him to be sad."

"That's a really nice wish, Parker."

Parker smiled and looked at her, "I also want it to snow because I don't know if Hayley and Emma have snow where they live and it would be fun to play in the snow when they come to visit."

"You mean Russ' girls?" Angela asked, but knew the answer. "You have some really nice wishes, Sweetie. You know you're going to be a real heart breaker when you grow up."

"What does that mean?" Parker asked curiously.

Angela laughed lightly, "Trust me, it's a good thing." She decided to change the topic and pointed to his picture. "Who are you drawing?"

"Christmas," Parker said. He pointed to the various people who were opening presents around the Christmas tree in his picture. "See? That's you and Hodgins…and Cam and Zack…and my dad and me with Bones."

Tears formed in her eyes. That would truly be the perfect Christmas. She wrapped her arms around Parker from behind; she didn't want him to see her crying. She felt bad about it, not only crying, but she still felt guilty about losing Brennan. "That's really beautiful, Parker," she whispered trying to keep her voice even for him.

"I made it for you, so you wouldn't be so sad."

"It's really great."

"You can't be sad because it's Christmas and you're supposed to be happy."

"I will be really happy once we find Brennan."

Parker turned in her arms and hugged her back. He whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, my dad is going to find Bones and my uncle."

……………………..

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform – Jeffersonian**

Everyone had been called in that Cam had authorized, but somewhere taking a bit longer in arriving. Hodgins was working with the grad students while Cam was working with Zack. They were waiting on Doctor Clark Edison. He was being flown in special from a family visit and Cam was extremely thankful that he was doing such a nice thing so close to the holiday season. The Brennans were also flying in early, since Cam had to inform Max of the situation. Though, she as still worried about Max…he could take things into his own hands. She didn't think that it would be very fair for Max to be in jail again for another Christmas in pursuit of getting his daughter back for Christmas.

"I understand your precautions, Doctor Saroyan," Zack spoke up as he examined the evidence in front of him.

Cam snapped out of her daze and looked at Zack, "I appreciate that."

"I appreciate that you're allowing me to help you with this. I really do want to help you in finding Doctor Brennan and even Jared Booth."

"I know Zack," Cam told him with a gentle smile.

"Doctor Edison has arrived," Zack announced barely looking up from the evidence he was working on.

Cam turned her attention away and took in Clark. "Snowing?" she asked. They'd been in for what seemed like forever.

"It is now," Clark told them. "Have we been contacted yet?" he asked. He'd been briefed on the way, but he was still concerned that they were looking for the wrong suspect. The Gravedigger should have contacted them if that was the person who abducted Doctor Brennan and Commander Booth.

"Not that I know of…" Cam admitted. "I think that he'd contact Booth."

"I'm just going to put my stuff away, I'll get my coat, and be right back," Clark told her.

"There's still one with your name on it in there," Cam told him. She liked Clark, even though he wasn't Brennan's assistant, he seemed to slowly becoming part of their family.

Clark just smiled before turning and heading towards the lockers.

……………………..

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform – Jeffersonian**

Angela had put it upon herself to make sure that people ate. She thought it was important. She figured that brains would work better if they ate. She and Parker had gone down to the cafeteria and raided the kitchen area. Luckily, Angela had been able to convince one of the guards to let her in. She put together what they needed and then left money in the empty open register drawer before she left.

They carried the items to the platform and she swiped her card through the alarm device and frowned when she noticed that everyone was together in one corner. "Come on, Sweetie," she told Parker as they stepped up onto the platform and towards where the group was assembled. "I brought food," she announced.

"And I helped!" Parker spoke up with pride.

When Cam turned to her, she knew that there had been a call. She wanted to cry right then, but she had to think of Parker. She didn't want to scare him. He'd experienced too much tragedy over the last few months; she didn't want to add to the painful time. "Booth called?"

"Yes," Cam said evenly.

"What did he say?"

Cam frowned, "That they have ten hours…"

"That's all?" Angela asked in shock.

Hodgins knew that Angela was beating herself up again. "They've been held for a total of fourteen hours already…if you count when Jared was likely abducted…if not longer," he pointed out.

"What does he want?"

"He didn't say," Cam told her.

Parker pulled on Angela's shirt, "I thought everyone was going to eat."

Angela nodded, "They are."

"I'm not really hungry," Clark admitted.

Angela looked up and glared at him, "You're going to eat," she told him forcefully.

"Oh-kay…I guess I could eat something," Clark gave in.

"That's the correct answer," Hodgins whispered.

"You don't want to argue with Angela when she gives you _that _look," Zack added.

"Noted," the grad students whispered together.

"I heard that," Angela told them. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"We appreciate it, Angie," Hodgins told her sincerely.

"And I helped!" Parker said with a smile.

Cam laughed, "Thanks Parker."

"Break time, right now," Angela told them all and started to pass out sandwiches. For most of the people, she had a pretty good idea at what they would want, but she wasn't really sure what the grad students ate, so she had to guess. She doubted anyone was going to be upset if they got food, though.

"Don't worry," Parker told Angela as he looked up to her and squeezed her hand. He gave her a smile and then let her hand go to start passing out drinks and chips.

…………………..

TBC…


	49. I'll be Home for Christmas

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 49 – "I'll be Home for Christmas"**

**Author's Note: **

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

..........................

**Booth Residence**

It was hard, but it was something that had to be done. Angela had been put in charge of Parker, which meant trying to keep his life as normal as possible. So, she'd been sent to Booth's house and had been met by Brennan's father. It was late and it was easy to make sure that Parker got a bath and then made sure he was put to bed. Luckily Parker was a fantastic kid and made her life easier. When she walked back into the living room, she found Max going through boxes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Look, I know that my daughter's going to be home for Christmas," Max said. "So, I want to make sure that everything's ready for Christmas."

Angela nodded as she approached him; her arms were crossed across her chest. "I'm really not in a Christmas-y mood," Angela admitted.

Max turned to Angela. "I wish I could bring their mother back for this Christmas, but this may be the closest I get to giving my kids the perfect Christmas…" He thought it was important, he didn't know what the future held…for all he knew he could die or be killed or be sent back to prison… He wanted to live each year like it was his last…and this year seemed so precious with Brennan being almost killed and now abducted… Max was happy that at least his daughter was finally admitting her feelings for her partner, which was important. If he was going to die or anything, it was good to know that his daughter had someone. Of course, he had known that Booth was the right person for his daughter he believed before she even truly realized it.

"I just…I can't get myself into getting into the mood for decorating," Angela admitted. She wanted to be part of making Christmas for her best friend, but she just couldn't do it.

"Angela," Max said approaching her. He put his hands on her shoulders and started right at her. "I hope you know that Tempe will be coming home for Christmas… I believe that at the very least that positive thoughts can help." Max smiled at her kindly and laughed a bit, "After all, I don't see how they can hurt."

"I know she'll be home…" Angela spoke aloud. "I know Booth will find her, but it's my fault."

"It's not and she'll tell you that, but in the mean time…why don't you get some sleep?" Max suggested. Her eyes looked red and blood shot, he had a feeling that it was from all her worry and most likely from crying as well.

Angela shook her head, "No one else is sleeping."

"Honey, Russ and Amy are going to be here tomorrow with the girls. I need you to be in the right state of mind to try to keep Parker in good spirits. I figure we can get a tree tomorrow and finish decorating. Maybe you can think of some other way to make it more festive for the kids," Max suggested.

"Okay," Angela gave in and then stopped when she started to head for the bedroom. She knew that Booth wouldn't mind her crashing there. She'd done it before when Booth and Brennan had to go out in the middle of the night on a case. She turned back to Max, "You need to sleep, too."

"I'll take the couch," Max told her with a smile. "Believe me, this thing is comfortable… I've slept on it before, much better than the mattress I slept on in prison."

She wasn't going to argue with that. Max was sweet, and Angela was always glad that she'd stood up for her and Brennan's friendship when it had come to Max's trial. "Night."

"Night Angela."

................................

**Unknown Location**

It was dark, darker than Brennan remembered. Why was it darker? It took her a moment to remember that she'd allowed Jared Booth to knock her out with chloroform at the Gravedigger's orders. She coughed, it was colder… She'd been moved somewhere else. Brennan moved her arm and realized that the brace was gone and then realized three other things at once: a good portion of her clothes were missing, her brace was gone, and she was partially submerged in water. Gingerly, Brennan used her right hand to feel around. She was in a box, which was for sure. As she reached up with her left hand as well, she pushed and a microscopic amount of light could be seen from one side, but the lid wouldn't give. Brennan tried again, this time using her left leg to press at the bottom. She observed that the lid opened more at two corners and as she studied it, she noticed a shadow in the middle of the lid on one side. She was locked inside.

Brennan laid there for a few moments and tried to think of a way to get out. She was barely dressed, only clad in her panties, bra, and a camisole along with her cast. Everything was wet on one side, though and Brennan felt that her cast was becoming water logged. She tried to think of anything she could use to get out. Her hand traveled up her chest to rest right below her throat. She still had her necklace and when she moved her hand up to her ear, she noticed that her earrings were still in her ears. She wasn't use if she could use either to help her escape. There was obviously light that she could see from the bottom and top corner of the lid, so she assumed that she wasn't buried, but that didn't mean that something else could be holding the lid down.

Being buried alive in a car again would have been more beneficial to her in order for her to complete an escape. Brennan removed her necklace and cringed when her right arm pulsed a bit with pain when she obviously jolted it wrong. She couldn't be concerned about the pain though, not right now. Some of her fingers were numb, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting out. The necklace in her hands was one made of several strands of seed beads along with a large metal pendant in the middle of the strand. She pushed it just barely through and managed to pull it around the other side where the lock was, she was hoping that the lock was weak and wouldn't take much effort in order to dislodge it from its locked position.

She found herself shivering and she realized that all of her fingers were numb. Brennan wanted to curl up in a position she knew that could reduce the loss of her body heat, but there wasn't enough space to pull her legs up to her chest, plus there was the small problem of her casted leg. "Come on," she whispered and only after realized that her voice was wavering like her body was shivering. She tugged and pulled, but it didn't give. She finally gave up with a frustrated cry when the strands of beads went flying; she hit several times against the lid and screamed, "Booth!" She knew that it was useless, if Booth was there, he'd be getting her out and making noise so that she knew that he was there to save her.

Brennan felt tears staining her cheeks as she hit the lid again. This time an icy cold hit her arm. Curiously, Brennan pushed up the lid with her stronger arm, her left arm, and then twisted slightly in order to feel through the space with her fingers on her weak arm. It was cold…icy… "Snow," she whispered to herself. She wasn't buried, but snow was falling down around her and most likely on top of her prison.

................................

**Booth Residence**

Cookies was the one thing that Parker had requested, so instead of pulling a package down from the cupboard, she'd taken him to the store to buy all kinds of cookie making ingredients. She felt worse today, Brennan could be dead… She hadn't talked to Booth that morning, but she knew that Max was picking up his family from the airport, so Angela figured that making cookies would help make the girls feel more at ease even when Russ was sure to be stressed out to the max.

When Russ and Amy arrived with Max and the girls, she was already prepped for their arrival. Parker had cleaned the front room area for her; she still thought that that was completely kind. Parker was like a tiny prince. Angela just wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for their arrival, so all the ingredients were measured and waiting along with a lineup of cookie sheets on the dining room table that adjoined the kitchen.

"You remember Angela," Max said as the Brennan family entered Booth's house.

"Hi! Merry Christmas!" Parker greeted them all with a huge smile. "Hi Hayley! Hi Emma!" he added quickly once he saw the girls enter. "You want to make cookies?"

"Sure!" Emma responded first and took Hayley's hand before pulling her along towards Parker.

"Great!" Angela enthused. It was farce and forced, but it was for the kids. She couldn't deny them a happy Christmas, it just wasn't right. "I've got it all ready for us to get started." In order to make Christmas special, Angela had even picked up aprons for all of the kids and then Parker had insisted that everyone needed one. "Come on," Angela prompted as they girls came into the kitchen. She handed Emma and Hayley each their aprons, the girls looked like it was Christmas morning already. That's how kids should look during Christmastime. They shouldn't be worried about serial killers.

Once the kids were started, Angela entered the other room with a tray that she'd found in the depths of one of the cabinets. It had probably never been used. She had three cups of coffee along with some sandwiches that she'd made earlier. She set the tray on the table and gave them all a smile. "I figured that you guys would be hungry…airplane food always sucks."

"You're so kind," Amy said.

"Has there been any word?" Russ asked.

Angela frowned, "I'm afraid not."

"Booth hasn't called?" Max asked. He's expected him to call by now.

"No." It wasn't something that Angela liked either, but she'd rather Booth concentrate on finding them than keeping her updated, but she still would rather know.

"I'm going to call him," Max said.

"Okay," Angela said. "I'm going to go back to the kitchen and make those cookies." She stopped and turned to Russ, "I need a favor."

"What favor?" Russ asked.

"Booth hasn't gotten a tree yet; I was hoping that tonight you'd be up to going to get one." Angela gave him a smile, "It'd be nice to have all the kids decorate the tree together."

...........................

**Virginia Beach National Park**

**Virginia Beach, Virginia**

Booth looked down at the caller ID on his cell phone and sighed. He was going to make the call, but he hadn't gotten to it yet. He just couldn't work up the courage to tell Max or Angela that he didn't have a lead on Brennan. Technically they were out of time, but Booth was sure that Brennan would have extended her time. He was worried, but he also had faith. He pressed the green button on his phone and held it to his ear. "Booth." He paced a bit as he listened to Max, his voice was even and calm, but that almost scared Booth more. "I'm actually down in Virginia…a vehicle was sighted as abandoned and they found a brace alongside the road, I was just about to walk down to check it out." Booth nodded and then stopped pacing when he saw Cam. He hadn't called her, but obviously someone had. "I'll call you as soon as I know something, Max. Okay, bye." Booth closed the phone and waited for Cam to get closer.

"Have you been down there yet?" Cam asked.

"No," Booth responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I figure if it's Jared or Brennan that they're going to need medical attention while preserving evidence at the same time."

Booth nodded, "So, who's watching Zack?"

"Doctor Edison."

Booth walked with Cam towards the vehicle, Booth stopped and pointed where the road met the grass, "This is where they found the brace."

"It should be bagged; we can possibly get DNA from it."

"It already is," Booth told her and they ventured closer. "They haven't gone any farther. Apparently the most exciting thing they've had here is a missing child who they found two camp grounds over."

Cam stopped when she spotted clothing, "Booth…this looks like Brennan's skirt," she said pointing out the clothing.

Booth stopped too, "This looks like the boot for her cast," he said slowly and then started off a bit faster towards the vehicle.

Following, Cam took up the other side of the vehicle. The car had crashed into a tree and from where she was she couldn't make out if anyone was even in the car. When someone finally came in view, she knew it was Jared, but then she saw the blood and her heart felt like it skipped a beat.

"Cam—"

It was a lot of blood, she thought as she pulled on her latex gloves. "Don't touch anything," she instructed and opened the passenger side door. Carefully, she leaned in and reached over the blood soaked passenger seat and pressed her gloved fingers to Jared's throat. "He's alive," she announced.

"Where's Bones?" Booth asked. "Is it her blood?" He'd noticed the blood all over Jared along with on the side of the car Cam was currently on.

"Call him an ambulance, Seeley," Cam instructed. She watched Booth dial and started to look over the scene. "Jared, can you hear me?" she asked. When he didn't say anything, she closed the passenger side door and walked to the other side of the vehicle. As she opened the door slowly and cautiously, Cam made sure that Jared didn't fall out…she had noticed that he currently wasn't wearing a seat belt.

"Do you think he took Brennan?" Booth asked her as he walked up behind her. He'd made the call; the ambulance was on its way.

"Honestly, I don't think so," Cam told him. "He may know something about where she is, though."

"We need to know now."

"I know, but he seems pretty unconscious to me," Cam explained. "Talk to him," she prompted as she continued to examine him in his current position. She didn't want to move him too much unless they were ready to move him.

"What do I say?" Booth asked.

Cam smiled, "Actually, yelling at him might work."

"Really?" He had a feeling he'd feel bad about it, and stupid…the park rangers weren't too far away keeping an eye on them.

"Yeah," Cam said looking back at him. "Go for it. Maybe you'll wake him up and get him talking before the ambulance gets here."

He did want to know where Brennan was…. Was she alive? Was she okay? Why were her clothes everywhere? Why was there blood? He pulled in a deep breath before starting his yelling. But then he stopped when he was preparing to start, he didn't know what to say. What would grab his attention? How could he ensure him to snap out of it? "Solider! I need your name, your rank, and your service number!" Booth finally yelled. As an Army Ranger, he knew he was trained to respond to that or give that instead of any other information they wanted. He had a feeling that the Navy taught their people the same thing. Even with Jared in politics, he should know it.

Cam waited, keeping a close eye on him. "Try it again, Booth," she whispered.

"Name! Rank! Service number!" he yelled, making each request shorter and louder. He just hoped it worked.

"This isn't Afghanistan," Jared mumbled.

"What'd he say?" Booth asked Cam who was laughing lightly.

"That this isn't Afghanistan." She put her hands on either side of his face and guided it towards them. "Jared, we need you to open your eyes and answer a few questions."

"Tell him to stop yelling," Jared whispered and then cringed as he opened his eyes. It was bright.

Cam smiled, "Hello there."

"An angel," Jared teased.

Booth could hear the sirens, the ambulance was close. They didn't have time. "Jared, where's Bones?"

Jared tried to look around and then saw the steering wheel, he was in a car. "I didn't crash this thing, Seeley."

"Where is she, Jared? Do you know?" Cam asked.

"He made me put her in a box," Jared said. "Put a lock on it. It's in some kind of abandoned underground parking structure."

"Do you know where?" Booth asked.

"No," Jared responded. "There were vents to the surface…that's all I remember…but this car was there…your squints can probably figure it out."

"According to the Gravedigger, both you and Brennan are already dead," Booth told him.

Jared shook his head, "She was alive when I left her."

"Why are her clothes here? And why is there blood everywhere?" Cam asked gently.

"Blood?" Jared echoed confused.

"Why are her clothes here?" Cam asked, she had spotted the ambulance and wanted to try to get the information for Booth.

"He had me strip her down to barely anything…the box had water leaking in it…he probably wanted her to die of exposure if anything," Jared admitted. "I didn't want to do it."

"What about the blood?"

"I don't know why there's blood…"

"Could he be bleeding?" Booth asked Cam.

"Possibly," Cam admitted. "Or it's just here to throw us off. I'm going to ride with him. Call Hodgins in and have him collect elimination samples. We're going to need the car back at the Jeffersonian."

"I got it."

...............................

TBC...


	50. Deck the Halls

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 50 – "Deck the Halls"**

**Author's Note: **

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

..................................

**Booth Residence**

It didn't feel right. It felt like a funeral, not Christmas. Angela sat in the bathroom with the door locked as she cried into a towel to muffle the cries. Parker wasn't up yet, but she didn't want to chance him hearing her. Max would be arriving soon enough with the Brennan family (minus her best friend) to try to be merry and decorate the Christmas tree that Russ had picked up the night before. She didn't feel up to any of it. All she saw when she walked into the kitchen was the apron that Parker had picked out for Brennan sitting neatly folded on the countertop just waiting for her.

Was this how Brennan had felt?

She remembered that she hadn't understood Brennan's dislike for Christmas until they were locked down for quarantine one year in the Jeffersonian. Her parents had disappeared during Christmastime, Russ had found the presents and had tried to make Christmas, but she'd thought her parents were back...Christmas had never been the same since then.

Things were getting better, though and maybe that was why it hurt so much. For years, she'd been pushing her friend to do more things. To go to clubs...to date (especially to date her partner... to try to focus into her own emotions...to be human. Why then was everything so wrong?

The quiet knock at the door brought her attention away from the pain for the moment. She cleared her throat and spoke up softly, "I'll be out in a minute, Parker." She wiped away her tears with the towel and then got up to look at herself in the mirror. Angela was relieved that she hadn't put on make-up yet, there was no running mascara to take care of.

"Is my dad home yet?" Parker asked through the door.

"Not yet," Angela said before taking a deep breath. She checked her face again and then put on a smile before opening the door. "Hey, what do you want for breakfast?"

Parker shrugged, "Maybe just cereal."

"No eggs? Or pancakes?" Angela asked frowning a bit. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "Your dad will be home soon."

"What about Bones?"

She pulled back to look at him. Parker was a smart kid, he knew something was wrong. She had a feeling that he'd overheard things. "I don't know, yet."

"Why isn't she here?"

His big eyes seemed to plead with her. "A bad man took her from the mall and he hid her. Your dad's out looking for her. Hodgins and everyone's back at the lab trying to find clues."

"Tiny clues?"

Angela smiled, "Yeah." She took a breath as she tried to not get upset again. "You know what I think Brennan would like for us to do though?"

"What?"

"I bet she'd love for you to make Christmas special," Angela told him. "It's getting close to Christmas...we have to get this house ready..."

Parker nodded, "What about the lights on the house?" he asked. "My dad hasn't put them up yet."

Angela smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sure I can convince Russ to do it."

.......................................

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

Once the Navy had been informed that Jared was alive, they had him transferred to a Navy hospital as soon as he was stabilized. Though Booth didn't believe his brother was the one who had abducted Brennan, he still wanted to know why there was blood all over the car and Brennan's clothes were everywhere. It didn't make sense to him. Nothing seemed to make sense right now. Jared was still unconscious, and though Booth wanted to be out looking for his partner, but with no clues...he had no where to look. Worse, Booth knew that time was up.

The ring of his phone pulled him to the caller ID. Cam. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say. There were too many things that Cam could tell him that he didn't want to hear. "Booth," he said reluctantly as he put his phone to his ear.

((Is Jared awake yet?))

"No," Booth said. "I think they gave him a sedative."

((The blood in the car wasn't Brennan's. It wasn't even human.))

"What about her clothes?"

((Hodgins is examining the dirt on the boot and the cast cover now. Hopefully that'll give us somewhere to look.))

"I haven't heard anything back from the F.B.I. about any abandoned parking structures yet."

((I have the grad students and Zack looking into it as well from our end.))

Booth sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Cam?"

((She's alive, Seeley...))

He could hear confidence in her voice, but he didn't understand why she could be so confidant when he wasn't. "How can you know that?"

((I don't...but she survived the Gravedigger once, she'll do it again.))

"Thanks Cam. Let me know when you find out the results."

((Will do.))

Booth put his phone away and then noticed his brother moving. "Hey Jared," he said with a slight smile. He was hoping that now his brother had been brought to the hospital and hopefully more lucid, he could reveal further details.

"Hi," Jared said. This was the second hospital room he had woken up it.

"You're at Bethesda Naval Hospital," Booth explained.

"Did you find the structure?"

"Not yet," Booth admitted. "I was hoping that you would remember more about it once you woke up."

"I don't think I remember anything else..." Jared said, but tried to think. He noticed the snow cover outside the window and sighed. "It's got to be cold..." All he could think of was laying her into the makeshift coffin and leaving her there alone and freezing.

"Think, Jared," Booth said as he sat down next to his bed. "What happened?"

"They had us in a cell of some kind...it might have been a storage closet or something...I'm not sure. There wasn't a window," Jared said. "The Gravedigger made me knock her out with chloroform before moving her."

Booth didn't want to hear that. He made a mental note to pass that information along to Cam as soon as he was done. He didn't think that it would change things, but he figured it would be stupid not to pass it along just in case it ended up being important. "The Gravedigger didn't do it?"

"No," Jared said. "I figured it was to give me something to do. So I wouldn't try to fight."

"Why didn't you try it anyway?"

Jared looked down, "Because I figured that if he shot me, then he'd definitely kill Brennan. I figured at least this way...she may live."

"We don't know where to go."

"What about parking structures?"

"They're looking into it."

"They who?"

Booth sighed, "The squints...the F.B.I..."

"How much longer does she have?" Jared asked. He knew that the Gravedigger gave them a time limit.

"It's already passed."

"What does Cam say?"

"If she has hypothermia, she may still be okay...but we don't even know if she's still where you put her."

"The Gravedigger had to give you a limit for a reason," Jared said. "Some way to follow through with his threats."

"What about you?"

Jared shrugged, "Maybe I really wasn't a part of the plan."

...........................................

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform – Jeffersonian**

"I really don't like this," Isabel admitted.

"What don't you like?" Hodgins questions from his cubicle as he examined the soil that had been brought back to him.

Isabel turned towards Hodgins, "Didn't you hear about how Agent Booth's brother was found?"

"He was found in a car..."

"But Doctor Brennan's clothes were everywhere," Isabel told him. "You have her boot to remove dirt from."

"I prefer soil if you're going to call it anything," Hodgins said with slight frustration.

Cedric tilted his head as he studied Hodgins, "Don't you think that's weird? You don't think that Agent Booth's brother could have done something to Doctor Brennan?"

"The blood in the car wasn't hers," Kensington pointed out.

"She's right," Alejandro agreed with Hart. "Why would there be fake blood in his car if he wasn't being framed?"

"To throw us off?" Isabel suggested.

Hodgins laughed, "I really don't think he's_ that_ smart. And even_ if_ Jared Booth was, I actually don't believe he'd do it."

"I don't believe he would either," Cam spoke up as she entered the platform area and the conversation. "Look, it looks bad for Jared, but I'm sure the Gravedigger knows enough about his victims to know that Seeley and Jared Booth aren't on the best of terms."

"He could have gotten that off of myspace for all we know," Hodgins agreed.

"Booth has a myspace?" Cam questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

Hodgins shrugged, "I don't know. It sounded good."

"We found a small splinter of wood," Clark Edison announced as he and Zack entered the arena as well.

Cam nodded, "Probably from the box that Jared put her in."

"It may contain trace from the area where Doctor Brennan was placed," Zack said. "Though that really no longer matters since time has elapsed some time ago."

Hodgins sighed, "Zack...Doctor B is fine. She's probably freezing, but she's going to be fine. I'm sure there's some miraculous case of someone not freezing in this type of weather."

"Actually," Cam spoke up. "There are quite a few cases that involve hypothermia. I've even read of a case when a child was in the ocean for two hours and when they found her, she wasn't breathing and they declared her dead, but she was still alive...she was in a state that was like hibernation."

"That's...odd," Hodgins commented slightly disturbed. "But cool," he mumbled as he went back to work.

.................................

**Booth Residence**

Angela sighed; she hadn't wanted to make the call that she'd finally pushed herself into making. She dialed Booth's number and put her cell phone to her ear and waited. She almost wished that he wouldn't answer.

((Booth.))

"I need you to do something that you're not going to want to do," Angela told him.

((What?))

"I need you to come to your house," Angela told him. "Just, come have lunch with Parker."

((Bones is out here, Angela. I can't just give up.))

"You can't do anything until you get a location," she pointed out. "Plus, if they call...then you can act from then."

((You think she's dead.))

It wasn't an accusation, but rather a flat out statement. She sighed; she was in Booth's bedroom, so she could talk freely. "I don't know what to think... Of course I want her to be alive, she's my best friend. I just don't know if that's logical at this point."

((You sound like a squint.))

"Maybe I'm channeling Brennan and she's got faith to keep her alive right now," Angela said with a bit of hope.

((She's alive, Angela. I'm going to have her home for Christmas.))

He was confidant, but it only made her sad. "I'm going to hold you to that."

((Tell Parker I'll be there in ten minutes. I'm not far.))

"I'll make sure lunch is ready."

((I'm not hungry.))

"You need to eat."

((Angela—))

"Argue with me when you get here," she told him. "See you soon." She closed her phone and tucked it away. She felt like breaking down right there. It was all too hard, like living two lives. In a minute she would need to go into the living room and pretend like things were wonderful.

"Angie?"

The voice surprised her and she found herself quickly wiping away tears that had formed she hadn't even heard the door open. "I'll be there in a moment."

Max hadn't waited. He had closed the door and crossed the room to the bed. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "It's going to be okay."

"I really wish I didn't feel like the only one who was hysterical about Brennan," Angela said as she wiped tears away.

"Russ and I are more hysterical inside," Max tried to explain. "But you now Tempe is a lot like me," he explained proudly.

Angela laughed lightly, "I don't think that she'd agree with you."

Max smiled, "Maybe not. I know that she's a survivor, though. Look at how wonderfully she did without me, Christine, or Russ. Tempe has always been stubborn and ambitious."

"I guess that's true."

"If all else fails," he whispered. "I'm praying for a Christmas miracle."

Angela looked over at him and smiled. "A _true _Christmas miracle."

Max slapped his knees before getting up. "So, I think we have some more decorating and planning to do."

"Booth is going to come to see Parker."

"No leads?"

Angela shook her head, "No. I called him. I figured it would be good for Parker."

Nodding, Max agreed. "I'm going to go talk to Russ, so he doesn't question Booth the minute he gets here. Russ won't like it, but he'll keep quiet."

"Thanks Max."

"Hey, you're the one who's practically going insane because of the forced Christmas cheer. You're delivering the best Christmas those three kids will ever remember."

..................................

**Medico-Legal Platform – Jeffersonian**

"Booth said that his brother said it was an old underground parking structure?"

Cam's head turned in the direction of where Isabel MacGowan and Cedric Kelsey were at a computer consol. The voice had belonged to Kelsey. "Yes, why? Do you have something?" she asked as she approached their work area.

"There was a parking structure...a small one in Maryland that was on schedule for demolition," Cedric told her.

"When is it scheduled?"

"They've already demo-ed it," Isabel spoke up, choking up a bit in the process. She looked up to Cam for some kind of guidance.

"Where is it?"

"An area that's been abandoned," Cedric said. "It looks like it was an old mall or strip of stores."

"I need an address," Cam told him.

"I'll have it in a moment."

Cam nodded, "I'll call Booth and have emergency services on its way to that site."

..................................

**Booth Residence**

Booth was full of the mock Christmas spirit for the kids. Angela had fed him and Parker had shown him the tree that Russ had picked out and put up. Families coming together, Booth thought, that was true Christmas spirit. His house was full of it, but something was missing...Brennan wasn't there.

"Dad, do you think that we can decorate the tree tonight?" Parker asked.

"You know what I think would be perfect? If you and Hayley and Emma decorated it now."

"He wanted to wait for Tempe," Russ explained.

Booth turned to Parker, "She'd feel bad if you were waiting for her."

"But I don't want her to miss it," Parker complained.

"How about if I record it?" Amy suggested. "That way she can watch it later? I brought my camcorder."

"That's a fantastic idea!" Booth said. He got up and pulled the tree decorations, so that they were out in the open. He removed the lids and stood back. "Okay, we've got to get the lights on first."

Russ stepped up to help Booth with the tree lights. He crouched down and picked up a set. He noticed two tree toppers in the box. "What's with the star and the angel?"

Shrugging, Booth started a strand of lights onto the bare tree. "Some years it seems more appropriate to have the angel, though normally I put up the star."

Russ could understand that. "Do you mind if we put the angel on the tree this year?"

Booth shook his head. He thought it was fitting. With the tragic and sudden loss at Rebecca...and now Brennan. "Seems right."

Between Russ and Booth, the lights were put up fairly quickly. Russ removed the angel from its box inside of the Christmas box. "Who wants to put the angel on top?" When both of his girls chimed in, he turned to Parker who was quiet. "How about you, Parker?"

"No, it's okay," Parker said.

"Alright," Russ said and turned back to the girls.

"Hayley," Amy announced. "Emma did it last year."

Booth moved back to hang with Parker. He wrapped his arms around his son and watched as Russ lifted Hayley to put the angel on the tree.

Everyone clapped and then Booth's phone immediately started to go off. He didn't even look at the caller ID; he just put the phone to his ear. "Booth." It was Cam with the news he'd been waiting for. "Send it to my phone," he instructed and moved Parker as he got up. "I'll meet them there. Thanks." He felt renewed with hope. He put his phone away.

"They have a location," Booth announced finally. "Emergency services are already en route."

"I'm going with you," Angela said as she ran to grab her jacket.

....................................

TBC...


	51. All I want for Christmas is You

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 51 – "All I want for Christmas is You"**

**Author's Note: **Okay MFA application turned in and back from Valentine's weekend! Gotta love that during my romantic weekend I wrote angst...ironic much? Enjoy!

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

.........................

**Demolished Parking Structure Location**

**Maryland**

They had already taken to the structure and left. Nothing had been removed or cleaned up. It was just a sea of grey matching cement slabs. It brought up memories of when Brennan and Hodgins had been previously abducted by the Gravedigger, the massively large quarry that all looked the same reminded Booth of this scene.

"Oh my God," Angela exclaimed.

"She's going to be okay," Booth told her. "We're going to find her."

Angela motioned to the graphic scene in front of her. "Look at it, Booth. There's no way to survive something like that."

"Jared said that she was on the bottom level," Booth tried to explain. "Below ground."

"That just means the remains will be harder to identify." Angela had worked at the Jeffersonian long enough to know what to explain. She reconstructed the identities of victims of horrors like this. She never imagined having to reconstruct her best friend's face, so that they could be sure that it was her. Her bones were most likely to have been shattered including her skull. What they would find would not resemble that of her best friend.

It was a cold response, especially from Angela, but Booth could understand her upset. He looked around and noted that no one else knew what to do. Where to start? Booth stepped forward. "My partner is likely stuck on the basement level. We need a safe way to reach her."

The firefighters were the first ones walking towards the wreckage. Their helmets on, but their jackets left behind. Booth watched as they pulled on gloves and started to look over what they were looking at. Booth approached him. He couldn't just stand back and watch, not when it felt like that part of his heart may remain shattered forever.

"We're looking for the safest section that looks like we can use to access the basement level," one of the firemen explained.

Booth noticed that they were spread out in a line for inspection of the site. He started to inspect the area along with the firefighters. "What about this hole?" Booth asked. He watched as the firefighter closest to him looked over the area.

"Too dangerous," the firefighter told him.

So, Booth continued to look. He desperately wanted to find a way down to get to Brennan. She had to be okay; he kept telling himself as he continued to look. "Come on," Booth mumbled to himself.

"Over here!" one of the firefighters called.

His head spun to the left when he heard the shout. They all converged on the location. By the time Booth got there, two firefighters were already making their way down. He wanted to go down, too, but it seemed like the two were the only ones that were able to be down there at the moment. Booth got as close as he could and peered down into the opening.

"Out of the way!"

This voice wasn't from below, but rather from behind him and the voice was familiar. Cam was on the scene. He turned to see her pushing through the firemen and noticed that she'd brought the others with her and they were anxiously waiting with Angela. "Camille," he said softly as she approached.

"I figured you might be able to use a doctor on the scene," Cam said. "The ambulance is going to be a bit late." Cam turned her attention to the line of firefighters. "We need to get down there," Cam told one of the firemen. "His partner is down there and I'm here to provide medical care," she explained as she patted the duffel filled with supplies. Normally, she wouldn't need such a large bag, but she'd brought blankets.

"They haven't said that it's structurally sound yet, Ma'am," the fireman told her. "We're waiting for the word."

"I'm willing to take my chances," Booth spoke up.

The fireman could understand where they stood. "Give me a minute," he told them before descending into the concrete grave.

Booth waited nervously, snow had started to lightly fall and just in time for Christmas, two storms were on their way in order to blanket the area white. If he was at all cold in what he was wearing, he knew that Brennan was freezing. It helped to have Cam there; she seemed to ooze calmness and clarity in times such as this one. Booth's eyes were immediately on the returning fireman when he emerged.

"You're going to have to stay right with them," he explained.

"We can do that," Cam told him. She neared the cavern into the bowels of the demolished parking garage, but before she could enter she was capped with one of the firemen's helmets. It wasn't what she had expected, but it was all about safety. She appreciated the kind thought. As she entered and climbed down, the other two were waiting and kindly helped her out. "Thanks." As they were helping Booth out, she took a moment to take in the basement level. Most of it seemed intact except for the side that looked like it led to the ground level. "Jared's description leads me to think she's past that way," Cam said pointing in the opposite direction of all of the rubble.

The firemen followed to where the woman was pointing. "That area seems relatively untouched."

"So, it's safe?" Booth asked. They were only allowed to go where it was safe, but Cam was right. That area was the only one that fit Jared's description.

Nodding, they started in that direction. "There's a hallway, doesn't look touched."

Cam knew that that was where Brennan was supposed to be. As they approached, she noticed two rooms off to the side. She neared them and opened the first one. It was dark and on the outside it was labeled 'storage', but a bag caught her attention. A large white bag with the name of the mall Brennan had been taken from. She reached in and grabbed it.

"What is it?"

"Christmas gifts," Booth responded.

Leaving them outside the door, she went to the next door. Inside was a dark passageway and she could see various doorknobs. "I think this was where they were held."

"We need to check that hallway, calm," Booth said anxiously.

The firemen knew that the woman they were looking for was not only the man's partner, but also the bestselling author Doctor Temperance Brennan. "Then, let's go," one of them spoke up.

"What about the bag?" the other firefighter asked.

"We can get them on our way out." The importance here was obviously saving a life, but he didn't see any point in making her Christmas harder.

It didn't take them long to get to the hall. But when they entered, fear and panic gripped at Booth. The box that Jared had said he'd locked Brennan in was nowhere to be seen. He stopped and let them continue as he just scanned the area. Something shiny caught his eye, he pushed past the others and kneeled down into the snow to retrieve it.

"What is it?" Cam asked.

He looked up to see the square vents above that had released the snow into the hallway. "This is Bones'. It's part of her necklace." A creak caught his attention and his hand went up. "Take a step back."

The fireman complied.

Getting onto his hands and knees, Booth started to move snow. Underneath of it was a wooden box. The firemen helped him to uncover the box as well once they realized what it meant.

"We're going to need something to cut the lock with," one of the firemen spoke up.

"I'll get it off the truck," the other said before disappearing.

It was worse than she'd expected. The snow would insulate the box, but most likely that meant that is was just colder for Brennan. Cam was worried that Doctor Brennan was already dead. Though hypothermia seemed to be an oddity, Cam wasn't sure that Booth would be able to survive.

The lock cutting tool made quick work of the lock. The ax that had been brought down as well had made it easier to pry open the box.

With her eyes closed and her skin turning a pale blue color, Cam's mind raced to the image of Snow White. She watched as the three men lifted her out of the water and onto the open box lid. When the firemen backed off, Booth didn't and Cam gave him a moment.

Booth held her tight against him. "She's freezing," he whispered as he stared right at Cam. He couldn't feel a heart beat or hear her breathing."

Laying out a foil blanket, Cam frowned. Booth wouldn't be able to survive the loss of Brennan. "Let me take care of her now," she said gently.

Gently, Booth laid her down on the foil blanket that Cam had laid out over the wooden lid. He forced himself to get up and to stand with the firemen. All he could do now was to stand there and pray. He let his head fall, his eyes close, and his hands clasped together in front of him.

Looking over Brennan's barely covered body, she didn't see any frostbite. That was good news at least. Her covered leg worried her, not only was the cast now soaked, but could also be holding signs of frostbite. Removing a heavy duty medical scissors from her bag, she carefully started to cut away at it. Removing the bulky thing would also make it easier to move her body.

When the cast was removed and set to the side, she examined Brennan's right leg fully. Like the rest of her body, it was an icy color, but showed no signs of frostbite. Removing a soft thin fuzzy blanket from her bag, she carefully rolled Brennan's body, so that it was on top of the fuzzy blanket which now settled on the foil blanket. Carefully, she wrapped Brennan's body up. She couldn't find a pulse or determine breathing, but Cam refused to send Brennan to the morgue, only to have her wake up. "She needs to be taken out," Cam spoke up. She straightened and stepped back. She watched as one of the firemen chopped lightly at where the hinges met the door. It didn't take them long to separate and then both firemen hefted it up to use it as a gurney to transport Brennan.

Booth waited until the firemen were a ways off. "Is she going to be okay?" Booth finally asked.

Cam walked around the empty box to Booth. "I don't know," she told him. "I don't see any frostbite, which is good, but hypothermia is a tricky thing." Cam put her arm around him. "Get the bag, Seeley. She's not going to be in any condition to start shopping again once she's out of the hospital," she instructed. He seemed to almost be in a haze-like state. She had a feeling that he was merely in shock over not knowing, but she'd keep him moving until they got to the hospital.

Once they were out, Booth was upset to find that they'd loaded Brennan into the ambulance and then had just left. He had wanted to stay with her. He walked with Cam to where the others were, their faces didn't give him any hope. Cam didn't feel like a source of hope either, but Booth trudged on towards his vehicle to put the bag of gifts away. He didn't want to talk to anyone right away. Booth knew that he owed Max and Russ a call, but he couldn't bring himself to relay such uncertain news. Getting into the driver's seat of his SUV, Booth started up the engine. He knew where they'd taken Brennan; he pulled out and just drove.

....................................

**John Hopkins Hospital**

**Baltimore, Maryland**

Outside of the hospital, Booth sat. He'd turned off his cell phone, it had rung several times on his drive, but he couldn't talk...not right now. The words that he knew where supposed to bring him hope would feel hollow and empty. He didn't want their false hope. He didn't want their lies.

Pulling the pendant from his pocket, he stared down at it until tears clouded his vision. He knew exactly what color beads and how many strands had made up the complete necklace itself. He clutched his hand closed around the pendant. Booth's body fell forward and his head landed against the steering wheel as sobs racked his body.

Memories flashed through his head as he continued to sob. Most of them were good and happy ones, but without Brennan there would be no further memories like that. Brennan was more than a friend or a girlfriend; she was part of his family.

The knock at his car window hadn't been completely unexpected, but it had scared the hell out of him. He turned his head quickly to see that it was Max, not exactly a person he wanted to talk to. Booth quickly banished most of the tears with the swipe of his arm over his face. He shoved the pendant back into his pocket and then opened the car door.

"Don't be ashamed of tears," Max said. He waited for Booth to lock his vehicle before putting his arm around the younger man.

"I couldn't bring myself to calling you," Booth admitted quietly.

Max patted Booth's shoulder. "Cam called and explained things." He guided Booth through the ER. "Everyone's already seen her...even that Sweets guy and her students...everyone except you."

"I don't know what to expect," Booth admitted. Was Brennan dead or alive? Was she going to make it? Or was everyone gathered to say goodbye? Booth didn't think he could handle saying goodbye to Temperance Brennan.

"Her color's coming back a bit," Max told him.

The news so far sounded good to him. This meant she was alive. Brennan should live.

He waved at the ER nurse as they neared the door that would admit them to the ER rooms. It buzzed and he twisted the handle and pushed. "They've got her hooked up to this machine though..."

Booth hated hospitals. They felt cold and lifeless. The sterile environment reminded him more of death than anything. The machines were the worst though. The equipment that kept a person alive did not always continue to do so. In that hospital he felt no hope. Max, though, Booth noticed was wearing a bright smile. Obviously he'd found hope somewhere. "What kind of machine?" Booth asked. Max stopped and they faced a window looking into her room.

"She stopped breathing at one point; they had to put her on a machine that would do it for her. At least until she's able to breathe on her own," Max explained.

Booth continued to stare into the room. Everyone except Angela was to one side of the room while Angela was perched on the edge of the bed lying with Brennan. He didn't look away. "What do the doctors say?"

Max sighed. "Exactly what Cam said they'd say." He shrugged. He felt helpless to really do anything at this point. "You have to remember that Temperance is a fighter. She's going to get through this."

"What did they say?"

"She's in a coma right now," Max explained. "They can't say exactly how long she'll be like this. They gave some percentage, but none of them really matters."

"She may not wake up," Booth said.

Max shook his head. "I'm going to have Temperance home for Christmas," Max insisted.

"That's four days away, Max," Booth pointed out. "How far have they gotten her temperature up?" Booth may not have known as much about hypothermia as Cam did, but he did know some basic things.

"It actually didn't drop that much. Only ten degrees or so. Cam said that was really good. She's at ninety-three degrees right now."

Booth felt another wave of tears threatening to pour down his cheeks. He kept them at bay for the time being. "Do you mind if I go in?" Booth asked.

"No," Max said. "Tempe's probably been waiting for you."

Booth didn't respond, but merely entered the hospital room. He took a step toward the bed, but no further than that.

"Why don't we get some coffee?" Hodgins spoke up. Everyone exited, but Angela. He noticed that even Cam and Russ had gone without arguing. He approached Brennan's bed and carefully removed Angela from her friend's side. He held her in one of his arms as he guided her towards the door.

"Wait," Angela whispered and took a moment to close the blinds, so that Booth could have some time alone.

Booth had noticed Angela's actions. Privacy was something that he was grateful for. "Thanks," he said quietly, but hoped that they heard him. He took the remaining steps forward. Dropping into a chair at the bedside, he took her hand carefully and started to sob into it.

.................................

TBC...


	52. A Christmas Miracle

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 52 – "A Christmas Miracle"**

**Author's Note: **In regards to hypothermia, since I have had it questioned. I always research several different resources before I use the information. On my wiki, I list all of my resource links and/or books used for each chapter. Also, this is fanfiction and there's a bit of leeway usually allowed...of course...miracles do happen ;) Without them, Booth wouldn't have a reason for his faith, right?

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

.......................

**John Hopkins Hospital**

**Baltimore, Maryland**

Three days now...and Booth didn't feel merry... One of his favorite holidays, especially when shared with Parker, didn't feel like it should. It had been a day and Brennan was still in the coma. Her body core temperature, as Cam had called it, had climbed only a degree. That only left four until she reached her normal core temperature, but Booth was still worried. Nothing was for sure when it came to hospitals.

Max and Russ were at his house with Amy, Parker, and the girls. They were baking cookies and wrapping presents. It was full blown Christmas at his house, but he couldn't face it. Angela couldn't even face it, she'd told him that Parker could go over to Hodgins' house, but that she couldn't step into the fake Christmas atmosphere at the moment. He understood her reasoning behind it. He didn't feel like he could deal with it either.

Jared had been released and was in Norfolk, which Booth hoped was for the best. Hopefully he couldn't be reached by the Gravedigger within Norfolk Naval Yard walls. He had already lost Rebecca...losing Brennan and Jared had made him feel sick. He didn't think that if the Gravedigger had taken away both of them that he'd be able to raise Parker. It threatened a lot of loss in only a few months. He didn't think he could bear all of that loss.

"You know, I don't think I can even do Christmas without you, Bones," Booth told her. Her hand was held gently between his as he stared at her. He wanted to hear her voice so badly. "The doctors say it's good for me to talk to you...and I really wish you'd at least speak to me... What do you want me to do? I don't know what you want me to say, so that you'll wake up." He felt absolutely helpless. Not knowing was the worst part of it all.

The whole day had consisted of random conversations. Booth had gone over everything from reasons for Brennan to wake up to the fact that it was now showing again outside. "Wake up," Booth whispered for the umpteenth time. It was getting late; it was about time for his walk to the hospital cafeteria. Although their version of coffee and sandwich from machines weren't impressive in any way, he still found himself hungry and in withdrawal from caffeine.

This part was the hardest. It was unpredictable. He had to leave her for whatever a brief time it was. So much could happen in that span of minutes. Brennan could wake up and be alone. Booth knew he could return and she may be gone. It was highly unsettling. Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet and then stared down at her lifeless form. "I'll be right back, Bones. I'm just going to get something to eat up here," he told her before reluctantly placing her hand back on the bed."

...............................

**Hodgins Residence**

"You sure, Angie?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm sure," she confirmed, tears still falling down her cheeks. "I'm not celebrating Christmas, not until Brennan wakes up."

"But the doctors said that Doctor Brennan may never regain consciousness," Zack said.

Hodgins glared.

Angela couldn't be angry with Zack. He didn't mean anything by it. "Look, just because I don't feel like celebrating doesn't mean you don't have to."

"I don't understand," Zack said.

Hodgins nodded in agreement. "She's right. You should go home. Be with your family. Go to Michigan."

"Oh," Zack said and then shook his head a few times. "No. I don't think they are quite over the fact that I was put in a mental institution for a murder, which I did not commit, but I plead guilty to."

"Well, I think we agree that it wasn't the smartest thing in the world that you've ever done," Hodgins admitted.

"Agreed," Angela added. After a moment of silence, she spoke up again. "I bet your mom would _love _to see you, Zack."

"She has called," Zack admitted.

Though Zack's hands were literally fried, he'd come a long way since physical therapy. "Then go home for Christmas." Angela felt that someone should have Christmas if she wasn't. "Going home to family always makes the holidays easier even when your life sucks."

"But I have family here," Zack said.

Hodgins smiled, "You always do."

"We normally spend some time together on Christmas Eve or the day before," Zack reminded.

It was their tradition, gathering at the Jeffersonian in their festive attire. They'd drink egg nog and eat cookies. They'd exchange presents while discussing where everyone would be heading to celebrate Christmas. And then, at the end there would be a picture that would be a perfect postcard picture.

"You're right," Angela said.

Hodgins smiled. "You do insist on it every year. Even when we were locked down in the Jeffersonian."

Angela couldn't hold back a laugh then. "That was a great Christmas." Then her smile turned to a frown and she went quiet.

"What?"

"That year Brennan wouldn't celebrate with us. This must be what it felt like to her for fifteen years." She remembered when Brennan had broken down and told her how Russ had tried to make Christmas for her after her parents had disappeared.

Sighing, Hodgins slouched back in the stuffed chair he was sitting in. "It currently sucks."

"Max Keenan seems to believe that Doctor Brennan will be awake and home by Christmas," Zack said. He didn't understand how Max could be so ignorant of the doctor, but he had a feeling it was just another thing that he didn't understand.

"He's hopeful," Angela tried to explain.

"Confidently so," Hodgins added.

Angela sighed. "I just can't be like that right now."

"I understand," Hodgins said honestly.

............................

**Booth Residence**

Russ and Amy had successfully gotten the girls into the Christmas spirit, even without their aunt present. Max was glad, but had to admit it felt wrong. Christmas Eve was fast approaching, and Max's faith in having his daughter there for Christmas was starting to fade as quickly as the days were approaching. He worried not for himself, but for those who would be affected by the loss of his daughter. He'd grieve, like he had with Christine...but there were others. She'd built herself a family in D.C. and sometimes he thought that her link with them was stronger than the one he and Russ shared with her.

Max found himself looking for Parker; he'd noticed that the boy hadn't seemed in the Christmas spirit either... He couldn't blame him, though. This wasn't exactly shaping up to be the Christmas that Booth had planned. With Brennan still in the hospital and Booth still at her side, it left little in the way of Christmas spirit. Max knew that Parker had been asking to go visit her at the hospital, but no one thought that was a good idea. They'd even agreed not to let Hayley or Emma go.

He found Parker in his room, curled up on his bed crying. It was muffled, but Max didn't miss it when he entered the bedroom. He really did like Booth's son, Parker did amazing things for his daughter. It gave him hope that she'd settle down and want a family... Max frowned and sat with his back to Parker on the edge of his bed. "Hiding out?"

"Yes," Parker responded and didn't cover his crying. "I don't want to do Christmas anymore."

"You know Tempe would probably feel horrible if she knew you felt that way," Max told him. "I made her feel like that a long time ago when she was younger...and she's just starting to accept Christmas again. I know it's one of your dad's favorite holidays."

"But we're all supposed to be together for Christmas," Parker said as he wiped tears away.

Max sighed, he had the same feeling. "I know. And I still think Tempe will be here before Christmas..."

"Dad said that the doctors say that she's sleeping..." Parker said. He sniffled. "I don't want the angels to take her away, too."

Turning, Max rubbed Parker's back. He felt really awful. He wanted to help to make this Christmas better for Parker, but so far he wasn't succeeding. "I have an idea, do you want to hear it?" he asked. He watched as Parker rolled onto his back and stared up at him. "How about if we sneak out of here? We can bring Christmas to the hospital; I bet that would help..."

Parker smiled a bit, "Maybe we can sing Christmas songs, so she knows it's time to wake up, so she doesn't miss Christmas."

"I think that's a good idea," Max agreed.

..............................

**John Hopkins Hospital**

**Baltimore, Maryland**

Max didn't have any problem sneaking Parker out. No one was apparently looking for them. It'd taken him some convincing, though, for the nurses to let him past and to his daughter's room with Parker. They walked along slowly and Max explained as non-scarily as possible about the ventilator that his daughter was currently on. He didn't want Parker to be scared just because he didn't expect it. "It's just to help her breathe until she's awake," he told Parker. It was partly the truth. It was the truth as far as Parker was concerned.

Parker held tight to Max's hand and tried to guess which room they would be going into. They all looked the same as far as he was concerned. He was excited about seeing his dad, though, and Brennan...even if she wasn't awake yet. He wanted to tell her it was Christmas and that she needed to be home in time to open presents.

They'd made a stop along the way to pick up some items that he hoped would make the hospital room more festive, some food for them, and a couple things he hoped would make his daughter a bit more comfortable. He didn't think anyone should be in the hospital during Christmas, he couldn't think of a less spirited atmosphere. The rest of the hospital seemed decked out, but since she was still in intensive care, there was minimal presence of Christmas.

Opening the door and allowing Parker to enter before him, he noticed Booth look over his shoulder at them. The first look he saw was one of surprise, which was followed by what he swore was happiness. He hoped that he wouldn't be too upset with him bringing Parker to the hospital. "We figured we'd stop in and check on you both," Max said.

"Hey Buddy," Booth greeted and gently set Brennan's hand back on the back before turning with his arms open for Parker. When Parker hit him, he wrapped his arms around his son's back and didn't let go. He buried his face into his shoulder and shed a few tears. He hated that it didn't feel like Christmas. He'd been so intent on making this the best Christmas ever. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Max told me about Bones...and how she needs that thing to breathe... It's not so scary," Parker explained. "It was scarier when she was in the car accident."

Parker had a point, Booth thought. Brennan did look far worse then. "You're right, Buddy. It's not. She's just sleeping. Her body is still recovering from being out in the cold for so long."

"Maybe she needs a warm bubble bath," Parker said. That's what he always liked when he was out in the cold and everything felt frozen.

Booth laughed, "I bet she'll want to do that once she wakes up." Booth noticed the bag in Max's hand. It looked heavy and completely full. "Doing some last minute Christmas shopping, Max?"

"Christmas shopping for here," Max said and set down the bag on the bedside table that was in the room not being used. He lowered it, so it was at an easy height for him to go through the contents of the bag. He didn't want to spill dinner. "I got some decorations, because let's face it...this place does not scream Christmas spirit," Max said and started to pull the generic decorations out. "I even remembered tape," he added and handed the magic scotch tape to Booth. "I got a few things for Tempe and then I brought us all food."

"What did you bring for her?" Booth asked. He figured that everything that Brennan needed was currently being supplied by the hospital.

Max separated a pair of festive Christmas socks that were not only festive, but were also fuzzy and warm. He stuck the tag and plastic pieces into the bag before walking over to place them on his daughter's feet. He removed the ones the hospital had put on. "These aren't even comfortable...they feel like they've been starched." He discarded them on the table and then pulled out the other item he'd brought for her. A warm blanket. He figured it couldn't hurt. "This has to be warmer than what they've got covering her," he explained and opened the blanket before spreading it out and with Booth's help; they made sure that she was completely covered.

"Dolphins," Booth observed.

"Tempe and Christine always loved them."

Booth just nodded. He remembered the dolphin belt buckle they had recovered with Christine Brennan's body along with the glass dolphin Max had left. "So, how's Russ?"

Max shrugged, "He feels it's important to make Christmas for the girls since this is the first year he's out..."

"Right," Booth said quickly. "I understand that and he's fully given my blessing to use my house for it. I'm just afraid we won't have the celebration that we had planned on having."

"There's always Christmas miracles," Parker spoke up. "Right?"

"Right," Booth said quietly and then looked over to Brennan. He wasn't so confidant or sure of it, but it was something to hope...to pray for. Surely if there was ever a cause for a Christmas miracle it was this... for two families to unite together in order to celebrate the season of giving.

"How about dinner?" Max suggested. "It's not fantastic," he warned. He turned to the bag and started to pull out containers. "I got some fancy sandwiches...hope that's okay. They're like supposed to be Thanksgiving sandwiches or something. I thought maybe it would cheer us up."

Booth grinned, "Good food seems to generally do that."

"And there are cookies!" Parker added with excitement.

"Even better!"

.................................

**Lounge Area – Jeffersonian**

It was Christmas Eve and Cam had called together the Jeffersonian staff in hopes that their small Christmas Eve party could help to bring up spirits. She'd talked to Booth and had invited him and Parker as well, but no one she talked to seemed the least bit jolly. Of course, it probably didn't help that she didn't feel jolly either. Shouldn't she have Christmas spirit? There was the fact that she was spending Christmas with her family, though. That was almost as depressing as their Christmas party, but not quite to that degree. Booth hadn't shown up yet, but she suspected he would. She'd passed it on to everyone that they'd be including Booth, Parker, and even Sweets. She felt the need to let Sweets into their circle since he'd been trying to cheer everyone up and had also become a source of information. He had been keeping everyone up to date on Brennan's condition. Cam had a sneaking suspicion that his ulterior motives were so that he could get Booth and Brennan back together, so his study could continue.

"It doesn't feel like Christmas," Angela complained. She'd even donned a festive Christmas sweater, and she still didn't feel cheerful or anything. "Christmas should be all about cheer. I don't feel cheery."

"I certainly don't feel merry," Hodgins agreed.

Cam frowned. She had been afraid of this. Depression, despair, and confusion had hit her people...their "fearless" leader as Sweets would most likely refer to Brennan had been incapacitated and was currently messing up their Christmas plans, not that it was in any way her fault. It just sucked. "Look, I doubt Doctor Brennan would want us all to be depressed at Christmas."

"She's right," Booth said as he and Parker approached with Sweets following closely behind them. He carried a bag full of gifts. He'd picked them out before Brennan had gone missing; he'd even had the foresight to buy something for Sweets.

"Who's with Brennan?" Angela questioned with concern. She hated the idea of Brennan waking up with no one there.

"Max is staying with her tonight," Booth informed Angela.

Cam waited for Booth, Parker, and Sweets to all find a seat before clapping her hands together. "Okay, look...I know we're all really concerned about Doctor Brennan... Maybe someone wants to say a prayer?" she suggested. She knew that at the very least Booth was religious. It was a nice thought, she thought and fitting considering it was Christmas Eve.

"You're right," Angela agreed.

"Booth? Do you want to?" Cam asked.

"Sure," he spoke up and laced his hands together and bowed his head down. "Blessed are You, loving Father, For all your gifts to us. Blessed are You for giving us family and friends. To be with us in times of joy and sorrow, to help us in days of need, and to rejoice with us in moments of celebration... Please look after our friend and a member of our family, Temperance Brennan. Please watch over her as she heals and recovers. Help us to discover the Christmas spirit even through these hard times. Amen." He heard an echo of 'amen's before he looked up around the circle. He felt like he should ask for so much more. To beg for her to be returned to them tonight, so that she could come home tomorrow, but he didn't feel that it was necessary. Booth especially didn't want to get Parker's hopes up only to have them crushed.

"Thank you," Cam told Booth with a small smile. She thought that it was perfect. They really were more than friends, they truly were a family. "Now I feel like we should be spending Christmas all together... I think it would be a lot easier than going home to mine."

"You're right," Hodgins agreed. "I'm starting to feel like Zack should have stayed here. I miss him."

"He went home for Christmas?"

Angela nodded, "I sort of pushed him there. I felt bad that we weren't really celebrating Christmas, so I told him to go home. His mom missed him."

"Well, I still got him something," Cam said and set it on the table between them.

"We'll make sure he gets it," Hodgins said with a smile. He appreciated that it was like Zack was still part of the team even though he wasn't.

"Me too," Sweets said and set it on the table. "I thought he'd be here."

Booth smiled, "It's good that he gets home, though," he said as he set his present for Zack on the table as well." He stopped and then looked around. "I have the presents from Bones, too. She had them in a bag at my apartment."

"I don't know if I want to open it," Angela admitted.

"What is it going to hurt?" Sweets asked them.

"Maybe we should just wait and do this when she's able to be with us," Angela suggested. "Brennan and Zack both."

"No," Cam said trying to bring order. "I even brought alcohol...we are going to have a party. Even if we're not jolly until after we've had a few glasses of egg nog."

"I love egg nog!" Parker exclaimed.

Booth patted Parker's shoulder. "You can't have this kind of egg nog, Buddy... It's for adults only."

"But I did get you sparkling cider," Cam told him. "You can have that." She pulled a present from the bag that she'd brought and handed it across to Parker. "Here, Merry Christmas, Parker."

"Thanks!" Parker said as he took the package. He grabbed the package and stared down at it. The Christmas print was beautiful, a foil type with trees and snowmen on them. "Can I open it?"

"Of course," Cam said with a smile. She handed out the rest of the presents she had brought and then started to put the presents for Zack into her now empty bag. She figured it would be easier for Hodgins and Angela to transport home. She watched as Booth handed her another, the present from Brennan. Cam smiled and just placed it in the bag before setting the bag on the floor.

"Cool!" Parker exclaimed as he held up the small robot in the box. "It's like a lizard!"

"Cool," Booth echoed as he watched how happy Parker was. He wanted that for him. A happy Christmas that was all he wanted for Parker this Christmas.

Presents were exchanged and Booth held onto all of the presents for Brennan. It seemed like everyone had cheered up at least a bit, especially after Cam had started to pass out the egg nog. She was glad at least there was some cheer. She watched as Parker played on the floor with various things he'd been given. Hodgins and Angela had given him another dinosaur with clothing. Apparently the dinosaurs came from Build-a-Bear and could wear clothing, whatever made Parker happy. She'd gotten him the lizard robot and Sweets had given him the _Star Wars_ DVDs. She was pretty sure that Booth was still worried about Parker becoming one of them, but not as worried as he'd been at first. Booth was far more accepting now.

"You know, if anyone wants to come over tomorrow, Russ and his family will be at my house. Angela's helped to make it look like Christmas is actually here," Booth offered.

"Wish it just felt like it," Angela mumbled. She set her chin in the palm of her hand and let out a sigh. It was going to be a long thirty-six hours.

"Come over tomorrow," Booth said, but in his mind he was begging. We didn't want to be alone with Russ and his family. They were far too cheery. He needed a buffer. "It'll be better than sitting at home doing nothing."

"I'm up for it," Sweets said.

Normally, Booth would argue and try to dissuade Sweets from coming over, but right now he really didn't care. Sweets would even make Christmas better. For some reason he found that incredibly pathetic.

"I don't know," Angela said.

"We might as well," Hodgins said. "It has to be somewhat fun."

"I'll come over sometime when I'm not with my family," Cam added.

"Good," Booth said. "I'm counting on everyone being there then."

But it still wouldn't be the same, and they all knew that.

................................

TBC...


	53. Merry Christmas, Booth

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 53 – "Merry Christmas, Booth"**

**Author's Note: **In regards to hypothermia, since I have had it questioned. I always research several different resources before I use the information. On my wiki, I list all of my resource links and/or books used for each chapter. Also, this is fanfiction and there's a bit of leeway usually allowed...of course...miracles do happen ;) Without them, Booth wouldn't have a reason for his faith, right?

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

....................................

**Booth Residence**

Presents were under the tree, Christmas lights dazzled, and Santa had taken a bite out of the cookie left for him. Stockings were hung and filled. Everything was picture perfect when Booth walked into his front room. He felt like crying. Everything was not perfect. He wasn't prepared to celebrate Christmas. It wasn't right for him to keep the holiday from Parker, Hayley, or Emma though. He knew that. He sighed heavily and then entered the kitchen in order to start the coffee. They were having ham, so there was no early morning cooking at the moment. The ham would just have to have the glaze put on and then later heated.

He set to the kitchen and put on coffee. He was going to really need it today. Coffee would help him survive the show he'd have to put on. Booth figured that it would also help out the other adults that would be attending. At least he could use being tired as a good cover for most of the day. Coffee...that's what he was considering Christmas spirit at the moment.

"Is it Christmas yet?"

Booth turned around and noticed that Parker's head was popped out in the doorway that led into the kitchen. Parker normally spent Christmas Eve with him and Christmas morning with Rebecca. This was the first time they were doing this. Of course, it was even more different because they also had included Russ and his family. "It is," Booth said with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Parker replied quietly. He looked back at the tree that had presents piled all under and around it and then back to his dad. "Can I open presents yet?"

Laughing, he approached Parker. Coffee would be ready soon enough. "You know, I think maybe we should wait for Hayley and Emma. It would be more fun for all of you to open presents together, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Parker said reluctantly. "When are they coming over?"

"It's only eight," Booth pointed out.

"So when are they coming?" Parker asked. There were all kinds of packages and all he wanted to do was to open them.

Booth sighed and sunk into the bar stool next to him. This was going to be hard. Hard for everyone. "Buddy, you just have to calm down and be patient." Of course, being patient wasn't really something that kids were known for, especially not on Christmas morning. "They'll get here soon enough. I'm sure that Hayley and Emma are doing the same thing to Russ and Amy. Just...let's get some breakfast started, probably by then they'll be here."

"But then we have to eat breakfast," Parker said with a pout.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes..."

Booth laughed, "I promise it won't be that bad." He got off the stool and entered the kitchen in order to start the breakfast. He pulled eggs, bacon, sausage, and items to make pancakes. He figured that making a big breakfast would be the best thing since it was Christmas morning and all. It seemed right to have a big breakfast. "Why don't you help me?"

"Can't I open just one present?" Parker asked.

It was a completely innocent question. After all, who really wanted to _wait_ to open Christmas presents? "Okay, maybe just one small one," Booth gave in and left the kitchen to walk to the tree with Parker in order to pick out a present he could open. He knew that Parker had opened a few presents the night before at the Jeffersonian, but normally he wouldn't have gone to that, so he wasn't counting it.

"Which one can I open?" Parker asked excitedly.

.........................

**Booth Residence**

Around nine-thirty, Russ arrived with his family. His girls immediately went squealing to the Christmas tree and checking to make sure there were presents for them. They wanted to make sure that Santa knew that they were in Maryland rather than North Carolina. Russ was glad that they were already enjoying it. He was sure that finding out that Santa hadn't forgotten them was a relief even though he and Amy had been telling them just that for weeks now.

"Can we open one?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah! Can we?" Emma asked and waited for her parents' response.

Russ looked from the girls and then into the kitchen. "I think breakfast is ready," he said looking back to the girls. "Why don't we do it after breakfast? Grandpa isn't even here yet," Russ told them.

"He's right," Amy agreed. "Everyone should be here."

Russ frowned. Everyone wasn't here, but he knew what Amy meant. He went to help Booth out in the kitchen. "Have you heard from my dad today?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Do you think he'll still show up?"

"I hope so."

"We could call Max and ask him," Booth pointed out.

Russ nodded, "I suppose that would make the most sense, wouldn't it?"

"You want me to call him, don't you?" Booth asked with a frown as he pulled the eggs off of the heat.

"Please?"

Booth sighed, "Merry Christmas," he muttered before pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket and dialing the number he had for Max. He waited as it rang and then finally heard Max's greeting on the line. "Merry Christmas, Max," he said faking enthusiasm, though he didn't think there was anything very merry about this Christmas. "Russ and the kids were just wondering when we could expect you to be over. Breakfast is all made and the kids can't wait to open presents." He nodded, "I understand. Okay, we'll see you in a while, then." He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"So?" Russ prompted.

"So, he's not going to be here until around lunch time," Booth told him. "He said he planned on being here sooner, but whatever he's doing is taking longer than he thought."

"What_ is_ he doing?"

"I don't know."

Russ frowned. He didn't know what his father thought was so much more important that he wasn't there on Christmas morning for his grandkids. They'd planned this a while ago. He knew that his sister wasn't going to be able to be present, but that didn't mean that they didn't have Christmas.

"So? You ready for breakfast?" Booth asked as he moved the eggs into a large dish. There were also covered dishes with bacon, sausage, pancakes, and now the eggs. He picked up two of the dishes and headed to set them on the table. Parker had already put out plates, silverware, and glasses. He set it down before going back to the kitchen for more of the breakfast supplies.

"So, presents after breakfast, right?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Yeah...I'd like to wait for Max to get here, but I don't know if you kids can be that patient," Booth commented before going back for the orange juice and coffee.

"I don't think so," Amy commented. She motioned for her girls to take seats at the table for breakfast. She looked to Hayley and Emma, "Isn't there some parade on that you'd like to see or a Christmas show?"

"No," Emma replied.

Hayley looked around the table. "There's a new episode of Hannah Montana..."

"Do you have cable?" Emma immediately asked looking to Booth.

"Yes, of course we have cable," Booth responded.

"Yes!" Emma shouted and then both girls started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Well, maybe we've made some stall time until Max shows up," Amy told Booth with a small smile. "Parker might not appreciate it, though."

"It's a girl show," Booth summed up. "I'm sure he can handle it though."

"I can hardly handle it," Russ mumbled as he walked by.

.............................

**Booth Residence**

It was nearly noon when the kids started to ask about presents again. "We might as well," Russ said. He had wanted his dad there, but they couldn't hold off the three kids much longer. They had really been quite good until that point.

"We better get a trash bag before the paper goes flying everywhere," Amy suggested. "Where are they?"

"Under the sink," Booth responded.

The kids were around the tree on the floor, ready with presents around them in order to tear the paper off as soon as the parents gave them the word. Emma was the first to have her present unwrapped. Booth thought that in a way this was perfect, even with no Max or Brennan. The point was for the kids to be happy. So far, they were doing well.

Booth was snapping pictures, so he could show Brennan at a later time. He heard a knock and got up to answer the door. He opened it to find Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets. "Timed your arrival?" Booth asked with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas," Cam greeted and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas," he responded back. He showed them in and took his seat again. It was feeling a bit more like a true Christmas, but it wasn't quite there. It was almost all of his family...the parts that he'd invited at least...it was almost perfect.

Almost.

Barking caught Booth's ear and he immediately looked over to Russ. This was a surprise, but he had forgotten about it.

"I'll get it," Russ said quickly and got up before there was even a knock. Hurrying to the door, Russ had it open when his father came into sight. There was much more with him than Russ had expected. "Tempe," Russ breathed a bit shocked. He didn't wait until she was inside, he stepped out and hugged her tightly. "No one called us..."

"It's my fault," Brennan told him quietly. "I told him it would be better if it were a surprise."

"You did?"

"Yes," Brennan said with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Russ," she said as she pulled back and looked him over. "I hope we're not too late."

"No, of course not," Russ told her and fully opened the door and stepped aside.

Max smiled brightly. He had a Santa hat on his head and leashes which attached to four puppies, who were very excited to see their surroundings. "I figured that I'd help out with some of the Christmas present pick up."

"We forgot," Russ admitted.

"I've got you covered," Max told his son with a wink and reached back and closed the door.

"You got it all?" Booth asked, but when he raised his head to check on Russ, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Bones," Booth blurted out shocked. He was no longer concerned about the puppies, no...his mind was only on Brennan. "You're okay," he breathed as he took another step towards her. It was a lot to take in.

"Didn't I say she'd be home for Christmas?" Max asked. "Anyways, I'm passing out puppies," he said as he moved between them with the puppies and entered the other room. "Russ, come help me," Max called.

The happy screams didn't even register to Booth as he just stared at her. She even looked dressed for Christmas. She was wearing jeans with a red blouse that had sparkles on it. "Merry Christmas," Booth finally said.

"Will you please stop looking at me like that?" Brennan requested with a small smile. Her father had explained that people would be happy to see her, but Booth was more looking at her like she was a ghost. It was to be expected, she supposed, the doctors had told them that she may never recover. She did.

Booth looked down for a moment and then looked back up at her. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. He held her as if he would never let her go again. "I've missed you," he whispered before placing his face in the crook of her neck. He just breathed. He felt like the hole in his heart had been mended. He'd live now. They all would.

"Merry Christmas, Booth," she whispered as her hand ran down his back. It felt good to be held like this. Brennan didn't remember anything after she fell asleep in the box in the cold icy water, but she knew that they'd all worked hard to look for her. Her father had told her that everyone had worked in different ways and suffered her loss at such a time. Of course, only now did she truly realize the impact of her absence at Christmas time would have on her friends and family.

"Merry Christmas, Temperance," he said into her skin. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to hold her forever.

"Booth, the kids want to know whose dog is whose," Hodgins said and then stopped. "Doctor Brennan!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The noise of voices and the hands touching had caught Booth off guard, but he realized that he couldn't hold her forever. He released her and caught her smile, his brightened as if on command. It was obvious that everyone had found out that she'd made it for Christmas. He backed up and let Angela and others take their turn in hugging Brennan and wishing her a 'Merry Christmas'. Booth crossed his arms and stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. It was truly that of a loving family. "A Christmas miracle," Booth said as he shook his head.

..............................

TBC...


	54. The Best Present

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 54 – "The Best Present"**

**Author's Note: **I may not have been posting chapters every day, but I've been posting enough without prewriting an outline so much that I'm severely behind on my chapter notes. That's right; when the story gets to be this large I HAVE to have notes. Otherwise I end up reading the whole thing to find one small detail ;)

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

........................

**Booth Residence**

Booth waited back until everyone had stopped fussing, which given that the kids had a hold of the puppies, it wasn't long. He moved back to her side and couldn't keep back the smile that had been firmly planted on his face. "You should be at the hospital," he found himself saying, selfishly he wanted to keep her there forever, but then he was also concerned about her well being.

Brennan smiled at him. She was a bit overwhelmed from everyone surrounding her before, but she was touched by his concern. "They released me," she explained. "My core temperature has remained at 98.6 degrees since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Booth questioned.

"I asked him," Brennan told him gently. He told me that you'd stayed with me, but I figured that being able to be here was a good surprise."

Booth smiled, she was right. "It's the best present," he corrected. He noticed her sway a bit on her feet and he frowned slightly. "Maybe you should sit down Bones," Booth said. He realized that her leg was not re-casted and she wasn't wearing a brace or sling for her right arm. He reached out and carefully placed himself in order to support her and then felt her legs give way as her weight weighed against him. He had her though. He kept her upright.

"I'm okay," she told him quickly.

"You need to rest, Bones," he argued.

"Please...I want to see the kids open presents," she told him as she stared into his eyes.

"Amy's taping it," Booth countered.

"It's not the same." Brennan stared at him for some time before speaking again, "I'm sorry, Booth."

"Sorry?" he whispered confused. "Why are you sorry?"

She felt herself crying a bit, but trying to calm herself down at the same time. "I didn't mean to ruin Christmas for everyone."

Booth saw her tears and couldn't bear it. Carefully, he swept her up into his arms and then looked into the other room to see the kids playing with the puppies instead of opening presents. He noticed Angela saw him, but then turned her head. Angela was good at looking out for Brennan. He moved her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Gently, he laid her on the bed and then lay down next to her on his side. "Where's your cast and brace?" he asked as he pushed tears away.

"You're changing the subject."

"Answer my question and then we'll change it back," Booth compromised.

"The doctor said that I looked healed enough to go without a brace for my arm, but I have a brace for my leg for now." Brennan reached down and carefully pulled up the slightly wide legged slack in order to reveal the complex black brace her right leg was encased in.

He reached out and put his hand on her cheek. "You haven't ruined Christmas, Bones. You _saved_ it." He leaned in and allowed his lips to gently brush hers. He was still worried about her physical state of being even though she had assured him that she was fine. She responded to the kiss and it deepened. Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he rolled on top of her, but was careful not to put weight on her right side. After a few moments, he ceased and stared into her eyes. "Let me give you your Christmas present now," Booth said and moved off of her and off of the bed. He quickly moved to one of the dresser drawers.

"My presents are lost," Brennan said sadly but tried her best to sit up. It hardly seemed fair that he gave her something when she didn't have presents to give him.

"No," Booth responded. "Cam found them. Angela wrapped them. Angela labeled everything and she left some of the presents in a bag in the hall closet." He returned to the bed with a small wrapped box with a far too large bow on top. He sat on the edge and handed her the present.

"We should exchange them at the same time," Brennan argued as her fingers brushed over the smooth metallic paper.

"I can wait," he told her with a smile.

Brennan carefully started at the side and started to undo where the tape was in order to not to tear the pretty paper. She could see from the corner of her eye that Booth wasn't impressed with her skills of not tearing paper and decided to just do it his way. She tore the scrap of paper off of the box and frowned. It was a box that normally contained jewelry. That was definitely intimate. "Booth—" she started. It was too much.

"Just open it," Booth told her.

After a moment, she looked back at the scary box and then carefully opened the lid. Inside was soft black velvet that cushioned a pendant on a thin necklace. It was round and made of yellow gold. She ran her finger over its smooth glossy finish. At the top was a wide 'V' with beautiful scrollwork within the letter itself. At the point of the 'V' was a good size diamond shaped emerald and then right below it was a round diamond. Tears pushed at her ducts. "It's beautiful," she managed to get out before the tears fell.

"It's a locket," he told her and carefully showed her how to open it. Inside he'd had the jeweler put in a picture of them with Parker and then on the other side was an old Christmas picture of all the squints. He'd wanted to put in an old Brennan family picture, but hadn't been able to get his hands on one in order to duplicate it. "You can change the pictures if you want."

"No," she blurted out and wiped her tears away. "They're perfect." She looked up at him, "Thank you." She lunged herself towards him and hugged him in a tight embrace. "It's wonderful."

Booth wrapped his arms around her and was happy she liked it, but hadn't expected her to cry. "It's only half of your present," Booth told her.

Brennan pulled back, "What? This is more than enough, Booth..."

He reached up and placed his finger against her lip. "Shhh..."

"But—"

"Please let me give you my other gift."

Technically she had gotten him two presents as well, but neither were as precious as her locket. She gave him a nod. "Can you help me, though?" she requested holding up the locket.

"Of course," he said with a bright smile and helped her with the locket and made sure it was secure around her neck. "There," he said before getting off of the bed to look at it on her. "It looks very nice."

"It's better than nice."

"Close your eyes," Booth instructed. He noticed that she looked like she was going to argue, but then stopped and closed her eyes. "No peeking," he instructed. He quietly and quickly left the room in search of the other present. This present had taken much more thought and time.

He returned a few minutes later with Brennan's present in his arm. He leaned forward and set it in her lap. "Okay, open your eyes."

When Brennan opened her eyes she was surprised to see one of the puppies that her father had delivered. Her eyes lit up immediately and she gave it the attention it wanted so badly as it wiggled around in her lap. "Hi there," she talked to the puppy. "Hi."

Booth smiled brightly, he was glad that she seemed to like her present so far. "So? I got the right color and size?" he teased.

Brennan's head rose, "She's beautiful."

"She is," he said staring at Brennan.

"What's her name?"

"You can name the pup anything you want, Bones."

"She doesn't have a name?"

"Fortune."

"I like it," Brennan told him.

Booth smiled and watched her with the puppy. "I hoped you'd like her..."

"What about if we go out of town on a case?" she asked.

"Parker and Liberty—"

"Liberty?"

"His puppy...it's the one that matches yours," Booth explained. "When we have to go out of town, Angela and Hodgins will watch him and both of the pups." He shrugged, "It's like any other time, Hodgins doesn't have a problem with the dogs being added into the mix. I think he may want one now," Booth told her with a bright smile.

Brennan found herself busy with Fortune as she scratched and petted the wiggly little chocolate lab. "She's really beautiful," she said again and found herself laughing as the pup attacked her with its pink tongue. She giggled, "Okay! Okay! My face is clean!" she told Fortune and found herself falling backwards onto the bed. Fortune of course took the opportunity to walk up her abdomen, then her chest, and then found her face to lick again.

He was glad that she seemed so happy. That's what he wanted, that's what they all wanted. Booth stepped forward and took hold of Fortune in order to save Brennan from the puppy's unyielding cleaning. "See, she likes you," he told her with a laugh and smoothed down the puppy's hair on its head as he held her. He reached out with one hand and took Brennan's in order to help her back upright.

"We should probably go back into the other room," Brennan commented reluctantly.

Setting down Fortune, he didn't give Brennan a chance to discuss the matter, he just swept her up in his arms. "Then let's go check on them," he told her as he was heading towards the bedroom door.

"I can walk," Brennan argued as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not well," Booth commented.

He made his way into the living room where the tree and everyone was gathered. He kept an eye on Fortune and also an eye out for any other puppies that may get into his way. Booth didn't want to step on any of them. He carefully made his way to the couch and set Brennan down. "There." He turned to the others, "So are all the dogs named?"

"We've got Samantha and Lulu over here," Russ spoke up. Both of the yellow labs were lounging on his lap and were keeping an eye on the girls from their position.

"And we've got Liberty and?" Hodgins spoke up and then looked to Booth.

"She's sticking with Fortune," Booth told him.

"Liberty and Fortune," Hodgins said. "This is going to be fun," he added with a bright smile. "Come on, let's open some more presents."

.......................

**Booth Residence**

Once everyone had finally left, Booth found that he didn't feel prepared to have Brennan home. He hadn't shopped for food other than Christmas dinner and he hadn't cleaned the house or the bedroom much than where people would see. He didn't even have her doctor's release orders. How did he know what she could and couldn't do?

"You look worried," Brennan commented as she entered the kitchen. She'd just put Parker to bed and though it'd taken longer than usual, she'd enjoyed it. She'd ended up lying in bed with him until he fell asleep. She had a feeling that Parker was afraid that she'd be gone when he woke up.

"No," Booth lied as he finished putting the last of the dishes into the dish washer. He poured in the soap and then pressed for the cycle to start. "How's Parker?"

"Worried, like you," she told him with a smile as she leaned against the refrigerator in order to shift the weight to her left side.

He noticed the change in her stance and walked towards her. "I'm not worried," he told her, though it wasn't true. He was terrified he'd lose her. "Though I think we should round up those puppies and lock them in here for tonight," he said motioning to the tiled kitchen area.

"How are you going to manage that?"

"The guy sold me a baby gate," Booth said. "It's in the closet." He put his hands on her shoulders and then leaned in to steal a kiss. He savored being able to touch her... "Why don't you go lay down and I'll be in in a minute?" he suggested.

"Okay," she told him and turned to leave the kitchen. She crouched down a bit to pet one of the puppies as it walked by her. She smiled and then headed for the bedroom. Brennan had already moved the bag with the remaining presents that Angela had wrapped for Booth into the bedroom. She changed out of her clothes and into something to sleep in.

When Booth entered the bedroom, he found that Brennan had changed and that two wrapped presents were lying on the bed waiting. He removed his shirt, and discarded it. His shoes had been discarded as soon as Russ and his family had left. Max had been the last to leave. He climbed onto the bed in his jeans curious at to what she had gotten for him. "So, is it my turn now?" he asked with a smile.

He looked like a kid in a toy store, Brennan thought as he picked up one of the presents. She took the present away and held onto it, "No, open the other first," she instructed.

Booth looked at her suspiciously, but took the smaller present. "Okay," he said with a smile. He removed the paper and then removed the lid from the unmarked white box. Inside was a new belt buckle. He smiled; it had an eagle and an American flag on it. At the top it said 'Army' and under the flag it said 'Rangers lead the way'. "This is fantastic!" he exclaimed. Of course, the 'cocky' belt buckle was still his favorite, but this one he had never seen before. "Where did you get this?"

"I have connections," she told him vaguely.

"I am very impressed with your connections," Booth told her. Crawling closer to her, he leaned in and took her in for a deep kiss. He was touched that she'd find him something so special. He did love his belt buckles after all, especially ones that were so snazzy. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes. "So, do I get to open my other present now?" he asked.

Brennan noticed how his eyes sparkled. He was beautiful, inside and out. "Yes," she agreed. She had thought about explaining the present before, but she thought that that may ruin some of the surprise of it. "Go ahead," she encouraged.

Booth tore the paper and pulled the box lid off. He stopped when the contents confused him. "I think I got the wrong present," Booth said staring at the satin and lace.

She giggled at his expression. Brennan was sure that Angela would have loved Booth's expression alone. "It's for you..." she told him, so that he didn't think that he got the wrong present.

Lifting the garment, Booth realized that there was another much smaller piece inside. He held up the teal satin black polka dotted tube top like thing that had black lace trim at the top. He knew that the other piece was the bottom, which was a thong. "I really don't think this will fit me, Bones."

Brennan laughed and took the garment from him. She held it to her chest, "Are you sure you don't want this present?"

"Oh," Booth said with a growing smile. "I like that present...it just wasn't presented correctly." He crawled up, so that he was on top of her, but with his weight kept off of her. He forced her to lie back completely. "I would have enjoyed unwrapping you," he teased as he leaned down to kiss her.

When they were apart, she smiled brightly at him. "I'm supposed to take it easy for a couple of days," Brennan told him. "Especially when I don't have my leg brace on."

He frowned, but leaned down to place another kiss on her lips. "Well, I can wait," he told her and then removed the garment and set it back into the box. He pushed it off of the bed and then climbed back over her and continued his assault on her. He'd missed this contact. It was something about being able to touch her and kiss her to know that they were both alive. "I love you, Bones," he told her as he stared down into her blue-green eyes.

"I love you," Brennan told him. She kissed him this time and reached up to place a splayed hand in his hair. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his. "Merry Christmas, Booth."

............................

TBC...


	55. Back to Work

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 55 – "Back to Work"**

**Author's Note: **Recommended book – _Speak_ by Laurie Halse Anderson

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

..............................

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform - Jeffersonian**

"Are you sure about this?" Hart asked with concern. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate being back at the Jeffersonian along with the possible opportunity of being Doctor Brennan's assistant, she just feared that Doctor Brennan would end up back at the hospital.

"Kensington's right," Gonzalez spoke up. "If you push yourself too hard you could end up back on bed rest."

Hodgins just laughed from where he sat near the platform. He wasn't examining any evidence; he was merely sitting in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest with an amused smile on his face. Watching the grad students was just like television, highly entertaining. He noticed that Doctor Brennan was already looking irritated.

"They're just concerned, Sweetie," Angela said as she left Hodgins' side to defend the helpless grad students. She approached her friend and set a hand on Brennan's shoulder. "She's not the only one. Just take it easy, okay?"

"Did Booth put you up to this?" Brennan asked. It was a question to everyone on the platform. Booth had threatened to tie her to the bed in order to keep her home, but then had finally given in to her reasoning. Of course he hadn't been happy about it, but she didn't think he'd get everyone to baby her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Cam approached the platform with a file in hand. She stopped when she noticed some tension. "What's going on?"

"Booth is making them keep an eye on me," Brennan told Cam.

"No," Cam said as she stepped up onto the platform. "I'm doing that. They're just being human beings and are simply concerned about you."

Brennan still frowned at all of them. Didn't any of them trust her to take care of herself? She'd taken it easy when she'd been in a cast...well casts...and she hadn't overdone it then. Of course, she was also aching to go out into the field. She had a feeling that Booth would flip out if she told him that. "I'll be in my office," Brennan said quickly and then left the platform, though a bit slowly than normally because of the leg brace. It wasn't fair, she'd been kept in the lab or at home or in the hospital for a very long time...she'd never been out of the lab or out of the field for so long... It actually physically hurt and she was confused as to why she felt like that. It was illogical.

"Let her go," Cam said quietly when she noticed that not only Angela, but the grad students were also ready to go after her. She could understand Doctor Brennan's point of view, but she also wanted to make sure that her forensic scientist was kept safe. She was even bored with Booth out of the homicide loop.

Brennan returned to her office and made sure that the door was shut, though the glass could only keep people out not their eyes. She sulked slowly around to her chair behind her desk. Once she was in a comfortable position, she let out a sigh. Staring at the picture on her desk, she smiled. Angela had surprised her with a frame with a picture of her with Parker and Booth. She almost felt like going home and spending time with Liberty and Fortune until Parker got home. Maybe it was too soon.

With Russ and his family back in North Carolina and her father with them, it made their lives a bit more normal, but she and Booth were still on slightly awkward terms. Where did they stand? She knew that he'd give his life for hers...and she'd do the same. She loved him, he loved her. But things just weren't that simple, she'd found that out early in life. Wasn't trust important too? Trust that she'd be able to take care of herself which meant not pushing herself. She thought so.

Her leg ached.

She'd refused to take the pain killers. Brennan didn't want her head to be clouded by the drugs. She adjusted her right leg, so that it rested up on the chair opposite her. The elevation helped a bit, but she doubted it would stop the aching. Letting her head rest against the back of her chair, she closed her eyes and breathed through the pain.

"You okay Bones?"

She didn't bother opening her eyes or moving...or even acknowledging his presence other than speaking. "I just need a minute."

"Okay," Booth said quietly and approached her. He took in her posture and her demeanor. He'd already been briefed by Cam on what had occurred just prior to his arriving. He wasn't worried, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned.

"What do you want Booth? I'm taking it easy like I'm supposed to," Brennan told him. "You didn't have to have Cam look after me like a child."

Booth noticed that she still hadn't moved and her eyes were still closed. She was in pain. He tried to sound as upbeat and excited as possible. "We've got a case!"

Brennan opened her eyes slowly. "_You_ have a case." She eyed him suspiciously. He seemed extremely excited about something that she wasn't involved in. He'd told her that he wasn't going to woke in the field until she was back. Now he was all gung ho about a case, he'd probably realized that he could be solo in the field again.

"No," Booth said. "_We_ have a case," he corrected.

"You're allowing me to go into the field?" Brennan asked.

"I have conditions, though," Booth told her quickly.

Brennan frowned. "I should have known that..." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "And they are?"

"You should look more excited, Bones. Apparently from what I hear it's got some link to like a mummy or something."

"That's...vague."

"The conditions are that: one, you take your pain medication so you're not snapping at everyone; two, that you allow one of your grad students to assist you in the field; and finally three, that you don't stress yourself out...allow the grad student to actually assist you," Booth told her.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I can't think clearly with the pain medication," Brennan told him. "I could compromise evidence."

"That's why you're going to have a grad student as back up," Booth told her. "I still think that Hart has totally earned it."

Brennan groaned. This wasn't fair. "Fine," she told him. "You go tell Hart."

"Alright," Booth said with a bright smile.

"Bring me back a water," Brennan called. If she was going to take her pain medication, she figured she'd do it now. That way by the time she was in the field, hopefully it would have kicked in.

...............................

**Above the Sewer System**

**Alexandria, Virginia**

"Did you bring your gum boots, Hart?" Booth asked as he flashed a smile. He'd even brought along some boots and coveralls. He couldn't allow for Brennan to transverse the sewer system on her own, though she'd be with Hart, it didn't seem to make him feel like she'd be watched over enough. He kept an eye on Brennan as he waited for Hart's reaction.

"Of course I'm prepared, Sir," Hart informed him as she opened the back of his SUV. She'd loaded her items and Doctor Brennan's into it.

"Call me Booth," he told her with a smile and pulled his own set of things from a bag in the back where he'd stowed it before he'd arrived at the Jeffersonian. He liked Hart, though they were all growing on him. He still wasn't sure which one would make it through to the final round. He figured that he just liked Hart the best so far because she'd been around the longest.

Hart smiled and turned to retrieve Doctor Brennan's gear, she handed it to her and waited until she knew that Brennan had hold of it before allowing it to leave her hands. "So, you're going down with us too, Agent Booth?"

"I'm not sure how long he'll last," Brennan commented as she set the gum boots down on the ground in front of her. She carefully unfolded the coveralls; they contained not only waterproof coveralls, but also a complete set of the blue Jeffersonian ones. She first pulled on the Jeffersonian pair before pulling the waterproof ones up over. She was careful to keep her balance, especially when she was stepping in using her braced right leg in. Brennan didn't want Booth to get all protective if she simply lost her balance. Raising her right leg first slowly, she slid her leg into the boot and made sure that her coveralls were tucked safely into the boot. Next, she slid her left leg in and was quite proud of herself for not falling once.

"Crap!"

Brennan's head snapped up and she straightened. Booth had gotten into his coveralls and one boot, but now he lie on the ground with one leg up in the air clad only in a festively striped sock. She couldn't help, but blurt out laughter before she started to his side. "Booth!" She laughed again and offered her hand and assistance. "Are you okay?"

"It's not funny," Booth mumbled as he grabbed the other boot and pulled it on while he was on the ground.

Hart tried to contain her laughter, but it eventually made it out. "I'm afraid it is, Agent Booth." She finished pulling the bib of her coveralls up and snapping them into place.

"I'm sorry," Brennan told him apologetically. "I thought that I would have been the one who would have taken the fall."

"Maybe I did it on purpose," Booth told her as he got to his feet.

Brennan smiled, "Are you trying to be chivalrous?"

"That...and trying to make myself not look as bad," he admitted quietly and then gave her a quick smile.

Brennan reached out and made sure that Booth's bright red tie that had dice on it was tucked safely into the coveralls. She wouldn't want his tie to end up contaminated by the sewer contents. "So, what's our case about?" Brennan asked. All she knew thus far was that the case meant that they needed to venture into the Virginia sewers in order to get to the body.

"A mummy."

"Mummy?" Brennan and Hart replied in unison.

"Like an Egyptian one with a sarcophagus and all," Booth told them. "There's some poem on it, but I have a feeling that it's not an authentic sarcophagus."

"A sewer isn't exactly a place for antiquities," Hart commented and made her way towards where the sewer hatch was opened and had obviously been left for them. Police were standing around, but they already knew the F.B.I. was involved. She carried a kit with her in one gloved hand and a flashlight in the other.

"Ready?"

Hart turned to see Agent Booth behind her. She nodded and turned to start going down the ladder. She moved the flashlight, so that it remained safely between her waterproof coverall bib and the Jeffersonian blue coveralls. Hart turned it on and then started down the ladder cautiously.

Once they were down in the sewer tunnel, Booth started to direct them in the general vicinity that he'd been told the sarcophagus was supposed to be. None of the city tunnel workers would step foot in there, too afraid to be cursed by some ancient Egyptian God.

"I don't understand why you just didn't have it shipped back to the Jeffersonian in one piece," Brennan said. "If the body isn't exposed, then there's no reason for us to expose it in this environment where the remains could be contaminated."

"It's more fun this way!" Booth told her enthusiastic even though they were mucking through dark sewers. He held up his flashlight to expose the stone sarcophagus. He grinned with excitement; it was good to be back on a case with his partner. He'd missed this. It was better than going to Disneyland.

Brennan shook her head and walked to one side of the sarcophagus. The lid was elegantly carved and brilliantly colored with the face of what looked like an Egyptian pharaoh. Then she slid her light downward. On the side of the sarcophagus was not only more carvings like the one on top, but also a poem. This was obviously why Booth had brought her down and why this was so exciting for him. They always had the odd cases.

"So? It's good, isn't it?" Booth asked with a bright smile.

Hart joined Doctor Brennan and assisted her by joining Doctor Brennan's light with her own. She immediately saw the English letters carved into the side of the sarcophagus. "I met a traveller from an antique land/Who said: Two vast and trunkless legs of stone/Stand in the desert. Near them on the sand,/Half sunk, a shatter'd visage lies, whose frown/And wrinkled lip and sneer of cold command/Tell that its sculptor well those passions read/Which yet survive, stamp'd on these lifeless things,/The hand that mock'd them and the heart that fed," Hart spoke aloud.

Brennan continued, "And on the pedestal these words appear:/"My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:/Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!"/Nothing beside remains: round the decay/Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare,/The lone and level sands stretch far away." She looked back at the lid of the sarcophagus. "Ozymandias is Greek for—"

"King Rameses the second," Booth spoke up with much pride.

Brennan looked over at him with surprise. "That's correct."

"Ozymandias is a poem by Percy Shelley written in 1817. Not as old as the pharaohs, though," Booth told her.

"How did you know that?"

"You don't believe that I'm smart enough to know that?" Booth asked, trying to put off being hurt by her question.

Hart smiled, "Egyptian mythology or Egyptian history is obviously not your area of expertise, Agent Booth. Though, if a mummy was raised from the afterlife I would trust you to protect us."

"That's not actually possible, though," Brennan told her grad student.

"I could so be Brendan Frasier in the _Mummy _movies," Booth told her with a bright smile.

"How did you know?" Brennan asked again.

"Wikipedia," Booth admitted. "The local police snapped some shots and faxed them over."

Brennan was confused about the movie reference but decided that her efforts were better put forth to look over the sarcophagus. "This is obviously not even as old as one hundred and ninety-one years. It would have had more erosion and the carvings would have been affected along with the coloring. It's still quite vivid. She ran her gloved hand over the poem on the side. "It's possible that there isn't even a body inside, for all we know it's a prop of some kind. Possibly just a recreation of what a sarcophagus looked like."

Hart turned her attention back to Booth. "How do we know that there's a body inside?"

"We don't," Booth admitted, but motioned for them to move to the opposite side of the sarcophagus. He aimed his flashlight at where the lid met the bottom piece. There was a large trail of blood and even something that looked like tissue. "But I thought that that was pretty convincing."

"You said there was a mummy inside," Brennan accused.

"That's true," Booth conceded. "But I was hoping...and it definitely seemed to get both of my forensic anthropologists excited about our case."

"I'm not technically a forensic anthropologist yet, Agent Booth," Hart told him. She didn't want Doctor Brennan getting upset at Agent Booth giving her such a status. She'd yet to write her dissertation or have her doctorate in hand.

"Close enough," Booth allowed with a smile.

"Actually—" Brennan started, but then stopped when she noticed the look Booth gave her. It yelled for him to be quiet. So, she did.

"I was excited anyways," Hart admitted truthfully. "About the case."

"I was happy just to be allowed back into the field," Brennan told him.

Booth sighed, "Fine..." He frowned and motioned to the sarcophagus, "So? What's the plan? Have the thing wrapped up and sent back to the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes, please," Brennan told him. She shook her head and motioned for Hart to move towards the ladder. "Please make sure that they're careful..." She nodded to Hart, "Go ahead. We'll be up in a minute. Please make sure that Doctor Saroyan knows to expect the sarcophagus' arrival. She may want to set up equipment."

"Yes Doctor Brennan," Hart replied quickly and then started up the ladder. She was just happy that both Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth seemed to feel that she was doing well enough to be allowed out into the field. It didn't even seem like Doctor Hodgins or Doctor Saroyan went out into the field often.

Brennan stopped at the ladder and turned around to see Booth was staring at the sarcophagus. "Thanks Booth," she said with a smile.

Booth turned and noticed her still standing there. Her hair in the tunnel of light that emerged into the dark sewer through the open access, Brennan still looked beautiful. He smiled. "For what?"

"For allowing me into the field," Brennan clarified.

Booth hated the word 'allowing'. He knew that she wasn't a child. He closed the distance between the two of them. "You know I just want you to be safe, Bones," Booth told her.

"I know," Brennan admitted. "I appreciate it, but I promise not to push myself. You can ask Angela, I'm being better than I would have normally in this situation."

"Why don't you think that I wouldn't know the change?" Booth questioned curiously.

Brennan shrugged, "You asked Cam to watch me."

"Why doesn't that just mean that I'm concerned?" Booth asked.

Brennan smiled. "I know you are. You just need to trust that I'm going to be able to take care of myself...that I'll be able to know when to stop."

Booth frowned with confusion. He found one of her hands on his face, she'd removed her gloves. Her hand was warm against his skin.

"I appreciate you caring about me, though." She took a step closer and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

It was like she was there and then just gone. By the time he'd realized that her lips were gone, she was already up the ladder and back on solid ground. He just stared up dumbfounded.

..................................

**Doctor Lance Sweets' Office**

Sweets smiled across to Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan. He folded his hands in his laps and waited. When neither offered up anything, he decided to speak up and try to prompt them into conversation. "So, it's good to see you up and about, Doctor Brennan. I hear that you both have a case."

"Thank you," Brennan spoke up.

"Yes, a case," Booth added.

They were not being very cooperative. Sweets frowned. "Anything else? Anything you'd like to talk about? Are you two both coping alright with Doctor Brennan's return and limited abilities?"

"I am not limited," Brennan told him irritated. "I am perfectly able to perform my duties at the Jeffersonian and in conjunction with the F.B.I."

"Personally? Are you two still living together?" he questioned. He'd heard things, but he couldn't be sure at where they were until he was actually told. He couldn't help them unless they talked to him. He watched them for any type of response.

"Why does that matter?" Booth asked curiously. He knew that Sweets would somehow get something out of it either way.

Sweets shrugged, "I was wondering if you were if it was working out. If your relationship was becoming stronger? Perhaps you two are becoming closer in other ways."

"Are you asking us if we're having sexual relations?" Brennan asked. She didn't think it was any of his business, but she also didn't see how it had anything to do with their working relationship.

"Yes," Sweets admitted.

"That's none of your business," Booth said quickly.

"It concerns your working relationship."

"How?" Brennan challenged.

"How Agent Booth would respond if you were in danger. If he had the choice between saving you and a victim, but only could save one...who would he choose?" Sweets put out.

"That's going to be an impossible situation in any case," Booth told Sweets. He wasn't even sure what he'd do. He knew that he wasn't going to leave her behind. He would most likely try to take them both.

"True," Sweets conceded.

"Why does it matter?" Brennan asked.

"It matters because your relationship outside of work could affect your work. It could compromise your cases and your lives," Sweets tried to explain.

"I don't understand," Brennan told him truthfully.

"Agent Booth is very protective of you," Sweets started to explain.

Booth interrupted quickly. "She's my partner." He didn't like where this was going. He just got his partner back; he wasn't going to lose her now. He really wanted to threaten Sweets to keep his mouth shut, but he knew he couldn't.

"That's not only it, is it?" Sweets pushed.

"Booth's always been protective," Brennan explained. "It's not like this is a new development."

"But the fact that your relationship has a deeper bond now means that Agent Booth's protectiveness over you has strengthened and it may endanger himself and others in the course of saving you...or just keeping you safe."

"What about me?" Brennan asked. "You're saying that there's a lot wrong with Booth because he protects me, but what about me? Don't you think that I protect him?"

"I know that you'd go to any lengths to save Agent Booth," Sweets explained. "He would do the same for you."

"Then why are you bringing this up, Sweets? Enjoying pushing buttons?" Booth asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I'm just concerned," Sweets explained. "Look, I'm not going to say anything to the F.B.I., I just want you two to be aware of the situation."

"I still don't understand," Brennan explained. "There's nothing different with our work life. Even_ if_ we're romantically involved—"

"Okay, come on...I _know_ you two are... Angela and Hodgins talk. Why are you denying it to me? I mean, I know you two can be discreet, especially with me. But that's not going to help you here," Sweets told them.

"Booth is just being overly protective because of my injury," Brennan explained. "He knows that I push myself...so he's just trying to make sure that I won't push myself. The doctor even told me that if I push myself too hard I could end up back in the hospital."

"I don't especially like breaking in a new partner..." Booth told Sweets. "Plus, my new partner would end up being one of the mini squints. I really don't think I could handle taking one of them out into the field without Bones."

"I'm just saying—"

Booth interrupted. "Look, Sweets. I allowed you into our lives during the holidays and while we were off duty. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take anything you observed that and twist it. When I first met Bones I would have risked my life to keep her safe, nothing's different now."

........................................

TBC...


	56. The Curse of the Mummy

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 56 – "The Curse of the Mummy"**

**Author's Note: **YAY! New ep tonight...okay so it was last night, but I got overwhelmed by the extended and overnight watching of the one year old niece. I was lucky I got to see the fantastically done and well directed (good job David/Booth!) ep at all! Thank God for DVRs. Otherwise college student so wouldn't survive!

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

.....................................

**Doctor Brennan's Lab**

Brennan sat at her desk looking over the photos that had been taken of sarcophagus and was trying to figure out the poem itself. It was definitely odd, she had a feeling that the killer obviously wanted them to see it...wanted them to understand it, but all she could think was that the killer had a God complex. She looked up when she heard movement and smiled when she saw Angela enter with coffee. "That's exactly what I wanted," Brennan told her.

"I figured as much," Angela told her and then set the coffee down in front of her friend. "I'm still waiting for them to finish the scans and x-rays and then I'll put in a 3-D model before we open it. "I think Booth's worried that acid will ooze out or something," Angela explained and then laughed.

"That's not logical."

"Booth watches a lot of movies, Sweetie. It's logic to him." She noticed that Brennan tipped her head down to look over the photos in front of her again. Pulling something out of her lab coat pocket, she set it on top of one of the photos.

Staring down at it, Brennan couldn't believe what Angela had. "Where did you get this?" Brennan asked as she looked up at Angela. The beaded necklace with pendant was already in the palm of her hand. She remembered this, she'd broken it when she'd tried to escape from the box that the Gravedigger had had Jared lock her inside of. But this necklace looked very similar to hers, the colors of the beads seemed different, but she knew the pendant was exactly the same.

"Booth found it," Angela admitted. "I told him I'd put together some strands of beads and try to fix it for you."

Her gaze turned back to the pendant in her hand. It wasn't so precious to her that she would have mourned its loss, but it still had meaning to her. Many of her jewelry pieces had either been from her mother or from her travels around the world. "Where?"

"When they were looking for you..." Angela informed her. "He found it right before they found you... Booth held onto it. I think in some strange way it helped him cope and hold onto you until you were finally out of the woods."

"I wasn't in the woods."

Angela just smiled and shook her head. "It's a figure of speech, Sweetie."

"Oh."

"You know Booth cares a lot about you," Angela said.

"I know he does," Brennan admitted. "I care a lot about him too."

"You love him."

"I—I love him," Brennan finally admitted aloud to Angela. Of course, she knew that Angela already knew this, but there was something about saying it out loud. A type of acceptance.

......................................

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform**

**Jeffersonian**

"Maybe there's some kind of booby trap waiting inside," Cedric thought aloud and then turned to the only other male grad student when he blurted out laughing. "Really? You have to laugh when I say booby?" he asked and then watched as Gonzalez started to laugh again.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "I thought that traps were just something that was in the movies."

"Well, if you think about it, people had respect for the dead in the time Egypt was ruled by the Pharaohs. People don't even have respect for the dead now and we don't booby trap," Kensington Hart paused and shook her head when Gonzalez laughed again. "We don't go to those measures."

"Booby," Gonzalez said before laughing again.

"Wow..." Isabel said and then looked towards Cedric Kelsey. "When do we get to open the sarcophagus?"

"Just as soon as they complete all the x-rays and scans," Cedric responded.

"Angela's putting together a model on her Angelator machine," Hart explained.

"What are you talking about?" Hodgins asked seeing that Brennan's grad students were all gathered up on the platform. With no Brennan in sight he had a strong feeling that they were not discussing all things forensic science. He still wasn't sure how much he liked the grad students, though they were highly entertaining when he got to watch them...

"Egyptian booby traps," Hart said quickly and then rolled her eyes when Gonzalez laughed again.

"Did he just laugh because you said booby?" Hodgins asked somewhat amazed, but then somewhat amused at the same time. He laughed himself when Gonzalez laughed again. "Uh, wow..."

"Yeah, I'm realizing just how long immaturity can last," Isabel MacGowan commented.

"And in some, it never goes away," Angela said as she slid her key through the security point in order to access the platform without the alarms going off.

"Hey, some of us are just huge geeks...that's not the same as immature," Hodgins defended.

"I know..." Angela told him and closed the distance between them. It was only days until they were to finally be married and Angela couldn't wait. "So, has anything figured out what the creepy poem is all about?"

"Ozymandias is about a guy who randomly comes upon this guy and tells him about this broken up statue he found in the middle of the desert...it's sort of ironic. Rameses II is like the greatest pharaoh that ever lived and it's supposed to be his statue that's all destroyed..." Hodgins told her.

"Where does Ozymandias come into play then?"

"It's the Greek name for Pharaoh Rameses II."

"Ah," Angela said with a smile. "It makes more sense now."

"So...that's all we have?" Cedric asked. "Doctor Brennan isn't going to be happy.

"Well, I finished my scans... Cam's just doing some final x-rays before she gives us the red light to open the thing up," Angela explained.

"This is going to be great!" Hodgins enthused as if he was getting a brand new shiny toy.

"Just as long as the curse isn't released," Gonzalez spoke up.

Hodgins glared at the younger man. "Curse? You believe in a curse? Of course you do! The kid who giggles at the word boobies."

Gonzalez laughed.

.....................................

**Angela's Domain**

"So? What do we have?" Booth asked as he and Brennan entered Angela's office. Cam had called him and informed him that they'd finally completed all of their scans and x-rays. He was excited to see what was inside, but wasn't about to demand they open it too soon...that had almost cost Cam her life...and he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He could be patient, especially with this case. "Cam said you'd put in all your measurements and stuff."

"I love that you make my job sound so dull," Angela teased and then turned to her Angelator Machine (patent pending) and tapped the computer pad in her hand in order to bring up the images. "I recreated what the box is inside and out and then I recreated the body inside here as well," she said as she added the skeletal remains to the box representation she had up already.

"So, we do have a body," Booth said with amazement.

Brennan observed the bones and tried to figure out if there were any visual signs of damage. "There are a lot of breaks," Brennan observed.

"How old, do you think?" Booth asked as he watched Brennan examine the visual representation of the body.

"Male," Brennan told him. She knew he'd want to know. "Eighteen to twenty-four."

"Can we open it then?"

"Cam's finished and so am I..." Angela said before Brennan could respond. "But I can tell you that Hodgins and the grad students are quite interested in seeing what's inside. I wouldn't be surprised if Hodgins is standing by with a crowbar in hand."

"Same old squints," Booth mumbled. "So, do we have some sort of Egyptian genius person?"

"I could acquire a consult from an Egyptologist," Brennan told him.

"There's actually such a thing as an Egyptologist?" Booth questioned surprised. He supposed if there was a bug scientist, so he was sure there'd be some kind of scientist for the whole of Egypt. Scientists seemed to need to have a monopoly on knowing everything in the world in detail.

"Yes."

"Maybe if they can help us figure anything out," Booth said. "I doubt this killer is actually Egyptian or Ozy-whatshisname."

"Ozymandias."

"That's what I said," Booth complained.

Brennan just tilted her head and stared at Booth. She swore he did this on purpose. Though, it was part of Booth's charm.

...............................

**Booth Residence**

Brennan's laughter was like candy to Booth. It was beautiful and sweet. It didn't like he got to hear it enough. Brennan was guarded a lot, even now...but when she laughed, when she was happy she was truly open to him. He watched as she and Parker played with the two chocolate labs. Booth sat perched on the couch and thought of how perfect life seemed. He looked up and spotted the time on the cable box. Eight-thirty. It was past Parker's bedtime. "Buddy...time to go to bed. You've got school in the morning," Booth spoke up.

"Please, just a little bit longer," Parker begged as he hugged his puppy, Liberty, closely. Liberty was the best present...besides having Brennan back. He loved having that piece of his life back into place.

"Your dad's right," Brennan agreed. "You need your sleep. You need to be awake for school in the morning."

"I don't want to go to school, I want to stay home with you and the puppies," Parker complained. He missed the days when Angela and Brennan would take care of him. He loved them all, but Angela and Brennan were his favorites. Brennan was very different, but she truly cared for him. She felt like a mother sometimes, it felt good in his heart. Angela was very artistic and fun. She was always so full of life and making sure that he was okay.

"The puppies will be here when you get home from school," Booth told his son. "And Bones and I have to work tomorrow." It was the truth and he knew that it was exciting, but at the same time Parker needed to stick to a schedule. Parker was technically on normal school rotation, but Angela had found him a special winter session day camp. It wasn't exactly school, it was more like a place to express yourself. It was all science and art. Booth thought it was an odd combination, but it was all about experimenting and finding what worked. Parker seemed to have liked it earlier that day.

"I know," Parker pouted a bit.

"Angela can bring you home after school," Brennan offered. "I can call her. I'm sure she'd be very happy to do that."

Parker frowned. "But I wanted to hang out with you."

Brennan smiled and moved Fortune off of her lap and scooted towards Parker. Her braced leg was out straight, but she made it work. She wrapped her arms around Parker. He'd still been showing signs that he was afraid of losing her. "I'm going to be here tomorrow morning to make you breakfast."

"I know," Parker whispered.

"You know what we do is really important," Brennan told him as she pulled back. "We help bad people go to jail." She'd learned the vocabulary that Booth had used with Parker even though she thought that it was too childish for him at that age. She'd also learned that twisting the truth sometimes benefited him.

"I know."

She could still tell that he was upset. Leaning in, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you," she told him. She thought it was important that he knew that. With she and Booth looking at furthering her relationship she thought it was important that Parker knew that. Brennan just hoped that it wasn't overstepping any bounds. She didn't want to upset Parker or take Rebecca's place. She could never do that. But she thought it was important just the same that he knew how much she cared about him.

Parker's face lit up. He beamed at her, "I love you, Bones."

Brennan smiled back at him. "C'mon. Time for bed," she told him.

"Okay."

Brennan got up and walked with Parker to his room in order to tuck him in. It made her truly feel like part of the family unit when she did it. It was a simple thing that felt so much bigger than the simple act that it was.

Returning a few minutes later, she sat down next to Booth on the couch and leaned against him.

"Bedtime?" Booth asked with a smirk.

"Not quite," Brennan responded. "I was just thinking..."

"About the case?"

"No," Brennan told him. "About what Sweets said."

"Why?"

"Because maybe there's some truth to what he's saying," Brennan told him.

"I would have given up my life for you a long time ago, Bones. Before I even began to love you... Why is us working together making the stakes any higher?"

"I'm not sure," Brennan admitted. "I just don't want my life to cost someone else theirs."

"Trust me," Booth told her as he put a finger under her chin and turned her, so that her face was staring back at his. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes," Brennan admitted. "With my life."

"Don't worry about what Sweets said," Booth told her. He cracked a bright and charming smile. "Besides, Sweets is like twelve, he may have bought his degrees online."

.......................

TBC...


	57. Do Curses Exist?

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 57 – "Do Curses Exist?"**

**Author's Note: **YAY! New ep tonight...okay so it was last night, but I got overwhelmed by the extended and overnight watching of the one year old niece. I was lucky I got to see the fantastically done and well directed (good job David/Booth!) ep at all! Thank God for DVRs. Otherwise college student so wouldn't survive! Okay...or it could have been Thursday night..but I swear my niece has been practically my child since Thursday.

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

...............................

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform**

With the go ahead to open the sarcophagus, all of the lab squints were present for the opening. "Are we absolutely sure this is safe?" Cam asked. She knew that Hodgins and the grad students were really excited about opening the thing, but then Booth had even come in for this. She didn't want any lab accidents.

"No," Hodgins admitted quickly.

"But we won't know until we open it," Kelsey added.

"There are too many variables that wouldn't show up on either your x-rays nor your scans," Hart said. "I think it's a pretty good sign that with the sarcophagus in the lab that we haven't set off any alarms...yet."

"Yet?" Booth questioned.

Cam turned to him, "This is exactly why all of this worries me."

"Can we open it yet?" Hodgins asked getting irritated with the waiting.

"And what happens if it has some kind of acid inside, Doctor Hodgins?" Cam asked.

"I think it would have eaten through the sarcophagus by now," Gonzalez spoke up.

"He's right," Hodgins told her. "As much as I hate to say that to the laughing idiot over there. And if it's a weak enough acid to not have eaten through it, then we shouldn't be in danger."

"The walls of it really aren't that thick," Angela explained. "The hollow inside is actually a big chunk of the space."

"I think I'm still going to step far enough back," Cam commented and physically moved herself practically off of the platform itself, which was wear Booth was already standing.

"Maybe we're not far enough back," Booth commented and then noticed Angela moving as well.

Cam smiled, "If we're not, then it's likely wherever we move, we wouldn't be safe anyways."

"Good point."

"Hodgy, maybe you should be wearing a mask...or a whole suit," Angela called. "Wedding tomorrow. Remember? Rehearsal dinner in six hours. I'd like to have my husband in one piece, please."

"Perhaps it would be prudent for everyone to change into safety equipment," Cam said taking advantage of Angela's last words. Caution was something that she was hoping for, but sometimes thought that she was the only one in the lab worried about contagions and getting killed by the remains they were working with.

"Right," Hodgins said with a bit of sadness in his voice. He was completely ready to open it now. He'd even volunteered to be the one to open it.

...................................

**Sweets' Office**

"You seem agitated, Agent Booth," Sweets said wanting them to talk to him.

"I'm really not wanting to talk to you after last time," Booth admitted. He found his own version of boycotting the psych session a good idea and possibly effective.

"Has what I said had an effect on how you proceed at work?" Sweets questioned feeling like he was doing a good job. He appreciated it when it seemed like Booth and Brennan were actually trying to implement what he'd suggested or said in their previous sessions.

"Bones is talking about not working in the field anymore," Booth admitted. It had come up suddenly that morning during breakfast. He'd been in so much shock since he'd been trying to make sure that Parker had everything ready for his day camp that he hadn't really said anything. What could he say anyways? No? He doubted that would stop her if she really wanted to do it. Selfishly, he'd become accustom to her company, but professionally he knew that they got much farther in cases with her in the field. Brennan spotted things in the field with people that led them towards finding the killer faster.

"I thought you were okay with that," Brennan said looking at Booth. "You really didn't say anything."

"Parker was there," Booth told her. "I didn't think it was a good idea to be arguing about this in front of him. He's already worried about losing you; I didn't want to give him another thing that would make him worry more."

"So, you're living together currently," Sweets said, factoring everything that had been said.

Brennan ignored Sweets' last statement. She still hadn't gotten a good grip on all things concerning Parker. "I don't want to upset him, Booth."

"I know."

She frowned and just stared at him. "I just...I don't want you to have to be forced to choose and possibly pick me when you should have saved the other person."

"Which is exactly why I brought it up in our last session," Sweets said. He was glad that they were having this conversation even if he wasn't so much involved. He liked to think of himself in this situation of a mediator...a guide...

"Sweets doesn't know what he's talking about," Booth defended. "I would be able to make the decision."

"You would let Doctor Brennan die in order to save someone else?" Sweets asked.

"No," Booth admitted. His eyes locked with Brennan's. He could see fear and worry. "I would make sure that I could get them both out," Booth said.

"What if it wasn't possible?" Sweets pressed.

"I would make it possible," Booth challenged as he continued to stare into her blue-green eyes. He wouldn't let anything happen to her; he'd give up his own life first.

"How would you do that, Agent Booth?"

Booth turned his eyes to Sweets finally. He glared and really felt the craving to hit him, but he kept it inside. His anger contained. "I'm an Army Ranger, Sweets."

"You _were_ a Ranger."

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger, Sweets. It's something that you'll never understand," Booth told him. "I would be able to get them both out. Brennan's not in danger. Any potential others aren't in danger. You just like messing with us."

Brennan turned her head to Sweets. "Is Booth right? This is just some kind of experiment?" This wouldn't have been the first time that Sweets would have taken advantage of them in this way. She hated psychological experiments. She hated psychology. If she and Booth weren't required by the F.B.I. to see him on a regular basis in order to stay together, they would have stopped going a long time ago.

"Do you think that it's not something valid, Doctor Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"Enough with the questions, Sweets," Booth told him getting up.

Brennan wasn't sure. Was he just messing with them? "The truth."

"What do _you_ think _logically_ is the truth?"

All she wanted was a straight answer. She didn't know how that was an answer. "I miss Gordon Gordon," she found herself saying.

Booth looked over at her a bit surprised. "I miss him too." She seemed okay, he noted. He didn't see fear or worry in her face any longer. "Maybe we can trade Sweets in for him."

"I think that we should inquire and see if it's at least possible," Brennan agreed.

Sweets just stared at them for a moment trying to figure out what was going on before trying to stop their banter that was obviously deviating from the topic he had laid out and they were completely leaving him out of it. "Who's Gordon Gordon?" he asked confused.

"Doctor Gordon Wyatt," Booth explained. "F.B.I. shrink."

"Right," Sweets said. "I'm familiar with him."

"Familiar?" Booth asked and then laughed. "He's probably your boss since you're twelve."

"No."

"I think he may have been more effective," Brennan spoke up. "His techniques were more flexible."

"I can be flexible," Sweets defended.

................................

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform**

The remains had been moved from the sarcophagus to the metal table on the platform and then once nothing corrosive or booby trap-like emerged from the sarcophagus, Cam had okayed them reverting back into their lab coats. There wasn't any skin for Cam, but she'd done her swabs already. Brennan stepped up to the platform as she buttoned her lab coat. Moving to the remains, she visually examined the remains before pulling gloves from her lab coat pockets. Her grad students were present, but she wasn't ready to address them yet. "There's a layer of some kind of dust-like particles present," Brennan said aloud as she ran her gloved hand along the metal table between a few bones.

It was like a fan had been whipped on, the dust started to move about becoming airborne. Brennan coughed and brought her hand up to mouth and then found herself blinking rapidly. Stepping back from the body, she found herself running into one of her grad students unintentionally. Her skin felt itchy...it felt like it was spreading...

"Doctor Brennan?" Hart exclaimed a bit taken back by Doctor Brennan colliding with her. She hadn't meant to be in the way. When Doctor Brennan didn't respond, she frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Brennan blurted out quickly as she continued to blink. Her eyes were killing her, they felt so agitated.

"What's wrong?" Isabel asked concerned. A moment ago Doctor Brennan had been fine.

"My eyes...and my skin..." Brennan blurted.

"Get Doctor Saroyan," Isabel instructed Cedric quickly. She watched as he ran off and noticed that Alejandro looked a bit freaked out. She made her way around the table to Doctor Brennan. She and Kensington led Doctor Brennan away from the table and towards where the table and chair were off the side of the platform.

"Sit down," Kensington Hart instructed. She held onto Doctor Brennan's arm until she was safely seated.

"What happened?" Cam demanded once she was close enough.

"We don't know," Isabel informed her.

Cam pushed past the grad students and knelt down, so that she could examine Doctor Brennan. "What's going on, Doctor Brennan?"

"It itches," Brennan explained trying not to itch at her skin or her eyes.

"Let's get you into a shower," Cam told her. She looked up at the grad students, "Where did this happen?"

"She was just examining the remains from the sarcophagus," Hart explained quickly.

"Stay off of the platform," Cam instructed them and helped Brennan up and towards the showers on the premises in case there was any contagion. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed like the best way to get it off.

.......................................

**Angela's Domain**

"Do you know how Brennan is?" Angela asked when Booth entered her office. Hodgins had informed her that there was some kind of problem and that Cam was taking care of it, but no helpful specifics.

"What?" Booth asked confused.

"Brennan. She started to get all crazy itchy after touching the bones," Angela explained. "No one told you this?"

"No. Is she okay?"

"I guess so. Hodgins said that Cam took her to the decontamination showers and ordered the grad students to stay off the platform. As far as I know Cam's looking her over." Angela approached him. "So, why are you here?" It wasn't normal that Booth enter her office without Brennan. Of course, he could have been looking for Brennan, but he seemed like he wanted something else.

"I wanted to talk to you," Booth told her.

"About?"

"Bones."

"What about Brennan?"

Booth sighed; Angela's eyes were all sparkly with happiness. Sometimes he hated when Angela got like that, that only meant that she'd be in a very bouncing mood and full of information. Angela was like that, she loved information, but she also loved trying to push people together. "Has she talked to you today? Or anything about Sweets?"

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him. "What about Sweets?"

"He's causing trouble," Booth explained. "He's trying to convince Bones that we can't work together because it's going to make me more protective of her. Somehow he sees it as one day it's going to come down to me having to save someone and her and it's going to lead to people dying..."

Angela frowned. "Maybe he's just trying to push you guys."

"I don't know, but he's got Bones talking about staying in the lab again. The way things were before."

"Really?" Angela asked amazed. There were times where she hated Brennan being in the field, but she knew that Brennan loved it. Brennan was alive in a different way when she was in the field and she'd grown working with Booth. Brennan wasn't the same person anymore and Angela doubted that she could revert to her prior self.

"Yeah, it's scarring the crap out of me," Booth admitted. "I mean, it's not like Bones. I didn't allow anyone to go off to Iraq...though she does have to pick a grad student to become her new assistant, so maybe it's practically the same thing to her. I don't know why she's wanting to suddenly decide she'll stay in the lab."

"No matter what Sweets says, I'm always going to care about her. I'm always going to be there to save her and protect her. I'd give my life to save hers and that will never change...it never has..."

"Well, maybe she thinks it's the best choice," Angela said. "Maybe she's afraid that you may lose your job or something..."

"Why would she think that?"

"She's Brennan, Sweetie... Be lucky you can understand her."

..................................

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform – Jeffersonian**

The grad students were gathered at the base of the platform with Angela and Booth as they waited for Hodgins, dawned in all of his environmental suit glory, to figure out what had attacked Doctor Brennan and then call the all clear. Until the platform could be deemed safe the grad students had nothing to work on...unless they wanted to work in Limbo. Currently, Limbo was at the bottom of their lists. It seemed like mass busy work, though they all knew that it was important as well.

"Hodgins, remember we need to leave in an hour in order to make our wedding dinner rehearsal," Angela reminded as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I'll get it cleared in plenty of time, Ang," Hodgins said as he worked. "Why don't you take Booth and check on Brennan. I'll keep an eye on the kids."

Angela knew that he was only trying to distract her, but she figured she'd go with it. After all, she needed to know if her maid of honor was going to be okay for the next day's festivities. She turned and started walking with Booth and then stopped when she noticed Sweets. "Go on ahead; I need to have a word with Sweets." Angela noticed the smirk on Booth's face before he left. She headed to meet up with him. Tomorrow she was getting married and she didn't want Brennan freaking out and acting completely crazy when nothing that Sweets said was important. Booth and Brennan loved each other and nothing would change anything. Sweets needed to stop poking their buttons.

"What happened?" Sweets asked as he motioned to the platform.

"Some contagion."

"Is it dangerous? Shouldn't we have masks?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "If it was that long, then the Jeffersonian would be on lockdown. You wouldn't have been able to get in here."

"Right."

"Why are you trying to ruin my wedding?" Angela asked giving him a glare and then crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?"

Sweets was obviously clueless. No wonder Booth teased him that he was twelve. "You're ruining my wedding by upsetting my maid of honor and Hodgins' best man by telling them lies."

"I wasn't lying," Sweets tried to defend. "It's been proven that those in law enforcement that have close romantic relationships often put others in danger because they're too busy trying to protect the other."

"I don't care. Brennan and Booth aren't just people from some study. They're real and their track record seems to speak for itself. I don't know why you'd want to break that up. The only other F.B.I. agent that Brennan's ever worked with was Sully."

"Sully?"

"Yeah...he was before your time. Special Agent Tim Sullivan. He and Booth were friends. He dated Brennan, wanted her to sail away with him and live on his ship for a year..." Angela told him. "I'd like to see you try to get Brennan to go out into the field with another non-Booth F.B.I. agent."

"So, you're saying that it's Booth and Brennan or just Booth?" Sweets asked her.

"Brennan's freaking Booth out about being in the lab again," Angela told him. "And if she ends up back here full time I can guarantee you that Brennan will either go stir crazy or she'll fall back into her old ways. Being in the field and being with Booth has really helped her. You can't do that to her...or Booth. It's not fair. I would think that would qualify under the 'do not harm' part of the oath."

........................

TBC...


	58. Dr & Mrs Jack Hodgins Finally

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 58 – "Dr. & Mrs. Jack Hodgins...Finally"**

**Author's Note: **Since Hart Hansen and that other Nathan someone said that Angela & Hodgins were going to remain in love limbo on the show for a while, I figured I wouldn't put off them getting married in the epic fanfic any longer! Enjoy!

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

........................

**Wedding Chapel**

"I still think it's silly that we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding," Angela said aloud as she double checked her hair and make-up. Her new dress would make it easy to be just put on at the last possible minute without harming the dress or the hair and make-up. "I mean, we've already had sex... It's not like it's going to doom us to see each other before, I think God would have struck us down if he was that concerned about traditions."

"It's an antiquated ritual," Brennan said. "Don't they consider it bad luck to see Hodgins before you're married on the day of?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised you know that," Cam commented.

"Even though it's an antiquated ritual, it doesn't mean that I don't know anything about it," Brennan argued.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only person I know who doesn't want to get married or have kids..." Angela told her as she stared at Brennan. Sometimes she really worried about her. Where would Brennan be in five years? She hoped in bed with Seeley Booth working on their second child. She had high hopes for Booth and Brennan. "Or have you changed your mind?"

"You and Booth have seemed to be fighting less," Cam said as she watched Brennan.

"Booth and I don't fight," Brennan argued.

"You upset Booth a lot though," Angela pointed out. "Listen to me, Sweetie. This is my wedding...again. I really want you to think with your heart today. No logic. You know, I'd like to be the matron of honor in your wedding one day."

Brennan frowned; she knew Angela was concerned especially after what Sweets had said. "Okay."

"That whole scary incident yesterday with that dust made me think that the whole Jeffersonian was going to be in lockdown and I'd be saying my 'I do's in my blue lab coat through a glass sealed door."

"It was hematite," Brennan corrected.

It was fitting, that someone had to correct her. Without Hodgins there, it just wasn't right that the 'dust' got away with being called just that. "You could have been seriously hurt, Sweetie."

"You did have a pretty bad and immediate reaction to it," Cam told her. "It actually probably prevented you from receiving serious damage, especially since you didn't scratch." She frowned, "You and your grad students are very lucky that no one ended up with siderosis. That would not have been comfortable."

"It's lethal," Brennan commented.

"Exactly."

Cam smiled and shook her head. Enough of the craziness of the day before, they were all alive and there was a wedding, it was a time for happiness (or at least so it looked) and smiles. "It's almost time to put you into your dress," Cam announced as she looked to the clock.

"We haven't completed the ritual," Brennan said.

"That's normally completed with the whole 'I now pronounce you man and wife' stuff, Sweetie," Angela said.

"No, the other part," Brennan insisted. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue," she explained. She'd done her research. She'd talked to Cam a week ago, she just hoped that everything had been remembered.

"Right," Cam said, she'd honestly forgotten. "Something old," she said. "We figured you were wearing the same garter from the first time you...tried...to get married."

"Something new," Brennan said, "The dress."

"Something borrowed," Cam continued and pulled an extra bracelet from her wrist and walked up to place it onto Angela's wrist. Once she had it placed, she realized that Brennan was right next to her.

"And something blue," Brennan said holding up two pieces of sheer ribbon. One of the ribbons was a light blue and the other was silver. "I figured you could tie it onto your bouquet."

Angela felt like crying, but reminded herself that her make-up was perfect and a wedding wasn't a time for crying. There was to be smiles and laughter and happiness. No tears. "Thank you," she told them hugging them both, one in each arm. Her day was going to be perfect.

Once Angela had pulled away, Brennan took the ribbons and found Angela's bouquet resting near the two others and carefully tied them around it and formed an adequate bow. She turned back to see Cam helping Angela into her wedding dress. Angela was going to look beautiful and maybe she was right. New dresses, new start, new year. Her attention was torn to the door when there was a quick knock and then the door was opening. Hodgins was not supposed to see Angela yet.

"Knock knock ladies."

She smiled; perhaps Hodgins had sent a spy in his stead. "This isn't the groom's room, Booth."

"Is everyone decent in here?" he asked with his eyes closed as he entered and shut the door behind him.

"You can open them," Angela said with a laugh as Cam zipped her up. They were just about ready. "Did Hodgins send you?"

Booth opened his eyes and flashed a smile. "Of course he did. I'm doing recon, making sure you didn't get cold feet and run off."

"How's he doing?"

"He's excited," Booth told her. "Especially once Caroline re-explained to him that there would be no one stopping the wedding this time. Your divorce is definitely binding."

"So? How do we look, Seeley?" Cam asked as she finished with Angela. All they needed were their bouquets and it was going to be time to walk down the aisle.

"Like tin foil?" he joked and tried to look like it was hard to look at the silver dresses. He cracked a smile a moment later, "Just joking... You all look beautiful, as always..." He noticed that Brennan had even managed to put the dress on correctly this time. Though she had looked beautiful even with the bow in the front the last time. "We ready to get this show on the road?"

"It's a wedding," Brennan told him.

Booth smirked, "It's just a phrase, Bones."

"Oh."

"We're ready," Angela told him.

"I'll let them know then and send your dad in," Booth told her before heading out.

.......................

**At the Altar**

It seemed like the world slowed to practically a stop. Brennan stood on the step one down from Angela and moved her eyes from Angela and Hodgins with the priest to Booth. Their eyes met briefly before she looked back at Angela. Could she go through with an antiquated ritual? Was being married so awful? Angela and Hodgins seemed pretty happy. Everyone seemed happy like the ceremony itself sent out a wave of euphoria over everyone in the chapel. Parker even seemed happy to stand through the wedding.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest announced. "You may kiss your bride."

Brennan snapped out of her thoughts and smiled when she saw them entwined. Even in the kiss, there were obvious smiles shining through. They were happy. There was clapping and general excitement in the room.

"I'd now like to introduce you to Doctor and Missus Jack Hodgins," the priest announced.

This antiquated ritual seemed to be so important. Brennan wasn't sure that she still understood it. There were so many different traditions around the world when it came to weddings; she wasn't sure what she would follow. She wasn't religious. Where did that leave her? Las Vegas? She smiled though when everyone started to clap again and cheer. Once Angela and Hodgins started down the aisle, she and Booth were to follow, Zack and Cam would follow after them, and they'd all meet outside for pictures.

She met Booth midway and let his arm lace through hers. Brennan noticed his bright smile, she returned it, but she wasn't sure if he was smiling because of the ceremony itself or because it was over. One thing she knew for sure: she was happy for Angela and Hodgins. They'd been waiting for a second chance and they'd finally got it.

"Happy New Year, Temperance."

His voice was soft and quiet. She turned to him as they continued to walk. She'd almost forgotten. Today. It was New Year's Day. A new beginning for all. A time for resolutions. A time to start over. "Happy New Year, Seeley," she replied. Seeley. It felt odd; he was so ingrained into her mind as Booth.

.........................

**Tavern Bayside **

**Chesapeake Bay Beach Club**

Between the ballrooms there were sets of tables and above them were draped lights which shone brighter than the stars above. The tables were lit by candles and decorated with silver and white flowers. It was all so beautiful. At the far end, Angela was standing up on a platform and getting ready to throw her bridal bouquet. Booth smiled as the bouquet of white flowers went flying into the air towards the gathered single women. Among the women were Brennan and Cam, of course he knew that Angela had insisted that Brennan join the crowd. His smile widened when the flowers landed in Brennan's arms. She immediately blushed and was crowded around by the other women. Making his way through the crowd with Parker, they trying to reach Brennan.

"Why did they throw the flowers?" Parker asked curiously.

"It's a tradition." Booth looked down at Parker. "Whoever catches the flowers is supposed to be the next one to be married."

"She is?"

Booth smiled, "That's what it's supposed to mean." Parker was scooped up and carried through the crowd and eventually Booth found Brennan.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" Cam asked.

Booth stopped and smiled over at her. "Next time you'll catch the bouquet, Cam."

"Don't even worry about it," Cam told him. "But I was hoping that I could dance with Parker here."

Parker beamed and looked up at his dad. "Can I?"

"Sure, why not?" Booth said and smiled over at Cam. He knew that she'd keep a good eye on him. Cam wasn't one to be drinking and get crazily drunk, so Parker would be fine. "Have fun, Buddy." Booth watched him run off with Cam and then he returned to his mission of finding Brennan. Once she was found, he pulled her close and smiled at her. "Congratulations."

"I only caught the flowers," Brennan told him. "I don't understand why there's so much fuss."

"It's an antiquated ritual that they say means you're the next one to be married," Booth tried to explain to her.

"That's an odd ritual."

"So, does this give you any ideas, Bones?" he asked with a smile. He held her closer, his arms wrapped around her waist. He walked with her as they made their way through the crowd. He brought them to a stop under an unoccupied area where lights twinkled above them. He turned her around and smiled at her.

"What do you mean?"

"A wedding..." Booth clarified. "Once you talked about marriage being an antiquated ritual and never having kids."

"Yeah," Brennan said softly and she stared down. She could feel heat rise in her cheeks and was sure that the color had brightened. She loved Booth and how close they'd gotten, but she wasn't sure if she could just give in so quickly...she needed time.

"So?"

Brennan looked up at him. "Someday."

Booth smiled, "Well, I'm not proposing this minute," he teased. He held her close and slid one of his hands down to her lower back while his other hand rested with hers inside and he started to spin her in his own designed dance style. "Someday is all I ask."

"Happy New Year, Booth," she told him as she savored the closeness.

"Happy New Year."

.............................

TBC...


	59. New Year's Resolutions

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 59 – "New Year's Resolutions"**

**Author's Note: **Warning, possible writing hiatus coming...

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

...........................

**Booth Residence**

Booth stared at her, she looked so peaceful. He was far too used to waking up next to her. Today was the second day of the new year. Two thousand nine. Maybe his new year's resolution would be to wake up next to Brennan everyday in two thousand nine. He smiled at the thought. She'd looked absolutely beautiful in the silver dress and had seemed perfectly fine. For the event they'd even managed it without her leg brace, though now it was once again in place.

They didn't have the day off, unlike Hodgins and Angela who were on their honeymoon. Parker would be going along since he'd decided not to sign him up for the final week of the off session day camp. School would be starting up again on Monday and he thought it was only fair for him to hang out. He wasn't ready to wake her yet though. He just wanted to lie there and watch her for as long as possible.

"DAD!"

Cringing, Booth stared at Brennan. And like he thought, she stirred and then eventually woke. Parker was not being very helpful this morning. He figured he had at least another hour of watching her sleep. When her beautiful blue-green eyes blinked a few times and then her lips curled up into a smile. "Morning," he said and put on a smile for her.

"DAD! BONES!"

Parker's voice was getting closer and Booth wished that Parker would have slept in today. They'd been out late for the wedding reception, so Booth only assumed that Parker would want to sleep in. Weren't there cartoons on?

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked observing Booth's crumpled face. He wasn't sad, but he didn't look too happy either.

"Parker's awake earlier than I thought," Booth told her.

Brennan smiled. "How about I make breakfast?" she offered.

"But I was voting for staying in bed with you for as long as possible," Booth said truthfully. He leaned in to kiss her when the bedroom door went flying open and before his lips could come into contact with hers, Parker was bouncing on the bed and his lips strayed to her cheek.

"I'm going to be late," Parker told them simply.

"I thought you weren't going," Brennan said. "I thought you were going to go to the Jeffersonian with us today?"

"Oh," Parker said suddenly remembering that they had talked about that. "I forgot."

Brennan laughed. She turned to Booth and stretched, pulling the sheet with her, and kissed him for a moment before pulling away. "We have to get up and get going anyways."

Booth sighed; he'd sworn he'd locked his door the night before. "Parker, why don't you get your backpack together to go to the Jeffersonian? We'll be out in a few minutes to start breakfast."

"Can we have lunch at the diner?" Parker questioned.

"At the diner?" Booth asked. He tried to sound excited. "Of course we can have lunch at the diner! They have fantastic pie..."

Brennan smiled and watched as Parker hurried out of his room. Before she could move further, Booth's arms were around her and pulling her back to him. She laughed and eyed the door as his lips assaulted the side of her face. "Booth! I need to make breakfast," she tried to defend against the assault of his lips as she giggled.

"Parker can wait."

"We're expected at the Jeffersonian."

"They can wait."

"Okay," she said as she smiled at him as he continued to kiss the side of her face.

He held her close and stopped his assault and tucked her, so that her head was in the crook of his neck. She felt so warm and soft against him. He never wanted to let her go. "I don't want to lose you, Temperance," Booth said softly as he ran his hand along her hair.

Brennan frowned and turned slightly and tilted her head upward. "You're not going to lose me. Why would you think that?" she asked concerned.

"You've been talking about leaving fieldwork," Booth explained with a frown. They'd been happy and cheerful for Angela and Hodgins on their wedding day, but today reality had set back in. The reminders of days before had haunted him with the idea of losing his partner. "I don't want to lose my partner, Bones."

"But Sweets said—"

"I don't care what Sweets said."

"I do," Brennan argued and turned, propping herself up, so that she could look him right in the face. "I don't want to be the cause of endangering someone else's life. I don't think I could live with that."

"You're not going to be any kind of cause of someone else's death," Booth told her.

He was sincere, she could tell. Sweets, she knew could be wrong, but she wasn't convinced that this was one of those times. All she wanted was to make the best decision. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for me to stay in the lab and for you to work with a new partner."

Booth frowned severely at her. "Bones, you're the only partner I want."

"What about Sweets?" Brennan asked. She wasn't sure if Sweets would still allow them to be partners and be in a relationship. Brennan didn't know if he had to report back to the F.B.I. if he feared that Booth's partnership with her would endanger others.

Booth thought for a moment. "How about a resolution for the new year?" he suggested. He pulled her down against him again. Booth placed a kiss on her forehead and just held her against his chest for a moment. "Resolution for the new year," he said. "We don't listen to Sweets."

Brennan laughed and shook her head. "I don't think Sweets is going to like that."

"That's what will make it even more fun," Booth said as his lips turned into a smirk. He moved down and kissed her forehead. "Come on; let's get up before Parker comes back in to check on us."

................................

**Sweets' Office – F.B.I. Building**

Normally Parker was left with Angela, but today Booth had agreed to leave Parker with Brennan's grad students. Without her there, they really couldn't do much. So, Hart had promised them that they'd give Parker a fully guided tour of the Jeffersonian. And since they had to go meet with Sweets, Booth had figured it was the best solution. Cam had volunteered, but she was also swamped in end of the year paperwork to finish up. There were four grad students and one child, Booth figured that their greater numbers had to be of some help.

"So, how are you both today?" Sweets asked.

"You just saw us yesterday," Booth pointed out.

"You looked like you were both having a very good time," he told them, quite pleased. "Parker also looked just as happy."

"The mini squint squad is watching him right now since you picked this perfect time to summon us here for nothing."

Sweets just stared at them for a moment. "So, is that what you both think?" he asked and then looked towards Brennan.

Brennan shrugged, "I don't understand the necessity of this meeting. You were able to observe us for several hours yesterday. I would have thought that was adequate enough."

"Well, this is a new year. I figured that perhaps there would be some things you may want to discuss since it is the new year and all. As a ritual, some people set goals for the year or even resolutions," Sweets explained, though mainly for Brennan's sake.

Booth smiled brightly and leaned forward in his chair, his hands clasped together. "Actually, we did come up with a resolution."

"The both of you?" Sweets asked and noticed Brennan nodding. "May I hear it?"

"I'm not sure you'll appreciate it," Brennan forewarned.

"I still want to hear it," Sweets insisted.

Booth was liking this more and more. "Our new year's resolution is to not listen to you anymore."

Sweets stared at them for a moment and then frowned. He definitely didn't like their resolution. He did notice that they'd obviously discussed it and agreed on it between the two of them. "That's...an...interesting resolution," he finally managed to get out.

Booth just smiled brightly. "You can count this as cooperating if that helps. We haven't really been fighting since we saw you last."

"He is correct," Brennan spoke up.

Sweets frowned. "I suppose that's a good thing."

..................................

**Booth Residence**

The grad students had only lost Parker five or six times, apparently all of those times Parker had been either at the next exhibit, a water fountain, or in the bathroom. Booth had just told Parker that he'd make a stealthy F.B.I. agent one day. They'd decided to eat at home and Brennan was going to cook her famous mac and cheese. Of course neither Booth disagreed with the dinner choice.

"Can I play video games?" Parker asked.

"Read a book," Booth found himself saying. He and Brennan had discussed earlier how Parker needed a balance of mindless entertainment versus that of brain stimulus entertainment.

"Kay," Parker said partially pouting.

Brennan smiled and headed into the kitchen in order to pull the ingredients from the kitchen and laying them all along the counter. She wanted to get right to making dinner since Parker was so hungry. "I'll try to make dinner as fast as I can," she called over her shoulder. She pulled out a pot and filled it with water before putting it on the stove with the heat up. When she turned around to retrieve the macaroni pasta in order to place it on the counter next to the stovetop, she found herself in Booth's arms. She smiled up at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he responded back with a bright smile.

"Are you going to help?" she asked wondering why he was holding her.

"I can make the salad," he offered. "But," he said and then stopped as he stared at her. "I was wondering something..."

"What were you wondering?" she asked curiously.

Booth closed the distance between them and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled her close to him, mindful of the stove behind her. After a couple of minutes, he released her and stared at her. "Say yes."

"I haven't heard the question yet," Brennan reminded him.

"Just say yes."

Brennan frowned. "It's a fifty-fifty chance once I hear the question."

"Move in with me," Booth told her. It made perfect sense to him. She practically lived there as it was, it just wasn't official.

Her mind raced. Move in with Booth? It was true, she was hardly at her apartment, but was this the right decision? Cons. What were the cons to this? She wouldn't have a space of her own. Did she need her own space? She wasn't sure. What about her things? Sure, they could put another dresser in the bedroom and she was sure there was space enough in his closet. But what about her books? Her antiques? Where would those go? Booth didn't have the room for the dozens of bookcases she'd need to house them all. Of course she could take some of it to her office at the Jeffersonian, but what about the rest? She didn't want to get rid of it.

"What are you thinking about?" Booth asked. "You're taking too long. You're thinking like a scientist...like your brain, not your heart."

"We don't have enough space here," she blurted out.

"I can make room."

"I have books and things that just won't fit here."

Booth looked around and then frowned. She was right. He'd seen her apartment. He didn't have enough space for Brennan. It wasn't fair. "But—"

"Maybe you and Parker can move in with me?" she suggested.

Her apartment wasn't much larger than his place, where would all of his furniture and items go? "I'm thinking that we really need a larger place..."

"What are you talking about, Booth?" she questioned as she stared up at him.

"Look, Bones. I love you," he told her quite seriously. "If you don't want to marry me because it's an antiquated ritual, then that's fine. But why don't we just do this...take this step. We buy a house...and we live together. You. Me. Parker."

"What about Liberty and Fortune?" she questioned and once the puppies heard their names they came running and stood around their feet waiting.

Booth smirked. "That's why there's a backyard, Bones. So? Does that mean we're getting a house?" he asked as his smirk quickly became a bright smile.

"Yes," she barely spoke up before her lips met his and she melted. She needed Booth. Brennan didn't see herself going back to her apartment and sleeping alone soon, so why not be comfortable? It was logical.

....................

TBC...


	60. A Familiar Face

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 60 – "A Familiar Face"**

**Author's Note: **Warning, possible writing hiatus coming...

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

..............................

**Jeffersonian**

"Another mummy?" Hodgins questioned as it was being carried in.

"No sarcophagus this time," Cam informed him.

"Copy cat?"

"That poem was on a wall at the crime scene," she told him as she oversaw the remains being transferred onto the platform.

"Great," Hodgins commented.

Cam shrugged, "Crazy killers are part of the reason why you and I are employed, Doctor Hodgins."

"I'm in it for the bugs," Hodgins said.

"And I was going to ask you to come out into the field with me.

Hodgins turned quickly to the sound of Booth's voice and found him standing behind him with his hands in the pockets of his pants and his jacket parted. "I'm up for field work," Hodgins said quickly. "I can be ready in like five minutes," Hodgins told him enthusiastically.

"Hurry," he said. Booth turned and smiled to Cam. "So, how are you doing today?"

Cam smiled politely. "Good, Seeley. You?" she asked and started to walk towards her office.

Booth followed. He didn't have anything else to do. Brennan was meeting them there; she needed to do something with informing her apartment manager that she'd be moving out. They hadn't located a new place yet, but he was hopeful. They really hadn't discussed much about it, except that it was going to happen. The idea of money was on his mind, but he had a feeling that Brennan was insist on paying as well even though he really wanted to do it on his own. Booth knew that she'd bring up him being an alpha male and how she found it silly. "Good."

"I hear you and Doctor Brennan are moving in together," Cam told him with a smile.

"Is that weird?" Booth asked her honestly. He watched her for a response. He and Cam had known each other for some time. They'd dated. He knew her family. He really hadn't thought about how his relationship with Brennan would affect others.

"No," Cam said. "Well," she admitted. "Maybe a little, but I'm happy for you...both of you. I think it's good that you two can be happy."

He could tell that she was being truthful with him. "You make it sound like we're getting married."

"Isn't that the desired outcome?"

"I'm not going to pressure her into making that decision if she doesn't want to get married, but wants to be together...then I'm okay with that," Booth told Cam.

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment. Putting her hands on her hips, she sighed. "Seeley, I don't think I've ever seen a woman who could adjust your ideas of a relationship."

"What?"

"You're willing to make concessions."

"Isn't that what's involved in relationships? Give and take?"

Cam smiled, "It is." She stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am really happy for you, Seeley. And you deserve it."

...................................

**Royal Crown Diner**

"You know, you should have been there. I could have sworn that Hodgins was five instead of a grown adult with a Ph.D.," Booth told her as he held up his hamburger before taking a bite out of it. She'd been busy with the puppies and hadn't gotten into work until after he'd left. She'd also ended up going to her apartment to drop off the flat boxes and other packing supplies. He'd offered, but she was insistent on doing it. It really was official. They were going to move in together.

Brennan smiled as she swirled her fry in a puddle of ketchup on her plate. "Hodgins is like that. He gets very amused and excited at simple things. I've noticed that he especially enjoys leaving the lab for field work. Maybe Hodgins and I should rotate."

"I still don't think Hodgins has a Ph.D. in forensic anthropology. That would mean that I'd have to wait until the body got all the way to the lab in order to get your immediate findings," Booth complained. "I don't like that plan. I think I'm good with the partner I have, thank you."

"I think you just like the instant gratification at the start of the case to keep you motivated," Brennan said as she continued to smile at him.

"Maybe you're—" Booth stopped as his eyes met with a new addition to the diner's current inhabitants. "Uh oh." He ducked his head and hoped they'd go unnoticed.

"I'm uh oh? I don't know what that means," Brennan told him confused.

"No...I meant, uh oh...Sweets just came in."

Brennan frowned. She really wasn't sure she was ready to deal with Sweets today. The day had been so nice thus far, she wasn't sure if she wasn't to ruin it with his dark cloud. It seemed that the last couple of times that he was required to put some dark cloud over their heads. She didn't like it. "He's going to find us," Brennan told him matter of factly, but was still not happy about it. She scooted towards the window and moved her plate and glass with her.

"Don't make him room," Booth hissed.

"Otherwise he'll just stick a chair at the end," Brennan pointed out.

"So? Let him do it."

"You'll never get your pie if he's blocking the end of the table."

She had a valid reasoning, and he did want his pie...so he just sighed and hoped Sweets wasn't going to stay long. He was enjoying his time with Brennan without him. He was an unneeded annoyance currently. "I guess so..." he mumbled irritated and kept his eyes on his food.

Arriving with a bright smile, Sweets slid into the booth next to Doctor Brennan. "Hello, how are you both doing today?" he asked politely. He noticed Booth wasn't looking at him and was instead concentrating on the food on his plate. Brennan wasn't quite doing the same, but wasn't looking at him either. He'd either interrupted something or he wasn't wanted. Either way he was curious.

"Hello," Brennan responded quietly. "I'm pretty sure we're both fine," she said as she looked across to Booth. She knew he just wanted Sweets to leave, but being polite to him would appease him enough, so he would leave.

"Is there a problem?" Sweets asked, directing his question towards Booth.

Booth snapped his head up and stared at Brennan for a moment before looking over at Sweets. "Why is everything problems with you? There doesn't always have to be a problem that needs fixing you know."

"Would you rather—"

"We're not breaking our resolution," Booth interrupted quickly and then picked up his coffee cup. He glared at Sweets for a moment before savoring his coffee.

Sweets looked to Doctor Brennan with frustration. "I was merely going to inquire as to whether you and Agent Booth would prefer to continue your counseling sessions with Doctor Wyatt."

That was unexpected. Was Sweets giving them up? He'd made them deals and played games with them. Was that finally over with? Would Doctor Gordon Wyatt be any different? They hadn't seen him in a couple of years now. Would he have a problem with their current relationship? Brennan wasn't sure what to think. Technically, she and Booth had won. But Doctor Wyatt's intentions with their partnership was unknown. "On a trial basis," Brennan found herself saying without consulting Booth first.

"What?" Booth asked.

She noticed that Sweets was surprised as well. "It's logical that we only take him on on merely a trial basis to start with."

"I thought that you both preferred Doctor Wyatt to me," Sweets said confused.

"We haven't seen him in a while, I think it's only prudent to first re-meet him and to start sessions with him and see if he's who we really want to drop Sweets," Brennan told Booth.

"I suppose," Booth said and drank more of his coffee.

"I can arrange that," Sweets said. "I'll have him contact you both then."

Looking over at Sweets, he tried to figure out if the younger man had an ulterior motive. "Really?" Booth asked.

"Really," Sweets confirmed. "Well, I'm sure we'll be in contact," he said as he got up from the booth. And like that, Sweets was gone.

"Did that just happen?" Booth asked once Sweets had exited the diner. He was pretty amazed. And now they were back with Gordon Gordon as their shrink, so he was happy about that.

Nodding, Brennan confirmed his question. "It did."

"Just making sure I wasn't hallucinating it."

"You weren't," Brennan informed him.

Booth smiled at her. "Good. How about we talk about something more cheerful? Houses?" It was something he'd been thinking about all day. It was exciting to say the least, it seemed like things were finally going their way. Sweets was no longer their shrink, well for the moment. They were getting a house together and they'd be happy.

"Houses?" Brennan asked. "Not an apartment?"

"An apartment with the space we need? That's either called a townhouse, condo, or house," Booth told her. "I wasn't sure where you wanted to live, though. Maryland, Virginia, or inside of D.C.?""

"I guess it doesn't really matter. Logically, we just need to think of where is most convenient for us to commute from in order to reach the F.B.I. building and the Jeffersonian," Brennan told him. Both were important. "Plus, Parker's school is near the Jeffersonian. We're going to have to ensure that we can deliver him to school on time."

Booth smiled brightly, he loved that she was enthusiastic in her own way about the move. "Valid points."

"Do you have ideas for locations?"

Leaning forward, Booth nodded. "I was thinking Bethesda...or Arlington."

"There doesn't seem like there are a lot of places in Maryland with space. Don't we need outside space for Parker and the dogs?" Brennan questioned.

"Yeah, but places with space are really expensive, Bones," Booth told her. He wanted to buy the house. He wanted to provide for Brennan and Parker. He could do that. He had a really good job. He could do it.

"I have money," Brennan reminded him.

"I know," Booth told her. "You paid for a bridge."

Brennan frowned. "If I'm going to live there too, then why shouldn't I contribute to paying for it as well?"

Booth wanted to tell her that it had to do with him being the man. She'd just argue that he was being too Alpha Male and that she could contribute. She wanted to contribute. Could he deny her that? Could he compromise on this point? "I—I guess I just didn't think of it."

"Are you going to be okay with that?" she asked as she leaned forward and laced her fingers together.

"I will be," he promised.

.................................

**Jeffersonian**

"Why?"

"What don't you understand, Doctor Brennan?" Cam asked. As they walked, she wondered how she could more easily discuss things with Doctor Brennan so that she'd understand. Draw pictures? Write detailed e-mails? Then she figured that maybe she just needed to have Booth or Angela tell Brennan.

"Why do I have to fire one of them? I haven't decided on which one will be my assistant yet," Brennan told her.

"But, it's time, Doctor Brennan. You need to start to make the decisions about which one will be your assistant. This can't go on forever. You need to make a choice," Cam told her.

"But I don't know which one to fire," Brennan said and then stopped.

Cam continued to walk and hoped that Brennan understood what she'd just retold her. She thought about calling Booth, so he could make sure that things went okay and that she was understood, but she figured that could wait until later.

Brennan looked around and then started off after Cam. "Doctor Saroyan," Brennan said as she reached out to stop the other woman. She placed her hand on Cam's shoulder and stopped when she did. Cam turned to her. "How do I choose?"

"You wouldn't want to get rid of just one of them?"

"I'd like Zack back," Brennan admitted.

Cam frowned. They all wanted him back, but right now that wasn't possible. "You've got Hart, MacGowan, Gonzalez, and Kelsey. One of them has to not shine as brightly as the others. Maybe one of them doesn't do things how you like them done or isn't as assertive as others. Is there one that you wouldn't trust with the remains or out in the field."

Brennan frowned and thought about it. "Hart has shown herself in the field and in the lab. Kelsey and MacGowan have shown themselves..."

"So Gonzalez?" Cam questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Thank you, Doctor Saroyan," Brennan said and then headed away towards the platform.

"Don't I get to know if that's who you're firing?" Cam asked turning towards Brennan.

.................................

**Brennan's Apartment**

"Why are we packing? I thought we didn't have a house yet," Parker said as he helped Brennan. She'd shown him how to put the boxes together and to tape them, but he was still confused. "Do we have a house?"

"Not yet," Brennan told him. "Your father and I are going to go look at a few tomorrow morning." She pulled down some of her books and started to pack them into an already assembled packing box.

"I want to go!"

She smiled and looked over at him. "You get to come. First, we need to figure out what's the best fit for all of us, and then you can come along and check out the houses too."

Parker frowned, but continued to help her by assembling the boxes. "What about Fortune and Liberty? They need a yard."

"We'll make sure that there's a big yard and plenty of space for you and the dogs."

"Promise?" Parker asked as he looked to Brennan.

Smiling, she closed the distance and then pulled Parker to her into a hug. "I promise," she told him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Come on, why don't you help me back up the books?" She guided him to one of her bookshelves and pulled along another assembled box with them. She was sure they'd need quite a few of the boxes just for the books.

"Okay," she told her and started to pull the books down and then carefully placing them neatly in the box at his feet.

Brennan went back to work on removing books and boxing them. She filled another box and then taped the top closed and labeled it 'books', so that they could easily place it once they did move. It was easy to pack her apartment, since she was rarely there as it was. Nothing that was in place there was necessary. Moving to where Parker had started to assemble the other boxes, she picked one up, but then set it down when the sound of someone knocking caught her attention.

"My dad's not supposed to be here yet," Parker said. "He hasn't called yet to ask us what we want to eat."

"Maybe it's the landlord," Brennan told him and smiled. "I'll get it." She headed for the door and didn't take the time to check through the peep hole as another heavy knock came. Swinging open the door, she stared in shock and surprise. One hand snaked around her waist, pulling her close while the other entwined in her hair as her head was pulled towards him. His lips met hers and crushed hers. Brennan wanted to pull away, but found herself kissing him back out of habit.

He smirked, "Miss me?" he asked after finally releasing her from his hold.

Tim Sullivan stood there and she was still just as shocked as when she opened the door. His lips had been foreign to her, but her mind had still welcomed it even though she knew that he was not someone that she should be kissing. "Sully..." she finally breathed.

"Hello Tempe," he said with a bright smile.

He'd changed, but they were all minor changes. His coloring was darker, most likely from the Caribbean sun and his hair was different. His attire was bright and casual. "I didn't expect you," Brennan admitted.

"I said I'd come back after a year, I'm afraid it took me a lot longer to get away. I read your newest book, though," Sully informed her with a smile as he rested his hand on her cheek.

"Who is he?"

Brennan turned to see Parker standing there. She didn't know how to feel. Being in a relationship with Booth had been far more difficult than her other relationships. Booth wouldn't approve of Sully's physical contact or kissing her. She pulled away from his grasp. "Parker," she addressed him. She motioned to Sully, "This is one of your dad's old friends."

"Why did he kiss you?"

Curious questions. Parker was only looking out for her though. "He missed me is all," Brennan said quickly. It was a lie, but a lie for Parker's own good as she'd learned from Booth wasn't wrong. "He used to be a F.B.I. agent too."

Parker tilted his head. "I don't remember him."

"You were a lot smaller then," Sully spoke up. "Your dad keeps a picture of you on his desk."

"I know," Parker said quickly as he approached Brennan and wrapped his arms around her arm. He didn't like Sully. He wasn't sure if he really wasn't his dad's friend. He looked up at Brennan. "Dad should have called to see what we want for dinner."

"Go ahead and call him, Parker and I'll be right there, okay?" Brennan told him. "Just hit the green button twice on my cell phone." She watched as Parker left and kept an eye on them before disappearing.

Sully took in her surroundings. "You're moving?"

"Yes," she told him simply.

"Watching Booth's boy, that's new," Sully said as he leaned against the door frame.

"We have a schedule. Parker's mother was killed several months ago," Brennan tried to explain.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked. Sully figured that Brennan and Booth were close before, he wasn't surprised that he was doing him favors now.

Brennan chewed on her lips for a moment and thought about how to phrase things. "Yes," she responded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Booth and I are actually going to be moving in together."

"You and Booth?" Sully asked as he almost fell from his place at the doorframe. He'd been right. Booth had been in love with her before; he just hadn't been able to admit it.

"Why is that so surprising?"

"It's actually not," he told her.

Brennan frowned. She didn't like to be thought of as predictable. "What do you want Sully?" she finally asked. It was a question, a simple one.

"I came to bring you to my boat, Tempe," he tried to explain. "I said I'd come back for you. I was hoping that you were ready to come away with me. Take a sabbatical. Come away with me. Like we'd planned before."

"I can't," she told him quickly and entered her apartment further. She heard the door close behind her and Sully following her in. It was getting far too complicated.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm with Booth! He, Parker, and I are a family," Brennan told him getting a bit upset. She was making a big move.

"Has he proposed?"

"No."

"Well? I'll propose, Tempe. I'll promise to take care of you forever," Sully told her as he closed in on her position and pulled her closely again.

"I don't want you to propose. I don't want Booth to propose," Brennan told him as she started to push him away.

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready for that. I don't even know if I want to get married," Brennan told him.

"It's been three years, Tempe," Sully told her as he pulled her to him to allow for his lips to capture hers once again. "You have to make a decision with your life. Choose to come with me. We were great before, Tempe. We had fun. You would have come away with me..."

Brennan just stared into his eyes. Sully was now only inches away from her. She could feel his breath. She felt his eyes penetrating her. Would she have gone with him if it hadn't been for Booth? She'd had to stay before. Was it because of Booth? She remembered, she really cared for Sully. He stood by her, even when she was difficult. Didn't she owe him a second chance?

Breathe.

...............................

TBC...


	61. Blast from the Past

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 61 – "Blast from the Past"**

**Author's Note: **Calm down people about Sully...I have 40 more chapters at the very most in order to deal with Sully/Brennan/Booth triangle ;) I am still warning about my writing hiatus, I have quite a lot of work to do in order to graduate this semester and its all boiling down to about these last four weeks...but since there was such an uproar over the last chapter, I figured I'd be good and write 61 since technically I—okay when I started it it was spring break...now it's just...my brain is thinking like 20 or so chapters ahead...

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

........................

**Jeffersonian**

"Okay, what's going on?" Cam finally asked Doctor Brennan. "Booth mentioned something was going on, but he didn't have time to tell me exactly what was going on. So, what's going on? Angela's not here, why not talk to me?"

Brennan chewed her bottom lip as she thought over the offer. Doctor Saroyan had obviously caught onto her because of her unusual behavior. The remains were not going to be released to Doctor Brennan for some time and she knew that. Maybe it was just being in the Jeffersonian that was a comfort. "Angela said I could call her if I really needed her, but I really don't feel like this is appropriate."

"So tell me," Cam prompted as she stopped what she was doing. "What's going on?"

"Booth and I are going to look at this really great house in Virginia later," Brennan said. She couldn't bring herself to bring up Sully just yet. Cam hadn't known Sully. It would have been easier with Angela; she knew all the past history. Angela also hadn't had a relationship with Booth before, Cam had.

"Okay...that doesn't seem like that's the problem..." Cam said slowly and with a frown.

Brennan looked up at her. Would Cam judge her? "Before you came here...I dated an F.B.I. agent they called Sully," Brennan finally spoke up. "He and Booth both worked with me for a few cases...he decided that he was done with the F.B.I. and bought a boat. He wanted me to sail away with him down to the Caribbean."

"But you didn't."

"I couldn't do it," Brennan told her.

"So, this Sully is back?"

Brennan felt a little like screaming the answer. "Yes, he is. He just showed up at my apartment yesterday while I was packing," she explained. "It sounds stupid and illogical, but I didn't know he was kissing me until he'd stopped..."

"Wow..." Cam mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't expect it!" Brennan quickly defended. Cam was judging her, she was sure of it. "I haven't seen Sully in three years now. He said he'd come back after a year to come get me, but he never came..."

"Would you have gone?" Cam asked curiously. She assumed that she was there then.

Brennan didn't have to think about it long. "No." She had a family to try to keep by then, a biological one: Russ and her dad and even Amy, Emma, and Hayley. She had her family at the Jeffersonian: Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and even Cam. She had Booth and Parker. How could she leave them all behind in order to go with Sully to the Caribbean? How could she abandon them? She couldn't. She'd been abandoned before, she knew what it felt like, she couldn't do that. Angela would have called it a sabbatical, but it would have been abandonment.

Christine Brennan.

Her mother.

She couldn't do that.

"Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan snapped her head up to Cam suddenly. She looked worried, but Brennan didn't understand why she would look so confused. Even Angela held that type of worry for a more convenient time when they could really talk. They couldn't do that here.

When Cam realized that Brennan was clueless, she tucked her hands into her pockets and tilted her head slightly. "You're crying."

"What?" Brennan blurted quickly and then reached up to check for Cam's observation. Wetness. She stared at her fingertips. Clear liquid. She was crying. "I—I—I have to go," she said quickly as she tumbled over what she was saying. She turned quickly and tried to wipe her face clean of the assaulting tears.

"Doctor Brennan! The remains!" Cam called after a moment. It wasn't like Brennan to just leave remains on the platform. It was actually more common for the forensic anthropologist to set up camp on the platform for hours at a time rather than leaving... Normally she would call Booth, but she wasn't sure that would help. Cam was almost tempted to interrupt Angela and Hodgins' honeymoon for this. She thought it was an emergency. After all, when did Doctor Brennan ever act so emotional?

.............................

**Sweets' Office**

**F.B.I. Building**

"Are you sure you want me to advise you on this topic?" Sweets asked.

"That's why I came here."

Sweets frowned. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable giving you advice in this particular area."

"Come on, the F.B.I. psychologists are the best of the best. You can give me advice on this topic. After all, it involves a working partnership. It involves the F.B.I. and its working relationship with the Jeffersonian. It's practically saying that you have to give me advice."

Sweets felt like he was being manipulated but that wasn't uncommon, Booth and Brennan did it all the time. This was no different than those other times. "I'm still not sure."

"Well, then think about it."

Once gone, Sweets did think about it. When it came to Booth and Brennan, his favorite subjects, there wasn't a lot he had to think about when it came to them. The session really could be used in order to help them with partnership, but possibly also to discuss the romantic relationship they were currently in. Their new relationship was already a concern of his, but they weren't concerned. This would give him a reason to pry into it. He hoped that it would help them as well in seeing how he saw things.

................................

**Royal Crown Diner**

"Hey Bones," Booth greeted as he slid into the booth across from her. He hadn't talked to her all day, but he'd arrived and been happy to see her. "Sweets ask you to come, too?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"Yeah."

Her voice was quiet and even. Booth stared at her, studying her. There was something very wrong. "Do you know what this is about?" he pushed.

"No," she whispered. "I haven't talked to Sweets."

"Cam said that you left a body on the platform. You okay?" he inquired, purely concerned for her.

"Do you know why we're here?" Brennan questioned. Maybe Cam had said something to him.

Booth reached out to take her hand. "No. You know I would never involve Sweets in our issues." He ran his thumb over the top of her hand, caressing the soft skin. "You know, I'm not worried about Sully. I'm worried about you."

"Monogamy is something that...that can be hard, but I was following the rules of it," Brennan told him honestly. She was upset. She felt stupid. She hated her emotions when they were out of control. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Booth."

Tears were not something that he'd expected in the diner. Brennan was normally completely in control. He knew that something had been wrong when she'd refused to go home with him and Parker and then when she wouldn't return his calls earlier in the day. Which was exactly why he'd put in a call to Cam, so that she'd know that Brennan may have been odd.

Before she could say anything, Booth was at her side with his arm around her pulling her tight against his side. She instantly felt comfort, but also felt guilt. "Don't be nice to me," Brennan complained. Brennan didn't pull away from him, though. She allowed for her head to drop to his shoulder. She felt him place a kiss in her hair. She sniffled and closed her eyes.

"Are we interrupting?" Sweets asked. He was concerned that that Doctor Brennan was crying. He hadn't expected that.

"Tempe? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sully asked concerned as he pushed past the shrink. He slid in across from Brennan and waited for her to talk.

"Leave her alone," Booth warned Sully. He turned his attention to Sweets, who was still standing. "Why did you ask us both here."

"Actually," Sweets said. He knew that there'd be backlash. He was actually afraid of being punched or injured in some other way by Booth. "I invited all _three_ of you here."

"Three?" Booth questioned.

"Yes," Sweets responded and his voice broke slightly and he prepared for the blow. When there wasn't any, he ventured to take the empty seat across from Booth. He noticed that Doctor Brennan's eyes were still shut. "There is obviously extreme tension between the three of you; you're basically in a love triangle."

"Who says it's a triangle?" Booth asked and then glared at Sully. He'd like the guy better if he'd just stayed on his boat or if he'd been merely happy for him and Brennan.

"I love Tempe, Booth," Sully spoke up.

Brennan wished that this was all a dream. That was foolish, though. Illogical. This was reality. A harsh one. She opened her eyes and straightened. "I love Booth," Brennan told Sully. "I would hope that you'd be happy for me."

"You still love me, though," Sully pressed as he leaned across the table towards her.

"I may," Brennan responded, allowing herself to remain calm. "But I love Booth. I love Booth more."

"We could have a good life together, Tempe," Sully told her as he reached out to take her hand, but then frowned when she retracted her hand and hid it in her lap.

"Are you saying that I can't give her a good life?" Booth challenged, his eyes narrowing at Sully.

"You don't even call her by her first name and she doesn't call you by yours, either," Sully pointed out.

"I call you Sully," Brennan reminded.

"She's right," Booth told him with a smile.

Sweets decided that this was a good time for him to jump in. As interesting as it was to watch them, they did need to be mediated. "Doctor Brennan, you seem to be having a difficult time with this. Do you want to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" Brennan asked as she looked down at the tabletop.

"Are you guys set? Can I get you coffee?" a waitress asked.

"Four coffees, please," Booth said. "A side of fries, a piece of pie, a burger, and a salad." He smiled at the waitress and then waited for her to leave before turning back to the others.

"I didn't get to order," Sully complained.

"I got you the burger," Booth told him.

"And he got you a coffee," Brennan pointed out.

"Figured you haven't had a decent burger...in years..."

"I haven't," Sully agreed. "What about Sweets?"

"They ordered me the salad, though Agent Booth normally tries to order me a kids' meal, though they don't serve them here," Sweets told him.

"Booth's trying to convince them to invent one, though," Brennan added.

Sweets frowned. Why was it that Brennan and Booth were always plotting against him in minute ways? "Okay, back to our conversation. Doctor Brennan, you still have feelings for Agent Sullivan—"

"He's retired," Booth pointed out. "He's not an agent anymore."

"Fine," Sweets conceded. "Tim Sullivan, how is that currently impacting your relationship with Agent Booth?"

Brennan frowned. She was still working through that. "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"Honesty would be preferred," Sweets said.

Brennan waited until the waitress had left; coffees were set upon the tabletop. "Sully surprised me. I didn't expect him. I really haven't...I haven't coped with the fact that I feel like I've betrayed Booth by kissing Sully even though he kissed me."

"You enjoyed it," Sully told her.

"That doesn't mean it was right," Brennan told him with irritation.

"You're correct," Sweets spoke up.

Booth kept quiet then. Sweets wasn't instigating the situation, so he remained still and sipped his coffee.

"But perhaps in order for you to move on with Agent Booth in full confidence, you need to fully address your feelings for Sullivan before you can move on," Sweets said.

Booth didn't like the sound of that, but decided to remain quiet. He'd speak up if it went any farther.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Sully questioned the doctor.

"I propose that I give you both activities to complete," Sweets said.

"That sounds like that lame homework you gave Bones and I when you first got here," Booth complained. He hated psychological homework.

"It's just like that," Sweets told him. "Brennan will complete it with Sully and then she will do the same with Booth. These homework assignments, as Booth calls them, will help you to better make your decision, Doctor Brennan."

It all sounded logical. She didn't like the idea of working on some assignment with Sully, though, but if it would allow her to move on with Booth then she figured that it was something important. "Okay, how do we go about this?" Brennan asked. Booth valued monogamy, honesty, and loyal love. She wanted to be that kind of person for him. She also felt like she needed to apologize to Parker, to explain. He'd been quite upset with her and hadn't talked to her once Booth had shown up.

Sweets smiled, he loved it when people were willing to trust him and go with recommendations. "I'll put together the instructions tomorrow and I'll have you and Sully meet me in my office. Say around eleven?"

"Okay," Brennan agreed. She looked at Booth and noticed that he was tense. She reached out and put his hand over his under the table. A moment later, his hand grasped hers, she squeezed it gently.

"Sounds good," Sully said with a bright smile.

The food arrived and Booth pointed the waitress in the direction that everything needed to go in. "So, what happens after that?"

"Once Sully and Brennan have finished their instructions, then you and Brennan will do the same. Then, Doctor Brennan will have adequate data from both of you in order to make a logical choice in her life plans," Sweets announced.

"That sounds too logical," Booth scoffed.

"I like logic," Brennan told him.

"But love is about the heart," Booth tried to explain. "It's more than just logic." He'd tried to explain this to Brennan many times. He'd have hoped that she had started to learn this.

"Booth is right about that," Sweets spoke up. "But ultimately, Doctor Brennan has to do what's best for her. This is a huge decision."

..........................

TBC...


	62. Serious Business with Sullly

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 62 – "Serious Business with Sully"**

**Author's Note: **commencement on the 28th! Graduation credit BS cleared up! I shall be getting my BA sometime in the next several weeks... Also! I am working on a soundtrack for this epic... I have a lot of songs selected, but I want to put them with the correct chapters : ) so keep an eye out for that!

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

**Music Video** (non fanfic related), but still fun! Spoilers through "Mayhem on the Cross"

H t tp : // bonestube . ning . com / video / the – heart – of – the – matter

(just remove the spaces or go to BonesTube and type in shannyfish to find my vids)

..........................

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform - Jeffersonian**

With her brain being able to concentrate currently on her work at hand. She and Sully had gone to Sweets' office and had picked up their packet. Sweets wanted them to do quite a bit of "pretending," though she wasn't sure how logical it all was. It seemed like it would make things harder in the end and though she still didn't think of psychology as a science of any kind, sometimes she felt like you had to have blind trust. She'd learned that from Booth.

"They're still working on the trace elements, Doctor Brennan," Cedric Kelsey reported.

"Why?" Brennan questioned as she continued to look over the remains.

"Because...they haven't finished yet," Kelsey told her as he tilted his head a bit.

"That's unacceptable," she told him evenly as she continued her exam. She'd sent MacGowan to find who they could get from Egyptology in order to help them with the Egypt aspect of the case while Hart was supposed to be trying to convince Cam that she needed able scientists that were filling in for both Angela and Hodgins. She knew from experience, while looking for a replacement for Zack, that it wasn't as easy as just hiring a new employee with a Ph.D. in the specified field.

"Yes, Doctor Brennan," Kelsey responded.

...........................

**Doctor Brennan's Office **

"You know we don't have to do this now," Sully told her. He'd brought sandwiches, chips, and drinks for lunch. He had scheduled this lunch date with her in order to start the homework that Sweets had given them. He didn't want to push her. Sully also figured that if he didn't push for them to do the homework quickly that then he'd have additional time with her. Extra time would give him more time to remind her of how great they'd been together before.

Brennan smiled. "Yes, we do. I said I'd do it, so we're going to do it." She didn't want to put it off any longer. Currently, it was just making her life more turbulent than she needed. Brennan pulled out the packet and opened it. "Sweets wants us to look at homes within our price range, prepare a family budget, discuss our jobs, how to divide chores, if we want pets, children..." Brennan listed off.

"So, basically he wants us to play virtual house," Sully said with amusement.

"I don't know what that means."

Sully laughed. "Never mind." He reached across the desk and took the packet from her. "Well, I think that a lot of these questions have to do with a couple key questions."

"Which key questions?" Brennan asked.

"If we were to be together...get married, then we need to discuss our jobs," Sully told her. It was only one of three questions he planned on asking before they went into detail on the rest.

"What do you mean? What else would we do?"

"Well, I can't exactly sail around the Caribbean on a boat if we're married, not unless you're going to be there with me," Sully told her.

"You'd want me to give up my work?" Brennan asked suddenly staring across the desk at him. "My work is important."

Sully frowned. He knew that she'd react badly to the topic of jobs. "I'm just saying that it's a big subject that we have to discuss. You know, like what if I were to return to the F.B.I.? Would that be okay with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Brennan asked confused.

"We could possibly be working together," Sully pointed out. "And then there's the fact that I could die out in the field."

"So could I," Brennan told him. She went out with Booth all the time and she'd been shot and injured in the field before. It was just part of her life.

Sully frowned. "Do we want kids, Tempe? Are we going to have pets? These all affect each other."

"What?" Brennan asked, she was taken aback by the quick questions.

"Kids," Sully repeated. "It's sort of an important topic for couples."

"I really hadn't thought about it," Brennan admitted. "My work is very important."

"I've seen how you are with Parker," Sully spoke up. He'd meant to keep from discussing Parker or Booth, but it seemed like he needed to bring it up in order to make his point. "You're great with him. I know you'd be a good mom."

Brennan frowned. "Parker isn't my son. He's Booth and Rebecca's."

"But Rebecca died," Sully said. He'd found out a lot had happened since he'd seen everyone last. Some of it had been surprising, though some of it had been predictable as well. "Parker needed someone to fill that gap..."

"I'm not trying to replace Rebecca."

"I'm just pointing out that you'd make a good mom, Tempe. I want to know if you want kids, that's all."

She stopped and thought for a moment. They were supposed to be acting as a couple. All the decisions being made were to be made between the two of them. "Do you want children?" she asked curiously. They'd never discussed this topic before.

Sully smiled. She was thinking about it. He felt like that was a good sign. "Yeah. I'd like a kid or two and maybe a dog," he told her.

"I have a dog," Brennan spoke up. "I guess I'm not sure about children, but if you want children, then I wouldn't want to deny that need for you to reproduce offspring."

He laughed at the way she put it. He loved how she put things. "Well, I wouldn't want to force you into doing something you didn't. If you don't want children, then I'll survive."

"But you said you wanted them."

"But I also want you, Tempe. Part of being a couple...being married...is to make sacrifices for the other person in the relationship. I would be okay if we just had a couple of dogs."

"Dogs do not replace children," Brennan told him, she was still confused. Dogs and children were completely different creatures, though people could love dogs like children, they were not the same. Children were their offspring and parents made emotional bonds with them, they were stronger than the bonds they made with their pets.

"I know. I'm just saying that I could make that sacrifice for you."

She didn't know what to say.

"Look, how about we put down maybe for now," he suggested. "It's something that can always be decided at a later date. Okay?"

Brennan just nodded and watched as he wrote down their response.

"Pets, we agree that dogs are okay."

"Right."

"Okay...so if we were married...with dogs...would we want to live in an apartment or a house?"

"I guess it depends on where we live."

.....................................

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform - Jeffersonian**

"I'm sorry, Doctor Brennan, but I am not going to recall them," Cam told her firmly.

"But I need them," Brennan insisted.

"There are people who are filling in."

Brennan frowned. "They aren't qualified."

"They are," Cam argued. "I looked at their files myself. They're qualified." Cam knew what this was really about. Their team was messed up. And not only that, but Brennan was going through a lot with having to pick between Sully and Booth. "Look, they've only been gone for three days. They're going to be back in four. I think we can try to solve one case without them."

Brennan just stared at Cam and bit her lip.

"I'll go and check and make sure that they're both on task. Scare them a bit into doing their best," Cam promised. "Maybe that'll help them be at their best."

"They shouldn't have to be encouraged in that way."

"People aren't perfect, Doctor Brennan." Cam stopped and then decided she'd ask the question. "Do you want to talk?"

"Did Booth ask you to?"

Cam frowned. "No, but I did talk to him earlier. I know he's concerned about you and that he misses you. That Parker misses you."

"That doesn't make sense. I've only been separated from them for no more than thirty-six hours."

"You're part of a family," Cam explained. "Being part of that family means that you're missed when people don't get to spend the time together that may seem meaningless. Parker probably misses you at breakfast and on his ride to school."

Brennan frowned. She didn't think of it that way. "Sweets says that this is important for me to do. That even if I do decide that I want to be with Booth, that if I don't do this then I'll always wonder about Sully."

Cam sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Let me tell you something, Doctor Brennan. Psychology is not always right."

"It's a soft science," Brennan mumbled.

Smiling, Cam nodded and patted Brennan's shoulder gently. "Look, just because you're doing your homework with Sully doesn't mean that you don't have to be part of your family..."

"Part of the homework is to go out on a date with him," Brennan said.

"Booth understands that you have to do this..." Cam tried to convince her.

"I still don't think they're qualified," Brennan said quickly changing the subject. She didn't feel as comfortable discussing these things with Cam. Though Cam, she believed, could give good advice. She felt that it would have been better if Angela was there.

Cam just frowned in response. Four days wouldn't come along soon enough.

.........................

TBC...


	63. Awkward Period

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 63 – "Awkward Period"**

**Author's Note: **there may also be a post-finale fic coming out..I had started a chapter one just to get the idea out of my head. Okay, so keep an eye out for the post-finale fic entitled "The Man in the Hospital." I'm using a different POV in it, so that'll be interesting to see what everyone thinks of it ;)

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

**Music Video** (non fanfic related), but still fun! Spoilers through "Mayhem on the Cross"

H t tp : // bonestube . ning . com / video / the – heart – of – the – matter

(just remove the spaces or go to BonesTube and type in shannyfish to find my vids)

...................................

**En Route to F.B.I. Building**

They drove quietly for some time before Booth looked over at Brennan and then back to the rode. "So...you doing okay with everything?" he asked a bit unsure at how to ask what he wanted to ask. He really just wanted to put Sully on his boat and let it sail off to the Bermuda Triangle.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

Why did she need clarification? Booth thought for a second how to phrase things. "Well, I haven't really seen you in a few days..."

"Booth," Brennan said. "I haven't slept with him."

Booth looked over quickly at her, that hadn't been exactly on his list to discuss at the moment, though he wasn't going to complain. He was happy to hear it. "I didn't mean, that," he said. He turned back to stare at the road, a smile plastered across his face. "I just...I wasn't sure how things were going with Sully... I know that Sweets said that this was good for you, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Sully is very insistent on trying to make things work between us even though I have explained myself perfectly clear that I am only doing this, so that you and I can be together," Brennan told him.

"And he doesn't have a problem with that?"

Brennan looked over at him and stared for a moment. He was having a hard time with this. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! It's just...I don't know if I trust Sully so much..." Booth mumbled.

"I can take care of myself."

"If you happen to take Sully down, can you do me a favor and record it?" Booth teased as he looked over at her with a smile.

Brennan tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. He kept glancing over at her and she couldn't keep her laughter in any longer. As Booth pulled into the F.B.I. Building's parking structure, she looked back at him. "Are we going to be okay?"

Booth pulled into a spot. Not nearly a perfect enough one because it wasn't his, but he didn't want to be driving when he told her this. He put the vehicle into park and then faced her. "You're doing this, so that you don't have any regrets later, right?" he asked as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

She nodded a bit. "Yes."

"All I want is for you to be happy, Temperance," he told her. "If it takes a few days and some of Sweets crazy nonsensical homework, then...that's okay... I can wait." He noticed her head fall for a moment and then look back up at him. He cupped her head gently and stared at her. "And," he said, but then stopped. Booth hated to say the next few words, but he knew he had to. His concern was for Brennan. He wanted her to be happy. "And if you happen to decide that you want to be with Sully—"

"Booth—"

Booth touched her lips gently with a finger. "Shhh...let me finish. If you decide to be with Sully, then know that I will support that decision... If that's what makes you happy. All I want is for you to be happy." And he did.

"That's very...chivalrous of you," Brennan responded quietly. She smiled at him. "But I don't plan on staying with Sully...I plan on being a family with you and Parker."

Booth smiled brightly. "And Fortune and Liberty?"

"Them too," Brennan said with a matching smile.

.......................................

**Sweets' Office – F.B.I. Building**

"So, how are things going?" Sweets asked.

Silence.

Sweets looked to the three individuals across from him. "You guys have to have something to say... Booth?"

"I just think it's weird," Booth commented and sat back in his chair. He originally had thought the word _stupid_ was more appropriate, but decided not to share that with Sweets.

"Of course you do," Sweets mumbled. He turned to look to Brennan. "Doctor Brennan? Do you have anything to say?"

"I thought that the exercises that you gave us were not practical," Brennan spoke up.

"I'd disagree with that, Tempe," Sully spoke up. "I think some of them really made you think."

"Is that true?" Sweets spoke up.

"Sully wants me to quit my job and move to the boat with him," Brennan said. "My job is important to me."

"And what about having kids," Sully brought up.

Booth cringed. He didn't want to think about his Brennan doing anything more than talking with Sully. It was bad enough that she'd dated him before and that he'd caught them kissing and knew that they must have had sex, but he didn't need any mental images. He wondered if he could opt out of this part of the conversation.

"I said that I wasn't sure if I wanted children," Brennan spoke up. "Though I did feel a bit guilty that he wanted to produce offspring and I did not because it didn't seem fair."

"Right," Sweets said, trying to quickly process Brennan's forensic-speak. "So, have you come up with a solid answer yet?" He had the folder which contained Sully and Brennan's answers, but had yet had the chance to look at them. He felt that if he opened it and looked at it with everyone in the room that it would cause too much arguing.

"I don't know what you mean," Brennan said slowly.

"He wants to know if you've decided about children yet," Sully told her. He thought that it was an important topic.

"I don't know," Brennan admitted honestly. "But I would hope that if I decided either way that that decision would be supported."

"That's a very fair thing to assume."

"Can we go then?"

Sweets blinked. He had wanted their session to last a bit longer... "Excuse me?"

"I don't have a qualified entomologist or forensic artist or an assistant forensic anthropologist," Brennan pointed out.

"You have chosen yet?"

"No."

"There's a process," Booth spoke up. He knew that Brennan was sensitive when it came to people pushing her into deciding on a grad student.

Sweets looked to Booth and then back to Brennan. "Don't you think that you're getting their hopes a little too high by stringing this along for so long?"

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Well, it probably makes it seem like you're having a hard time deciding between the---"

"Three," Booth filled in. "There's _three_ now."

"There's never been more than four," Sweets pointed out.

"They're all talented in their own ways," Brennan told Sweets.

"But she still doesn't trust them alone with the bones," Booth said as he stood up. "C'mon, Bones. Time to go check on the kids." He grabbed her hand and helped her hand. Booth picked up her jacket along the way and guided her towards the door. "See you later."

Sweets just stared at their retreating forms and then looked back to Sully. "So...I guess we're done then..."

"Do they do that a lot?" Sully asked.

"Yeah. They do actually."

"That's gotta suck."

"It does."

.................................

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform – Jeffersonian**

Brennan had returned to the Jeffersonian and had gotten right down to work. Her remaining grad students circled around her as she examined the remains. "I have a project," she announced as she continued to examine the fibula in her hands. She flipped it over in her hands and continued. "Since the temporary replacements for Angela and Hodgins are ill equipped to do their jobs, I'm going to need you all to attempt to cross-over into those areas. It may be more time consuming, but I expect you all to be efficient."

"We studied forensic anthropology," Cedric spoke up. Cedric Kelsey didn't understand how all his years upon years of training in forensic anthropology had led him up to turning around to becoming an entomologist or a forensic artist.

Turning around, Brennan stared at her students. "You are all very bright," Brennan told them. "I expect you to be able to research and adapt just as you would have to if you were limited on your resources. You have to make yourself experts sometimes in areas other than forensic anthropology in order to solve your case. You have to take initiative and do the hard work."

"I'll take a crack at the entomology, if that's okay," Kelsey offered.

Isabel nodded. It was better to expand their horizons than to close the borders. "I can try doing a reconstruction of the face, though I'm not sure how to work Ms. Montenegro—or is she going by Mrs. Hodgins now?"

"I can help you with the equipment," Kensington Hart volunteered. "I think I've seen it used enough to know the basics."

"Good," Brennan said with some enthusiasm. "Let's get to work then." She felt good with her grad students all of the sudden. Booth had said to give them a chance. Brennan felt like this would also help to see who faired best under the pressure.

Feeling some sense of accomplishment, she turned and headed back to her office. She knew that she had some textbooks which she thought could be useful to her grad students. Though she was a forensic anthropologist, she did have other books that discussed different areas of forensics. She was almost to her office, her forward as she focused on her office, when she was swung around.

Before Brennan could see who it was or what they wanted. She automatically went into self-defense mode. It was merely out of habit. The touch hadn't been gentle. Brennan brought her knee upward and made sure she connected with her attacker's crotch. Next, she elbowed his ribs and then got a hold of his arm. Brennan had her attacker on the ground a moment later.

Staring down at her attacker, Brennan realized that it was just Sully. She breathed for a moment. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked when Sully started to laugh. He had coughed for a few minutes first.

"I came for a visit," Sully said simply. He shook his head and started to get to his feet. "Geez, Tempe...a bit jumpy, aren't you?"

"I'm not used to being attacked in the lab."

"I wasn't attacking...I was just touching," Sully corrected. "I thought that was okay..." He was fully upright now.

Brennan stared at him. "I'm working."

"I know," Sully said gently and took a step towards her. "I figured that you could use some down time. You know, we could go get coffee or something."

"I don't want coffee."

Sully frowned. "Why is leaving this place so hard for you?" He closed the distance and reached out to touch her hand.

"My job is important."

"I know it is."

"I don't think you do," Brennan said as she felt his hand grasp her own. She frowned and pulled her hand away. "You asked me about my job yesterday," she brought up. "I'm not going to leave the Jeffersonian, Sully. This is where I belong."

"I'm not asking you to."

"I'm going to stay in the field," Brennan continued.

"Tempe—"

"I told you that I only did this for Booth," Brennan told him. She wanted to be clear.

"You're doing this for yourself, not Booth."

"No, I'm doing this for Booth. So that when Booth and I are together that I won't have any worries that I had regrets about you," Brennan said.

Sully felt floored. "You don't have any regrets?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you regret not coming with me...on the boat," Sully said flatly. "One day you will regret it, Tempe. You're going to see this place how I see it. You work around death everyday and you don't enjoy life." He took one step forward, placed his hands on either side of her face, and placed his lips against hers. Sully let the moment last.

Brennan felt anger build inside of her. She pulled away and then brought her hand up. Her hand fell across his face. She didn't care if he appreciated it or not. "Don't touch me," she said quietly before walking off to her office.

She was sure that someone had seen the whole thing. With her luck, it would be Cam. Of course, that meant that not only would it get back to Booth, but also to Angela, Hodgins, and possibly Sweets. The last thing she needed was Sweets thinking that she needed Anger Management Classes. If anything, she needed Sully to leave, so that she and Booth could be back together without any complications.

She missed Booth.

She missed making pancakes.

She missed Parker's laughing when Booth almost was tripped by Fortune and Liberty running underfoot.

She missed them.

.....................................

TBC...


	64. Fun with Bones

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 64 – "Fun with Bones"**

**Author's Note: **My Post-Finale fic is out - "The Man in the Hospital." I'm using a different POV in it, so that'll be interesting to see what everyone thinks of it ;)

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

**Music Video** (non fanfic related), but still fun! Spoilers through "Mayhem on the Cross"

H t tp : // bonestube . ning . com / video / the – heart – of – the – matter

(just remove the spaces or go to BonesTube and type in shannyfish to find my vids)

............................................

**Doctor Brennan's Office – Jeffersonian**

"Let's go, Bones!" Booth said as he tugged her arm. He'd been trying for a good hour to pry her from the lab. So far, no luck.

"It's only two in the afternoon, Booth," she argued. "I can't just leave—"

"Of course you can! You're the boss!"

"Technically Cam is the boss," Brennan pointed out.

"We're supposed to be doing homework, remember? Sweets' orders."

Brennan sighed and looked up at Booth from what she'd been reading. "We can't start that later?"

"No."

"But—"

"Come on," Booth said, actually lifting her from her seat and helping her into her jacket. "Let's go."

"Booth!"

"Come on!"

Brennan sighed and allowed him to "kidnap" her from her office. "You know they're just questions, Booth. Questions about what kind of house we want. Where we want to live. What jobs we'll have. How many kids we want. If we want pets. Budgeting..."

"We're not doing that, I threw that crap away," Booth told her as they headed away from the platform.

"You did what?"

"It was crap, Bones. Trust me."

"I don't think Sweets will appreciate it," Brennan told him honestly.

"Where are you taking my forensic anthropologist?!" Cam called from behind them.

"I'll let you have her tomorrow!" Booth called back. "Let Hart take over!"

Brennan just stared at him as he continued to make a break for the exit. "I haven't said that Hart's going to be my assistant."

"She's the most senior member of your team. I just figured from that, she's the most qualified at the moment."

His logic was sound...in a way. She still wanted to be there to supervise. Though, she figured that Cam would supervise or just send them home. Normally, Hodgins would be completely fine with watching them. The Jeffersonian was a blur as Booth pulled her along. Wherever he intended on taking her, he was sure excited about going.

..........................................

**En Route to Parker's School**

"Is school out early today?" Brennan asked. She'd recognized the route Booth was taking, but hadn't thought that it was an early day.

"No, but I'm picking him up early," Booth said. "We won't make it back in time otherwise. And with Angela and Hodgins still out of time, it doesn't leave me with a lot of options. I think Cam is a bit busy at the moment."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

She loved his smile. "Booth—"

"I'm not telling. You're just going to have to sit back for the ride."

She turned and stared at him. "Are we crossing state lines?"

"Yes."

"Are we crossing anywhere where I need a passport?"

"I don't think so," Booth told her a bit cryptically and then flashed his smile again in her direction.

........................................

**McLean, Virginia**

"I get to see it?" Parker asked excitedly as they started down a nicely wooded driveway.

All Brennan knew was that they'd crossed over into Virginia. "See what?"

"It's a surprise, Bones. Just relax," Booth told her.

After a moment, a house came into view. She remembered it. She and Booth had been looking at it. Colonial style complete with an American flag flying on the pole in front of the house. The grounds where beautifully landscaped. It took her breath away. It looked so much beautiful in person.

Booth parked and got out. His smile still firmly in place. He thought that this was more productive than Sweets' lame homework. "So?"

"What are we doing here?" she finally asked once she was out.

"I thought it was time to walk it," he said. "I have the code for the key. It's all ours to explore. Make sure it has everything we need."

Brennan remembered it well. Colonial style. Built in 1966. Five bedrooms and three-point-five bathrooms. An attic. A pool and spa. Wooden floors. Built in bookcases. Okay, so the bookcases had been something that she'd been excited about, but the space was also something that she had wanted. Plus, it was far enough away from D.C. where they weren't so emerged in it. They would have enough room for the three of them and the two dogs. Even room for more. Of course, it had taken some time for her to talk Booth into it. He'd been floored by the price, but Brennan had the money and she didn't understand why she couldn't help with the house buying.

They walked up the red brick walkway and Booth fiddled with the lock on the door. He just wanted the damn thing open. He couldn't wait to get inside. All he wanted was to show Brennan and Parker the house. He felt like this was his big chance. Booth knew that Brennan had made it clear on whom she wanted to be with, but he still couldn't help, but feel that Sully was still competition.

Once the door was open, he held it open for them both. He could tell that Brennan was happy. He thought that it was important. "So? What do you think?"

Brennan smiled. "I already liked it."

"But it's better than the brochure."

"You're right," she agreed and headed farther in.

"Can I pick out my room?" Parker asked excitedly.

Booth frowned. He knew that things weren't over yet. Brennan still needed to officially choose. He wasn't going to make it more difficult by acting like there was no decision to be made. It was her life and he wanted her to have no regrets. "Maybe another time."

"Let him," Brennan insisted as she turned to him.

"But—"

She placed her hand against his chest. "Are you worried about my decision?" she asked quietly.

"No."

Brennan frowned. She could tell that he was lying. They'd been partners long enough for her to tell that face to face. "Are you going to make me give up my job?" she asked.

"No," he said confused. His face wrinkled up as a result. "What are you talking about?"

"If we get married?"

"No. You love your job."

"Do you want children?" she continued.

"We have Parker," Booth told her. He honestly wasn't sure what her answer was. He knew that he'd be happy with additional children or just with Parker and the puppies. He would just be happy to have her in his life.

"That's not an answer..."

"What do you want, Bones?"

"I don't know..." she admitted honestly.

"I really wouldn't mind either way." He smiled just then. "I bet we'd have beautiful children."

Brennan laughed. "They would have excellent facial structures."

"I want you to be happy."

She let her hand slide down his chest an inch and then over to his arm until her hand was in his. "Let's see the house."

"You sure about this?"

"Why don't you go pick out your room," Brennan told Parker.

"But not the one with the walk in closet," Booth told him quickly. With four other rooms, he was sure that one of them would be to Parker's liking. At least he hoped so.

Brennan laughed. "He may need the master bedroom."

"He is not getting it."

She looked at him. "Do you need the additional space for your collection of striped socks?"

"Maybe..."

Brennan giggled as he led her into the next room.

.........................................

**Booth Residence**

The tour of the house had been wonder, filled with delight, giggling, laughter, and plenty of plans. They'd eaten fast food on the way back, laughter and plan making had continued. And now with Parker in bed, Brennan was curled up at his side. She was fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her. His arm was stretched around her, holding her close. He stared up at the ceiling. They'd talked about a life in that house. A life with Parker and the puppies. A family. They'd even briefly and vaguely discussed future children.

Marriage.

It was something that he knew could be discussed, but he didn't want to push things. He knew that they were okay now. That he would be the one that she chose. That they'd be a family. Marriage was something that he could live without. He thought that it represented something beautiful. That it bond them together in love. If Brennan didn't want to go through an "antiquated ritual" like that, then he wasn't going to press her. All he wanted was for her to be happy. Everything else was just icing on the cake.

............................................

**Booth Residence**

She opened her eyes and her lips immediately stretched out into a bright smile. This felt right, Brennan thought. Booth was still fast asleep. Moving a bit, she pressed her lips to his. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. This was Booth's most calm state. When he was awake, he was responsible. He was the always protector.

She loved him.

Slowly, she moved from the bed so she wouldn't wake him. Brennan carefully closed the bedroom door and made her way to the kitchen. Parker would be up soon. Booth's alarm would be going off. She wanted him to be able to sleep in. Brennan started the coffee and then hurried quietly back into the bedroom in order to disarm the alarm. She'd get him up when he was ready.

While she disarmed it, she stared at his still peaceful state of being. He was beautiful. She wished that they could just forget about the rest of the day and spend it in bed. Brennan was tempted to call Parker's school and say that he wasn't coming in. Spend the day at a park with the dogs...something family orientated...something relaxing...

She loved him.

....................................

**Sweets' Office – F.B.I. Building**

Neither were sure how they ended up there. They'd both ended up sticking to the need to fight crime. It seemed like there was never time to stop and just breathe. Brennan was starting to regret not calling Parker out of school and Booth was starting to regret not going with that plan.

"So, stop me if I'm understanding this incorrectly," Sweets said. "You didn't do the homework?"

"I decided that it was idiotic," Booth told him honestly.

"I thought that it was incredibly interesting," Sully spoke up. "That it helped to challenge each person to think about the future."

"But we don't know what the future holds," Booth pointed out.

"Booth is right. So much changes. There is no way to plan. The budgeting exercise was completely outrageous. How can we plan for an event that may not take place for a year or two and the economy is always changing. Right now milk may cost two dollars for a gallon," Brennan said.

"It ends up being more like three," Booth told her. "But go on."

"It may end up being four or five dollars the next year. There's no way to predict the future. It's hard enough to keep track of the price of postage."

"But if you love someone, then none of that matters," Sully told her.

Brennan met his gaze. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Why Booth and I didn't do the homework."

"Technically...we did some of it. We just didn't record it," Booth brought up."

"You did?" Sweets questioned.

"We found a house," Brennan announced excitedly. "We're going to sign the papers later today."

"We are?" Booth asked caught off guard.

Brennan beamed at him. "We are."

"What else did you discuss?" Sweets probed. He figured at the very least he could get some information this way.

"Children..." Brennan brought up. "He's happy if I decide if I want more children...after all, we already have Parker. We also already have two dogs."

"Budgeting, we can figure out that as we go along," Booth added.

"And we're going to both keep our jobs."

"If you did decide to get pregnant, I would request that you worked in the lab, though," Booth said. It was hard enough when she got injured in the field; he knew that he would be too completely out of his mind with worry if she was in the field pregnant.

She took a moment to take that in. She thought about it and then spoke up. "I respect that. To be in the field and possibly be shot would not only endanger myself, but the child as well."

"See," Booth said turning to both Sully and Sweets. He motioned between him and Brennan. "We get each other."

"I suppose," Sweets said. He hated to say the next words. "That what you did...was technically...in the spirit of the homework I assigned..."

"But they didn't do it," Sully argued. "Booth wasn't serious about it."

"They're apparently buying a house and starting a family, that seems pretty serious to me."

"They said they don't even know if they want to have a baby."

"We have Parker," Booth said.

"And Liberty and Fortune," Brennan added. "Apparently dogs can be a lot like children. Or so I have been told."

"Are you sure, Tempe?" Sully asked as he stared at her. "Can you be Parker's mother? Take care of another woman's child?"

"I can never replace Rebecca," Brennan told him honestly. "I don't want to. I just want to be there for Parker. To love him as much as anyone who cares for him would. Angela and Cam love Parker, especially Angela, but that doesn't mean that they want to take Rebecca's place. I intend to love him with my whole heart and to give him every chance in the world that's within my power. I intend to enrich him in areas of science and literature."

"Sounds sort of like being a mom," Sweets commented.

Brennan turned to him. "Well, maybe a stepmom. The point is, that I can never replace Rebecca in Parker's heart or memories. And Booth and I will both ensure that he doesn't forget her. She loved him. We're just going to carry on that love."

"That was beautifully said, Bones," Booth spoke up as he reached out to cover her hand with his.

"Tempe," Sully said as he looked at her directly. "You're going to be a great mother... I hope you know that. Parker's a lucky kid."

"So, you're going to go back on your boat?" Brennan asked. She saw the look in his eyes. Defeat. She wasn't sad, but she didn't necessarily want him gone either. He was a good guy; she just wasn't in love with him at the moment. She just hoped that he whole heartedly accepted that.

He laughed. "Trying to get rid of me."

"Yes," Booth said a bit sarcastically. He gave Sully a kind smile. He didn't mind the guy, as long as he left Brennan alone.

"That's not what I said," Brennan defended quickly.

Sully smiled. "I know. But I think I am going to stick around for a few days before I go back. My life on the boat has taught me that this chapter of my life is over. I can't imagine being a part of the F.B.I. again. There's too much death and not enough life. I think I'm going to focus on living..."

"How about we get a beer and watch a game or something?" Booth offered.

"Sounds good."

"That's it?" Sweets asked. He'd half expected Sully and Booth to have ended up duking it out in his office. He was sure that Brennan would have found some kind of anthropological interest in it, even if she related it to barbarians or gladiators. But this, this simple truce seemed too easy. Something completely unexpected.

"Yes," Sully responded.

"Don't think that we don't appreciate your mediation services, though," Brennan added.

"I hope you are happy, though, Tempe," Sully told her sincerely.

"I hope you are, too."

Booth smiled and leaned back in his chair, his arm raising and falling across Brennan's shoulders. "Watch, you'll go back to those beautiful islands with the half naked women and find the perfect one just waiting for you."

Sully just smiled and shook his head. "It may take a while, but she's out there."

"Maybe."

"On this," Brennan said with a smile. "I'm going to have to concede to Booth's knowledge. I believe that he is right...love comes around...eventually."

"Eventually," Booth echoed.

Sweets was still floored. Not only had they considered what he'd done just mediation, but they also seemed to go on like he wasn't even there. He stared at the degrees hanging on his wall. Perhaps they really were meaningless and it hadn't meant any difference if he'd gone to an accredited university or an online one. He sighed and just slumped back in his chair.

In a matter of minutes, they were getting up. Excusing themselves and putting jackets on. It was like he was invisible. At least he'd acted as a prop in their conflict. There was something pathetically pleasing that at least he'd helped them. Even if it was just by sitting there and offering them challenges to their current life situation...and of course providing his office as a meeting place.

.................................

TBC...


	65. Bon Voyage

**Title:** Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 65 – "Bon Voyage"**

**Author's Note: **rejoice all...

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

..........................

**Three Days Later...**

**Booth Residence**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked.

"I'm positive," Brennan assured. "I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"She said she's sure, Dad," Parker interrupted. "And I'm going to be late for school."

Booth sighed. "You're not going to be late. Come on, Buddy. Say bye to Bones, we're going right now so you're on time."

"Bye Bones! See you later!" Parker called as he ran to the door with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

He didn't want to be apart from her right now. Today was the day that Sully was finally leaving. Though he was overjoyed with that fact, he still didn't like the fact that she was seeing him off without him. For some paranoid reason, he was afraid she'd get on the boat with him and leave him. Brennan would tell him that he was not only being paranoid, but illogical as well. He let out another sigh.

"Booth," Brennan said as he hung his head a bit and headed in the direction of Parker. When he turned, she reached out and pulled him to her. Her lips met his and for several moments, they were one. Joined in passionate kisses. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he told her with a silly smile.

She loved it when he smiled. She could tell that he was nervous, though she'd already told him that he had no reason. "I'll see you at the Jeffersonian? Are you bringing lunch?"

"Chinese?"

"Thai."

Booth smiled brighter. "Thai."

..................................

**Marina**

The boat was still named the "Temperance" and she didn't see it changing. If he was going to, she had a feeling that he would have already done so. It would have hurt Booth to see it. Brennan understood that Sully wasn't ready to let her go. She couldn't imagine being Sully, having to struggle with not being able to have the one that she loved... Of course, in a way she did. She had loved Booth for some time, though it had been difficult to admit to herself let alone to him.

"You didn't have to come, Tempe."

She approached the boat. "I wanted to see you off," she told him honestly. This was the second time she was seeing him off. Both times, he would leave loving her. This time, she did not return his feelings. Both times, she'd also stayed for Booth.

"Really," he said a bit awkward. "You didn't."

"I thought—" she started confused.

Sully laughed and stepped down from his boat and onto the dock to be with her. "Same old Tempe," he told her. "I just meant...wow, this is hard," he admitted and looked down at the boards of the dock below their feet.

"I didn't mean for this to be difficult," Brennan said. "I just, I wanted to tell you goodbye...and that I hope you'll be well."

"I appreciate it," Sully said after a moment of silence. "Coming here to see me off."

"You just said—"

He laughed and shook his head as he looked up at her. "I love you, you know... I mean, I know you love Booth and I do want you to be happy, Tempe. But know that I love you still...and if one day you and Booth happen to split up...I'll be waiting..."

"You sound like you want me to leave Booth," Brennan commented feeling a bit defensive.

Sully frowned and placed his hands in his pockets. "I want you to be happy."

"But?"

"But I'd rather you were happy with me," Sully told her. "You can't blame me, Tempe. We really had something... I still feel that we do."

"I'm not leaving Booth," Brennan told him.

"I know. I'm just saying."

Brennan frowned at him. "I do hope that you are happy with what you're doing. And I hope that you find someone else to love. Booth always says that there are people out there for everyone, you just have to give it time."

"I had that person," Sully told her. "I just took too long coming back."

"Even if you had come back a year later, there's no assurance that I would have gone with you. There's actually a high chance that I would have chosen the same and stayed at my job."

"What would make you leave the Jeffersonian, Tempe?"

"What? Why would I leave the Jeffersonian?"

"It's just a question."

Brennan stopped and thought about it for some time. "The offer of a better position."

"There's a better position?" he asked curiously.

"Perhaps if I decided to have children of my own...and I found motherhood appealing, I would give up my role at the Jeffersonian, so that I could provide them with enrichment full time. Though I would want to be a consultant to the Jeffersonian, of course."

"You're going to make a great mother, Tempe," Sully told her.

She didn't know what to say. She could see the pain in his eyes. This was truly hard for him. He was in pain. She hated to be the cause of it. Brennan looked down. Not able to keep eye contact with him any longer.

"I should go."

Brennan looked back up at him. She took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around him. She held him for a minute before stepping back away from him. "Have a safe trip."

"Please remember that I love you," Sully said.

"I will."

..........................

**Jeffersonian**

She wasn't sure what to think about Sully. Would he be okay? Was Booth right? Would Sully be able to move on like Booth had said? Would he find someone? Brennan sighed and then continued on. She needed to move on. Sully was gone; there was no use in remaining in the past. Her future was with Booth.

Looking down at her watch, she noticed that she was running late. Booth should be there already with their Thai food for lunch. She stopped when she noticed that there was a gathering at the platform. Booth would have normally have just taken it to her office. Avoiding the grad students was normally a must. She could hear his laugh, so she proceeded in the direction of the platform.

As she approached, she had her card ready. She slid it through the keycard reader and then stepped back up onto the platform as she clipped her ID back to her jacket's lapel. Brennan smiled when she immediately realized who had brought everyone together on the platform. Angela and Hodgins had returned from their honeymoon.

"It was beautiful!" Angela beamed. "I swear we practically could step into the ocean from our back door!"

"Angela!" Brennan said excitedly. She was thrilled to have her best friend back. She pushed through her grad students that were standing around and wrapped her arms around Angela. She had needed her best friend. It felt like she was whole somehow. Brennan would be able to rely on Angela once again.

"Hey Sweetie!" Angela said happily as she returned the hug. She could tell that they'd need to talk. "I can't believe how much I missed!" she said as she pulled back to look at her friend directly. "Is he still here?"

"No, he's gone."

"Did you make sure that he left?" Booth asked.

Brennan frowned and looked back at Booth. "I'm surprised you don't have a friend in the Coast Guard alerting you of it."

Booth smiled. "If only I were that connected."

"You didn't miss that much," Brennan admitted.

"Oh," Angela said. "From what Cam said. I missed quite a lot."

"Don't worry, I have the video," Cam spoke up.

"What video?" Brennan and Booth asked at the same time.

Cam smiled. "Hodgins will probably appreciate it as well."

"Oh?" Hodgins asked, his interest peeking.

"Brennan took down Sully," Cam told them. "Here in the Jeffersonian."

"And you have it on tape?" Hodgins asked excitedly. It was practically a belated wedding present. "Please tell us we can watch it now."

"He surprised me," Brennan tried to defend.

"I don't care. I just want to see it."

...............................

**Doctor Brennan's Office – Jeffersonian**

"I'm glad Angela and Hodgins are back," Brennan said as she ate out of the box of Thai food. They'd finally gotten around to lunch and she was glad for it. It was finally time where they'd gotten to spend some time together. She had known that Booth hadn't been thrilled with her choice to see Sully off on her own.

"They sounded like they had a good time," Booth commented. "I'm surprised they came back."

"Maybe that's part of the whole idea of a honeymoon," Brennan told him with a smile.

"So, you have to be excited," Booth told her as he poked at his food.

Brennan shrugged a bit in response.

"Okay, maybe I should rephrase it as Cam has to be ecstatic to have them back, so she can stop hearing you bash their temporary replacements," Booth said.

"They weren't qualified," Brennan defended. "I made it very clear to Doctor Goodman when I started here that I put together my own team. That way I can ensure that the people I work with are qualified in their position."

Booth grinned. "And then you ended up with Cam."

"Cam is qualified."

"You didn't like her at first."

Brennan glared a bit at him, but found herself ultimately smiling. "She was...a surprise."

"Well, I guess we're back to the dream squint squad," Booth told her as he started to eat again.

"I don't have an assistant yet, I doubt it can be considered a dream team quite yet."

"You will."

"Eventually," Brennan said.

"Worried about it?"

Brennan shrugged. "Zack was just so perfect for the position. None of the grad students I have shout that..."

"I'm sure I could train them to do that."

She laughed and then shook her head. "I'm sure Hodgins would love to do that."

"Messing with them is fun," Booth told her. "Though the best way to figure out who's going to be "the one" is going to be to put them all out in the field and figure out who's going to work the best in the field and in the lab."

"But I don't usually take my assistant out into the field," she told Booth.

"You don't think it's important to see if they can work in both places?"

"Sometimes you just have to learn as you go," Brennan told him. "Sort of like how you taught me...like how you're still teaching me how to work in the field. Some things you just have to learn from experience, Booth."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"You are," Booth told her with a bright smile.

Brennan just smiled and started to eat her food again.

"I was thinking...maybe we should both take a week off once Escrow goes through in order to get everything moved," Booth spoke up. He was overjoyed at the prospect of sharing a home with Brennan. It meant that she was his in a way. She'd chosen him. They were going to be a family...and Booth wanted to cherish every aspect of the unification of their two households.

"It would make things easier," Brennan spoke up. "I'll talk to Cam about it tomorrow."

"Of course if there's a case, then we'll have to work, but I just figured if not...then why not take the time to be productive?"

"Makes sense."

"Good."

..........................

TBC...


	66. Can we get back to work?

**Title:** The Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 66 – "Can we get back to work?"**

**Author's Note: **okay, new "The Object of My Affection" page filled with photos and soundtrack downloads  This will be easily accessible as well! Just remove the spaces like we do with the trailer to ensure that all sites are able to get the url without the site eating it. Also! On the new page there's a poll for who your favorite grad student is, it's at the very very bottom! So check it out! Vote!

h t t p : // shannyfish . livejournal . com / 76213 . html

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : // www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

............................

**Medico-Legal Lab Platform **

**Jeffersonian**

"Look at how cute you two look together!" Angela beamed. She'd brought the wedding photo CD to work. She'd promised Hodgins that she wouldn't spend all day looking at it, but she hadn't seen her best friend and days and it was necessary and needed. After all, Brennan had yet to argue.

"I want copies," Brennan told her. "Especially the one of us with Parker and the one of all of us," she said pointing to the screen. With the new house, Brennan knew that they'd need pictures to put up. She wanted them to feel like a family and pictures were part of it. It would also be a fun surprise for Booth. She doubted he'd had a chance to see the pictures.

"Oh don't worry; I'll get you copies, Sweetie!" Angela assured with a bright smile. All the pictures were perfect and captured her day perfectly. She wanted every picture printed, but she wasn't sure if there was enough room for all the pictures at Hodgins' mansion.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting?" Cam asked as she popped her head into Brennan's office.

"You _have_ to see the picture I have of you!" Angela told her.

Cam brightened and hurried around to where Angela and Brennan were. She hadn't seen any of the wedding pictures and was excited to see them, but after a moment remembered that she'd gone there for a reason. She straightened up and looked at them both. "I'm pretty sure that Booth said we had another mummy murder." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them.

"Booth's bringing the mummy here," Brennan pointed out.

"And we can't do anything until we have the mummy," Angela pointed out.

Cam frowned. "The platform is ready?"

"Yes," Brennan responded.

"And the mini squint squad is on standby in the lounge area," Angela added.

Thinking about it for a moment, Cam shrugged and dropped her arms. "Okay, show me more pictures." After all, she was a sucker for cute wedding photos. Though, her getting married didn't seem like it would ever be in the cards, it didn't mean that she wasn't happy for others. She was. And Angela and Hodgins were no exception.

............................

**Brennan's Office**

"You're sure about this?" Booth asked. "I mean, do you know what you're saying because a month ago if I had suggested it you would have said absolutely not and told me that I was insane."

"Those aren't the words I would have used," Brennan told him.

"Actually, I have suggested this before," Booth told her. Brennan was like a changed woman, but not changed. He still felt like it was a big step for her, though he thought that a lot of little things were big steps for her.

Brennan frowned at him. "I know, I just—"

"You needed time."

She met his gaze and slowly they both smiled. "Yes."

"Okay," Booth said. "But we only have room for two mini squints."

"I thought there were more seats in your vehicle."

Booth shook his head, "I'm not going to listen to complaining squints because they have no room. You're lucky I'm letting any of them drive in my car. One can drive with Cam in the Jeffersonian truck for the time being."

"That's fair."

"I think so."

"After all, eventually I'm told that I have to pick one of them... This will give them more experience." Brennan grinned at him. After a moment, she decided to change the subject. The house was theirs and she was excited about moving in. They'd been able to get all the paperwork and such pushed through quickly. Booth had put it to the fact that she was an author of best-selling novels. But she felt that he used that excuse often. "We're moving boxes after work tonight, right?"

"Oh yes," Booth told her with a bright smile. "I think we should work on moving the beds over too. I know that Parker's looking forward to sleeping overnight."

"What about the dogs?" Brennan asked.

"I'm going to get them a fenced area set up," Booth told her. "I was thinking about maybe making it myself with like a huge doghouse that they can sleep in. I was thinking maybe like a shed so that their food and stuff is inside in case we can't be there."

"Sounds good, but when are you going to have the time?"

"Hodgins is willing to help."

"Hodgins? Really?" she asked.

"Really."

"Okay," Brennan said. Of course, they could have one built, but if they wanted to have some kind of male bonding through a project she wasn't going to stop them. After all, she knew that Booth would argue anyways. She had a feeling that this ritual of building a fence would help Booth feel like the house was theirs and a home.

"It'll be fun," Booth enthused. He and Hodgins had been talking about it for some time now. They'd talked about bringing in Cedric Kelsey to help, but then had decided not to. They'd have more fun doing it together and Zack would apparently supervise. Booth had also thought it would be something fun where Parker would be able to help out as well.

"Angela will want to decorate or something," Brennan told him.

He smiled brightly at her. "Pick out paint colors...and then get the paint and paint," he suggested. He figured it'd be good for both of them.

"I don't think that's the same kind of artwork Ang is used to," Brennan told him with a laugh.

"It'll be good for both of you," he told her. "Trust me." There was something about painting your own walls, a feeling of accomplishment and owning that you didn't get when you just hired someone to paint for you.

"Shouldn't you and I pick out the colors?" Brennan asked. Mostly everything was painted just fine, but they'd decided on painting the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"I'm fine as long as it isn't pink," Booth told her. "I think Parker already knows what color he wants."

"Okay," she agreed.

Booth just smiled at her. He felt excited, but hoped that he was keeping most of what was bubbling inside of him inside. He was so excited that he felt like bouncing. He could easily sweep her up into his arms and leave the Jeffersonian with her. It was still a surprise to him that Doctor Temperance Brennan was his. They'd be together now and no one was going to take that away.

"What?" Brennan asked when she caught the look on his face.

"Nothing," Booth said quickly.

...........................

**Albany, New York**

Things hadn't gone as planned and Booth was not happy about it. He'd been looking forward to having time, even if it was unpacking, with Brennan and Parker. That was going to have to wait though. There'd been another body discovered, mummified. They'd brought out the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab's truck along with all three grad students for this one. The locals were worried that there were more.

Though everyone was needed in New York, Angela had stayed behind. Her talents could wait until the remains were transported back to DC. She had agreed to pick up Parker and take care of him and the dogs until they got home. Home was currently Booth's apartment, though Booth had planned on quickly changing that. In light of their current situation, he had opted to ask the whole group to help with at least transport. Once everything was transported, it was only a matter of setting up and unpacking.

Booth wasn't sure how, but even Sweets got invited to the crime scene. It was an abandoned warehouse. Brennan wasn't sure if the bodies had been prepared there or not, but she and Hodgins were currently looking into it.

"The bodies are well preserved," Hart commented as she and the other two grad students packed up the first mummy to be transported. They'd found three.

"Why would someone kill people and then mummify them?" Booth asked.

"Psychologically—" Sweets started.

"Never mind, I don't want to know," he said as he quickly cut him off and headed off to see how Cam was doing getting the truck into the lot. They'd had to unload some stuff at the road. Cam had come in to check the bodies first, but had gone back out determined to get the truck into the lot of the warehouse.

Sweets made his way towards Doctor Brennan. He still thought it was interesting that she'd yet to make a choice. "Doctor Brennan, can I have a moment?" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"I'm sort of in the middle of something," Brennan said as she solely examined one of the mummies.

"Do you realize how cruel you're being to your grad students?"

Brennan's head flipped up as she looked over to where her grad students were busily working and noticed Hodgins was happily supervising. "They look just fine to me," Brennan pointed out. "I don't see how letting them come out into the field as cruel. Booth says that it's good for them and for me. Plus, you should have seen how happy they were to not go home at a decent time and to come along. Mr. Kelsey did this jump thing and the other two did some weird dance. Booth seemed amused by it."

What he was saying and getting to obviously not in Doctor Brennan's realm of thought at the moment. "It's cruel because you haven't chosen yet."

"Cam doesn't have a problem with it. I let Gonzalez go," she pointed out. "There were four. Now there's three."

"I understand that. What I'm saying is that you really have to pick just one," Sweets told her. "How long have you had them? At least since Halloween." He remembered that one of them, Kelsey, had been kidnapped by the Gravedigger.

"That's really not a long period of time when trying to come up with the correct lab assistant for such an important and vital job," Brennan tried to explain as she went back to work.

"That's four months."

"I've decided not to take three other assistants. I've already told Booth and Cam that I will pick from one of these three, so really it's not that long."

"But—"

"Hey Bones!" Booth called.

Brennan got up and then turned to Sweets. "Look, if you're really that concerned then talk to Cam." Of course, she and Cam had talked. She'd get through her process of which grad student to have as her assistant soon enough. She just needed a little more time. Sweets just needed to drop it until then.

.........................

TBC...


	67. Settling, but not for long

**Title:** The Object of my Affection  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Bones" or its characters, Fox does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Booth and Brennan must struggle with not only the Grad Students trying to take Zack's old position, but also help get through a tragic end.  
**Warning:** Post Season Three - "Pain in the Heart". Would take place during Season Four, probably mid to late. Warning! Do not start reading this unless you plan on reading all…like…one hundred chapters (it might be that many…might not…). This will be an epic/saga-type fic and shall include all kinds of fun plot twists. The rating of this story will most likely fluctuate, FYI.

**Chapter 67 – "Settling…but not for long…"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I promised to finish this and I am going to! I actually was ready to sit down and finish this a while ago and then someone flamed one of my stories and pretty much killed my muse. My writing style has changed since I last updated this one, but hopefully I can continue the style I was using so it will have the same flow.

I had thought about tweaking this finishing storyline a bit because I had originally thought of it with the sniper storyline, but had thought that it was a better idea to use it to wrap this up because of how things are already set up in "The Object of My Affection". Hope you enjoy!

**Trailer #1:** h t t p : / www . mediafire . com / ?20w12iod0dd

Hopefully this all shows us, just remove the spaces : )

...

**Booth-Brennan Residence**

**McLean, Virginia**

It had been a couple of weeks since their last case. Things had quieted down and Booth knew that things were settling into place. They'd bought their house together. Brennan had chosen an intern, Miss Kensington Hart. He actually didn't mind the quiet. Sure, this wasn't helping them to solve any of the open cases. The cases with the mummies was coming up empty. The gravedigger had gone silent. How could he really complain about a lack of murders?

So, they'd taken the time to focus on their lives and their new residence. This had been a long time coming as far as Booth was concerned, it was nice though. He still wasn't too keen on the price tag, but Brennan had been right…about it all. The team had helped them with the move and now it was all about unpacking and painting. They'd thought about painting beforehand, but as far as he and Brennan were concerned with the paint, it was all fine. They'd promised Parker that he could have his room painted light blue, and had figured that that was reasonable. Right now, he and Brennan were out there with Angela shopping for new bedding and other new fun things for his room.

He went through and started to make sure that all the boxes were in the right rooms. The gang had tried to make it easier by doing that, but he'd found some in the wrong places. He'd figured he'd get a start on unpacking, but at the same time he wanted to set up furniture that had been broken down, namely beds. He really wanted to sleep in a bed later that night.

Booth smiled to himself. He wouldn't be sleeping alone and he really suddenly realized that he was really looking forward to that. He left the boxes and headed to the master bedroom in order to do a few things. The first order of business was to install a lock on their door (maybe two or three to be safe) and the second was to get their bed set up. He knew he could definitely get it done before Brennan returned with Parker and Angela.

He fished out the new doorknob lock set from a bag that he'd dropped in the room earlier. Their room was painted a nice color, muted and subtle, but it was something that helped to brighten it and keep it from seeming sterile. He pulled out the new nickel colored lock set and broke it out of the plastic packaging. Leaving it strewn on the floor, he went to work removing the other doorknob set. It only took him a few minutes to switch the out. Luckily he didn't have to use more than a screwdriver. He'd been a tad worried that he'd need a drill or something. It was a small thing, but it was a small thing that was done. He took a moment to marvel at his work before collecting the pieces to the old set and placing them into the bag.

Moving on, Booth took his time assembling the bed frame. This had at first been the hard part, whose furniture to use, but then Brennan had pointed out that it could go in the guest room and that had been that. Everything had been solved in that second. Since Brennan's furniture was nicer, they had decided to have it in the master bedroom. He hadn't argued. After all, Booth had been the one to point out just that fact.

Nearly an hour later, he had the bed frame put together, the box spring and mattress in place, and the bed made. He'd even taken the time to adjust the other furniture units in the bedroom around and into place. The boxes had all been shifted around as well, so when they were unpacked it would be quick and if they didn't get to it right away, then they weren't in their way. He thought it was a good plan.

He hoped that Brennan would be surprised when they got home. He moved on to work on Parker's bed. Booth knew that they were getting some new stuff for Parker's bedroom, but he figured that the bed frame he had and such could be set up and he'd let them all go to town on decorating. He thought about painting the room, but he sort of wanted Parker to help with that. He figured that Parker would have a ball picking out the exact color and then helping to paint a bit.

Time passed and Booth had managed to not only set up the master bedroom furniture and Parker's room, but also the master bedroom and had started to unpack things in the kitchen. He realized that it was starting to get dark and although he was certain that Angela could shop all day long, he doubted that Parker or Brennan could deal with it. He checked his phone. No messages. No voicemails. No missed calls. He frowned and dialed Brennan's phone. It just rang…and went to voicemail. Sure, that had happened before, but not often and especially never when she was out with Parker.

Worry overtook him for a moment and then he thought of about fifty reasons to why Brennan may not be picking up her phone. He texted her, figuring that if she was somewhere she couldn't talk that maybe she could just text him back quickly. He left his phone the counter. He tried to distract himself by continuing to unpack the kitchen boxes. It only lasted barely five minutes before he picked up the phone and tried Brennan again. Nothing. It rang once and then went to voicemail. That was never a good sign. That usually meant one of two things: either she'd hit 'end' on the first ring and routed the call directly to voicemail or her phone was off. He immediately dialed Angela.

((Hello?))

Angela's bright voice answered and he sighed in relief. "Hey Angela, I was just wondering when you three were going to be home…"

((I left Brennan and Parker nearly two hours ago. They haven't shown up yet?))

He felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see, the world blurred around him. Panic flooded his mind.

((Booth? They haven't come home yet?))

"No," he barely got out and as swallowed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment.

((Brennan said that they were going to go right home.))

"I'm—I'm going to try to locate her car… I'll—I'll call you back," he mumbled before quickly hanging up. He immediately called the FBI. He'd put out an APB on her car and he'd also see if the vehicle's GPS was active. He tried to focus; he couldn't give in to the panic that had settled into him. That wouldn't do them any good. He tried to tell himself that perhaps there was a good reason why they were home…why Brennan wasn't picking up.

If he found that her car was parked at the mall still, then he'd feel silly and chalk it up to them seeing a movie. He could deal with being thought of as a panic-er or silly. Just as long as those he loved were safe.

. . .

**Lewinsville, Virginia**

It hadn't taken long to find Brennan's car. The GPS was still working and a local police officer had checked on it. It was abandoned and had just been left on the side of the road. It wasn't what Booth had hoped to hear. Actually, it was the last thing he wanted to hear. The officer had reported no signs of distress, but Booth had to check it out himself.

The car looked normal to him. There were no signs of struggle within or damage to the vehicle. Booth didn't know what to make of it.

The officer and Booth had even started up the car to ensure that it hadn't broken down. Sure enough, the engine turned over. The gas tank was nearly full. There were no service lights on the dash. It was a mystery.

"I'm afraid that there are no traffic cameras here, Agent Booth," the officer said.

"There has to be cameras between here and the mall they were at," Booth insisted. "The mall has to have cameras at the very least."

The officer nodded. "You said that someone knew that they'd left the mall?" He paused. "We can go from the mall cameras and then hope that she took streets that were equipped with traffic cameras."

"Let's do it," Booth said.

"The FBI I'm sure has better equipment to process the video, Sir."

"Yeah…" Booth said slowly. "You're right. Just get me the video and we'll track Doctor Brennan from that."

The officer nodded. "I'll have the car towed to evidence for now." He was quiet for a moment, examining the vehicle. "I hope you find them, Sir."

"I hope so too…" Booth said quietly as he headed back towards his vehicle.

. . .

**Unknown Location**

Brennan awoke with a groan. She hurt all over. Memories rushed back and she immediately started to search the room with her eyes for Parker. He wasn't more than three feet away from her. From the looks of it he was unconscious. She scooted and reached out to check for a pulse. It was steady and she immediately noticed his breathing. She let out a breath and then allowed herself to lie back on the floor once again.

What had happened? Where were they?

Those were the biggest questions and Brennan had no answers. She struggled to think back. She remembered clearly that Angela had helped her load the shopping bags into the back of her car. Parker had buckled into his seat, she'd made sure of that. Brennan had turned on a CD that Parker had requested and she clearly remembered leaving the parking lot. Other than that, all she remembered was heading for home…their new home.

Did she blackout? Was she in an accident?

Fear rose in her as she realized that there were other possibilities. If she'd blacked out for some reason then she'd either be on the side of the road, most likely crashed into something, or be in the hospital. If she'd been in an accident, then she'd be in the hospital. Either way, Booth would be there. Booth wasn't there. Only her and Parker.

Had they been taken? Who would take them?

Brennan knew that there was probably a list of people who would try to cause her harm because of all the cases she'd worked, but why take Parker? Did they not know that Parker wasn't her child? She would think that someone coming after her would do their homework.

Carefully, she tested her limbs. They ached, but they all moved. Slowly, she was able to sit up, though her head ached. It thudded and wished for painkillers and a long nap. That wasn't going to happen right now though. Right now she needed to figure out where they were and what was going on…and if possible, figure out a plan to get out. Booth would be worried for them. Booth… She knew that if he called Angela then he'd know…and he'd worry. She hadn't wanted to worry or stress him. The last couple of weeks had been nice like that. No stress. No worries. But this… What was this?

"Doctor Brennan, it's good to see you awake finally."

The voice startled her and she looked around quickly. Where had it come from? She instinctively moved closer to Parker. She'd protect him. Though Parker wasn't her child, he was Booth's, and she'd protect him with her life. "Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" she asked quickly. There was a bit of silence and then laughter. She just waited and hoped for answers.

"Who I am isn't important… Though, I suppose why you're here is more important."

"Why?" she pressed.

"People want you, Doctor Brennan. Dangerous people."

"Am I a hostage? Please let the boy go," she said. "He has nothing to do with this… He's just a child…" Brennan hoped that they just wanted her. She hoped that perhaps the voice, the man behind it, would take the logic in it. After all, an unconscious child couldn't do him any harm.

"A hostage…I don't think that's the right word. Let's just say that right now I'm going to hold onto you… The time is coming when you will be needed in order to negotiate… As for the boy, he may not be your child but he is your partner's. With you and the boy, I think we can get Agent Booth to do anything that we ask in return for your safe return."

Her heart dropped. They were hostages…and worse they were going to be used as pawns in his game in order to manipulate Booth. She really didn't like that. It was one thing to come after her. It was quite another to use a child in his games. That wasn't fair. "Please, let him go…"

"I don't intend to hurt either of you."

Brennan looked around the room. It looked almost like a hotel room. There was a large bed complete with bedding, what looked like a closet, and what looked like a bathroom. There were other things as well…a small bookshelf filled with books and a television with a DVD player and DVDs nearby. The basics to keep them there long term were all there. She instantly wondered when she noticed children's books and children's movies if they had been the intended targets, her and Parker both. It was scary. She and Booth had taken a big leap…moving in together…to be a family.

"If you cooperate, Doctor Brennan, then I can assure you that the child will not be harmed."

"I'll do what you ask," she found herself saying. She wouldn't allow Parker to be harmed. She'd take care of him and protect him until they got out… Booth would find them. She had faith in him.

"Good. That's what I was hoping you'd say. I'll be back to speak with you later."

Brennan carefully scooped up Parker's lifeless body and carried him to the bed. She removed his shoes and jacket and then tucked him in. She sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at him. She couldn't imagine what Booth was thinking…what he was going through. She knew that he had to be in pain. There was no way that Booth could not be in pain. This was a parents' worst nightmare, to have their child taken.

"I'm sorry, Booth," she whispered as a tear fell down her face. She hated to be used in the plot. Though Brennan loved Booth fiercely, she hated to be his weakness. He may word it differently, but that's what she felt like. She was a weakness for him; she could be used as leverage in order to make Booth do whatever the mysterious voice wanted. That wasn't fair. Not to her, not to Parker, and not to Booth.

. . .

**Angela's Office**

**Jeffersonian **

Booth had had the video footage forwarded to the Jeffersonian. He figured that if anyone could reconstruct Brennan's path home, it would be Angela. Angela also had a knack for thinking outside of the box and he'd found over the years that she could do amazing things with the video and audio from footage. He was hoping for that here.

"I walked her to her car," Angela said as she played the video. The mall that they'd gone to was pretty high end, so there was a lot of security cameras…at least that was good for them. It creeped her out a little bit, but at the same time it eased her mind. She sped up the video of her and Brennan talking as they put the bags in the back of Brennan's car. "Parker already got in. Brennan and I are saying bye now," she narrated.

Booth watched, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"See, she got into her car. I knew I'd seen her get in before I left her. I parked a few rows away. We'd taken separate vehicles…and we hadn't been able to find reasonable parking together," Angela said. She sighed. "I should have sucked it up and just walked it."

"It's not your fault, Ang," Booth said as he broke his eyes from the screen to briefly look at Angela.

"I could get the cameras to follow her out. She went in the same direction I did, except she left before me. From there, it took me a while to find another camera," she said as she brought up the traffic cameras. "I found Brennan heading home…the same way I would have driven to McLean. I'm afraid I'm still weeding through footage. I only have her followed about halfway to where her car was found."

"We have to see what happened, Ang."

"I know."

"Can you try to skip ahead? To the spot we found her car?"

"There's no camera there," Angela told him. "But I think one of the local businesses may have had a camera, so I'm waiting for them to call me back with that information. There's a gas station across from where her car was found. A lot of stations have cameras outside now, just to keep an eye on everything."

"Keep me updated," Booth said. He had to force himself to say that. He wanted so badly to tell Angela that she needed to find it now. He couldn't push too much though, he knew that. The squints never worked well when put under immense pressure. They needed to go over the details. They needed to really dig deep. He needed to allow that to happen here. He needed to trust in Angela…trust in the squints…

That was one thing he knew worked in their favor. They were a family. All of them. They would work hard to find Brennan and Parker because really, they were all one big family. Booth turned to look at Angela. He could see the worry and fear in her eyes and he was sure that he saw some guilt. He knew that no matter how many times he told Angela that it wasn't her fault that they'd be some kind of guilt floating around in her head until they found them. They would find them. Booth knew they would. They had to.

"Booth, we're going to find them," Angela said, though her voice didn't portray total confidence. It was true, she had her doubts, but that was mainly connected to the intense worry that she felt. She knew the evil that was out in that world. Angela worried that the gravedigger had them. She didn't want to say it though.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

Angela nodded for a moment and then spoke up quietly. "Booth?" She waited a moment and then stepped forward to embrace him in a hug. She stayed that way for a minute before pulling back and nodding. "I just needed that…"

"Me too."

"We'll find them."

"I know we will…"

"Hodgins probably already has about a billion clues just from a tiny sample," Angela said, trying to sound hopeful.

"I'm going to check with him next." Though he knew that the squints sometimes found a whole life story in a bit of forensics, he wasn't holding his breath here. This was different. Nothing had seemed disturbed. He just hoped for a clue. Anything. Booth would honestly take anything right now.

His cell phone pulled him from his reverie. He looked at the caller ID and about screamed when Brennan's name came up on his caller ID. "Bones? Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked quickly once the phone was up to his ear.

((I'm okay, Booth. We're both okay. We're being held… I don't know where… All I know is that he says that if you cooperate that he'll release us.))

"What does he want? Who is he?"

((I don't know.))

"You and Parker are okay? You're really okay?"

((I hurt a little…but we're okay…))

He could hear almost like a cut in the audio and then there were heavy locking sounds. His heart skipped a beat. Brennan wasn't speaking anymore. "Bones? Bones? Temperance…"

((She can't talk anymore, Agent Booth.))

The voice was male. Brennan had said that much, but this confirmed it. It didn't sound familiar, but that didn't mean anything. He stumbled to hit the record button on his cell phone. He was pretty sure he'd hit it. He hoped that maybe Angela could run the audio once she was finished. Perhaps it was something if nothing panned out. "Who is this? What do you want?"

((Who I am isn't important, Agent Booth.))

"What do you want? She said you'd return them if I did what you want."

((In time, I will contact you again and let you know.))

"In time…" he practically choked out. "Please! Tell me what you want!"

((Soon, Agent Booth. Just know that right now they're in my care. They're safe and being taken care of.))

The words didn't bring him any comfort. Actually, they scared him more. How long did this guy intend to keep them? Would he actually do as he promised? Yes, Brennan's voice was proof of life, she responded to him…but how long would he really keep them alive? He didn't even know whom he was dealing with…

((I know this is going to be hard, but you're going to have to trust me. I will be in contact soon.))

Before Booth could speak again, the phone line went silent and then the phone's tone came up. Oh God, who had them? What were his plans? How was he supposed to find them? How was he supposed to save them? He had no information. Nothing that led him in a direction.

Looking down at the phone in his hands, he redialed Brennan and hoped. Nothing. One ring and then voicemail. Again. The guy was shutting off her phone. Keeping the phone, though, Booth knew that Brennan's ID would catch his attention in this case especially and that's probably what the mysterious kidnapper thought as well. Next time, he'd have the sense to have the call traced. Next time…how long until then?

. . .

TBC…


End file.
